


Walkers vs. Mutants

by Chillmaster3000



Series: The Walking Dead Job [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Deaf Clint Barton, Disabled Character, Every universe is better if Leverage exists in it, Gen, Mutants, Sophia Peletier Lives, Trauma survivors, Women Supporting Women, anti-Shane, no more women dying for the manpain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 158,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillmaster3000/pseuds/Chillmaster3000
Summary: After Carl gets hurt looking for her, Sophia is returned to the group by a single mom and her twin kids. The three are revealed to be mutants, and the group becomes divided over how to handle the kind of people who were only recently dethroned as the world's biggest threats.What was supposed to be a side project to vent my frustration with the Walking Dead's writing issues and blatant sexism took on a life of its own. Maybe someone else will enjoy it too





	1. Day One

Dale and T-Dog are still waiting at the RV for the others. Dale watches T-Dog sweat through his fever and prays he won’t have to bury another friend so soon. Then Dale hears the sound of a car nearby. He turns to the clearer side of the road to see a big black van coming closer. 

“Well, I’ll be,” he says softly. 

“It’s not one of ours, is it?” T-Dog says. 

“No, but maybe they’ll have some antibiotics for you,” Dale says. He does take his rifle off his shoulder, just in case.

The van comes to a stop behind the end of their caravan. The front doors open and Dale sees two smaller bodies come out. Two more join them from the back.

“Dale!” A familiar voice calls. Dale breaks into a relieved laugh as Sophia runs up to him and T-Dog, completely unharmed. He shoulders his rifle again and holds his arms out.

“Sophia! Thank God!” Dale catches her for a hug of immense relief. T-Dog gives a small sigh behind them. “Honey, we were worried as all get-out about you! Are you all right?” Sophia nods.

“Charlie saved me,” she says, looking up at Dale. Dale turns to see a woman and two children about Sophia’s age coming up. The woman waves.

“Hi there,” she says in an accent not dissimilar to the native Georgian. “I’m Charlie Spencer. You’re one of Sophia’s people?”

“I am. Dale Horvath,” Dale says, letting Sophia go. “Her mom and the others are in the woods, looking for Sophia. This is T-Dog behind me, but he’s a little ill, so you’ll have to forgive him for not getting up.”

“Was he bit?” the boy next to Charlie asks with a lisp in his words. Dale shakes his head.

“No, no, cut himself on a car. I think it’s infected,” he says. “I don’t suppose you’ve got any antibiotics or something we can beg from you?”

“Of course. Dex, head back to the van for that cooler full of bottles,” Charlie says to the boy. “Ella, go get Mama one of the little red bottles from the front seat, would you? I’ll help T-Dog.” The kids run back to the van. Charlie comes around Dale and Sophia to crouch in front of T-Dog. He nods at her.

“How you doing?” he says, breath uneven. 

“Better than you, T. Can I see that arm?” Charlie says, holding out a hand. T-Dog gives her his arm. Charlie takes a knife from her pocket and cuts the duct tape off his skin. She lifts the gauze up.

“Aw, that ain’t too bad,” Charlie says. “You mind if I fix this up for you? Dex will bring back something for the fever, but I don’t like the idea of you bleeding so much after that herd we saw.”

“Be my guest,” T-Dog says. 

“What exactly are you going to do to fix him?” Dale asks. 

“Hard to explain, easy to show,” Charlie replies. She puts the knife away and puts her hand on the upper end of T-Dog’s cut. At first, it seems like nothing happens, but then new skin starts growing over the bloody mess. Dale just stares as the wound heals itself before his eyes.

“That’s cool,” T-Dog says. 

“How did you do that?” Dale says. The two kids appear with a cooler and a bottle of 5-Hour energy, which they bring to Charlie as she sits back, suddenly tired.

“I was born gifted,” she says. The girl, Ella, hands her the energy drink. Charlie opens the bottle and downs the contents in one chug. She then wipes her mouth off. “Thanks, darling. Dex, honey, bring me that cooler.” The boy sets the cooler down in front of Charlie. She pushes the lid off to reveal a bunch of pharmacy bottles and Dale feels like he could cry. Charlie starts digging through it.

“Dale, T-Dog, these are my kids, Dex and Ella,” she says as she digs. “They spotted Sophia while we were driving- here we are.” Charlie pulls out a bottle.   
“Erythromycin. You aren’t allergic to that, are you, T-Dog?”

“Ain’t allergic to any drugs, no,” T-Dog says. Charlie hands him the bottle.

“Good, coz we are. Can’t take that one ourselves.”

“Here’s some water, T,” Dale says, handing over the bottle he’d been carrying.

“Thanks.” T-Dog puts the water down to crack open the pills. Charlie looks up at Dale with a smile.

“I told Sophia we’d look after her until she got back to her mama, so we will be,” she says. “Any good pickings in this graveyard? We could use some water and some new clothes for those two. They’re growing.”

“There’s a truck full of those water cooler bottles up ahead,” Dale says. “You’ll have to pick through yourself for clothes. Are you all right on food?”

“We just scavenged a grocery store a few days ago,” Charlie says. “Might look for books and spare parts, though.” She shuts the cooler. “Kids, bring that back to the van. We’ll start picking when you come back, all right?”

“Yes, Mama.” Ella grabs the cooler and the two head off to the van again. Sophia follows them. Charlie stands up and looks Dale in the eye, all cheer gone.

“You said your people were in the woods,” she says. “They know the dead are out there?”

“That’s why they’re out there,” Dale says. “Sophia ran in to escape some of the Walkers. We wanted to find her before we moved on.”

“That’s mighty good of you,” Charlie says. “Lotta groups would have left her behind. I’ve seen it happen.”

“You’ve seen a lot of survivors, then?” Dale says. 

“Whenever I get close to the cities,” Charlie answers. “Seen more than a few get eaten, too. Most of those groups weren’t exactly friendly, if you take my meaning, and I wouldn’t keep my kids near them.”

“I can take that meaning,” Dale says. “We’re not like that. We lost our unfriendly a while back.”

“Good to hear,” Charlie says. “I can’t guarantee we’ll stay with you either. I just wanted to be sure Sophia was taken care of before we got going.”

“Well, if you do stay, we’ll be happy to have you,” Dale says.

“Very happy,” T-Dog says. He stands up too, giving the water bottle back to Dale. Then he holds up the pill bottle to Charlie. “Do you want these back?”

“Nah, you can hang onto those until we’re sure your fever is gone,” Charlie says with a wave. “Like I said, we’re sensitive to that one. Makes us real nauseous, which is no good out here.” The kids come back and Charlie’s smile returns. “Okay, gang, let’s get picking. I’m gonna grab some water. I want you two to look for clothes and books, all right? You two need bigger stuff than we’ve got and I know you’re getting bored of Harry Potter.”

“A little,” Ella says. 

“You two stay together. Be careful,” Charlie says. “You know the rules, but be extra careful of the cars. I don’t want you getting cut up. T-Dog can tell you it’s not a good idea.” 

“Aw, come on, girl,” T-Dog says. The kids giggle. 

“Can I come too?” Sophia asks. 

“Of course. You keep an eye on my kids while they look,” Charlie says. “They’re good at finding trouble, just like their mama.” She winks. The kids beam and start heading off. 

“I’ll show you to the water truck,” T-Dog says. 

“Thank you kindly,” Charlie says. 

“I’ll keep a watch out for the others and Walkers,” Dale says. “I’ll whistle if I see the latter.”

*

Charlie lugs the big water bottles with surprising ease. Dale might be glancing at her as she passes back to her van. She takes three of the things, one at a time, and Dale wonders what other tricks she’s got up her sleeve. 

The kids are impressive too. They make short work of the cars, starting at the trunk and working their way up. Sophia gets handed a big empty bag and she runs it between Dex and Ella as they find things. The two seem less than worried about the bodies they have to work around. At one point, Ella knocks a body out of its car. When she’s finished searching the car, she calls Dex over to help her put it back. It’s…interesting. Charlie joins them after the third water bottle. She goes through the car next to whatever car they’re picking and Sophia runs over to her with the filling bag as well.

After a few hours, Dale spots movement in the woods. He looks through the binoculars to see familiar faces. 

“They’re back!” he calls. The kids come hurrying over to the RV, Charlie on their six. She takes the bag from Sophia as the group comes to the road.

“Mom!” Sophia shouts, running to Carol. Carol lets out a cry and bends down to grab Sophia. They hold each other tightly. Daryl comes up to look at Charlie. 

“Who in the hell are you?” he demands.

“Charlie Spencer. My kids and I found Sophia coming out of the woods, brought her back here,” she replies coolly. 

“Where are the others?” Dale says. “Carl, Lori, Rick, Shane?”

“Carl got hurt. This girl on a horse came looking for Lori, said Carl needed her,” Glenn reports. “She gave us directions to their place, said we could meet them there.”

“We’ve got Sophia back, we could definitely meet up with them now,” Andrea says. 

“And are you three trailing after us?” Daryl says to Charlie. They’re still standing off, sizing each other up.

“Charlie fixed up my arm, maybe she can help Carl,” T-Dog says.

“Depends on what the problem is, but I probably could,” Charlie answers. “That all right with you folks?” She directs that to Daryl. He makes a face.

“Whatever. Just don’t make any more trouble for me.” Daryl stalks back to his motorcycle. Charlie motions to her kids to head for their van. Carol and Sophia stand and run after her. 

“Wait!” Carol says, catching Charlie’s arm. The younger woman turns around and Carol throws her arms around Charlie. “Thank you so much. You brought my baby back.” Charlie returns the hug with her free arm.

“I’d want someone to do the same with mine,” she says. “You two can ride in our van if you’re not needed to drive.”

*

When Charlie gets out of her van, T-Dog appears.

“Come on, we gotta see Carl,” he says, worry etched into his face. Charlie turns to her kids coming around the van. 

“You stay with Sophia and her mama. I’ll be back,” she says. They nod. Charlie then follows T-Dog up to the farmhouse. There are some young women waiting on the front porch, and they watch the newcomers with almost no apprehension. 

“Where’s Carl Grimes?” Glenn says, coming up with Charlie and T-Dog. 

“In the front bedroom. This way,” the dark-haired girl says. She leads them inside to a bedroom. There’s a boy in a bed, looking pale. Two people who must be his parents are sitting by him while an older man stands nearby.

“Rick, Lori, this is Charlie,” T-Dog says, getting their attention. “She can help Carl.” 

“How?” the mother asks. 

“I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve,” Charlie says. “You mind if I take a look?” 

“Please, go ahead.” Charlie goes up to the bed. Carl’s breathing is shallow as she leans down to him. Charlie puts a gentle hand on his chest, avoiding his bandage. She shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath in. Charlie lets her energy mingle with Carl’s, letting their bodies communicate.

“He’s got five fragments of something metal in there,” Charlie says. “Not much I can do about that, I’m not a surgeon. But he’s got a nicked artery in his belly, that I can work with.” She opens her eyes and looks at the older man, who’s got a stethoscope around his neck. “You’re a doctor?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he says tersely. “What are you?”

“Gifted. Once I stop the internal bleeding, we’ll have to drain the excess from his chest cavity,” Charlie says. “You got the equipment for that?”

“We’re waiting on that and the equipment to do surgery,” the older man says. “Listen, if you’re some kind of witch healer, I won’t have you messing with these people’s hopes.”

“Charlie’s the real deal. I had a big old cut on my arm and she healed it, look,” T-Dog insists, holding out his arm. Charlie ignores the sounds of people’s shock to turn back to Carl. She pushes energy to the nicked artery, urging the cells to divide and grow back. It takes a few minutes, but the artery is repaired. Charlie lifts her hand and stands up. The usual feeling of dizziness swells up in her, so she takes a second before speaking.

“That takes care of the artery,” she says. “If you need me for the surgery, let me know.” She starts to walk out, but she staggers at the end of the bed. Lori and T-Dog both reach to catch her. Charlie pulls herself back up with their help. “Thanks. I need to go sit down.”

“I’ll help you,” T-Dog says. He puts an arm around Charlie’s shoulders and takes her back outside, where the others are setting up a camp outside the house. Dex and Ella are sitting by a low fire with Sophia. They stand up when they see Charlie leaning on T-Dog, but she waves them off. 

“I’m fine, darlings.” T-Dog takes Charlie to a camping chair and eases her into it. She kisses his cheek. “Thank you, T. You’re real sweet.”

“Hey, you probably saved my life out there,” T-Dog says. “I owe you.” 

“Still.” Dex and Ella plant themselves in front of Charlie like guard dogs. She reaches down and pats them both on the head. “Anything interesting happen out here?”

“Just setting up,” Ella says.

“You’ve got some great helpers there,” Carol says, coming over with Sophia and bottle of water. “We got camp set up real quick. Here, have something to drink.”

“Thank you kindly,” Charlie says. “I got real lucky with these two. I’m always grateful.” Dex and Ella beam at her. “Yes, and you know it, too.” Carol laughs. Charlie looks back at her. “Your Sophia is an angel too. Very polite, quick to try and help where she can.”

“Yes, she is.” Carol rubs Sophia’s cheek. “She’s the best part of my life.” Charlie raises the water bottle.

“Amen to that,” she says. Charlie takes a long drag from the bottle, relishing the clean taste. They’d had to use the water recycler in the van for the past few days, and while she knew all the impurities were gone, that water had still tasted awful. 

Carol, T-Dog, and Dale take camping chairs around the fire with Charlie. Daryl sits on a log on the other side, refusing to look at Charlie as he ate some jerky. Dale passes around a package of similar jerky, urging the kids to take enough. Charlie likes the communal feeling here. Her kids are a little warier, but they’ve taken to Sophia. It could be nice to stay with these people, Charlie thinks, but she knows better than to think it will work out for long. People always screw you over in the end. Once they use what they want, they dump you. 

*

After Shane has finally arrived with the surgical gear, Rick and Lori asked to wait outside the bedroom. They walk out to the porch, from which they can see the camp. Rick does a mental count and finds three extra people, two of them Carl-sized. 

“I’m gonna go talk to that Charlie woman,” he says to Lori. “Hershel said whatever she did stopped the bleeding, I’m gonna go thank her.”

“I’ll stay here, just in case,” Lori says, crossing her arms. “You thank her for me, would you?” Rick kisses her forehead.

“Of course. Holler if something happens,” he says. Lori nods. Rick leaves her on the porch. He walks over to the camp, still a little light-headed but steady on his feet. 

“Rick!” Glenn says as Rick gets close. “How’s Carl?”

“Hershel’s taking care of him,” Rick says. “Nothing’s for sure, but he’s got a chance.” Rick finds Charlie sitting between Carol and T-Dog, two kids in front of her chair. “More of a chance, thanks to you. We owe you.”

“You don’t owe me a thing,” Charlie replies. A small body suddenly wraps itself around Rick and he looks down to see Sophia grinning up at him.

“Hey! We found Sophia!” Rick says, grinning in spite of himself.

“I hid like you told me, then I tried to go back to the road, but I got lost,” Sophia says. “Charlie and Dex and Ella found me. They brought me back.” Rick ruffles Sophia’s hair before looking back to Charlie.

“That’s both of the kids you’ve helped then,” he says. Charlie shrugs. 

“It’s against my nature to leave a kid in distress,” she says. “Even before I had my own.” She nudges the kids in front of her with her knees. 

“I know what you mean,” Rick says. Sophia lets go of him to rejoin the kids and her mom. “Will you be staying on with us?”

“For a little while, maybe,” Charlie says. “I’d love to let the kids run around in the fresh air for a while, let ‘em play. That all right with you?”

“Absolutely,” Rick says. 

“Rick, you should sit, you look dead on your feet,” Dale chides from the other side of Carol. “We put out more chairs, come on.” Rick nods. He takes a seat next to T-Dog. 

“We were just asking Charlie where she and the kids are from,” Carol says. “We told her about us.”

“Where are you from, then?” Rick says.

“I’m a roamer, mostly, but I was born in Ohio,” Charlie says. “Lived in Boston for a while. Then New York. I was based in Portland before the world went to hell. Kids and I were having a little fun in North Carolina when the dead started walking. Lucky I come from a family of paranoid preppers, so we’ve been managing.”

“Your family was paranoid that dead people would come back to life and eat people?” Glenn says dubiously. Charlie laughs.

“More that we’d get stranded in the middle of nowhere without gas, but it worked all the same,” she says. “Not to mention my dad’s big on self-defense and made sure I could handle my firearms. That’s suddenly become very important in my life.”

“What’s a firearm?” Dex says.

“It’s another word for guns and the like,” Charlie says. He nods. 

“Is a flamethrower a firearm?” Ella asks. Charlie pauses.

“I don’t know. Should be, if only for the name.”

“They’re not technically considered firearms,” Rick says. “We used to joke about the irony back at the station when we confiscated one every once in a while.”

“That is ironic,” Charlie agrees.

“Miss Charlie,” Sophia says. Charlie turns to her. “Could you tell us another one of your stories tonight? Like you told in the van?”

“Sophia, don’t pester her,” Carol says. Sophia hugs her doll.

“No, it’s not pestering,” Charlie says. “Stories are good, especially on nights like this. I could tell one here, or I could have the kids over to my van if it’d bother people.”

“I like stories,” Glenn says. The others look at him and he looks slightly embarrassed.

“I wouldn’t mind hearing your story, Charlie,” Dale says. 

“It’d be good to have something else to think about,” Rick says. “Carol? T-Dog? Daryl?”

“I’m fine with it,” Carol says.

“Stories sound pretty good right now,” T-Dog says. They all look to Daryl, who seems to be pretending they don’t exist. 

“If it’s shitty, I’ll leave,” he says, still not looking at them. 

“Then it’s decided,” Charlie says. “We’ll stay here. Now, what kind of story do you want to hear, Sophia?”

“One with a good ending,” Sophia says. Charlie smiles.

“That’s the best kind. Dex, Ella, you got any suggestions?” she says to her kids.

“A Leverage story,” Ella says.

“Yeah, Leverage beating the bad guys!” Dex agrees. The adults chuckle.

“Okay, okay. A story where Leverage beats the bad guys,” Charlie says. “Probably best to start at the beginning, then. This story held a lot more weight before the- what is it you guys call them, walkers?”

“Yeah, Walkers or Geeks,” Glenn says. “What do you call them?”

“Inferi,” Charlie says. “It’s from Harry Potter, you know, the wizard books. Walkers and Geeks are easier to say, though. Anyway, this story made more sense before the world went to hell in a handbasket, but you should know that it really did happen, every bit.” Charlie sits up straight. The kids scoot their butts to face her. Charlie takes a deep breath.

“A long time ago, before you three were born, there was an honest man named Nate Ford,” she begins. “He worked for an insurance company, something that’s gonna make all the grown-ups here groan-” There’s some muted laughter from the group. “-but his job specifically was in art fraud. When museums and collectors had really expensive pieces of art, they’d get insurance for it in case someone stole it. Nate’s job was to make sure the art was worth what the museum claimed it was and to go find it if it was stolen. He met some very interesting people that way, including his wife, Maggie, who was a museum curator. They had a son named Sam and they were all very happy for a while.”

“But life is never easy and never simple. Sam got very sick when he was about your age, and the doctors told Nate and Maggie that he had cancer,” Charlie says. “They tried everything. Then there was an experimental procedure that could have worked, but Nate and Maggie couldn’t pay for it. Nate went to his boss at the insurance company and begged him to help cover the costs of the treatment. His boss refused, and Sam didn’t get better.” 

“Oh, no,” Sophia says.

“This story starts out a bit sad, but it will get better,” Charlie assures her. “Nate quit his job after that. He started doing odd jobs, until one day a man named Victor Dubenich found him. Mr. Dubenich was a part of a company that designed airplanes, and he told Nate that someone had stolen his designs for a new airplane. Mr. Dubenich had hired three thieves to get the plans back, but he wanted Nate to make sure the thieves did their job right, since most people don’t really trust thieves. Now, Nate is an honest man, remember. He doesn’t want any part in this. Then Mr. Dubenich tells Nate that the company who stole his plans was insured by Nate’s old boss, and that if Nate did this, his old boss would lose a lot of money.” The adults start making noises of realization. Rick nods himself- he couldn’t blame Nate for that one.

“So, Nate goes and meets his team of thieves. They all knew him and he all knew them, but they didn’t exactly know each other,” Charlie says. “Nate sets himself up in an office across the street from the company they’re targeting with a map of the building and a computer. The others go up to the roof of the company’s building with their gear. There was a hacker, a hitter, and a thief. The hacker was Alec Hardison, and he could hack anything as long as he was connected to the Internet. He was also a brilliant engineer and inventor, which meant he could build even more gadgets to help him get the job done.”

“Like an EMP cannon!” Dex suggests.

“Absolutely. Now, the hitter on the team found all of Alec’s computer talk a little annoying. Eliot Spencer was pretty smart himself, but he wasn’t tech-savvy. Bu if there had ever been a list of the most dangerous people on Earth, Eliot would have been in the top ten,” Charlie says. “It wasn’t that he was the biggest or the strongest man, it was that he was the best learner. Eliot had learned all kinds of fighting styles, he’d learned how the human body worked so he could use that in his fights, and he learned how to read situations and people to figure out the best way to get out alive. The last member of the team was Parker.”

“Parker what?” Sophia asks. 

“Just Parker,” Charlie says. “Parker was the world’s greatest thief. The others had their skills, but Parker was the best at dodging security and getting out with her prize. A lot of people said Parker was crazy for all the dangerous, high-risk things she did. I would say she saw danger a little differently than most people.”

*

The story goes on for a while. Charlie tells how the team of thieves were tricked and decided to get back at their employer for what he’d done. Shane comes out around the time the team is recruiting Sophie Devereaux, the best and worst actress in the world, and Andrea joins them as the team sets up Dubenich to call the FBI on himself. Carol’s favorite part is the end, when the thieves beg Nate to help them help more people.

“Nate finally agrees to join them, as long as he calls the shots,” Charlie says. “And so Nate decides their team’s name. He framed it like this: the team helps people who are suffering under the weight of big companies, wealthy people, anybody can hire enough lawyers to swamp a normal person. The team provides leverage to get the ordinary people back what was taken from them by those powerful forces. And that is why they are called Leverage.”

“Interesting,” Dale says. “Never would have thought of thieves helping people.”

“I’m not thrilled about them working outside the law, but considering there isn’t much law around anymore.” Rick shrugs. 

“What did you think, Daryl?” Glenn asks, joking. Daryl looks up, face mutinous. 

“It didn’t suck.” He gets up and leaves. Charlie chuckles.

“That’s a standing ovation if I’ve ever seen one,” she says. Then Charlie stands up and stretches. “All right, it’s late. I’m taking my kids to bed. We’ll be in the van if there’s anything you need.”

“You could have one of tents if you want,” Carol offers. “We have spares.”

“Nah, the van’s good. No bugs,” Charlie says. “Come on, darlings. Tell everyone good night.”

“Good night,” the twins chorus as they stand up. They each grab one of Charlie’s hands and the three head for the van. 

“Cute family,” Shane grunts. 

*

Lori’s sitting in with Carl when somebody knocks on the door. She looks up to see a boy with curly hair and no front teeth standing in the doorway. 

“Excuse me, Mrs. Grimes,” he says, a definite lisp in his voice. “My name’s Dex. I’m Charlie’s son.”

“Oh, hi,” Lori says. “Can I help you with something, honey?”

“I just wanted to say good night to you and Carl,” Dex says. “My mama said it was okay if I came, as long as I didn’t bother you.”

“That’s really nice of you,” Lori says. “You can come in, it’s no bother.” Dex nods. He comes in, his little feet making almost no sound on the floor. 

“Hi, Carl,” he says. “My name’s Dex. I met your friend Sophia and she told me you were pretty cool.” He comes up between Lori and Carl. Dex leans down to kiss Carl on the forehead. “Good night. Good dreams.” Dex stands up and turns to Lori. 

“Good night, Mrs. Grimes.” He kisses her cheek too, a sweet surprise. 

“Good night, Dex. Thank you for stopping in,” Lori says. “Thank your mama for me too.”


	2. Day Two

The next morning finds the black van still there at the edge of the camp. Dex and Ella are quickly spotted running laps around the house and the camp, walkies clapping against their legs in their pockets. Charlie is sitting on the back bumper of her van, legs swinging while she fiddles with something mechanical. A big sheet hangs behind her, blocking the view of the inside. Daryl has to admit that’s clever, even though he resents the bitch and her kids hanging around. They’d already nearly gotten killed over Rick Grimes being sentimental over kids and Jim, Andrea refusing to put down her Walker sister. Family makes people dumb. Daryl oughta know.

“Mornin, Daryl,” Charlie says. Daryl grunts. “Want some coffee? Made a little.” 

“I don’t want your coffee,” Daryl says.

“Suit yourself. It ain’t that great anyway,” Charlie says. “Kids didn’t wake you, did they? I told them to be quiet.”

“Why are you still talking?” Daryl spits, glaring at her. Charlie shrugs. 

“I like you,” she says. “You remind me of home.” Something weird clenches in Daryl’s chest. He shakes his head and storms off. 

*

The others start waking up and milling around. Dex and Ella stop running to go see Sophia, and all three start playing a game in the dirt, drawing things with sticks. Charlie puts away the gadget she was playing with and starts helping Carol and Dale with breakfast. She supplies some of her own stash, giving them all their first taste of toast in a long while. 

Charlie is helping clean the breakfast dishes when someone walks up to her. She looks up from the plates and sees Lori, hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt. 

“Hey. Everything all right with Carl?” Charlie asks, standing up. Lori nods.

“He’s good. In and out of sleep. Hershel says that’s a good sign,” she says. “I wanted to thank you for everything. I know Rick told you last night, but I wanted to do it in person.”

“You don’t need to thank me, honey. Helping people is what I do,” Charlie says. “Or what I used to do. It’s harder now.”

“Well, I’m glad you helped us,” Lori says. Charlie nods.

“Kids are the exception to the rule that people take advantage of you,” she replies. “You can trust a kid, most of the time.”

“You’ve met a lotta bad people then,” Lori says. “Especially now, with all that’s going on. But we’re not like that, I swear.” Charlie laughs and Lori looks perturbed.

“Honey, that’s what they all say,” Charlie says, shaking her head. “You think I’m gonna believe for one second that you wouldn’t sacrifice me and mine to save you and yours? You better not believe I wouldn’t. You and I both know our kids come first.” Lori sighs.

“Yeah, you’re right.” She looks at the three kids playing Ring-Around-the-Rosy. “Your boy’s a good one. He came in last night to check on me and Carl.” Charlie blinks. Then she scoffs.

“Damn it, Dex. I told him not to go in that house without me, we’d come by this morning,” Charlie says. “That boy’s got a heart of gold. I love him but I swear he gets into more trouble than I ever did.”

“He just came into say good night,” Lori says. 

“I don’t know the people who live there. I don’t know everyone in your group,” Charlie replies. “I love his heart, I do. But I can’t take chances. I know better than most that the world’s cruel to kids even in good times.” Lori’s still alarmed. Charlie sighs. “I’m not condemning any of you. I’m just saying I don’t trust people. Don’t hurt them, but don’t trust them either.” She looks over at the kids. “Dex! Ella! I gotta talk to you for a minute, come on!” Charlie turns back to Lori. “You let me know if there’s anything I can do for your boy. Like I said, I don’t mind helping people.” The kids come over. Dex looks at Lori and immediately goes red. 

“Mama, I promise I didn’t do anything silly-”

“You went into that house without me, that’s what you did,” Charlie says. “Back to the van, we’re having a grown-up conversation about this.” Ella mutters something to Dex and he pushes her softly. “No shoving.” Charlie follows her kids over to the van. She ushers them inside and pulls the curtain over so no one can see. 

“Mama, they’re just normal people,” Dex says. Charlie sits down on their box of medical supplies. 

“Normal people are just as dangerous as the Inferi, the Walkers, whatever you want to call them,” she says. She pulls her shirt up to show her stomach. The kids can see her scars, the ones she’s had for longer than they’ve been alive and a few that are younger. “You see these? I got these from normal people. They wanted to hurt me for all kinds of reasons, not the least of which was because I wandered into the wrong place at the wrong time and couldn’t protect myself.” Charlie pulls her shirt down and looks her twins in the eyes. “Those people who took you from me, they were normal people. Worse, they were normal people who were just following orders. They hurt you, and they insisted it wasn’t their fault because somebody told them to do it.” Dex and Ella nod. They remember. “Normal people are dangerous. I’m not saying you can’t be friends with them, I’m not saying you can’t help them, but I am saying you can’t trust them. You don’t go anywhere without me, especially not with all these people around. They might all be nice and good. But we don’t take that chance.” 

“Yes, Mama,” Dex says. 

“Yes, Mama,” Ella echoes. “Are we gonna stay with these people? Are they gonna come with us to Portland?”

“I don’t know,” Charlie says. “I can’t know. We’ll stay with them until Carl gets better. Or doesn’t. Then we’ll make our choices, okay?” The kids nod. “You stay in seeing distance of me, all right? If you can’t run to me, you come closer. You don’t go in the house without me. And you do not, under any circumstances, go off alone with any adult besides me. Not even Carol. Do you understand?” The twins nod again. “Okay. You can go back to playing now. I love you both.”

“Love you, Mama,” they chorus, smiling at her. They come forward and kiss her cheeks before running off to rejoin Sophia. Charlie sits back and takes a deep breath.

“Oh, if Dad could see me now.”

*

Dex likes the farm. He likes the wide-open spaces and the animals. Ella and Dex have never been near animals before, and Mama lets them get close as long as the farmers are nearby. The farmers show them how to touch the animals- cows and horses, they’re called- and how to feed the animals. The horse has a big tongue that licks Dex’s hand when he eats and it feels funny. 

“Girls!” An old man comes over as they’re petting the horses. Ella flinches at his shout, but Mama comes up closer to fix that.

“What’s going on, Daddy?” Beth calls.

“I need you to change the boy’s dressings for me. I’ll finish up with the horses,” the old man says. Mama takes Ella and Dex by the shoulder. “You three can stay if you like. Children should learn about animals.” 

“That’s very kind of you,” Mama says in her polite voice. The farmer girls leave and the old man comes up to the horse. 

“These two are yours?” he says, nodding at Ella and Dex. 

“Yes. This is Dex, and this is Ella,” Mama says. “Darlings, this is Hershel. He owns the farm.”

“Hi,” Dex says. Ella nods. Hershel reminds them of the people back at the lab, in their white coats and their cold eyes. 

“Nice to meet you both,” Hershel says. “I wanted to talk to you, actually. I have a few questions about yesterday.”

“I thought you might,” Mama says. “You’re a doctor, right?” 

“I’m a veterinarian,” Hershel says. 

“Then you know that cells use energy to communicate, divide, and grow. I was born with the ability to manipulate that energy, make it go where I want it to and do what I want it to,” Mama says. “It only works on people, and it doesn’t bring them back from the dead. It can only heal some things. Like bleeding.”

“Uh-huh,” Hershel says. “I’m not too keen on that idea. You understand, I’m a man of God, and this doesn’t sound too Godly to me.”

“I was always taught this was a gift from God, but we all have our own interpretations,” Mama answers. “We won’t be staying long. I just want to see that boy’s all right, then the three of us will keep moving. Can’t speak for the rest.”

“Good,” Hershel says. “I got enough people to worry about. And I want you to stay away from them. Do these two have the same thing?”

“No, they do not,” Mama says. She’s not polite anymore. “You come near my children and I will do some terrible things to protect them, do you understand me? I’ll stay away from yours if you stay away from mine.” Hershel nods. 

“I understand perfectly.”

“Charlie!” The pretty blonde lady, Andrea, comes into the barn. “Charlie, your van’s making some kind of hissing noise. Dale says it sounds like a radio, but you might wanna check it out anyway.”

“I’m coming. Kids, come on, let’s go.” Mama pats them both on the shoulder and they follow Andrea out. Dex feels better when they’re away from Hershel.

*

As soon as they’re near the van, Charlie hears the hissing. 

“That’s the radio all right. Probably trying to pick up a dead channel,” she says as they approach. “Darlings, you can grab a book and sit out here, Mama’s gonna handle this.” Dale walks up.

“I would have fixed it myself, but I didn’t want to intrude on your privacy,” he says. “You need a hand?”

“I appreciate that, Dale, but I should be able to handle it,” Charlie says. She pulls the sheet aside so the kids can climb in. They wince at the noise and move as quickly as they can to grab books and get out. Charlie climbs up as they climb out. 

“You two can come in if you like, just don’t touch anything,” she says to Dale and Andrea. They climb in after her, then stop to gawk. Dale whistles. 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he says. Charlie nods, taking the box of spare weapons and sitting on it in front of the radio. The radio console takes up most of the one wall, looking more like a Frankenstein’s monster of a machine than an actual machine. She starts turning dials and moving switches.

“Used to be a computer- several computers, actually- but it drained power. Then it got useless, the Internet died, so I took what I could to fix it into a radio,” she says. “Don’t get much on most frequencies. The EBS announcement, strains of songs that were on autoplay someplace. Never hurts to try for some contact though.” 

“You must be some kind of tech genius, pulling all this together,” Andrea says, leaning over Charlie. “Where’d you get the parts?” 

“Not a genius, just the daughter of a dedicated teacher,” Charlie answers, pulling down the big lever. “And there’s a lot of empty cars out there. Had to make do in some areas, but radios are radios are radios.” The hissing stops and the normal low static plays. Charlie sighs. “Damn. Just a dead channel. Was hoping it was a contact that was too far, but I think someone bumped into the van and changed the frequency.”

“Why do you need such a big radio?” Dale asks. “You trying to reach France or something?”

“Nah, just Portland,” Charlie answers. “That’s where we’re headed. Catching up with family.”

“In Maine or Oregon?” Andrea says.

“Oregon,” Charlie says.

“It doesn’t matter. Either way, you’ll never make it,” Dale says. “Travelling that far just the three of you is suicide!” Charlie looks up at him with a hard grin.

“Made it here from North Carolina,” she says. “I figure going through the flyover states will cut down on the number of Walkers we run into. Will have to be careful with food and water, but we can do it.”

“When are you thinking of going?” Andrea asks. 

“Andrea, you can’t seriously be considering this,” Dale says. “It’s madness! Even if you make it all the way there, you’ve got no guarantee that your family’s still alive!”

“What do you think the radio’s for?” Charlie says. “There’s a weird electromagnetic interference that keeps playing with the signal and the frequencies, but I’ll get through it eventually. And I know it sounds naïve to you, but if anyone’s gonna survive an apocalypse, it’s my family.” She turns to Andrea. “I told the kids we’ll leave once we know Carl is all right. They want me to ask your whole group to come with us, but I’m not convinced they’ll want to come. It’s a long trip, and it’ll be dangerous. I can’t guarantee your safety, but if you wanna come, you’re welcome to join.”

“Thanks for the offer. I’ll think about it,” Andrea says. Dale looks at her in horror. She scoffs and walks out of the van. Dale turns to Charlie again. 

“What makes you think you’ll be safe in Portland and not here?” he says. “This farm’s the safest place I’ve been since this horror show started.” 

“I’ve never been one to count on the hospitality of strangers,” Charlie answers. “There ain’t nothing safe about that, Dale, and Hershel doesn’t like me much to start. The sooner we’re gone, the better.”

*

Rick comes out to the porch, looking for the kids. Carl wants to see them, all three, and the woman who helped save his life. Rick finds Charlie teaching the kids some kind of game with circles drawn in the dirt. They hop through the circles and laugh. 

“Hey!” Rick calls, smiling at the fun. They all look up at him. “Carl’s asking to see you. All of you. Come on!” Sophia starts running up, excited, but the other two look to their mother. She nods and they follow Sophia. 

Rick takes them into the house to Carl’s room. Lori helps Carl sit up against his pillows as they all come in. He grins at them weakly. 

“Hey, Sophia.”

“Carl!” Sophia hurries up to Carl’s side. “I was worried about you!”

“I was worried about you too,” Carl says. “You shouldn’t have gone out from under that car.”

“I know. It was dumb,” Sophia says. “But I found people! Well, they found me. And they’re real nice.” She and Carl turn to the Spencers, who’ve stayed back. 

“You’re Charlie?” Carl says. “The one who fixed me?”

“I just stopped some bleeding. Hershel did most of the work,” Charlie says. “I’m glad to see you awake. This are my kids, Dex and Ella.”

“Hi,” the twins chorus. 

“Dex is a weird name,” Carl says.

“Carl!” Lori chides.

“It’s okay. I like having a weird name,” Dex says. “Way better than the ones we used to have, right, Ella?” He nudges his sister and she grins.

“Hey,” Charlie says, warning in her voice. 

“Sorry, Mama,” Dex says. 

“Charlie has the best stories, Carl,” Sophia says. 

“You do?” Carl says. “Could you tell us a story now?”

“Carl, don’t bother Miss Charlie too much,” Rick says. “She’s done a lot already.”

“Telling a story’s easy, Rick. No trouble at all,” Charlie says. “You mind us sitting with you, Carl?” 

“No, go ahead,” Carl says, grinning harder. Charlie nudges her kids. They go to sit on the end of the bed, near Carl’s feet. Lori pulls Sophia into her lap and Charlie comes around to sit next to Carl. He leans towards her. 

“Now, what kind of story do you want to hear, Carl honey?” Charlie asks, smiling at him. 

“Um…a story where the good guys kick the bad guys’ butts,” he says. Lori shakes her head while Rick laughs.

“That I can definitely do,” Charlie says. “Let’s see… how about a story where the good guys rescue a heart for a little boy who needs it and stop the bad guys from having it?”

“That sounds good!” Carl says. 

“We don’t know this one,” Ella says. 

“Then it’ll be a surprise for you too,” Charlie says. “Now, our good guys came across this case by accident. They were coming home from their last job, where they lost all their gear, and they were in the airport when their leader, Nate Ford, saw something wasn’t right. He didn’t know what it was, but he knew something wasn’t right…”

*

By the time Charlie tells the kids that the boy got his new heart, Carl is nodding off. Charlie gathers up the other kids, so he can rest. She’s expecting to take them to the van, maybe teach them how to work with the radio some more. Then they get to the porch and Dex freezes. 

“Oh, shit,” he says. Then he takes off at a run. Charlie and Ella run after him, outpacing Sophia quickly. They don’t stop until they reach a well, where a bunch of the adults are standing around, looking down into it. When Charlie reaches the well, she looks inside to see a bloated Walker at the bottom.

“Oh, shit,” Charlie echoes.

“Our sentiments exactly,” Shane replies.

“What do we do?” Glenn asks.

“We can’t leave it in there, it’ll contaminate the water,” Maggie says. 

“I say we shoot it,” T-Dog says. 

“If it hasn’t contaminated the water already, blowing its brains out down there will definitely do the trick,” Andrea says acidly. 

“We need to take care of it up here, that’s for damn sure,” Charlie says, leaning her knee on the well to get a better look at its walls.

“We could try luring it out, then kill it out here,” Shane says. 

“With what?” T-Dog says.

“Hunk of meat, maybe? Lower it down?” Maggie suggests.

“Nah. Even if that thing would go for something cold, can’t guarantee it’ll keep holding on long enough,” Charlie says. “Kids, go get my climbing gear from the van, it’s under the mattress.”

“You’re not serious,” Andrea says. “You’re not climbing down there!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, honey. The walls are too smooth for that,” Charlie answers. “You can lower me down on the rope, I’ll drop a rope around the thing, and you can pull us both up. Easy-peasy.”

“That’s insane!” Glenn says.

“You got any better ideas on how to get that thing out?” Charlie says, arching a brow at him. He looks down. She glances at the rest of them and they’re silent as well. Charlie stands up and claps her hands together. “All right, y’all. We need something to use as an anchor for the rig. Anyone got any ideas?

*

Ella does not like this. 

The grown-ups look at Mama’s climbing gear with suspicion. They wrap the rope around a rusty metal thing, which doesn’t look secure enough at all, while Mama puts on her rig vest. That part looks secure at least. Buckles and straps that connect her to the ropes, that looks good. 

“Good to go over here,” Mama says, pulling her straps tight. 

“Why do you have all this shit?” Shane asks, tying the knot loop on the other end of the rope. 

“Well, you know, sometimes you just gotta jump down an elevator shaft,” Mama says. Nobody laughs. They just kinda stare at her and she rolls her eyes. “Geez, get a sense of humor, would you?” Mama turns to Ella and Dex. “Now, you two are gonna be the eyes on this operation. You’ll watch me and let the others know when to stop, when to pull. I’m gonna be fine, but you two gotta keep your heads, all right? No funny stuff.” They nod. Mama kisses both of them on the forehead. 

“Now or never,” Shane says. Ella doesn’t like Shane. He reminds her of the man with the metal arm, the one who wrapped his hands around Mama’s neck and almost didn’t let go. Mama nods and takes the looped rope. 

Mama climbs onto the lip of the well. She slips down so fast the others barely grip the rope in time. Ella and Dex lean over the lip to watch Mama go lower and lower down. It takes so long, inch by inch, and Ella just wants it to be over. 

There’s a loud creak and Ella looks up to see the metal thing bending over dangerously. The rope starts sliding and sliding. Everyone shouts as Mama starts going down much faster. 

“Mama!” Ella shrieks. She reaches out with her mind and stops Mama before she can fall in the Walker’s reach. The other adults are scrambling to stop the rope until they realize it has stopped. They come forward to see Mama’s position in the well. 

“What in the hell…”

“This isn’t license to stop!” Mama shouts. “This’ll only hold so long, keep pulling!” That gets them all moving again. Ella’s nose starts to bleed. 

The rope is taut enough to hold Mama where she is and Ella lets go. Mama keeps going down. Then she’s close enough.

“That’s good!” Dex shouts. The grownups grunt and stop the rope. Mama turns herself on the rig so she’s upside down. The Walker growls and grabs at her hands. She’s too fast though, and she loops the rope around its head. 

“Pull her up!” Dex shouts. The grownups start pulling, taking Mama’s end up first. This still takes too long. Ella helps pull with her mind, making it faster. Mama climbs out and Ella stops helping. Mama rustles Ella’s hair. 

“Thanks, darling.” Mama starts pulling and the others pull on the rope behind her. Mama does a lot of the work, bringing the Walker up much faster than they’d brought her up. Ella and Dex back up as it gets close. But then the Walker gets stuck, its water-logged folds catching on the well’s edge. The grownups pull harder. Ella reaches again and pushes it up over the edge. Dex grabs its hip with his hands and shoves it past. The Walker makes it onto the ground and starts writhing for Dex. The grownups drop the rope and one of them bashes the Walker in the head. 

“How’d you do that?” Shane demands, advancing on Ella. “Tell me how you did that!” She starts backing up in a hurry and trips, falling on her butt. 

“Hey!” Mama grabs Shane and shoves him backwards. He glares at her with his gross eyes. She glares back. “Don’t come near my kids unless you wanna lose a limb!” Dex comes over to Ella and helps her get up. He keeps holding her when she’s standing.

“Are you muties?” Shane says. “You a bunch of freaks, is that it?”

“I’m a freak that’ll pound you into mush if you come near my kids,” Mama answers. 

“Hey, hey, that’s enough,” T-Dog says, getting between Shane and Mama. “Charlie helped me and she helped Carl. She just risked her ass to get us clean water. Leave her alone.”

“Muties can’t be trusted! Everybody knows that!” Shane spits.

“You’re really going to give a shit about that now?” Andrea says, coming up. “It’s the end of the world, you moron! Who cares if they’re mutants?”

“They seem like nice mutants,” Maggie adds.

“First of all, stop fucking talking about us like we’re not here,” Mama says. “Two, we don’t want any trouble. We just want to make sure Carl’s okay, then we leave.” She turns to Shane again. “Stay away from my kids or I’ll kill you.” Mama clicks a button on her rig and the rope starts reeling back into the rig. She leans down, slipping the loop off the Walker’s neck. Then she turns to Ella and Dex. “Let’s go.” The rope snaps up into the rig and Mama takes both kids by the shoulders.

“Fucking asshole,” she mutters as they walk off. “Should just leave, honestly…”

*

Charlie has Dex roll out the mattress for Ella while she packs her rigs away. Then Charlie takes out the hand sanitizer. She sits on the mattress with the kids and they all pass it around, cleaning their hands. 

“Are they gonna kick us out?” Ella mutters, eyelids fluttering as she rubs her hands together. Charlie puts the hand sanitizer away and picks up a rag. 

“No,” she says. “They need us too much. They need me for Carl. Shane’s just a moron.” A violent moron, she doesn’t add, wiping the blood off Ella’s face. There’s something unstable about him, and if Charlie had to guess, it has something to do with Lori and Rick. There’s a mess she doesn’t want to get involved in. “I told you, normal people are dangerous. That’s why we stick close together.”

“But we helped them,” Dex says dully. “We helped them and he started getting mad at Ella coz she helped.”

“Helping people doesn’t mean they’ll be nice back,” Charlie says, putting the rag aside. “The world doesn’t work that way. It didn’t before the dead started walking and it doesn’t now. It’d be nice if it did, though.” Ella sighs and leans against Charlie. Charlie strokes her hair. Dex curls up on Charlie’s other side. 

“I wish the world did work that way,” he mutters. 

“Me too, darling, me too,” Charlie says. “You did good, both of you. Dex found the Walker and Ella made sure we got it out okay. You both did a good job. I’m proud of you.”

“Can you sing a song, Mama?” Ella says. 

“You got it, darling.” Charlie hums for a second. “I came into town, with a knapsack full of stories that I just had to tell. You know I knocked around a bit, and I’ve had my share of small-town glories. It’s time to hit the city and that crazy carousel.”

“What’s a carousel?” Dex asks. 

“It’s a ride. There’s a bunch of horses that go up and down while the big thing spins around,” Charlie says. “I’ll draw you a picture later.”

“More singing,” Ella says. 

“I’ve been feeling sorry for myself,” Charlie sings, laughing a little at Dex’s eye roll. “But you know I was only lonely, like everybody else. Until you brought your Sunday morning sunshine, here into my Monday morning rain. You brought me happiness just one time- well, maybe two- it keeps on coming back again and again.” Ella starts dozing on Charlie’s side. Dex closes his eyes and rests. 

*

Daryl comes back to the camp to find Shane stalking around angrily while the others are debating something. Even Rick is there, trying to keep some peace. 

“What the hell’s all this?” Daryl says. 

“Shane wants to kick the Spencers out,” Andrea says, crossing her arms. Daryl looks over to see the van doors are shut. 

“Why?” he asks, turning back to the group. “I thought we were all hunky-dory with them.”

“That was before we found out they were all muties,” Shane says. 

“We knew Charlie had abilities before,” T-Dog says. “She’s a healer.”

“Ella moved things with her mind!” Glenn says. “She’s like some kind of Jedi or something!”

“No, she’s dangerous!” Shane says. “She held a full-grown woman in midair! She could easily throw us at a Walker or put a knife through our heads!”

“She’s just a kid, Shane,” Rick says, trying to sound reasonable. “She just saved her mom.”

“I hate to say it, but I’m not too comfortable with all this either,” Dale says. “Charlie’s done us more than a few good turns, but she’s got her own issues. She wants to travel across the country for a family that’s probably dead. Now that you add the whole mutant issue…”

“She saved Sophia,” Carol says, holding the girl close. “Charlie and her kids saved my little girl and they helped Carl and T-Dog. She took care of us. We can’t turn on her.”

“Are you all forgetting what those mutants and superheroes did to the world?” Shane says. “New York, Hydra, the whole country they had floating up in the sky? They’re dangerous! Hell, they’re probably responsible for the Walkers!”

“Don’t be stupid!” Daryl says, rolling his head. They all look at him, some surprise in their faces. “That Spencer bitch is annoying, but she’s just trying to survive, same as us. I’m not saying we keep them. Just leave them alone.”

“Daryl’s right,” Rick says. “Charlie’s not a threat to us. The only reason she’s here is to help Carl. Those kids don’t pose any harm either.”

“I don’t know, Rick,” Dale says, shaking his head. “I like her and the kids, but they worry me.” 

“She threatened to kill me, Rick,” Shane says, stopping in front of Rick. “She told me she’d kill me.”

“Only if you touched her kids, because you started going after Ella like she was some kind of beast!” Andrea accuses. Daryl’s blood gets heated at that. He doesn’t care about the Spencers, but nobody hurts kids on his watch.

“I’d do the same if somebody threatened Carl,” Rick says. “Shane, you should know better than to go after a kid with their mama around. Especially with muties.”

“Don’t say mutie, man, it’s like a slur,” T-Dog says with a groan. 

“Sorry,” Rick says. “The Spencers stay. You leave them be, Shane. I’ll apologize for you, but you stay away from them from now on.” Shane looks mutinous, but he doesn’t say anything. “Everyone else, just be civil. We don’t need any trouble.” 

“We already have trouble,” Daryl mutters. He stalks over to the van some yards away as the others break up, muttering among themselves. Daryl goes up to the back door and bangs on it. Charlie opens the door.

“Can I help you?” she says shortly. 

“Heard what happened with Shane,” Daryl says. 

“And?” Charlie challenges, face set. 

“He comes near those kids of yours again, I’ll shoot him myself,” Daryl says. Charlie studies him and Daryl shrugs. “I don’t like guys who hurt kids. It ain’t complicated.”

“You don’t care that they might be mutants?” Charlie says. 

“I don’t give a shit about the whole mutant thing. As long as you’re not a Walker, I don’t care,” Daryl says. “Besides, Shane’s a dick.” Charlie smirks. 

“Wait right here,” she says. She ducks back into the van, leaving just her ass visible from the door. Daryl might look, coz it’s a nice ass and he’s a guy, after all. Then Charlie stands back up with a bottle.

“Here. For your crossbow,” she says, holding it out. Daryl takes the bottle and reads the label to find it’s a mechanical lubricant. His bow hasn’t been lubed in a while, and neither has his bike. He wants to say no, mostly to keep Charlie at bay, but he does need this shit.

“Thanks,” Daryl grunts. “You don’t gotta do that.”

“You didn’t have to come over here,” Charlie answers. “Thanks, Daryl.” He scoffs and walks away. Stupid, wasting her supplies by giving them to strangers. She should just keep on rolling. Get where she’s going. That’s what Daryl would do. Hell, it’s what he will do, soon as everyone’s settled. They don’t need him if they’re staying here.

*

Ella wakes up after Daryl’s declaration, but she rests for another few minutes. She has her head on the pillow near where Dex is sitting with one of their new books. Mama is doing an inventory of their new supplies, counting and sorting. Then there’s another knock on the van. Ella jumps, but Dex puts a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s Glenn,” he says as Mama gets up. Ella relaxes and Mama opens the door.

“Can I help you?” she says again.

“Maggie and I are making a run into town,” Glenn says. Ella can just see him past Mama’s legs and he looks back at her. Ella shuts her eyes quickly. “We wanted to ask if you need anything. Is Ella okay?”

“She’s tired, that’s all,” Mama answers. “If you don’t mind, we could use some sunscreen, socks, and menstrual pads. That’s all I think we’re running low on. You need weapons?”

“We’re good.” Ella hears a pen on paper. “And, um, any preference on the last one? I don’t much about those but I know my friends like different things when I can find them.”

“Bigger the better. I use them as bandages as well as their intended purpose,” Mama says. “Ella doesn’t need anything yet.”

“Okay. Carol also said to tell you that she’s making lunch for Sophia if your kids are hungry,” Glenn says. “And I…I want you to know that we’re cool with you guys being…mutants. We won’t let anyone hurt you guys.” Ella lets out a sigh through her nose. Dex rubs her shoulder. 

“That’s very kind of you, Glenn,” Mama says. “Thank you for coming over. Be careful out there, would you?”

“I will. We should be back before dark,” Glenn says. “Bye, guys.” Ella opens her eyes a little to see Glenn wave at them. Dex waves back. Then Mama shuts the door and turns to them.

“Well, if you guys want, we can go see Carol and Sophia,” she says. “If you want to stay in, we can do that too. I know you’re still tired, Ella.” Ella opens her eyes all the way and sits up. 

“I want to see Sophia,” she says. “She’s still our friend, right?” Mama’s eyes are sad, but she nods.

“Sophia’s still your friend. Let’s go see her.” Mama looks at Dex. “Get yourself a bookmark, darling, and we’ll head out.”

*

Lori is helping Carol make lunch when the Spencers come over. Carol smiles at them.

“I was hoping you’d join us,” she says. “We’ve got peanut butter sandwiches.” The kids come up with Sophia to the table. Carol and Lori hand them plates, which they take back to the center of camp. Charlie ambles up slower. 

“You want one, Charlie?” Lori asks. 

“Sure,” Charlie says. Lori gives her a plate and Charlie takes it without any motion to keep moving. “Look, I don’t know what you’ve been told about what happened at the well-”

“We were told you risked yourself to get us clean water,” Lori interrupts. “That’s all that matters.” 

“It’s not, though,” Charlie says. “I appreciate you all telling me that you can tolerate us, that you ‘don’t mind’ us being around, but I want to be sure you don’t have any ideas about us that could get somebody hurt.” Lori and Carol exchange a look. 

“We think you’ve been a great help,” Carol says first. “You did a lot for us, but we shouldn’t overuse those abilities. Yours or your kids.”

“We’re in your debt,” Lori says. “Your kids are kids, and that’s how we’ll treat them.” Charlie nods. 

“That’s what I need to know,” she says. “I lived half of my life being somebody’s weapon, I ain’t doing that again.” She goes and sits with the kids. Lori turns back to the food. 

“That explains a lot,” she says under her breath. 

“Sure does,” Carol says. “I can’t imagine a life like that.” Lori looks up at her. 

“Can’t you?” Lori says. “Isn’t that how we’re living now?”

“Not at all,” Carol says. “We have choices.” She starts packing up what’s left of the food to be put away. Lori looks back to Charlie and the kids. The woman is watching as she eats, not quite at ease. Lori doesn’t know if Carol’s right. She doesn’t know what Charlie’s life must have been like before. All she knows is that whatever it was before, it made Charlie much more prepared than any of them.

*

The sandwiches go fast, not that Charlie was expecting any different. She and her kids have higher metabolisms than normal people. They have to eat a lot more. Charlie had given the kids some food before they joined the rest for that reason- she didn’t want anyone knowing that particular weakness. 

As they clean up, Dale leaves his RV, holding a guitar. Charlie perks up at the sight of the instrument- she hasn’t played in forever, it seems, not since she was last in Portland.

“Oh, good. Just who I was looking for,” Dale says when he spots her. “I found this here in one of the cars. I thought maybe Glenn would know how to play, but he doesn’t. You wouldn’t happen to know how, would you?” He walks over with it.

“I do,” Charlie says.

“Then you can have it. Otherwise it’s just taking up space.” Dale holds out the guitar. Charlie takes it with eager hands. The guitar is in such good shape, almost pristine. She sets it in her lap and strums to find it’s almost tuned too. God, Charlie could cry.

“Thank you, Dale. You don’t know how much I appreciate this,” she says, a smile on her face. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Dale says. “Maybe you can play for us sometime.”

“I’d be happy to.” Charlie starts tuning the guitar. 

“What is that, Mama?” Dex asks. 

“It’s a guitar. It makes music,” Charlie says. “Your granddaddy taught me to play. We used to play together, sing songs.” She looks up at her kids with a smile. “Now I can start teaching you. Once we get to Portland, we can all play together. How about that?”

“Sounds good!” Dex says, his gorgeous smile lighting up his face. Ella nods too, her smile softer. Charlie turns back to the guitar and keeps tuning. With any luck, she’ll have this thing fixed before Glenn and Maggie get back.

*

As the sun gets lower in the sky, the farmyard is filled with the sounds of a guitar being strummed. One by one, the campers and the farmers find the source by the fire. Charlie plays the guitar with a wistful expression, her fingers breezing over the strings like that’s what they were meant for. She doesn’t sing, just plays and plays. It’s been so long since any of them had heard music and no one interrupts. Most of them sit to listen, though others stand aside so they’re not seen. The only exception is Hershel, who stays with Carl. He sits in the bedroom and tries to ignore the music. He can’t think of those people in these terms, not when he’s got his own to worry about. He can’t think of those kids or this one as anything more than temporary guests. 

*

Charlie stops playing when her fingers are raw. It’s the only thing that could get her to stop; playing gave her such peace, and the others seemed to share it with her. Almost all of them came over to listen, a fact she had known peripherally but hadn’t considered until now. 

“That was beautiful,” Andrea says. Charlie nods. 

“It’s good to hear,” T-Dog says. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Charlie says. “It was a joy to play.”

“A joy to hear,” Carol agrees. She rubs Sophia’s shoulder. Charlie sees Daryl behind them, leaning against one of the cars with his arms crossed. His head’s down, so she can’t see his face. She wonders what he’s thinking. He isn’t like the rest. He knows what it means to be in danger at all times. 

Before anyone can say anything else, Glenn and Maddie come back on the horses. Charlie almost laughs, recalling the story of Eliot riding in on horseback to save the day that one time. 

“They’re back.” Lori’s up like a shot to meet Glenn. Several of the others get up to help as the farmers go back inside. Charlie nudges Ella with her foot. 

“You and Dex go see if they have anything for us, okay?” she says. The kids get up to check. Charlie feels someone sit down next to her. She turns to see Rick, looking grim.

“Can I talk to you a minute?” he says in a soft voice. Charlie nods.

“What’s on your mind?” she says. Rick sighs. He checks to make sure the rest of the group is busy before speaking.

“Hershel wants us gone as soon as Carl’s better,” he says. “He said you already agreed to go then. That true?”

“Yeah,” Charlie says. “Was never planning on staying with you long. I told your friends that.” Rick rubs his jaw. 

“This is the first safe place we’ve found,” he says. “We’ve been wandering for months. You’ve been going for months, with just your kids. Don’t you want to stop, at least for a little while? Have more guns to watch your back?” Charlie shakes her head. 

“You might be decent, Rick, but I have no way of knowing that,” she says. “I told your wife, I don’t trust people. Normal people are just as scary as Walkers, except normal people pretend to be your friend before they turn around and kill you.” 

“I know,” Rick says. “But if you give us a chance, if you just stayed a little while with us, maybe we can convince Hershel to let us stay a little longer.” Charlie laughs.

“Rick, I’m fairly certain Hershel thinks I’m some kind of demon,” she answers. “He wants me gone more than he wants the rest of you gone. Having me on your side will make him less inclined to help you.”

“You’re not a demon. You’re just special,” Rick says. “Hershel will see the value in you-” Charlie jerks away from Rick. He’s shocked. 

“I ain’t a tool to be valued,” Charlie snarls. “I’m not something to be valued or priced or any of that objectified crap. Don’t make that mistake.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Rick says quickly. “I just meant that you have abilities that the rest of us don’t. You have skills that you’ve learned, that you can teach us. We need you.”

“Because I’m useful,” Charlie says, bitterness in her voice. 

“I’d want you to stay even if you weren’t,” Rick says. “I’m not the kind to judge people on their usefulness. I want to protect as many as I can. You do too. I can see it in your face. We can do that together.” Charlie studies Rick’s face. He’s not entirely dishonest. He does want to help people. But he’s like her: his family first.

“I’m going to Portland,” she says in response. “I will stay until your son is well. Then I am taking my children to Portland, where I know I can keep them safe. If you want me to help you, you have to come with me. It’s your call.” Charlie stands up and her kids come over with some packages and bottles. 

“Glenn got us our stuff, Mama!” Dex calls. 

“Great, let’s go put it in the van!” Charlie replies. She carries the guitar while they all walk over. She can feel Rick’s eyes on her. It’s not nearly as bad as some people’s gazes are, but she doesn’t like it any better.

*

Daryl watches Charlie and her kids walk back to the main camp. There’s something angry in Charlie’s stride, and Daryl does not want to get in her way. He wonders what Rick said to piss her off. Can’t have been the same as what Shane said, since Rick’s got a kid of his own and wouldn’t be that stupid. 

“Can I help with dinner?” the boy asks Carol, lisping. Carol nods. 

“Of course, sweetie. Come on, I’ll show you how we do it.” She waves him over to the fire. Ella wanders over to Sophia and they start talking. Charlie stops between the two, trying to keep her expression neutral. Daryl scoffs. Charlie turns around to see him leaning on the truck.

“You have something you want to say?” she asks, coming over to him. 

“No,” Daryl says. “Just thinking you’re fighting the wrong fight.” Charlie stands in front of him, arms crossed. 

“Do you now?” she challenges. “You think you know about the fights I’ve fought?” 

“No, but I know this one ain’t worth it,” Daryl says. “Rick’s a good man. He won’t hurt you or yours unless you do something to threaten his.”

“That’s not my problem,” Charlie says. “My problem is people trying to tell me what’s best for me when they ain’t got a goddamn clue what I’ve been through. Seems to me they’re mostly men, too. Wonder what that’s about.” She tilts her head at him and Daryl almost laughs. 

“You’re something,” he says. “You don’t trust nobody, not even the softies. Smarter than anybody else out here.” Charlie raises a brow.

“Just when I thought we couldn’t be more similar,” she says. Daryl scowls.

“We ain’t similar! Just coz we know better than to trust everyone don’t make us alike,” Daryl says. “Jesus, bitch, why you gotta keep saying shit like that?”

“Because it’s true, and you know it,” Charlie answers. “I’m not gonna be trying to bring you in or anything, I just appreciate you. Thought you should know that too.” 

“Screw you,” Daryl replies. “I don’t need to know any of that. I don’t need nothing.”

“Right,” Charlie says. “That’s why you’re still with these people. Coz you don’t need nothing. You just like their company.” She gives him a look and Daryl knows she’s got him down. Fuck. He hates the smart ones. 

“Nobody’s making me stay,” Daryl says. “And I won’t be. I don’t need them, they don’t need me. Simple as that.” 

“Good for you,” Charlie says. “You let me know if you want anything before you go, since you don’t need nothing.” She walks off with that. Daryl watches her go over to Carol and Dex, her stride less angry. There ain’t nothing Daryl wants from her. Not a damn thing.

*

“What were you talking about with Daryl?” Carol asks when Charlie joins them at the food prep table. 

“Just flirting,” Charlie says, grinning at Carol. Carol raises her brow.

“With Daryl?” she says. Charlie shrugs.

“He’s just so sweet, you know,” she answers. Carol laughs softly. Dex looks between the two women in confusion, then decides he’d rather not know.

“I really liked your playing, before,” Carol says. “It was beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Charlie says. 

“Do you really think your dad’s out there?” Carol says. Charlie nods. “That’s really hopeful for somebody like you.”

“It’s not hope. I know he’s there,” Charlie says. “My daddy can survive anything. And he’ll make sure the rest of them stay alive. That’s what he’s good at.” 

“Like father like daughter,” Carol replies. Charlie shakes her head.

“He’s not my father. I’m adopted,” she says. “My father was a monster. My daddy’s a good man, and he taught me all he knows.” 

“I thought it might have been something like that,” Carol says. Charlie glances at her, impressed. “My husband was a monster too. I know what it looks like on a person when they’re been through that.” 

“You’re smarter than the rest of them give you credit for,” Charlie says. “You thinking of coming with us?” Carol shakes her head. 

“These people are family,” she says. “I can’t leave them.” 

“Understood,” Charlie says. “We’d best get on with this dinner before the natives start protesting, huh?” She grins at Carol and they get into the work with more focus. 

*

“Can you tell us another story, Charlie?” Sophia asks after dinner. Charlie nods.

“I was thinking of one earlier,” she says as her audience leans in, intrigued. “When I saw Glenn on that horse, it reminded me of another Leverage story, where they saved a horse trainer and his last horse…”

*

Charlie wakes up that night to the sound of someone calling her name as softly as they can. She untangles herself from her sleeping kids and climbs over the front seat. She opens the window to see Lori creeping up, nothing on her but a small knife. Charlie sighs and opens the passenger door. 

“What are you doing, Lori?” she says, shutting the door over. Lori jumps when she sees Charlie. “Jesus, you trying to get killed?”

“I need your help,” Lori says, voice low. Charlie goes to her. 

“Is it Carl?” Charlie asks. Lori shakes her head. “Then what is it? What are you sneaking around for?” Lori swallows hard. 

“I need to ask you to do something for me,” she says. “And you can’t tell anyone, especially not Rick.”

“What, you want me to off Shane or something?” Charlie says. 

“No!” Lori says. “No, not at all! I need you to-” She swallows again. “You can…you can tell when something’s going on in a person’s body. Could you tell me if I…if I’m pregnant?” Charlie stares at Lori. 

“Are you kidding?” she says. “It’s the end of the goddamn world and you couldn’t be bother to practice safe sex? Haven’t you ever heard of condoms?”

“I can’t exactly go shopping for them, can I?” Lori hisses. “Just…just please tell me if this stupid dollar store test is right. Please.” She holds up the test, the plus sign a mockery in both their faces. Charlie sighs. 

“All right.” She reaches out to Lori’s middle. Charlie lifts up Lori’s thin shirt and places her hand on Lori’s stomach. Her palm rests over an old scar, a surgical scar unlike any of Charlie’s. Charlie sends out her energy, directing it low. It flows through Lori’s body to the uterus, where there’s a small, dividing thing taking shape.

“Well?” Lori asks, tears in her throat. Charlie nods.

“The test is right,” she says. Lori lets out a breathless sob. “There are ways to…to end that problem if you want. I could help.”

“I don’t…I don’t know,” Lori says. “I have to…I have to think about it.” Charlie nods. She removes her hand from Lori’s skin. 

“I’m sorry,” Charlie says. “I don’t envy you.” She starts heading back to the van. Part of her wants to stay with Lori, give her a hug, and tell her everything’s going to be all right. Charlie knows that’s a lie, and she goes back into the van.


	3. Day Three

The next day is calmer than the first day. Charlie takes her kids for a run early in the morning, seeing how far and how fast they can go. As she expected, she outpaces them easily, but they do pretty well for their age. Charlie carries them back as a reward, one on each shoulder. They think it’s great. 

Charlie’s passing the stables when someone rides out on a horse. Daryl directs the horse up to her, a look of confusion on his face.

“What are you doing?” he says. 

“Headed back to camp. What are you doing?” Charlie replies. “My story inspire you?”

“I’m going out to look for Walkers, bitch,” Daryl says. Ella growls at him, lifting her head from Charlie’s shoulder.

“Don’t call her that,” Dex warns.

“Easy, darlings, easy,” Charlie says, hefting them a little. “Sure you should be going out by yourself?”

“I’m fine,” Daryl says. “Told you, I don’t need nothing from nobody.” He snaps the reins and the horse takes off. Charlie rolls her eyes.

“That, kids, is a prime example of idiocy,” she says. “If he comes back, I’ll bet you anything he’s injured when he does.”

“Should we stop him?” Dex says. 

“He called Mama a bitch,” Ella replies. 

“Mama’s been called a lot worse,” Charlie says. “We’ll leave him be. He wants to prove himself, so we let him. No danger to us in that.”

*

T-Dog is on watch. He stands on top of the RV and keeps a lookout while the others do what they do on the ground. The kids have books, which they read as they sit against the cars. Charlie’s in her van again, fiddling with the radio. T-Dog can just hear the static between her attempted messages. 

“This is Charlie Spencer, broadcasting from a mobile radio in Georgia. I’m looking to reach Portland, Oregon. If you’re getting this, give me your name and location.” HHHHHSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH “This is Charlie Spencer, broadcasting from a mobile radio…”

This goes on for a while. T-Dog wonders if she actually expects to get anything back. Their radio stopped working in Atlanta, and they couldn’t have replaced the batteries anyway. Hers might be bigger, but that doesn’t mean-

“Hello?” A voice comes through the static, scratchy and faint but definitely there. 

“Hello!” Charlie practically shouts in reply, getting everyone’s attention. “This is Charlie Spencer, who is this?” T-Dog moves closer to her van. 

“It’s- lec Hardis- Charlie, that- you?” 

“It’s me, Pops, it’s me!” Charlie answers. “Are you all right? Mom, Dad, are they all right?”

“Yeah- locked down- days after- started- got- and Sophie-with us- are you?”

“I’m fine. I’m in Georgia, I’m coming to you, I swear-” The static comes back with a vengeance. People start wandering over to the van, curious. “Pops? Pops, are you there? Pops?” 

“Was that your family?” Glenn asks. The static is dimmed and Charlie comes out of the van.

“Yeah,” she says, sticking her hand in her pockets. “Sounds like they’re all okay, but the signal cut out. Wasn’t very strong to begin with.”

“But that’s good,” Glenn says. “You know they’re alive, and they know you’re alive.” Charlie nods. 

“More than a lot of us got,” Andrea says, some bitterness in her tone. 

“Yeah,” Charlie says. “Is Daryl back yet?”

“Daryl?” Andrea repeats. “I thought he was just holed up somewhere.”

“No, he went out to check for Walkers,” Charlie says. “He should be back by now. It’s late afternoon.”

“I haven’t seen him in a while,” Glenn says. Rick comes over and stands by Lori, who’s been quietly watching the exchange with a weird look on her face.

“Hey, I just talked with Hershel,” he says. “Daryl took a horse without asking. Now the horse is back but he’s not. Anyone seen him?” Charlie looks up to the RV, up at T-Dog.

“T, honey, have you seen Daryl?” she calls. T-Dog shakes his head. 

“It’s been a whole lot of nothing up here,” he says. The group starts to swear. Charlie looks to her kids, who are pretending not to listen with Sophia. 

“You two, in the van. I’m going for Daryl,” she says. 

“You can’t go out there alone! It’s almost dark!” Lori says, panic in her voice. 

“I have a few hours, it’ll be fine,” Charlie says. “Make sure my kids eat dinner, all right?” She reaches into her van again. She brings out a jacket and a pack, the latter having a glinting blade sheathed on one side. Her kids come up and get in the van. She starts talking to them in a hushed voice as she pulls on the jacket. Rick talks to the other three, but nobody stops Charlie from heading out. 

*

Daryl finds himself lying at the bottom of the ravine, staring up into the face of his big brother.

“Why don’t you pull that arrow out, dummy?” Merle says. “You could bind your wound better.”

“Merle,” Daryl says, a shadow of a smile crossing his face. 

“What’s going on here?” Merle asks as Daryl tries to collect himself. “You taking a siesta?”

“Shitty day, bro,” Daryl breathes. The arrow in his side is making itself known now, pain searing through him again. Merle smirks.

“Like me to get you a pillow? Maybe rub your feet?” he mocks. 

“Screw you.” Daryl doesn’t have the energy for much more than that. Merle scoffs.

“You’re the one screwed from the looks of it. All them years I spent trying to make a man out of you, this is what I get?” Merle says. “Look at you. Lying in the dirt like a used rubber. You’re gonna die out here, little brother. And for what?”

“Camp,” Daryl says, pain overwhelming him. Everything hurts, his head, his side, his feet. “There’s kids.”

“You got a thing for kids now?”

“Shut up.” Carl, Sophia, Dex, Ella. They’re just kids. They have to be safe. 

“You know, I notice you’re not looking for old Merle no more,” Merle says.

“I tried to find you, bro.” Daryl’s eyes struggle to focus on Merle’s face.

“Like hell you did,” Merle says. “You split, man. Let out like hell, first chance you got.”

“You let out,” Daryl accuses. “All you had to do was wait. We went back for you. Rick and I. We did right by you.”

“This the same Rick that cuffed me to the roof in the first place? Forced me to cut off my own hand?” Daryl’s eyes trail down and he sees, though blurrily, Merle’s intact hand. “That who we’re talking about here? You’re his bitch now?”

“I ain’t nobody’s bitch,” Daryl growls.

“You’re a joke, that’s what you are,” Merle says. “Playing errand boy to a bunch of pansy-asses, niggers, and democrats. You’re nothing but a freak to them. Even the little mutie cunt sees it. Redneck trash, that’s all you are. They’re laughing at you behind your back. You know that, don’t you? I got news for you. One of these days, they’re gonna scrape you off their heels like you was dogshit.” Daryl closes his eyes. It’s true, he knows that’s gonna happen sooner or later. Once they don’t need him, they’ll get rid of him. Merle slaps him on the chest, making him open his eyes. 

“They’re not your kin, your blood,” Merle says. “If there’s anything left in that nutsack of yours, you go back and you shoot your pal Rick in the face for me. Now you listen to me.” Merle grabs Daryl’s face and turns his head to look Merle in the eye. “Ain’t nobody ever gonna care about you except me, little brother.” Merle pats Daryl’s face. “Ain’t nobody ever will.” The pat gets harder. “Get up, before I have to kick your teeth in.” The pat becomes a slap and Daryl opens his eyes. That Charlie bitch is leaning over him in Merle’s place.

“Wake up, Daryl!” she urges. “We have to get going!” 

“’M awake-” Charlie turns around suddenly, the sound of a blade singing in the air. Daryl then sees a Walker head get sliced in half. “Shit!” Charlie gets up and flings the Walker away from Daryl. He clambers to his feet, ignoring the pain as he sees another Walker coming. Charlie pulls a knife from her side and slings it at the second Walker. The knife embeds itself in the Walker’s skull and it falls.

“What the hell are you doing out here?” Daryl says, stumbling on his feet. 

“Saving your life,” Charlie answers, sheathing the big blade. She bends down and grabs the branch Daryl had been using before he fell. Charlie holds it out to him. “Use that, I’m getting my knife. Should only take a minute.”

“Who came with you?” Daryl asks. He leans on the branch more than he’d like. Charlie strides over to the knife. 

“Nobody. Couldn’t worry about another person out here.” She yanks the knife from the Walker with ease. 

“Are you stupid? You coulda died out here!” Daryl says. “You got kids to worry about, you stupid bitch!”

“Says the guy with an arrow through him,” Charlie says, coming back over. She puts the knife back in its holster and reaches out for Daryl’s side. He flinches back. 

“Easy, Daryl. I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m gonna heal this up enough that we can make it back before dark, all right?”

“I don’t want your mumbo-jumbo all over me,” Daryl mumbles. The world swims around him and he has to force himself to focus on her face. “Fine. Fix it.” Charlie’s hand is cool on his skin as she lifts his shirts up. She pulls the arrow out fast, making Daryl whine, but then something warm rushes in, replacing the pain. Breathing becomes a little easier and the world stops swimming around Charlie’s face. The pain comes back with less intensity when Charlie removes her hand. 

“There,” she says. “I’ll finish up when we’re out of the woods. Where’s your crossbow?” Daryl’s still looking at Charlie’s face, processing what happened. “Daryl. Crossbow?” He shakes his head, tearing his eyes from her face. 

“I don’t know. I dropped it when I fell.” Daryl starts looking around. Charlie walks a few steps before letting out a soft ‘aha!’

“Here we go!” Daryl turns to see Charlie grabbing his crossbow out of the water. She brings it back to him, arrow loaded in it, and Daryl tosses the branch. 

“Thanks,” he grunts, pulling the bow back over his shoulder. It hurts to do that, but not nearly as bad as before. Charlie pats him on the arm.

“Let’s get moving,” she says. “You need rest and a shitton of disinfectant.” Daryl grunts. He heads for the side of the ravine, Charlie behind him. 

*

Charlie keep an eye on Daryl as they climb. He keeps muttering to himself as though he’s talking to someone Charlie can’t see. 

“You’re not even here now,” Daryl accuses under his breath, grabbing at a vine. “Some things never change.” Charlie makes a handhold in the dirt next to him to pull herself up. She takes Daryl’s hand and brings it up to her level. He blinks like he forgot she was there.

“It’s okay, Daryl,” Charlie says softly. “I’m here, I won’t let you fall.” 

“He’s mocking me,” Daryl says, eyes wild. “Says I can’t do it. Says I’m weak.”

“You’re stronger than he is,” Charlie answers. “You’re going to make it, Daryl. I promise.” She looks up and spots a branch that’s firmly embedded in the dirt. “You use that branch there, it should hold your weight. I’ll be right next to you. Come on.” Daryl nods. He grabs the branch and she lets go of his hand. 

Charlie forces handholds where she can’t reach rock or branch, keeping herself going. She checks on Daryl, who’s now defending his manhood to whoever’s mocking him. They’re at the top soon enough. Charlie gets there first and pulls herself to the grassy surface. As she turns around for Daryl, his foot slips and he starts to fall. Charlie grabs Daryl’s wrist before he can drop. For a moment, he just hangs there, the two of them too shocked to move. 

“I’ve got you,” Charlie says finally. “I’ve got you, Daryl. I won’t let you fall. Come on.” Daryl regains his footing and grabs onto the top with his free hand. Charlie helps him finish the climb up and over the cliff top. They stand together and Daryl nods.

“Thanks,” he says. Charlie nods. Then Daryl turns to the woods ahead of them. “He- he’s gone now. I think.”

“Good,” Charlie says. “You see him often?”

“Today’s the first time,” Daryl says. “I hit my head-” He seems to realize then that he’s still holding her hand and jerks away. “I hit my head. My brain’s a little scrambled.”

“Reasonable,” Charlie replies. “Come on. Hard part’s over.” She unsheathes her machete and they start walking. Daryl sticks close to Charlie, which is good. It’s easier to protect him that way.

*

Glenn goes to the van after Charlie’s been gone a few hours. It’s still light out, but Glenn knows that if it was his mother, he’d be worried sick about her. He still can’t believe Rick let Charlie go out by herself. Rick had said he had no control over Charlie and nobody could have caught up to her once she left. Glenn doesn’t know about that. 

Glenn knocks on the van’s back door. It opens slowly and Dex peers out.

“Yeah?” he says. 

“Hey, I just wanted to check on you guys,” Glenn says, forcing a smile. “Your mom’s been gone a little while.”

“We’re okay,” Dex says. “This isn’t the first time she’s gone off like this. She always comes back.”

“Yeah, I’m sure she’s fine, too,” Glenn says. Dex actually looks like he does believe that, and God help the kid if he’s that naïve. “Is there anything you need? I can get you something if you do.”

“We’re good. We have food and stuff,” Dex says. “Mrs. Grimes just made sure we ate and told us when dinner was.”

“Good, good,” Glenn says. “We’re around if you change your minds. Andrea’s on watch, and I’m hanging out over here. Just yell or something, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks, Glenn,” Dex says. He shuts the door again. Glenn gives himself a second to go what the fuck at these kids being so shut-in, then he starts to leave. But then the van door opens.

“Glenn!” Dex calls. Glenn turns back to him.

“Yeah, Dex?”

“You know that barn over there? The big one?” Dex asks, pointing. Glenn nods. “Do you know what’s going on with it?”

“What do you mean?” Glenn says.

“Nobody goes over there,” Dex says. “Ever. And I get this really weird feeling when I go by it.”

“Well, I haven’t heard anything about it, but I can check it out later if you want,” Glenn says. Dex nods.

“It’s been bugging me most of the day,” he says. “I didn’t want to bother Mama with it, since she’s been busy-”

“I’m on it,” Glenn interrupts, giving Dex a grin. Dex grins back, the lack of his front teeth still making a strange sight.

“Thanks, Glenn.”

*

Charlie isn’t fast enough.

They were both tired coming out of the woods, from the climb and the walking. Daryl was flagging a little and Charlie is watching him as they reach the farm’s edge, in case she has to help him finish the walk. She hears a shout from the camp, but Charlie doesn’t register what is said until it’s too late. People are running towards them. Then the shot fires and Daryl falls. 

Charlie catches Daryl with her left arm, her right reaching over to grab him. He’s limp in her arms and she fears the worst. 

“Shit!” Charlie searches for the bullet wound, with her eyes and her energy, and thankfully it’s a grazing blow at Daryl’s temple. Charlie shifts Daryl against her so her left arm is under his back. Her right goes down to catch under his knees and she hefts him up into a carry. Then she keeps walking.

Rick, Shane, and Glenn meet Charlie a few minutes later. She doesn’t stop walking and they keep up with her.

“Is he all right?” Rick asks. “Did he get hit?”

“It just grazed him,” Charlie says. “Knocked him out.”

“Do you need help with him?” Glenn says, eyeing her cargo. 

“I got it,” Charlie grunts. “He’s going to need Hershel, though. His horse tossed him down a ravine.”

“Stupid little shit,” Shane growl. “Never shoulda gone by himself.”

“That’s what I said,” Charlie says. 

“Glenn, go get Hershel,” Rick orders as Andrea runs up. She’s stricken by the sight of limp Daryl.

“Oh, God! I thought you were Walkers!” she says. Charlie nods.

“Yeah, yeah. Double-check next time.”

*

Rick leads Charlie to the house, where Hershel’s already waiting. The old man eyes Charlie’s carrying of a full-grown man with the same apprehension that Rick has, but he doesn’t say anything either. Rick pulls Daryl’s crossbow off before Charlie sets Daryl down on the clean sheets of the bed.

“What happened?” Hershel says. He comes into the room and leans over Daryl. Charlie stands beside him and Rick watches from the door.

“Horse threw him. He went down the side of a ravine,” Charlie says. “Hit his head, wrenched his back, got one of his arrows through his side. I think he tried to climb back up himself before I got to him and he fell again, then Andrea’s shot nearly went through his thick skull. Another inch to the left and he’d be Walker chow.”

“He picked the wrong horse,” Hershel says, getting started. He pulls Daryl’s shirt up to find the arrow wound, which looks a little better than Rick had feared. “If he’d asked, I woulda told him to take the other one. She doesn’t spook so easy.”

“I left it open enough so he could get some disinfectant,” Charlie says. “He needed some fixing so he could make it back. I think infection and concussion are the biggest problems.”

“I’d agree, with the three blows to the head and all this dirt,” Hershel says. “I’ll clean him up and bandage him. You take a break.”

“I’m fine,” Charlie says. Rick stops looking at Daryl and looks at Charlie. She’s definitely exhausted, nearly as bad as she’d been the night she helped Carl. 

“Take a break, Charlie,” Rick says firmly. “You haven’t seen your kids yet. Go be with them for a little while, get some rest. Then you can come back after dinner to check on Daryl, all right?” Charlie sighs.

“I suppose that makes sense,” she says. “I think it’s my fault he went out. I was teasing him about him not needing anybody or any help, he might have been trying to prove something-”

“Daryl’s smarter than that,” Rick interrupts. “It’s not your fault. You made sure he came back, that’s all you’re responsible for. Now go get some rest.” He holds out an arm to gesture her forward. Charlie nods and follows him outside

“Thanks, Rick,” Charlie says. Her kids come up as he nods.

“Everyone needs a break,” Rick says. “Thanks for bringing Daryl back. We need him.” Charlie gathers her kids close to her. 

“I know,” she says. “I’ll see you at dinner.” Her kids lead her off, Dex talking quietly while Ella brushes her head against her mother’s side. 

*

Daryl wakes up in a bed, lying on his side. Which is weird, he coulda sworn he was walking in grass a minute ago.

“Daryl?” an unfamiliar voice says his name. Daryl turns his head to see the farmer. “Daryl, you with me, son?” 

“I’m here,” Daryl says. “There was a shot.”

“One of your people mistook you for a Walker,” the farmer says. Daryl grunts. Understandable. He was covered in mud and blood when he walked up. “The bullet grazed your temple. It’s the least of your problems right now. I’ve put some antibiotics in your wounds, but you’re still at risk for infection.”

“I don’t get infected,” Daryl says. His head’s pounding, his back aches, and the arrow wound throbs. “Is Charlie all right?”

“She wasn’t hit.” Rick appears in Daryl’s peripheral vision. Daryl’s reminded of Merle’s demand to hurt Rick. He shoves that away. “She caught you before you fell and carried you over.”

“That little bitch carried me all this way?” Daryl says. “Shit.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty tough,” Rick agrees. “Sent her to get some rest. She’ll come see you later. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Daryl says. “Fell down a fucking ravine. Twice.”

“If you’d asked me about the horse, I would have told you that one was a Nervous Nellie,” the farmer says, putting some gauze on Daryl’s head. Daryl grunts.

“You should have asked Hershel’s permission before you took the horse,” Rick scolds. Hershel, that’s the guy’s fucking name. 

“Yeah, realizing that,” Daryl says. “Sorry.”

“Apology accepted.” Hershel lifts Daryl’s head a little to wrap a bandage around his temples. “This’ll keep the gauze on. You should apologize to that Charlie girl, too. She’s the one who put her life on the line for you.”

“You shouldn’t have let her go after me on her own,” Daryl says to Rick.

“What makes you think I coulda stopped her?” Rick answers. “She’s her own boss. It was all I could do to keep Glenn and Andrea from chasing after her and getting lost. She left too fast.” 

“Huh.” All of people, Daryl didn’t expect Charlie to come running after him. Keeps to herself, supposedly. So much for that.

“Glad I’m not her father,” Hershel says, sitting back. “She’d drive me to my grave with worry. My own daughters are worrying enough.” He pats Daryl on the arm. “You be careful with that back of yours. Charlie said you wrenched it in the fall. A hot towel will help with that pain.”

“Carol’s boiling some water for that,” Rick says. Daryl’s pretty sure there’s better painkillers in the bag he stole from Merle’s things hidden in his motorcycle, but he’s not about to ask either of these guys to go get him oxy at a time like this. It’s not that Daryl doesn’t want to share; he’s just pretty sure neither would approve of the stash. Merle had a few problems with drugs and it wouldn’t look good. 

“Keep an eye on him to make sure there’s no infection. If there’s something that worries you, you can come get me,” Hershel says. “Take it easy, son.” He leaves and Rick comes further into Daryl’s view.

“You shouldn’t have gone out on your own,” Rick says and Daryl groans. He does not need a fucking lecture- falling down the ravine the first time made the point pretty clear.

“You and Shane were recovering. Don’t trust anyone else to have my back,” Daryl says. 

“Then you wait,” Rick says. “There was a Walker in the well yesterday, but that’s the only one anyone’s seen for miles-”

“There were two in the ravine,” Daryl interrupts. “Charlie took care of ’em, but they were there. Woulda got me if she hadn’t found me.” Rick goes ashen and Daryl shuts his eyes. “We can’t pretend we’re safe here. Walkers’ll come. They’ll find this place, sooner or later. Open fields just mean we’ll see ’em coming.” 

“We’re safer here than on the road,” Rick says, though he doesn’t sound like he wholly believes it. “You take it easy, Daryl. We need you to get better.” So you can use me as Walker bait, Daryl thinks bitterly. He tries to shift his weight off his hipbone and his back sings in pain. Daryl bites back the sound his throat makes. 

“I’ll get Carol to bring you that hot towel,” Rick says. Daryl hears Rick walk away and shut the door behind him. Once Rick’s gone, Daryl opens his eyes again. He blows a deep breath out of his mouth, trying to breathe through the pain.

*

Charlie doesn’t sleep when she goes back to her van, but she does eat half a jar of peanut butter and down two energy drinks while she sits with her kids. The latter don’t work as well as they’d advertise, but they work well enough to keep Charlie awake. Ella recounts the new book she’d read today to Charlie in excruciating detail, and Charlie just keeps reminding herself that it was only a few months ago that Ella wouldn’t talk at all so she should be grateful for this. Dex is unusually quiet through the whole thing, though, which is not so good. 

Ella finishes her retelling and Charlie tells her that the book sounds wonderful. Then Charlie turns to her son.

“Now what’s gotten into you?” she says. “Usually I have to tell you at least twice not to interrupt your sister.” Dex shrugs. 

“Nothing,” he says. “Just feel weird.” Charlie arches a brow. 

“Dex, for someone who shares DNA with me, you are a terrible liar,” she says. “What is it?” Dex squirms, his hands clenching the fabric of his jeans. 

“I felt something weird when we went past the barn today, the big one away from everything else,” he says. “I’ve been checking on it all day.”

“And?” Charlie prompts.

“I’m like 90% sure there’s a bunch of Walkers in there,” Dex says. Charlie and Ella stare at Dex for a moment. Then Charlie reaches for her machete. “Mama, no! You just got back from the woods-”

“We are not sleeping next to a barn full of Walkers!” Charlie says. Both kids grab onto her legs. “Guys!”

“Dex is right. You’re tired,” Ella says. “The Walkers didn’t go anywhere all day, they won’t go anywhere tonight.” Charlie sighs. She sets herself back into her seat. 

“You’re right. I can take care of them tomorrow,” Charlie says. “We’ll have to be extra careful tonight, though. Motion sensors are no-go since we’ve got people around, but I’ll put up the extra shielding. And no solo bathroom breaks.”

*

They’re all invited into dinner that night; Lori and Carol made dinner to thank their hosts, and they insist on the Spencers coming as well. Charlie gets to sit at the big table with most of the other adults while her kids sit with Glenn, the Green girls, Sophia, and Jimmy. It’s a very quiet, restrained dinner, and Glenn wishes it wasn’t so quiet for the kids’ sake. All three look ready to jump at the slightest provocation.

“I liked your playing yesterday,” Patricia says suddenly. They all look up to see her looking at Charlie across the table. Charlie’s surprised. 

“Oh, thank you,” Charlie says. “Dale found the guitar, and he was kind enough to give it to me.” Dale shrugs.

“None of us play,” he says. 

“My Otis used to play,” Patricia says. The room’s very quiet as she pauses for breath. “It was nice hearing the sound again.”

“Otis was very good too,” Hershel says, directing the comment to Patricia rather than Charlie. 

“I could play some of his songs, if you’d like,” Charlie offers. Patricia shakes her head.

“I’d rather hear new songs,” she replies. 

“Well, if isn’t too soon, I could play a funny ditty I learned about Captain America a few years ago,” Charlie says. Patricia laughs softly, and others join in, breaking the tension in the room.

“Captain America is a national hero,” Shane says, unamused. Charlie glances at him out of the corner of her eye.

“So’s Washington, yet we got a silly story about him chopping down a cherry tree,” she answers. “The song just pokes fun at other heroes being afraid to tell him they’ve done something they shouldn’t have, anyway.” Shane grunts.

“I’d like to hear it,” Patricia says. 

“Me too!” Beth chimes from Glenn’s table.

“We could all use a laugh,” Rick says, glancing at Lori. 

“I’ll get the guitar out after dinner and play it,” Charlie says. “I’ve also got a song about bananas that’s pretty funny, but it’s morbid too.”

“A morbid song about bananas?” T-Dog repeats. “I don’t believe you.”

“All right, you asked for it, I’m playing that one too,” Charlie says. There’s a little more laughter while Hershel shakes his head. Glenn feels something nudge his leg and he looks down to see Maggie passing him a folded piece of paper. Glenn takes the paper, unfolding it to find ‘Tonight. Where?’ written on it. Glenn smirks. He takes the pen out of his pocket to reply.

*

Daryl’s lying in the bed, trying not to relish how soft it is. He’s been sleeping on dirt for months and he tells himself not to get used to the give of the mattress or the smoothness of the sheets.

The door opens behind him and Daryl turns his head to see Carol coming in with a tray. He pulls the sheet up as fast as he can, ignoring the twinges of pain his back gives him. 

“How you feeling?” Carol asks as Daryl settles back down, sheet covering as much of his bare skin as possible. 

“About as good as I look,” he says. 

“Brought you some dinner,” Carol says. Daryl turns to look at her again. “You must be starving.” He looks at the food. He isn’t really hungry, but he’ll make himself eat later. Carol watches him for a second before leaning down. Daryl flinches and she pauses, but then she kisses him on the forehead below his bandage. Daryl stares at her.

“Watch out, I got stitches,” he grumbles. Carol just looks at him, something in her eyes. Daryl’s not sure what it is.

“Thank you,” she says. “I know you went out there to protect us. That means a lot.”

“I didn’t do nothing Rick or Shane wouldn’t have done, if they thought of it,” Daryl says. 

“I know,” Carol says. “Coz you’re every bit as good as them. Every bit.” Daryl doesn’t know what to do with that; it ain’t true, for one thing. 

“Carol?” Charlie’s voice comes in and Daryl goes back onto his side, pulling the sheet tighter. “Carol, is he awake?”

“Yeah, he’s awake,” Carol answers, the traitor. “Good night, Daryl.” She walks out and a different set of footsteps comes in. Daryl doesn’t say anything. The footsteps continue to the foot of the bed and a weight settles near Daryl’s toes. 

“Hey,” Charlie says in a soft voice. “How are you feeling?”

“Stop that,” Daryl grumbles.

“Stop what?”

“Stop that fakeass accent you been doing,” Daryl says. “It’s annoying.”

“What makes you think it’s fake?” Charlie says.

“Your vowels,” Daryl says. “You get lazy and you do ’em differently sometimes.” Charlie laughs. 

“Shit head,” she says, the fake accent gone. She sounds like she’s from a city up North, not Boston or New York, but definitely nothing below Virginia. “Happy now?” 

“No,” Daryl says, clutching the sheet tighter. “Why do you do it?”

“People below the Mason-Dixon are friendlier when you talk like them,” Charlie says. “Problem is, I’m used to the Oklahoma variety, which is slightly different than the Georgia, and I mess up. You’re the only one who’s caught it so far.”

“People are stupid,” Daryl says. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to see that you were okay,” Charlie says. Daryl scoffs. “No, really. You went through a lot today.” Daryl opens his eyes and lifts his head to glare at Charlie, who has the indecency to look pleasant.

“I’m not crazy,” he says. 

“I know,” Charlie says. “You were under stress, and your mind was trying to cope. I understand that.” Daryl narrows his eyes at her, not sure what to make of that. Charlie tilts her head to meet his gaze. “May I ask who it was?”

“M’brother,” Daryl mumbles. “He was…he was telling me I was a pussy and I wasn’t tough enough to make it back. Daring me to climb up and fight him.” Charlie smiles a little. “What?”

“I’m just thinking your mind picked a weird motivator,” she says. “I’m not laughing at you, honest. I’ve had a similar thing happen to me, only it was my dad telling me I better get my ass home.” Daryl nods. “How’s your back?” 

“S’fine,” Daryl says. “Just can’t move much.” Charlie starts to get up.

“I could help with that-”

“No!” Daryl barks and the effort makes his back twinge again. He can’t help making a face at the pain.

“I don’t have to touch your back, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Charlie says, her voice soft again. “It’s hard to eat when you’re in pain, and you need to eat.” Daryl forces his face to relax. 

“I don’t want you looking at my back,” he says. “Arm. Maybe.”

“Okay. You can say no at any time.” Charlie gets up and walks around the bed to stand behind Daryl. His breath seems to leave him faster than it can come back in. Charlie’s hand hovers over his arm a second before she places it on his skin. That warm feeling returns, going up through his arm to his shoulder then to his back. The pain fades and Daryl can breathe easier. Charlie’s other hand hesitates near the back of his neck. Daryl’s head dips forward and she puts her hand there too. There’s nothing warm from this one, just her cool skin against his.

“Does that feel okay?” Charlie asks.

“Yeah,” Daryl breathes. “Feels good. Thanks.”

“No problem,” Charlie says. “I’m gonna play some songs tonight for Patricia outside. I could ask them to open your window if you want.”

“Okay,” Daryl says. The warmth starts to fade, but the pain is much more manageable now. Daryl sighs. “Fuck, that’s better.”

“Good.” Charlie keeps her hands where they are. “Daryl…”

“What?” Daryl turns his head to look at her, which is a lot easier now. Charlie has to move her hands. She shakes her head.

“Make sure you eat dinner while it’s still hot. Way less appetizing when it’s cold,” Charlie says, her fake accent back in place. “Good night, Daryl.”

“Night.” Charlie heads for the door. Daryl rests against the pillow again, relishing the fading pain.

*

When Charlie sits by the fire with the guitar, she finds an eager audience waiting for her. Dex and Ella have camped out on either side of her chair. Charlie strums a little, getting her fingers ready.

“Now, I might mess up the words a little, it’s been a while since I did this one,” she says. “There’s also supposed to be a kazoo part, but I hate kazoos, so we’re not doing that.” She gets a few laughs from that. “All right.”

“Yesterday in New York City, Dr. Richards made a call, through the trans-dimensional portal he’d just finished down the hall, but the charges were accepted by an ancient alien beast- and its army- The Avengers were not pleased to say the least!” That gets smirks. 

“If you can’t tell the Captain what you’re doing, Richards, your plan has probably got a deadly fault,” Charlie sings. “No, if you can’t tell the Captain what you’re up to, maybe, you shouldn’t get up to it at all!” That breaks the ice, and everyone laughs, from the kids to Rick. Even Shane cracks a smile. Maybe Daryl likes it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be doing every day as a chapter, that's just how the first ones turned out. And the song Charlie sings is an actual song, the Ballad of Captain America's Disapproving Face by Murder Ballads.


	4. Day Four

The next morning, they all wake up to Hershel and Daryl arguing about Daryl moving back into his tent. Specifically, they wake up to Daryl hobbling over to his tent and Hershel telling him it’s a bad idea. From what they can hear through the tent walls and car doors, Daryl’s main argument against is ‘I do what I want’ and moving faster than Hershel. It isn’t the worst strategy Charlie’s ever heard. It’s just the most annoying.

*

Andrea finds Charlie making breakfast for the kids with Carol and Lori. She can’t quite understand how a woman so skilled at defense is content making breakfast and doing laundry, but Andrea hardly has room to complain about that after yesterday. 

“Hey,” Andrea says, coming up to Charlie. The shorter woman looks up.

“Morning. You hungry?” Charlie asks. Andrea shakes her head.

“I didn’t get a chance to apologize to you yesterday. For shooting at you,” she says. Charlie shrugs. “I really am sorry-”

“I know you are. It’s fine,” Charlie interrupts. “Now you know better than to shoot at something from that far a distance. If we had been Walkers, you would have just pissed us off. Next time you wait til whatever’s closer and you make sure it’s a Walker and that you hit it full on. None of this sniper crap.” Andrea blinks.

“That’s a really practical way of thinking about it,” she says. 

“We don’t have time for nonsense,” Charlie says. “If you’re gonna risk the noise of a shot, you damn well better hit the Walker.” She plates some food and hands it to Carol. “Would you bring that over? I’m gonna keep talking here.” Carol nods. 

“I know how to use a gun. The sun was hitting my scope,” Andrea says, feeling defensive. Charlie looks at her, unimpressed. 

“Then you don’t take the shot,” she says. “There were three or four people running up to us. Not only did you miss the kill shot, but you put all of them at risk too. Cost-benefit, Andrea. Proving yourself ain’t worth people’s lives.” Andrea feels like she’s been punched in the gut. “I know you were defending the camp, but use your brain. Itchy trigger fingers don’t keep people safe.”

“Yeah, but-”

“There’s no buts,” Charlie says. “You made a mistake. You apologized. You learn, and you move on.” Charlie makes another plate. “Here. You can take this to Daryl as part of your apology. And tell him I said he’s an idiot for moving out of the house.”

*

Charlie has just shooed Andrea away when Glenn comes up to her, looking worried. 

“Hey, can I talk to you?” he says softly. Charlie nods.

“Let’s go for a walk,” she says. Charlie leads Glenn away while the kids eat. He keeps glancing at the barn and Charlie is pretty sure she knows what this is about.

“What do you want to talk about, Glenn?” Charlie says casually. 

“I- I went to see Dex and Ella yesterday, while you were getting Daryl,” Glenn says to begin. “Dex told me he noticed the barn over there, that nobody went over there and it gave him this weird feeling. I thought it was just a kid thing, but I checked it out last night.”

“And?” Charlie says. Glenn takes in a deep breath.

“It’s full of Walkers,” he says. “Hershel’s been keeping Walkers in the barn, his whole family knows.” Charlie pauses.

“How many is full of?” she asks. 

“I don’t know. A dozen, maybe?” Glenn says. “Why would he keep Walkers in the barn? They could kill all of us if they got out!”

“Hershel doesn’t know that,” Charlie says. “Denial’s a really powerful drug. I’m guessing he’s got family in there- his wife, maybe, since she’s not around- and maybe he’s thinking he can cure them.”

“But there is no cure,” Glenn says. “We were at the CDC, and the doctor there said there’s no cure.”

“The CDC?” Charlie repeats. “When were you there?” 

“A little while ago, just before we were here,” Glenn says. “There was only one doctor left, and he said that all the other labs had gone dark, he was the only one left. His lab was set to self-destruct, and there was no cure. There’s nothing.” The bottom of the world seems to fall out. Charlie knew this was a global disaster, that the world would never be the same, but it’s like she still had this vague idea there was a solution somewhere. Her chest tightens knowing there isn’t.

“Well, that’s fucking depressing,” Charlie says, rather than give voice to her feelings. “But again, Hershel doesn’t know that. He might have hope. Hope’s very dangerous.”

“So are Walkers,” Glenn replies. “What are we supposed to do?” Charlie reaches over and takes Glenn by the arm.

“It’s going to be fine,” she says. “Does Hershel know you know?” Glenn shakes his head.

“Maggie does,” he says. 

“And if you tell people, she’ll know it was you who told,” Charlie says. “You let me handle this, Glenn. It was my kid who tipped you off, and if somebody gets kicked off the farm, I’d rather it be us.”

“Are you sure?” Glenn says. Charlie nods.

“Very sure.”

*

Daryl’s in his tent, on his back, when somebody comes up to his tent. He lifts his head in time to see Dex and Ella peer in.

“What?” Daryl says.

“Hi,” Ella says.

“Are you bored?” Dex asks.

“Yeah. So?” Daryl replies. 

“We could share our books,” Ella says. “We have a bunch. We just got new ones too.”

“They got pictures?” Daryl says. It’s a joke, but the kids actually come into the tent with books in hand. Shit. 

“This book doesn’t, but we have a book that goes with it that does,” Dex says as they sit down. “Sometimes Mama reads to us from the one with the words and we look at the ones with the pictures. Would that be good?”

“I’m fine. You don’t gotta-”

“We could read to you!” Ella says. “Well, I could. Dex is good at reading but sometimes he confuses people when he talks.”

“Coz he’s got no front teeth,” Daryl says. Dex nods. 

“I have a bone disorder that makes my teeth come in weird,” he says, as if Daryl cares. “But I can show you the pictures while Ella reads. She has her front teeth.”

“Yeah. I don’t need-” Dex scoots over to sit next to Daryl’s head with the book of pictures. Ella opens her book and starts reading out loud. Daryl sighs and tries to tune out the sound. In spite of himself, he does start to listen.

*

The twins give Daryl a reprieve when Carl is released from bedrest. He wants to hang out with the other kids almost immediately, and they take him for a walk around the farm, Rick following just in case. Charlie takes the time to go to the barn.

The big doors of the barn are padlocked, a smart move. The padlock’s old, though, and Charlie would rather a few more locks. She climbs up the side like Glenn told her he did, making as little sound as possible. 

The hayloft is entirely unsecured. Charlie gets in easily. She picks her way through the hay with great care, but she can’t entirely go without making noise. There’s groaning and shuffling below her as she comes to the edge of the hayloft. Once there, Charlie can see the pack of Walkers. 

“Hello, uglies,” she mutters. The Walkers stagger around aimlessly. They trip over small bones that crunch under their feet, their rotting flesh sloughing off onto the ground. Charlie counts the heads, which go from mostly intact to completely rotten. Their clothes mark most of them as locals. Charlie’s theory about Hershel was right; he is sentimental over these people. Too bad they’re all dead. 

As Charlie’s making her observations, someone else starts climbing into the hayloft. Charlie bites back a swear and goes for the wall. She scrambles up into the rafters as quickly as she can. Charlie has just settled herself on a beam when Patricia appears in the hayloft with a squawking bag. Charlie watches Patricia take the bag to the edge of the loft, above the suddenly attentive Walkers. Patricia upends the bag and drops two chickens into the barn. The Walkers dive on the frightened animals, the squawking mixed with tearing flesh and growls. Charlie makes a face. She’s no vegetarian, but this is just wrong. She’s forced to watch this farcical parody of nature until Patricia leaves the barn. 

*

By the time Mama comes back from her barn surveillance, Dex and Ella are watching Carl’s parents argue about him learning to use a gun. Neither twin really understands why he couldn’t learn; they’d known before the Walkers showed up, since the bad people showed them. Mama insists that blades are better, so they use those most of the time, but she knows they know how to use the guns if they have to. 

“What’s going on here?” Mama says when she walks up. Rick, Lori, and Carl look to her.

“Charlie, maybe you can help us settle something,” Rick says. 

“It’s none of her business,” Shane says shortly. Rick and Lori throw him a look.

“I want to hear what Charlie says,” Lori says in the same tone. Mama joins their little circle.

“What’s going on?” she repeats. 

“Carl wants to learn to use a gun,” Rick says.

“And?” Mama says. 

“And I don’t think it’s a good idea!” Lori replies. “He was just shot!”

“So he’ll be careful,” Mama answers. “If your group’s gonna rely on guns, everyone should know how to use them safely. My kids know how to use a gun, but we tend to use blades. Blades are better.”

“See?” Rick says. “He can learn to use it.”

“Fine. But I don’t want him carrying it around,” Lori says. She turns to Mama. “Your kids don’t carry guns.”

“Nope, they carry knives,” Mama says. “They could probably use some brushing up on the guns though. It’s been a while. Really wish I could teach them to throw knives, but I don’t have enough throwing knives for that.” 

“You can throw knives?” Carl asks. Mama nods. “Cool.”

“It’s efficient, but only when you’re out of options,” Mama says. “Really, your best weapon’s an ax or a hatchet. Splits through a skull easier and you don’t need aiming so much.”

*

Sophia doesn’t want to train with guns. Charlie promises to show her how to best use a small hatchet instead. Then Charlie and Lori pack their kids up to into the van and follow Shane in the truck.

“This is a real nice ride,” Lori says in the passenger seat. Charlie nods. 

“Pops insisted. Thank God,” she says. “Saved our asses a few times.”

“I’ll bet. Thick walls, sturdy windows,” Lori says. She turns to Charlie. “Did you really teach your kids to use guns? They’re so young.”

“I didn’t teach them,” Charlie says, unable to keep the darkness out of her voice. Lori goes still. “That was out of my hands. Turned out to be a good thing, in the end.”

“Yeah,” Lori says. “I’m sorry.”

“Thanks,” Charlie replies. “Carl’s a good kid, Lori. Him wanting to use a gun isn’t going to change that, as long as you teach him right. If he understands the danger of it, that’s it’s not an all-the-time solution, he’ll be fine.”

“His father is a cop,” Lori says, turning away again. “It’s easy to see it as an all-the-time solution.”

“You’d be surprised,” Charlie says. “He did get shot. That can change your view on things. Certainly did for me.”

“How many times have you been shot?” Lori asks. Charlie shrugs. 

“I lost count after a while. Once I learned to fix the damage myself and it stopped leaving scars, it seemed less important,” she says. “But the first few times were enough to sour me on guns except in emergencies.”

“Christ.” Lori shakes her head. “Were you military?”

“Special Ops,” Charlie says. 

“That explains a lot,” Lori says. “Special Ops agent who doesn’t like guns?”

“To be fair, most of my work didn’t require guns,” Charlie says. She smiles, thinking about the worries she used to have. Taking down corrupt government officials and terrorist cells was a lot easier than this shitstorm the world has become. Who would have thought she’d miss those? Who would have thought she’d think of the Battle of New York as an easy day?

“You’re scaring me a little, Charlie,” Lori answers.

“Honey, you have a lot of other things to be scared of,” Charlie says. Lori makes a face. “Have you made any decisions in regards to the other night? I can still help.”

“I haven’t yet,” Lori says slowly. “I haven’t talked to anyone but you and Glenn about it.”

“Glenn?” Charlie repeats. “Oh, the pharmacy. Right, you would have to. Anyway, you aren’t required to talk to anyone else about it. Way I see it, it’s your body, your choice.”

“I’m from Georgia, we don’t see it that way,” Lori snaps. “It’s not just me I have to think about. I’ve got a family. I’ve got- people, who count on me.” Charlie glances to see Lori’s face go hard.

“Uh-huh,” Charlie says. “You’re worried people will find out. That they’ll judge you.” 

“They already judge me,” Lori says, voice hard. 

“Who gives a fuck?” Charlie says, shrugging. Lori turns to her sharply. “It’s your body. It’s your life. As long as it doesn’t put them at risk, they don’t get an opinion. Other than that, who cares what they think?”

“It’s not that easy,” Lori says. 

“Not at first, but you tell yourself enough and it becomes easy,” Charlie says. “I used to care a lot, mostly because I was afraid people would hurt me. Took me two or three years to get over that, a few more to get over the idea that other people’s opinions mattered at all. You get there.”

“That’s different,” Lori says. “People in the group already think I’m a whore.”

“That was a bullshit judgement even before the world went to hell,” Charlie dismisses. “Whore, slut, all those were invented to shame women for having sexual independence.”

“That’s not the whole thing. It’s that-” Lori sighs. “Rick was in a coma when the Walker thing started. They told us he would be transported to Atlanta. Then the hospital got attacked. We thought he was dead.”

“So you turned to someone else for comfort in a terrifying time,” Charlie says with a nod. “Understandable.”

“Except he came back, and now everyone’s looking at me like I’m some kind of harlot,” Lori says. “I didn’t know- I thought he was dead. Shane told me he was dead.”

“That would have been my assumption,” Charlie says. “If he was comatose in a hospital under siege, I’d have thought he’d be killed. I mean, I have a few friends I’d maybe hold out hope for, but a small-town cop without powers? Not in a million years. Having a thing with Shane is very understandable.”

“Nobody seems to agree with that,” Lori says bitterly. “I ended it as soon as Rick showed up. I made it very clear we were over. It’s not my fault Shane doesn’t like that. He’s the one that won’t let go.”

“Exactly,” Charlie says. “Are you concerned about what this means for that dynamic?” Lori nods.

“Very concerned,” she says. “Shane’s a good man, but he won’t let go of me and Carl. He’s resenting Rick, and if he thinks that-” Lori bites on her knuckle. Charlie doesn’t need her to finish.

“If you need my help, all you have to do is ask,” Charlie says. “Whether it’s ending things or getting Shane off your back, you just have to ask.”

“Shane already dislikes you, I can’t ask you to go up against him,” Lori says, shaking her head.

“I don’t know. I think it’d be fun to crush his balls,” Charlie says. Lori lets out a surprised laugh. “Don’t you think? Probably wouldn’t solve much, but it’d be fun to watch. I have found that a good blow to the solar plexus will put a guy on the ground faster. The ball crush is more humiliating, though the size difference between the two of us will usually do the trick on that end.”

“You’re terrible,” Lori says, still chuckling. 

“Hey, any man who doesn’t understand the word no is a man who deserves terrible,” Charlie says. “There’s only one thing I hate more than men who ignore a no, and that’s someone who doesn’t leave room for a no. I will happily kick their ass into next Tuesday.”

“I don’t even know when Tuesdays are anymore,” Lori says.

“Okay, then I’ll have to update that idiom.”

*

The shooting lessons take place on an abandoned fence line. Shane and T-Dog line the fence with empty bottles as targets. They pass guns out to everyone but Charlie’s kids, who get some of her guns. Her guns are a little different than the rest. She knows this because she’s been making her own bullets from wood, since she doesn’t want to have to worry about ammo supplies. It’s a lot easier to find a tree than an actual ammo supply. The bullets have to be treated before they’re as effective as metal ones, but it’s still easier.

Her kids are still good shots. Ella is no surprise, since she does have telekinesis and therefore greater spatial awareness. Dex is more of a concern. For one thing, he does not have telekinesis. For another, he also doesn’t have a collar bone.

“Dex, darling, shoulders back,” Charlie says. He’s got his arms too close together, their joints rolling to the front of his chest. The Grimes trio glances over before Charlie can correct Dex’s stance and they blink in shock.

“Dude! That’s so cool!” Carl says. He tries to do the same to no avail. “How do you do that?”

“My bones are weird,” Dex says. “I don’t have a clavicle.”

“Is he serious?” Rick asks as Charlie pulls Dex’s shoulders back gently. 

“You keep your elbows apart, darling,” she says. “And yes. It’s a genetic condition. No clavicle, delayed tooth development, a couple other things. It’s all manageable.”

“Couldn’t you just…fix it?” Lori says. 

“He’s fine the way he is,” Charlie says. “I fix problems.” Dex fires a few rounds and shatters three bottles. “Good job, Dex. You and Ella are still good shots. You can stop if you like.” Dex and Ella lower their guns. 

“Can you do the thing with the knives again?” Ella asks. 

“I can’t do that on a bottle, darling,” Charlie says. “When everybody’s done here, we can grab some spray paint and make a target. Then I’ll do it.”

“That’ll be something to see,” Shane says from behind Charlie. She turns to see his arms crossing over his chest. “You gonna use those magic powers of yours?”

“Don’t need to,” Charlie answers, which is true. Eliot had taught her to do it with consistent accuracy before she got the abilities to make it easier. Shane scoffs and Charlie does a mental calculation of how to sever his dick with a knife throw. She doesn’t do it, but she does imagine it. 

*

Shane and Andrea head off to do more training, but the others stay to watch Charlie throw knives. Carl and Ella go to find a good chunk of wood for a target while Dex gets the spray paint. They come together at the fence, where Rick supervises them painting the log bit with an X. He brings them back to the cars and Charlie brings out a knife. 

“Here we go,” Dex mutters excitedly. Charlie holds the knife between her fingers and hefts it for a second. Then her arm blurs an arc and the knife flies through the air faster than they can follow. It sticks in the middle of the X with a thud, sending the log back a centimeter or two.

“Damn,” T-Dog says as Rick whistles. 

“Again! Again!” Ella says, clapping her hands. 

“All right. Above the X or below?” Charlie says, taking out another knife. 

“Above!” Carl says. Charlie nods. She hefts the knife again. Her arm blurs and the knife appears in the log above the X, centered between the two legs.

“Last one,” Charlie says. “This one goes below.” She takes out the last knife and throws it without the hefting. This knife sticks in the wood directly underneath the first. There’s a smattering of applause and Charlie bows. 

“Thank you, thank you. If you’ll excuse me, I must retrieve my weapons,” she says, standing back up. “The one drawback to this technique.”

*

Dale tracks down Charlie when the training session group comes back. Glenn had said Charlie knew about one of the secrets Glenn had told Dale, and while Dale’s uneasy about Charlie, he has to talk to someone about it.

“Hey,” Dale says, finding Charlie by her van. She’s got a length of wood in her hands, which she appears to be carving. “How’d training go?”

“I’m confident most of us can now hit a Walker, though maybe not in the head yet,” Charlie answers. “What’s up?”

“I talked to Glenn while you guys were gone,” Dale says. “About the barn.”

“Yeah, I talked to him too,” Charlie says, working on a stubborn piece of bark. 

“I went to Hershel, to try to talk some sense into him,” Dale says. Charlie breaks through the bark and it flies off the wood.

“How’d that go?” she asks.

“Not so great, but I suspect you knew that,” Dale says. Charlie nods.

“I figured. Fits his pattern of behavior,” she says. “What comes next?” 

“Well, we have to tell the group,” Dale says. “They have a right to know what’s in that barn, if we’re going to be here.”

“All right. How do you suggest we go about that?” Charlie says. 

“I think we have to talk to Glenn about that,” Dale says. “He’s the one who found out. He’ll probably want to do it himself.” Charlie looks up at him.

“We should wait til morning,” she says. “If we tell them tonight, they’ll get spooked and try to do something tonight, and I don’t think that’s going to end well.”

“Hadn’t thought of that,” Dale says, disturbed by the thought. “I think you’re right.”

“It happens,” Charlie says. She turns back to her work. “You talk to Glenn. Tell him what I said. I’ll keep an eye on the barn.” 

“All right. Don’t do anything risky, though,” Dale says. “You call us if there’s a problem.”

“Of course,” Charlie says. Dale isn’t sure he believes that.

“There’s one other thing,” he says, hesitant. Charlie looks up again at his tone. “…Shane. The man who scared your daughter. I’m worried about him…becoming a threat to the group.”

“What makes you say that?” Charlie says. “Other than his willingness to attack a small child for rescuing her mother?”

“The story about Otis sacrificing himself to save Shane to save Carl. I think he lied,” Dale says. “I think he sacrificed Otis.”

“You got anything to prove that?” Charlie asks.

“He almost shot Rick,” Dale says. “We were out in the woods, right after Rick showed up, and I saw him. He had Rick in his sights, and he was looking at Rick for way too long for him not to be considering…and I confronted him about it. He said that if he were the kind of man to consider that, what did I think he would do to me if I started making accusations?” Charlie nods.

“And you wouldn’t come to me unless you were desperate, so you must be pretty damn scared of him,” she says. Dale starts to protest. “Don’t bother, Dale, honey. I’ve seen the way you look at me. You’re scared of something about me. Don’t know what, but you don’t like something.”

“I…thought you were being naïve,” Dale admits. “About your family. Turns out you weren’t.” Charlie laughs.

“In my whole life, I don’t think I’ve ever been naïve,” she says. “I’ll keep an eye on Shane and that barn for you, Dale. You worry about your people.”

*

Charlie spends the rest of the afternoon and much of the evening making more bullets. No one seems to realize that’s what she’s doing when she carves, and they can’t see her treating the wood afterward in the van. The twins help her do the treating and the loading. 

After most of the camp and the farmers have gone to bed, Charlie slips out of her van. The twins know to stay put while she’s gone and Dex will be keeping his feelers out for her. She’s told them not to worry. She knows they will anyway.

Charlie makes her way to the barn. She has no guns, for fear of the sound attracting attention. Instead, she has a smaller version of a crossbow, two hatchets, and a lot of knives. It makes climbing to the hayloft more cumbersome, and Charlie has to move a little slower than she had before. The sounds of the night keep her on edge, since any sound can mean she’s about to be caught. But she makes it up to the hayloft without incident. 

Once inside, Charlie pulls down her night-vision goggles. The Walkers’ heat signature isn’t the same as humans, but it’s enough for the goggles to be effective. The Walkers can certainly sense her; they start getting agitated under her feet. Charlie takes the mini-bow and points it at the Walkers, starting in on her work. 

*

Dex and Ella don’t sleep until their mother comes back into the van. She smells gross, but she’s not hurt, and they can rest now. Mama shucks off the layers with the ick on them and tosses them into the front seat. She puts the weapons back in their box before coating her hands with sanitizer and getting down next to the kids. Then all three can sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: wooden bullets are a thing, they just haven't been used in decades because they aren't as effective or easy to make as metal ones. Also, Dex's condition is the cleidocranial dysplasia, the condition that Gaten Matarazzo has.


	5. The Walkers in the Barn

The next morning, the group gathers for an unusually quiet breakfast. People eat in relative silence, turning away from each other. Dex thinks about this while he eats between his mother and his sister- for all their talk of group and community, they sure don’t like each other sometimes. 

Glenn walks up to the group with an aura of anxiety. He glances at Dex before sharing a look with Dale. Then he speaks.

“Guys,” Glenn says, getting the attention of the whole group. Some look up and look away, others turn to him with full attention. Glenn hesitates for a second. “The barn’s full of Walkers.” Everyone freezes. Mama sighs.

“Well, that was direct,” she mutters.

*

The whole group goes to the barn to confirm Glenn’s claim. Shane goes right up to the wooden slats to look inside. He only stands there for a second before a Walker slams against the same area of wood, growling. Ella flinches against her mother’s side, despite standing at least a yard away.

“You can’t tell me you’re all right with this,” Shane says, turning to Rick with a glare.

“No, I’m not,” Rick replies in kind. “But we’re guests here. It’s not our land.”

“It’s our lives!” Shane says. 

“Lower your voices!” Glenn urges, eyeing the barn. 

“We can’t just sweep this under the rug,” Andrea says. 

“It ain’t right. Not remotely,” T-Dog says. 

“Okay, we’ve either got to go in there and make things right, or we’ve just gotta go,” Shane says. “Now, we’ve been talking about Fort Benning for a long time-”

“We can’t go,” Rick interrupts. 

“Why the hell not?” Shane says. He just keeps getting angrier, which Ella doesn’t like. It makes her nervous. Mama rubs Ella’s shoulder. 

“It’s safe here,” Carol says, holding onto Sophia. 

“It was safe here. There’s Walkers in the woods, Walkers in town, and now Walkers in the barn!” Shane says. “It’s not safe!”

“It’s safer here than anywhere else we’ve found!” Rick says. Shane scoffs.

“Yeah, okay. We got Walkers all around and muties sleeping next to us. That’s real safe.”

“Back the hell off,” Daryl growls, stepping towards Shane. Ella’s seen a step like that before, when Mama fought the man with the metal arm. “Those are kids, same as Carl and Sophia.”

“Carl and Sophia can’t throw people with their minds!” Shane answers. He takes a step towards Daryl. “Carl and Sophia got all their bones!”

“You want any help with those Walkers, you’d best shut your mouth,” Mama says, tone carrying all the threat of the two’s posing. Shane looks at her with such contempt that Ella thinks they may just fight it out right there and then.

“Enough!” Rick says, getting between Mama and Shane. “Now, I agree. These Walkers have to be dealt with. Let me talk to Hershel. Let me figure it out.”

“What is there to figure out?” Shane demands. 

“If we’re going to clear this barn, if we’re going to stay here, I have to talk him into it,” Rick says. “This is Hershel’s land.”

“He sees those things as people,” Dale says. “Sick people. His wife, his stepson.”

“You knew?” Rick says, turning to Dale. 

“Yesterday, I talked to Hershel,” Dale says. 

“And you waited the night?” Shane says. Dale gives him a cold look. 

“I thought we could survive another night. We did,” he says shortly. “I wanted to wait til morning. But Glenn said he wanted to be the one.”

“How many people knew about this before today?” Shane demands of the group, his flaming eyes searching out the group. Glenn raises his hand slowly, and Mama raises her as well. “You knew?”

“Glenn came to me first,” Mama answers. “I told Dale to wait til morning so nobody did anything dumb, and I said he should let Glenn tell you, since Glenn found the barn.”

“So it was your idea to have us all sleep while these things were out here!” Shane says. 

“I checked the barn out myself. It’d take a lot more Walkers than are in there to break down the door, and there’s no ladders to the hayloft, which is the only way out besides the door,” Mama says. “I didn’t risk my ass for all of you to let Walkers come and kill you anyway.” She and Shane glare at each other. Ella decides if he gets any closer, she’ll make him move away. But Shane finally scowls and walks away. The others begin to disperse. Rick looks like he’s about to come talk to Mama, but he changes his mind and keeps walking. 

*

Lori tries to teach Carl and Sophia some math as an attempt at normalcy. Nearby, the twins are reading under a tree. Their presence distracts Lori just a little; she can’t help wondering who taught them to shoot, if Dex’s genetic condition is related to being a mutant, how Charlie can be so calm about a barn full of Walkers. 

“How come Dex and Ella don’t have to do math?” Carl complains. 

“I’m not their mom. I can’t make them do math,” Lori says. “You, on the other hand, I can make you do math.”

“We know how to do math,” Dex says, not looking up from his book. “Mama taught us a lot of math.”

“That’s right.” Charlie appears near the stump Carl and Sophia are using for a table. “Is that what we’re doing over here?”

“Multiplying,” Sophia mumbles. “It’s hard.” Charlie bends down next to her. 

“You mind me teaching you some tricks for multiplying?” Charlie asks. “My Pops taught me some good ones.”

“Yes, please.” Charlie starts looking at Sophia’s paper with her. The same woman who embedded knives in a log and carried Daryl across a field talks to Sophia in such soft, encouraging tones. It’s mind-boggling to Lori that someone can be so hard and so soft at the same time.

*

Carol spots Daryl heading for the stables and goes to stop him. When she gets into the stables, Daryl is heaving a saddle onto a prep table, the motion making him wince in pain.

“You can't,” Carol says. Daryl glances at her before turning back to his work.

“I'm fine,” he says.

“Hershel said you need to heal,” Carol says, trying to be firm. 

“Yeah, I don't care,” Daryl replies, prepping the saddle. 

“Well, I do,” Carol says. That gives Daryl some pause. “We have plenty of sightlines if Walkers show up. You don’t need to go looking for them, you don’t need to go hunting for food.”

“Yeah well, I ain't gonna sit around and do nothing,” Daryl says, returning to his task. 

“No, you're gonna go out there and get yourself hurt even worse,” Carol says. “Charlie only just got to you in time last time. What if she doesn’t this time?”  
“I’ll be fine,” Daryl grunts. 

“And if you’re not?” Carol asks. “What happens to us? The kids look up to you, Daryl. Sophia, Carl, the twins. I saw them come read to you while you were laid up. Are you really gonna-” Daryl shoves the saddle with surprising force, sending it to the ground. Carol flinches and he groans in pain. “Are you all right?”

“Just leave me be!” Daryl snaps. “Stupid bitch!” That cuts into Carol, after all the times Ed called her the same thing, and she says nothing as Daryl stalks off. At least he’s not going out there.

*

Andrea leaves the RV to head for the barn when she sees Charlie sitting with Lori and the kids in some kind of lesson. Charlie glances up at Andrea, who waves. Charlie says something to Sophia before getting up and walking to Andrea. 

“Hey. You look like you got something to say,” Charlie says.

“Not really. I was just thinking,” Andrea says. “You were right the other day, about taking risks. And I appreciate that you didn’t frame it like the others did.”

“How’d they frame it?” Charlie asks. Andrea shrugs.

“I don’t know what I’m doing, I should back to doing safe things like laundry, let the men handle Walkers,” she says. Charlie scoffs. “I know, right?”

“Men can be stupid animals when they want to be,” Charlie says. “Nothing you did was because you’re a woman. It’s because you’re trying to prove something to yourself. There’s nothing wrong with that, as long as you don’t make stupid mistakes along the way.” 

“Right,” Andrea says with a nod. “What do you think about the whole barn thing? You said you checked it out-”

“I did,” Charlie interrupts. “Trust me, we don’t need to worry about the barn right now. Let Rick talk to Hershel.”

“That’s not the answer I expected from you,” Andrea says. Charlie nods.

“Never be predictable, honey. That’s how you lose,” she says. “It holds truer for human enemies than Walkers, but still.”

*

When Carl’s mom finally lets him stop doing math, the other kids teach him a game that Charlie showed them. It feels a lot like the thing soldiers do in movies when they have to run through tires, but without tires and a goal in mind. Dex sings a song while they hop through, a silly song about a rocket ship. It’s way more fun than math. 

Shane comes up suddenly and the twins go quiet. Carl knows Shane was mean to the twins before, which is weird coz Shane’s pretty nice to him. Carl walks away from the game. 

“Hey, Shane!” he says. The man looks over and his face softens. “Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“You okay?” Shane asks, walking to Carl. 

“I know you think Dex and Ella are dangerous, because they have powers and stuff,” Carl says. “But that- that’s bullshit.”

“Hey, man, watch your mouth,” Shane warns. 

“They’re just like me,” Carl continues. “They’re really nice, and they’d never hurt us. Dex and Ella are cool. They’re just kids.” Shane looks past Carl to the twins. Carl holds his ground, because that’s what his dad told him to do when people need your protecting.

“You think so?” Shane says, looking back at Carl.

“I know so. The twins and their mom are cool,” Carl says. “They should stay with us here, on the farm, where we can keep each other safe.” 

“Well, if you think that’s what we should do, then that means we gotta do whatever we have to do to make that happen,” Shane says. 

“You should start,” Carl says. “You should say you’re sorry to Ella, for scaring her.” Shane opens his mouth and Carl can tell he doesn’t want to. “That’s what we’re supposed to do when we hurt somebody, even if it was an accident. You have to say you’re sorry.”

“The hell is this?” Daryl shows up, glaring at Shane. Shane glares back. “I thought I told you to back off those kids.”

“Who the hell are you to tell me anything?” Shane replies.

“Shane was just gonna apologize to Ella for scaring her,” Carl says. “Right, Shane?” Shane makes a face.

“Right,” he says. He and Carl both turn to Ella, who’s holding Dex’s hand as they stare at Shane like he’s a Walker or something dangerous. “Ella, I’m really sorry about what happened at the well. I shouldn’t have come up to you like that.” Dex looks like he wants to say something, but Ella squeezes his hand.

“Thank you, Mr. Shane,” she says. “Apology accepted.”

“And how about calling them muties? You gonna apologize for that?” Daryl challenges. 

“Oh, you’re gonna get pissed at me over the word mutie when you call Glenn Chinese all the time, you redneck prick?” Shane answers. 

“What’s going on here?” Charlie appears behind Daryl, and everyone turns to look at her. She’s giving Shane a look that Carl’s seen his mom give a lot, one that says ‘shape up or get a lecture.’

“Shane was just apologizing to your kids for calling them names,” Daryl says. 

“Yeah,” Shane says. “Sorry about that, kids. It’s a rude name, shouldn’t have used it.”

“Well, ain’t that sweet of you,” Charlie says. “You kids go help Lori with dinner now. She’s looking for a hand.” The twins hurry off. Carl brings up the rear with Sophia, wondering why Shane and Daryl were so ready to get in a fight.

*

Shane storms over to the RV after the apology scene. Daryl looks at Charlie for a second before going off in another direction. Part of her kind of wants to go after Daryl, talk to him, but a larger part insists she shouldn’t. Charlie instead turns her attention to Shane, who appears to be searching for something in the RV with undue urgency. 

*

Daryl’s pissed as hell, and he’s not sure who to blame. Shane, for one, but it started before that. Carol and Charlie come to mind, as well as Charlie’s damn kids. Daryl walks and walks until he finds a place that’s quiet and away from everything. There’s an old chimney on high ground, and Daryl decides to set himself down there to think. 

“Daryl?” Fuck it. Carol shows up on the edge of the high ground Daryl’s found for himself. 

“What?” Daryl calls. Carol comes up. 

“You went off by yourself. I wanted to make sure you were all right,” she says. 

“I’m fine,” Daryl says for the millionth time. “Why do you keep asking that?”

“Because I care about you,” Carol says. Daryl looks at his feet.

“Thanks,” he says. “I’m sorry I said…what I said before.”

“I know,” Carol says. “That was really good, what you did for the kids today. I’m sure they appreciated it.”

“Shane’s a dick,” Daryl says. “Can’t talk to kids that way. They’re scared shitless of him.”

“Not of you,” Carol says. “They look up to you.” Daryl smirks.

“You shoulda seen them when I called Charlie a bitch,” he says, looking up. “I thought they were gonna kill me. Then they started showing up in my tent like we’re old friends.”

“Charlie must have talked to them,” Carol says. “Can’t get rid of them now, can you?” Daryl shakes his head. “Do you mind that?” 

“At first,” Daryl says. “I kinda got used to it. Shouldn’t have. Charlie wants to leave. She won’t even talk to me anymore.”

“I thought she liked you,” Carol says. Daryl shrugs. 

“So did I.”

*

Charlie watches Shane stalk Dale through the swamp. The two men stand off over the guns, and Charlie starts to worry she’ll have to get between them to protect Dale. Then the old man lifts his rifle to aim at Shane and Charlie knows Shane won’t try anything with Dale. He’s not stupid enough to get into a firefight out here. Charlie waits another moment or so to be sure, but then she leaves Dale and Shane to settle this themselves. Charlie has to get back to her kids. 

*

Most of the group is hanging out on the porch now, enjoying the peace. Glenn sits with Maggie, glad they’ve resolved their issues for now. The twins corralled Daryl onto the porch with them, where he’s being held somewhat captive while Ella reads a kids’ story to him and her peers. If you looked at Daryl, he’d make a face, but he doesn’t actually try to escape. 

“Anybody seen Rick?” Charlie appears out of thin air, or so it seems, something decidedly worried in her demeanor. 

“He was going patrolling with Andrea and T-Dog,” Glenn says. Then Andrea and T-Dog walk up without Rick.

“Does anybody here know what’s going on?” T-Dog asks. Glenn stands.

“Have you seen Rick?” he says. 

“He went off with Hershel. We were supposed to leave a couple hours ago,” Andrea says. 

“Yeah, you were,” Daryl says, leaving the kids’ circle at last. “What the hell?”

“Rick told us he was going out,” Carol says from her seat near the kids. 

“Damn it! Isn’t anyone taking this seriously?” Daryl comes off the porch to stand near Glenn and Charlie. “There’s Walkers in those damn woods!”

“Worse than that,” Charlie says. Glenn doesn’t have a chance to ask what she means before Shane approaches with the bag full of guns. This doesn’t seem good.

“What’s all this?” Daryl asks of Shane. 

“Where’s Dale?” Charlie adds. Shane ignores her to toss Daryl a rifle.

“You with me, man?” he says. Daryl nods.

“Yeah.”

“Time to grow up!” Shane declares, looking around. “You got yours?” 

“Yeah. Where’s Dale?” Andrea repeats. 

“He’s on his way,” Shane answers finally. He passes a gun to T-Dog. 

“Thought we couldn’t carry,” T-Dog says. 

“We can and we have to,” Shane says. He deliberately walks past Charlie to Glenn and the others. “Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe, but now we know it ain’t.” Shane goes up to Glenn with a rifle. “How about you, man? You gonna protect yours?” Glenn glances at Maggie before taking the rifle. “That’s it. Can you shoot?”

“Can you stop?” Maggie replies. “You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight.”

“We have to stay, Shane!” Carl insists, leading the group of kids down from the porch. 

“What is this?” Lori comes out of the house.

“Shane’s decided to go all Rambo on the barn,” Charlie says. Shane turns to her with a venomous look. “This ain’t your best plan, buddy.”

“We ain’t going anywhere, Carl,” Shane says, rather than answer Charlie. “Look, Hershel, he’s just gotta understand.”

“Understand that you’re a violent lunatic trying to exert some control over your life?” Charlie suggests. “You don’t know what in the hell you’re doing.” 

“I know better than you,” Shane spits back. “This is war, bitch. I’ve been to war, and the first rule is secure your territory.” Charlie scoffs. 

“That’s not what you’re doing in the least,” she says. “This ain’t war. This is hell, and you ain’t its only resident.” 

“Charlie’s right!” Lori stands beside the other woman, flames in her eyes. “This is not your call! Rick said he’s handling it! This is not your decision to make!” Shane glares them both down until Dex gives out a sudden shriek.

“Oh, shit!” T-Dog says. Both he and Dex are looking at the same thing: Rick and Hershel struggling to hold Walkers with some kind of animal collar-prod thing, bringing two up to the farm. 

“What the actual fuck?” Charlie breathes. She takes off at a blindingly fast run, the others eating her dust as they follow.

*

“What the fuck are you doing?” Charlie screams at the three idiots with the Walkers. They glance at her as she leaps over the gate, knife in hand. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“What the hell are you doing?” Shane yells from behind her. 

“Shane, Charlie, just leave it be!” Rick shouts back.

“Why do your people have guns?” Hershel says. Charlie reaches Rick’s Walker and stabs it through the skull. It collapses and Rick swears.

“How could you?” Hershel demands. Charlie turns to him, her vision red.

“How could I?” she repeats. “You bring these things in spitting distance of my kids and you’re asking me how could I defend my kids? How could you?”

“They’re sick people!” Hershel says, still struggling with his Walker. Charlie comes up to the dead woman. The Walker grabs at her and Charlie weaves between the arms to crack the Walker’s sternum with a palm thrust. Then her hand darts in to rip the still, rotting heart from the Walker’s chest. Charlie retreats with the oozing organ for everyone to see while the Walker continues to growl and grab. 

“Can a sick person lose this and keep going?” Charlie asks of the group at large, holding the heart up. “You’re a doctor, Hershel! Could that thing still be coming if I’ve got its heart in my fucking hand?”

“You sick woman!” Hershel says, looking pale. His grip on the Walker’s lead slips and it starts pulling away. Charlie goes to throw her knife when the Walker’s head seems to implode, crushed by an unseen force. Charlie tosses the heart on the ground as the Walker falls. Ella and Dex run up, grabbing onto Charlie as she holsters the knife.

“Nobody here is sick!” Charlie says. “Those things are dead, and it’s about damn time you got that through your thick skull!” Hershel goes down on his knees in shock. 

“These things ain’t human!” Shane shouts from behind Charlie. “These things right here, they’re things that killed Amy! They’re things that killed Otis! They gonna kill all of us if we’re not careful!” 

“Shane, that’s enough!” Rick shouts in kind.

“You’re damn right it’s enough!” Shane says, heading for the barn door. “Enough pussyfooting! Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us! Enough! Rick, it ain’t like it was before!” He glares at Rick in particular. “Now, if y’all want to live, if you want to survive, you gotta fight for it! I’m talking about fighting, right here, right now!” Charlie’s kids tighten their grip on her as Shane gets louder and angrier. He runs for the door and Charlie inhales sharply. Rick starts running after Shane to stop him, but Shane is already breaking the padlock with a pickaxe. Everyone starts shouting as Rick grabs Shane.

“Do not do this, brother! Stop now, please!” Shane gets the lock off the door and Rick tries to pull him away. Shane tosses Rick off easy, grabbing the wooden bolt over the door. He hefts it away and something begins pushing at the door. Shane and Rick back away, grabbing their guns. The door pushes open slowly.

One Walker comes out. Daryl gets it in the head before anyone else can shoot. Then there’s silence. Shane goes up to the door again and pulls it open. 

“Holy shit!” The sunlight streams onto the strewn corpses on the barn floor. Every single one is where Charlie had left it the night before, quiet and unmoving. 

“What the hell?” Glenn says. “They were all moving yesterday, there were so many. What happened to them all?”

“I told you I’d take care of it,” Charlie says. Every eye turns to her and she grips her knife tighter. “You really think I’d leave a barn full of Walkers be? When my kids are out running around here? Not a chance in hell.”

“You killed them all,” Hershel accuses. “You murdered them-”

“They were already dead,” Charlie says again. “They were already dead, and you know that.”

“You left one standing,” Andrea says, looking ill. “What, so no one would suspect?”

“I had to leave something for Shane to kill,” Charlie answers. 

“That’s real funny!” Shane snaps. “Real funny coming from a kidnapper!” Charlie’s blood boils.

“What the fuck did you just call me?” she replies in kind. 

“You heard me!” Shane shouts, coming up to her. “These kids? They ain’t never met the family you’ve been talking about! You hide them away in that van all the time and call them by new names! They ain’t yours! You probably just kidnapped them and used the end of the world as-” Charlie’s fist connects with Shane’s gut, sending him flying backwards. She hadn’t even realized she was moving before Shane was propelled away. The world is tinged red with Charlie’s rage, a rage Charlie has never felt before.

*

Shane slams into the wood of the barn wall and it cracks with the force. Carol pulls Sophia close out of instinct as the others swear and gawk. Shane groans. Charlie takes a step closer to Shane, and in that moment she is the most frightening thing Carol has ever seen. In all her fury, Charlie seems like she’s ten feet tall and more dangerous than a hundred Walkers, and Carol is terrified. They are all terrified.

“Don’t you ever talk to me like that!” Charlie hisses as Shane sits up. “I had my children ripped from me and it took me almost ten years to find them again! You have no idea the hell we’ve been through, or what hell I’d cause to keep them safe! You have no idea!” Her voice breaks on that last word. Charlie’s kids tug on her hands and they start leading her away. No one even breathes until they are gone. 

“Shane, are you all right?” Rick asks, going over to Shane. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Shane says. Rick holds out a hand and Shane takes it, pulling himself to stand. 

“That was some shit,” T-Dog says, staring at the crack in the wood behind Shane. 

“Looks like we can add super-strength to the list of mutations Charlie has,” Glenn says.

“She killed them all,” Beth says, tears in her voice. “She killed them!”

“They were already dead,” Carol says as kindly as she can. “I’m sorry, but whoever they were before, those people were dead long before Charlie got to them.” Beth just sobs, her whole body heaving. Jimmy puts an arm around her. Carol holds tightly to Sophia and Lori clings to Carol. 

“That’s enough,” Hershel says, standing up with Maggie’s help. “Beth, come on. We need to get in the house.” He turns to Rick. “I want you gone. All of you, but especially that- that monster and her kin! I want her off my land!”


	6. A Messy Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to abuse and PTSD throughout this chapter. There is also buildup sex towards the end, but no explicit sex.

Charlie puts her kids in the back of the van. They try to have her sit with them, but she refuses, shutting the doors behind them. Charlie takes refuge in the front seat of her van, where the kids won’t hear her. 

Charlie sets her elbows on her thighs and puts her head in her hands. Her breath comes quick and uneven, her limbs shake, and her mind races. Nothing connects, nothing makes sense. All she can think of is Shane’s face as he raged at her, threatening her family. His face blurs with James’ face, blurs with Lattimer and Loki and Lucas and Richard. His voice is all of theirs and Ultron’s, all in one. Charlie presses her palms against her temples. The pressure does not help.

“Hey.” A new voice cuts in. At the edge of Charlie’s vision, someone kneels on the ground in front of her. “Hey, it’s all right. You’re safe. Your kids are safe. It’s okay.” Gentle hands lay themselves on Charlie’s knees. Charlie focuses on those hands, lithe but cracking with the stains of hard work. “You did what you had to do. You did good.” Charlie nods slightly. “Can you breathe with me, sweetie? Breathe in-” Charlie inhales, trying to lengthen it. “-and breathe out.” Charlie releases the breath. 

“That’s great, sweetie. Keep going with me. In…and out.” Charlie follows the directives until her mind settles. She looks up to see Carol smiling at her with a gentleness Charlie’s not seen in months. 

“Thanks,” Charlie manages to say. 

“You’re welcome,” Carol answers. “Are you feeling better?” Charlie sighs.

“A little.” She sets her hands down. Carol pauses before taking them in hers. The warmth is strangely reassuring.

“I used to have times like this,” Carol says. “When my husband would…anyway, I know what to do.” She runs her thumbs up Charlie’s knuckles. 

“Thank you,” Charlie says. “Usually I can handle it, but this time…this time is different.” Carol nods.

“I understand,” she says. “I think you did the right thing, handling that barn. It was quiet and quick.”

“And stupid.” Both women look up to see Daryl hanging by the other end of the van, where Sophia is pretending she’s not listening. Daryl is unimpressed. “There were a dozen Walkers in there. You coulda been killed.”

“I took precautions,” Charlie says, her plan bringing a kind of order back to her mind. “I started in the loft and picked them off with projectiles. Then I went down and took out the rest. Leather jacket and double layered pants, no exposed skin but my face. Every precaution.”

“You shoulda had backup,” Daryl says. “All you had to do was ask, moron, I woulda backed you up.”

“I didn’t need your help,” Charlie says. “I appreciate the concern, but I don’t need your help.” She pushes Carol’s hands away softly. “We’ll leave tomorrow. We should have kept going after we returned Sophia to you in the first place. I’m sorry we interfered.”

“You can’t leave!” Carol protests, standing up. “You’re a part of us now. You’ve helped so many of us, and we haven’t returned the favor-”

“That’s kind but not necessary,” Charlie says. She stands up too. “We’ll be out of your hair soon enough.” Charlie shuts the front door of the van and heads for the back. Carol tries to reach for her, which makes sense, but Charlie swears Daryl’s hand flickers for her too. But Charlie gets to the van’s rear doors unmolested, and she opens the doors to get in and start preparing to leave.

*

Rick stands at the front door of the barn, careful not to get too close to the Walker across the threshold, and sighs.

“We’re gonna have to drag all these out, huh?” T-Dog says, his place in the barn giving him a much better view of the work to be done.

“We can’t just leave them here,” Andrea answers from beside him. “We can drive the truck up to the door, heave them up in there.”

“Good idea,” Rick says. “We’ll dig graves for Annette and Shawn, Hershel’s family. The rest we burn.” The two in the barn nod.

“I’ll get the truck,” Jimmy volunteers.

“I’ll get it,” Shane says, standing behind Rick. “You two start hauling them closer.” Rick glances at Shane, whose face is impassive.

“You sure?” Rick asks. “You hit that wall pretty hard.” Shane nods.

“I’m fine,” he says. “I’ll have one hell of a bruise tomorrow, but I’m fine.” He walks off to get the truck’s keys, wincing but still menacing. Rick has the not novel thought that perhaps he should do something about Shane’s anger. It’s already costing them- Rick probably wouldn’t have been so controlled if someone had questioned his parenting the way Shane questioned Charlie’s, and Rick is going to need Charlie if he can’t convince Hershel to keep them. Lori is going to need Charlie.

“We’re lucky Charlie handled this,” Andrea says, breaking Rick’s concentration. “Imagine all the gunfire if these things had come out when Shane broke the lock.”

“Woulda attracted a whole lot more,” T-Dog agrees. “Not to mention we saved a lot of ammo this way. She’s crazy for doing this on her own, but it really saved our asses.”

“Absolutely,” Rick says. “Charlie’s far too valuable for us to let her go. We’ll have to convince her to stay.”

“You think she’ll leave?” T-Dog asks, looking up at Rick.

“After what just happened?” Rick replies. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s already started packing.”

*

Lori leads Carl back to camp, her hand tight on his. He’s less unnerved by what just happened than she is. 

“Why was Shane so mad at Charlie?” Carl asks as they come up to the gathering of vehicles. “She did the right thing- she protected us from the Walkers.”

“Charlie’s different from most people,” Lori says, unsure how to explain. “She has abilities most of us don’t, and she doesn’t consult with us on these things- she just goes out and does them. That can be dangerous.”

“But she was right,” Carl insists. “She killed all the Walkers before they could get out. She brought Daryl back, she fixed me, and she brought Sophia back. She’s only been using her powers to help us- except when Shane got in her face.”

“I know, baby, but people are scared of things that are different,” Lori says. “Shane’s never met mutants before, and we’re already dealing with Walkers.” Carl nods.

“He shouldn’t have said those things,” he says anyway. “They were mean. Charlie’s really good to her kids. Those people they were with before, those were the bad ones.”

“I know,” Lori says, and she doesn’t want to know any more than that, not after what she’s already heard. “But Shane didn’t know all of that before he said what he did. We all make mistakes.” They come up to the van to find the twins sitting on the back bumper, legs swinging. Carl drags Lori closer.

“Hey, guys. Are you all right?” he asks. They nod.

“We’re fine,” Dex says. “Mama’s cleaning up.”

“How is she?” Lori says. The twins shrug.

“She’s not happy,” Ella says.

“Shane freaked us all out,” Dex says, widening his eyes for emphasis. “Like, majorly.”

“He’s just afraid,” Lori says quickly. “With the Walkers in the barn-”

“He’s afraid of us,” Ella interrupts. “He’s afraid of Mama, coz she’s stronger and smarter than him, and she knows it. He’ll continue to act this fear out in dangerous ways until he accepts the facts or until he finally confronts his fear.” Lori stares at Ella, who shrugs. “That’s how Mama explained it.”

“Ah,” Lori replies. That makes much more sense than the nine-year-old girl coming up with it on her own.

“Shane will come around,” Carl says with assurance Lori doesn’t feel. “He’s under a lot of stress, but he’s really a nice guy.” The twins give Carl a look of ‘aren’t you adorable?’ He doesn’t understand the expression, but Lori does. 

“Where is your mom?” she asks. “I’d like to talk to her.”

“Mama’s busy,” Dex says. “She doesn’t want to talk to anyone right now.” His voice and his gaze are firm, and Lori finds herself unwilling to question that. 

“Well, when she’s up to it, please tell her I’m looking for her,” Lori says. The twins nod and Lori nudges Carl along. It seems as though the Spencers should have some space right now.

*

Dale comes over to the barn to find Andrea, T-Dog, Glenn, Rick, and Jimmy carrying Walker remains out of the barn into the truck.

“How’s it going?” Dale asks, watching T-Dog and Andrea heft a body into the pickup.

“A few more trips should do it,” T-Dog says. 

“We got lucky,” Andrea says. “Any more and they might have broken through the door before Charlie could handle them.” 

“Good thing Charlie did what she did.” T-Dog turns back to the barn as Dale gapes. 

“You can’t tell me this was the right,” he says. 

“Hey, it was quiet and it was neat,” Andrea says with a shrug. “There wasn’t a panic, there was no noise. Sure, it would have been nice if she told us she had done it-”

“It’ll cost us with Hershel,” Rick interrupts, bringing over another body with Jimmy. They toss it into the truckbed. “He’ll come around, but I’m not sure he’ll come around to Charlie.”

“Hey, it was either Charlie doing what she did or Shane creating a panic,” T-Dog says, crossing his arms. “That was no way to handle this. Shane would have sent everyone into a frenzy.”

“I agree, but Charlie should have talked to me and Hershel first,” Rick says. 

“I suppose,” Dale says. “I’m not comfortable with how comfortable she is with killing, though.”

“They’re Walkers. It’s not killing,” Andrea says. 

“It was when she learned how to do it,” Dale says. “Did you see how she pulled the heart of that Walker? That was a practiced maneuver, she’s clearly done it before.”

“She was Special Ops before all this,” Rick answers. “She told Lori. And frankly, she wouldn’t have done it if Hershel hadn’t been so damn stubborn. It was dramatic, but it was better than shooting all over the damn place. Things coulda been worse, and we should appreciate that. What’s done is done.”

*

“We can’t let them go.” Daryl looks up from his crossbow to see Carol standing over his place by the old chimney. 

“Let who go?” he says, turning back to his task. The gears are jamming, he has to lube them again. 

“You know damn well who,” Carol says. Daryl grunts; he does know, but he’s not willing to address the point. “If we let Charlie and her kids leave, the group will fall apart. We’re already divided over what Shane’s done, if he drives them away…”

“What? You think people will follow her?” Daryl says. “Think they’ll leave the safety of this farm?”

“We’ve got a better chance of surviving with the Spencers,” Carol says. That gets Daryl to look up at her again. She’s serious. “Charlie’s never lost it like Shane and she’s more practical than Rick. I want my daughter with a safer leader.” Daryl would like to respond to that, but his brain seems to be preoccupied with repeating the word ‘fuck’ over and over. “I’m not the only one who’s been thinking about it. I don’t want to see this group torn apart, Daryl, but I’ll do what I have to.”

“You can’t go,” Daryl says. “It’s safer here than any other place we been to.”

“What does that mean if we can’t trust the people around us?” Carol challenges. Daryl can’t argue with that- he wouldn’t trust Shane after the shit the man’s pulled. Threatening kids…accusing Charlie of being a kidnapper…passing out guns and rushing the barn… Shit. Daryl can’t seriously be thinking about this. Charlie’s crazy. She doesn’t even want to talk to him anymore. 

*

Charlie’s setting out solar panels to recharge all the batteries when Maggie comes running up to her. 

“Charlie! Charlie, please, we need your help!” Maggie doesn’t stop until she reaches Charlie. Her momentum lurches her forward and Charlie catches Maggie in her arms. 

“Easy, Maggie. What’s going on?” Charlie says. Her kids appear in her peripheral vision, creeping out from the van. 

“It’s Beth. She’s collapsed,” Maggie says with heaving breaths and wild eyes. “We can’t find Dad anywhere. Please, can you help her? Please! I know my father’s been a bastard to you-”

“I don’t judge people for what their fathers have done,” Charlie interrupts. “Show me to Beth. I can’t promise anything, but I’ll do what I can.” She turns to her kids as Maggie breathes out a gratitude. “You two stay with the van and keep an eye on these panels.”

*

Lori watches Charlie stroke Beth’s forehead. Her expression is not of tenderness but of concentration. 

“I’d say shock,” Charlie says finally. “I think she was already coming down with a cold and the shock of the barn sent her all the way down. She’ll be all right.” 

“You’re sure?” Maggie asks, standing over the bed with her arms crossed. Charlie nods. The concentration fades to the tenderness Lori was becoming used to. 

“As sure as I can be,” she says. “I’m not a trained doctor, but I can tell there’s some kind of virus. Nothing she can’t handle with rest and fluids.”

“Thank God,” Maggie says. Her shoulders relax slightly- her father and Glenn are still out there, after all. “I can get some juice for her.”

“That’s a good idea,” Charlie says. Maggie leaves and Lori comes over to the bed where Charlie’s sitting.

“It’s good of you to come in and take care of Beth,” she says softly. “After what happened with Hershel-”

“I don’t hold anyone responsible for their parents’ actions,” Charlie says. “Besides, seeing her mother after I did what I did…can’t have helped.” She takes Beth’s hair away from the girl’s face. “I didn’t think of that part.”

“We all make mistakes,” Lori says. Charlie nods. She starts twining Beth’s hair into a braid. Lori sits next to Charlie. “I’m sorry about what happened earlier. Shane was out of line. We don’t feel like he does.” Charlie doesn’t answer; she continues with the braid, callused hands moving deftly. “I hope you’re not thinking of doing anything drastic.” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Charlie answers. 

“Leaving,” Lori says. “Leaving is what I mean. I think it would be bad for all of us if you left.”

“It would be bad for my kids if I kept them near a man who keeps threatening us,” Charlie says, voice light but warning as she wraps an elastic around the end of Beth’s new braid. 

“You’re not the only ones he’s threatening, and you know that,” Lori says. “He’s a danger to all of us. The only thing that will keep him in check is someone stronger than him, and that’s you.” Charlie sighs. 

“Or we could take him out behind the barn and shoot him. If you don’t want him around, do something about it,” she says. “He’s not my responsibility, Lori. And considering he hasn’t actually hurt anyone yet-”

“He killed Otis,” Lori says, words rushing to get out of her. Charlie turns to look at her fully. “Dale says he admitted to killing Otis, and when I rejected him, he tried to- he almost-” The flow of words is dammed suddenly as it flowed, with the memories of the CDC coming back to Lori. Charlie puts a hand on Lori’s arm.

“If you want me to stay,” she says, “you need to decide what happens. I’m not staying if we’re on the fence over whether Shane is too dangerous or whether he stays. When you guys pick one, let me know.” Charlie pats Lori on the arm and gets up. Lori feels the heavy weight of what Charlie’s just laid on her and wishes to God Rick hadn’t left.

*

Rick drives the truck to town, thinking about all the issues he has to deal with. There’s a question that keeps pressing on him as he does, one only Glenn can answer, and he does have Glenn alone…

“Hey, Glenn,” Rick says as a start, and the younger man turns to him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Glenn says, anxiety in his voice. “What’s up?”

“When you found out to the Walkers, you went to Charlie first,” Rick says. “Why?” Glenn shrugs.

“Dex was the one who noticed something was off about the barn,” he says. “I wouldn’t have gone to check it out if he hadn’t said something. So I went to Charlie to tell her. I thought it was right.”

“Dex?” Rick repeats. 

“Yeah, I think that’s his mutant ability,” Glenn says, slightly excited. “He always seems to know when there are Walkers- he was the first to come to the well, he figured out the barn, he noticed you first when you came with Hershel and those Walkers. I haven’t asked, but that’d be so cool, wouldn’t it?”

“It’d certainly come in handy,” Rick says, thinking of the people they could have saved with that. “There wasn’t any other reason you went to Charlie first?”

“What do you mean?” Glenn asks. 

“I mean, did you think she’d handle it better than I would?” Rick says. Glenn pauses.

“I don’t know. When I talked to her, she said she’d handle it, and I believed her,” he says. “I didn’t really think beyond that. I mean, I wanted to tell the rest of you anyway, but I felt like Charlie would have the answer.”

“But Charlie’s not one of us,” Rick says. “She was entitled to know as much as the rest of us, but she’s not one of us.”

“She should be,” Glenn says. “She and her kids are good people. I don’t see why they get excluded.”

“They exclude themselves,” Rick says. 

“Because Shane’s a dick to them!” Glenn snaps. Rick looks at him sharply. “I know he’s your best friend, but he’s gone off on them twice. He comes at them like they’re Walkers!”

“They’re mutants, and that’s not something Shane’s comfortable with,” Rick says. “We all have our issues-”

“We don’t all scare kids with them,” Glenn interrupts. Rick doesn’t have an answer to that. 

*

After leaving Beth to be cared for by her sister, Charlie heads up to the little campsite Daryl’s made for himself far from the rest of camp. It’s an impressive if bare thing, with his weapons and the bounties of his hunts. Why he’s hunting squirrels is anyone’s guess, but Charlie isn’t here to question his eating habits.

“So much for getting away from everyone,” Daryl grumbles when he sees her. “I didn’t come up here for the views, you know.”

“Could have fooled me,” Charlie says, coming to a stop a few feet from where he’s standing. “Listen, I owe you an apology.” Daryl raises a brow. 

“For what?” he says. “I’m the one you had to drag back to camp after being stupid.”

“I’ve been avoiding you,” Charlie says, and Daryl’s face says he’d noticed. “That wasn’t fair, and I thought you deserved an explanation before I went.” Daryl crosses his arms.

“This should be good,” he says. “Let’s have it then.” Charlie sighs. 

“When we were in Hershel’s house and I finished helping your back heal,” she says. “I was going to say something to you and I decided not to. What I was going to say was you’re not the only one who has scars like the one I saw on your back. And if you don’t mind me prodding, you’re not the only one who has scars from someone who was supposed to love you.”

“My brother didn’t give me scars,” Daryl snarls, a protective anger coming into his face.

“Mine did,” Charlie replies. Daryl’s anger vanishes to shock. “I wanted to share with you. I was ready to tell you something that I haven’t told anyone since…god, I don’t know how long it’s been since I told anyone about my brother.” Charlie shakes her head. 

“We’d done enough sharing that day, or that’s what I told myself. Then I got so embarrassed at how vulnerable I almost made myself to you that I couldn’t face you. I’m not so…I don’t have anything to hide, but I usually keep things like that to myself.” Charlie takes a step towards him. “I find it really tempting to be…very open with you.” She looks up into his eyes. Daryl bites his lip as they hold each other’s gaze. 

“I ain’t exactly proud of what I shared with you either,” he says, voice hesitant. “Rather you than anyone else, though.”

“We’re awfully similar,” Charlie says. She takes another step. “Makes it seem safer. Between that and how you treat my kids, it’s very hard to keep a distance.”

“They’re good kids,” Daryl says. “They don’t deserve any less.” He takes a step closer.

“Preaching to the choir, Daryl,” Charlie says. They’re very close now. She can hear his heart in his chest, racing to almost match hers. Charlie wonders how the sweat beading on his upper lip would taste, how the hands that have gripped hers would feel on her hips. She shouldn’t be thinking of those things- she’s about to leave, she has two kids to be protecting and a farm full of people begging her to take care of them too. The last thing she has time for is getting laid for the first time in too long by a man who she feels too comfortable with already. 

Then Daryl cups Charlie’s jaw in one of his hands, his rough skin brushing against the fine hair on her chin. Charlie doesn’t flinch and he pulls her face to his. Charlie grabs onto his shirt as their lips meet. It is not a soft kiss. They are both hungry and drowning, searching for solace in the other. Charlie tastes blood and sweat and desperation in Daryl’s mouth. She’s sure he tastes something similar. 

Daryl hooks his free hand under one of Charlie’s legs and the other goes down to her waist. He lifts her with ease and brings her to the stone chimney at the center of his camp. Charlie lets Daryl prop her against the sun-heated rock, her own hands gripping him still. Daryl breaks their kiss to start trailing down her neck. The hand that had hooked under her leg goes up to the waist of her jeans, reaching under her shirt. Charlie braces herself for when Daryl’s fingers find the lines marring the skin between her hips.

“The hell?” he mutters to her throat. 

“He wanted to show he owned me,” Charlie breathes. Daryl lets out a growl and heat gathers in Charlie’s belly. It might be depraved to enjoy that fierce protectiveness. Daryl raises his head to look Charlie in the eye while his hand spreads to cover the lines. 

“Nobody owns you,” he says. “You’ve made it damn clear that you don’t take orders.” Daryl pulls her closer so he can kiss her again. 

*

Charlie leaves Daryl with promises and a smirk she wants to see on his face more often. She heads down from his campsite, certain he’ll be joining the big camp later, and run into Lori halfway between the two places.

“Lori! What’s going on?” Charlie says, slipping back into the accent Daryl claims to hate. “You look worried.”

“Rick and Glenn haven’t come back,” Lori reports. Her brow is furrowed and she’s been biting her lip open. “It’s been too long. Someone needs to go get them.” Lori looks at Charlie with hopeful eyes.

“They’re probably fine, Lori,” Charlie says. “They’ll have to talk Hershel around, but they’ll come back soon.”

“It never took this long for Glenn and Maggie to come back,” Lori argues. “Can’t you please come look with me? I’ll go on my own if I have to-”

“Not a chance in hell,” Charlie says quickly. “I’ll go with you, Christ. You of all people should not be going out alone.” She glances back at Daryl’s camp, where he’s busied himself with something, and considers asking him to come in Lori’s place. Then she decides Daryl should be with the kids while she’s gone, in case Shane gets any ideas. 

“Let’s go,” Charlie says, turning back to Lori. “We can take my van, it’s big enough to hold us all if there’s a car problem.”

*

When Daryl comes back to the big camp, he finds the twins at the firepit with no van and no Charlie in sight. 

“Hey!” he calls, going to the twins. “What’s going on?” 

“Mama went out with Lori,” Dex says. “She said to wait with you until she came back.”

“Went where?” Daryl says. 

“To go get Hershel, Glenn, and Rick,” Ella says.

“Hershel left, so Glenn and Rick went to bring him back to help Beth, who’s sick, but they haven’t come back yet, so Lori and Mama went to go bring them all back,” Dex continues. Shit. This is all so stupid. Going out two at a time to rescue people, splitting into smaller and smaller groups is a recipe for disaster. If it weren’t Charlie out there, Daryl would curse the stupidity of the third group. As it is, he’s not a huge fan of the idea. That Lori bitch must have gone to Charlie with a sob story. 

“She said to stay with me?” Daryl asks, focusing on the kids. They nod. “Why me? Carol’s still here.”

“Mama said you,” Ella says. “Probably because of Shane.” She turns back to her book like she hasn’t just admitted her mother is charging Daryl with guarding them from a crazy sumbitch, and Daryl grunts. 

“Yeah, probably.” He takes a seat near the kids and starts carving himself more arrows. The kids start reading again. Daryl keeps them in his peripheral vision. Just in case.


	7. A Night on the Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of problems with this episode, which may be reflected in this chapter. 
> 
> We're going to see more of the Spencers' powers from now on, and a little more of Charlie's training. If I didn't do a good job writing it clearly, let me know and I can fix it.

Charlie drives again. Lori feels much more secure with the former federal agent at her side- if anyone can bring Rick back, it’s Charlie. 

“Which way again?” Charlie says as they’re going down the highway. Lori checks the map. 

“It looks like there’s an exit coming up, let me check the name-” The van swerves suddenly and Lori looks up to see a Walker in the road. Charlie’s pulled them into a path away from it, but she starts turning towards it again.

“What are you doing?” Lori shouts as Charlie directs the van at the Walker. They hit the Walker with the corner of the hood on Lori’s side, sending it flying into the woods. Lori feels the impact, but the car continues forward without so much as a hiccup. 

“That should slow him down,” Charlie says. Lori turns to her with wide eyes. Charlie is unfazed. “Hey, the van can take harder hits than that. Now we have one less Walker to worry about.”

“You’re insane!” Lori says.

“You’re just realizing that now?” Charlie replies. “I’m disappointed, honey.”

*

Shane and T-Dog heave the last of the bodies onto the woodpile. 

“You ready?” Shane asks, stepping back.

“Yeah,” T-Dog says. He shakes his head. “Man, how many times are we gonna have to do this?” Shane doesn’t have an answer to that.

“Too bad Charlie couldn’t be bothered to help,” he says instead, and T-Dog glares at him. Shane shrugs. “Hey, man, least she could do is help clean up her own mess. She left em all in the barn.”

“The least she could do is not beat your sorry ass to a pulp after the shit you’ve put her through,” T-Dog says coolly. Shane stares at T-Dog with surprise. T-Dog goes to get the lighter fluid and Shane wonders if everyone but him has gone insane.

*

The van pulls into town as the sun starts to set and Charlie swears.

“What is it?” Lori asks. She can’t see the white truck slowing to a stop up ahead or the men hopping out of the back. 

“Our guys aren’t alone out there,” Charlie says. She sends the van down a side street to hide it from view. She turns off the engine and turns to Lori. “You stay with the van. Nothing can get in here without a blowtorch if the doors are locked, so you shouldn’t have a problem.”

“You can’t go out in a town full of Walkers by yourself!” Lori hisses.

“Walkers aren’t our problem,” Charlie says. “We have live men with guns. I don’t know about you, but I’d rather take my chances with the Walkers.” Lori’s face goes pale. “Stay with the van. Stay out of sight. I’ll bring the boys back here. Do not, under any circumstances, come out looking for me. That is a surefire way to get caught and either kidnapped or used as a hostage. Stay in the fucking van. Am I clear?” Lori nods.

“You’re clear,” she says. 

“Good. I’ll be back with the boys as soon as possible.” Charlie shoves the keys into her pocket. She reaches behind her seat to grab a bigger blade before opening her door to leave.

“Be careful!” Lori urges. Charlie nods.

“You got it.” 

*

“You guys holed up somewhere else?” Charlie hears the unfamiliar voice as she walks through the bar’s hallway. She stops before entering the main room, behind an abandoned trash can. Charlie slides down to hide herself. She can just see around it into the room. 

“No, not really,” Rick answers. He leans beside Hershel at the counter, facing out to the rest of the bar. Glenn stands behind the counter. Charlie can only see one man from her vantage point, a fat one who leans on one of the tables. There’s definitely at least one more, as he speaks to Rick again.

“Those your cars out front?” he asks. 

“Yeah. Why?” Glenn says. Charlie winces. That was a probe, something Rick had obviously caught onto, but Glenn’s just a kid. 

“We’re living in ours,” the man says. Charlie spots movement behind the fat one and realizes there’s a dirty old mirror behind him. She can see the second man in it, though not clearly, but it’s better than nothing. “Those look kinda empty, clean. Where’s all your gear?” Fuck. Somebody’s looking for a new shelter, or at least some fresh pickings. 

“We’re with a larger group,” Hershel says and Charlie wants to kill him. That was the exact wrong thing to say- it gives the interested more to pry into and more to covet. “Out scouting. Thought we could use a drink.”

“A drink? Hershel, I thought you quit!” the second man says. Stupid men. Keep your fucking story straight. Charlie reaches for her smaller blade, knowing this isn’t going to end well. “We’re thinking of setting up around here. Is it- is it safe?” 

“It can be,” Glenn says. He’s on her list now too. He seems to realize his mistake and adds: “Although I have killed couple of Walkers around here.”

“Walkers? That what you call em?” the second man says. 

“Yeah,” Glenn says with a chuckle. 

“That’s good,” the man replies. “I like that. I like that better than lamebrains.” 

“More succinct,” the fat man says. 

“Okay, Tony went to college,” the second man says. 

“Two years,” the fat man says. There’s a moment of heavy silence. Charlie bounces on her haunches, ready to go out. 

“So what- so what, you guys set up on the outskirts or something?” the second man continues. “That new development?”

“A trailer park?” Tony suggests, getting up. He starts coming towards Charlie and she leans back behind the trash can to avoid his gaze.

“A farm?” the second man says. “Old McDonald had a farm…” Tony chuckles at his friend’s little song. He undoes his pants and Charlie is disgusted to see him whip out his dick. Thankfully there’s a jukebox between her and the man. “You got a farm?” 

Tony starts pissing on the floor. Charlie considers killing him just for that. Everyone else stares at him for a second until he speaks.

“Is it safe?” he says, still pissing. 

“It’s gotta be,” his friend adds. “You got food, water?”

“You got cooze?” Tony says. Charlie feels an old bile rise in her throat as he looks over his shoulder. “Ain’t had a piece of ass in weeks.”

“Ah, listen, pardon my friend,” the second man says. “City kids. They got no tact. No disrespect.” The men respond with a cold silence. “So, listen, Glenn-”

“We’ve said enough,” Rick interrupts. Thank God. 

“Well, hang on a second,” the second man says. “This farm- it sounds pretty sweet. Don’t it sound sweet, Tony?”

“Yeah, real sweet,” Tony chimes in. He zips his pants and goes back over to his friend. Charlie starts moving out from behind the trash can. 

“How about a little Southern hospitality?” the second man says. “We have some buddies back at camp, been having a real hard time.” He can’t keep his story straight either, having gone from living out of their cars to having a camp. Plus that sob story pitch? So amateur. “I don’t see why you can’t make room for a few more. We could pool our resources, our manpower.” Oh, please. Sophie Devereaux would weep at this terrible display of grifting. 

“Look, I’m sorry. That’s not an option,” Rick says firmly. Jesus Christ, finally some sensible responses. The second man has to pause as he scrambles for a new line.

“Doesn’t sound like it’d be a problem,” he says.

“I’m sorry, we can’t,” Hershel says. 

“We can’t take in anymore,” Rick continues. The second man chuckles.

“You guys are something else,” he says. “I thought, you know, I thought we were friends. We got people we gotta look out for too.”

“We don’t know anything about you,” Rick answers, a thread of a threat in his voice. 

“No, that’s true,” the second man admits. “You don’t know anything about us. You don’t know what we’ve had to go through out there, the things we’ve had to do.” There’s that same thread in his voice and Charlie comes to the end of the hall. She can see him now, the gritty Pennsylvania boy who hasn’t washed his clothes or himself in a while. He looks up at Rick with a somber expression. “I bet you’ve had to do some of those same things yourself. Am I right?” Rick does not miss that threat hidden in the extension of friendship. He gives the man a cold stare. 

“Coz ain’t nobody’s hands clean in what’s left of this world,” the man continues. “We’re all the same.” Like hell we are, Charlie thinks, watching his body language. “So come on, let’s take a nice friendly hayride to this farm and we’ll get to know each other.” He smiles, trying to look harmless. Charlie’s friends aren’t buying it. Rick looks down at his glass and spreads his hands.

“That ain’t gonna happen,” he says. 

“Rick-” 

“This is bullshit!” Tony snaps. Charlie takes aim at his head. 

“Calm down!” Rick replies.

“Don’t tell me to calm down, don’t ever tell me to calm down!” Tony exclaims, looking at Rick.

“Whoa!” Glenn says, backing up. 

“I’ll shoot you three assholes in the head and take your damn farm!” Tony says. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa-” Rick and the second man both get up to face Tony, but they’re cut off by Charlie’s knife embedding itself in Tony’s head. He doesn’t even scream before he falls at his friend’s feet. Every living head turns to see Charlie walking in.

“This has gone on long enough,” she declares, eyes on the shocked man. “Your intentions aren’t friendly, so let’s stop pretending. You have two options: either you leave right now and forget you saw us, or-” Charlie pulls the knife out of Tony’s skull with a sickening slip. “You can join your pal Tony.” She points the knife at him, the blood glinting in the moonlight. The man holds up his hands.

“I don’t know what you’ve been hearing, lady, but I’m not pretending!” he says. “Everything I said, a hundred percent true!”

“Right, which is why you’re both living in your car and at a camp,” Charlie replies. “You’ve just gone through half the cons in the book while we’ve been sitting here. What’s next, you offer a friendly drink of the stuff hidden under the bar, the bottles hidden right next to the bartender’s gun?” The man swallows hard and tells her she’s right. “Make your choice. You can take the knife or the door. I don’t have a preference.” The man nods like he’s going to go along with it, but he reaches for his gun. Rick is faster and puts a bullet through the man’s head before he can even lay hands on the weapon.

“Thanks,” he says to Charlie.

“Don’t thank me yet. There’s a truck full of guys out there who will be missing these two morons,” Charlie answers. “Get your shit together. We’re getting the fuck out of here before they come looking.”

“For once, I agree with you,” Hershel says. They go for the front door and Charlie heads for the back. Then the sound of the truck makes them all stop. The men drop down behind the solid parts of the wall and Charlie keeps going until she’s outside. Rather than head back for the van, she climbs up the side of the building to reach the roof. 

From above, Charlie can see things pretty clear. There’s four of them out there, which makes it an uneven fight between the men. To top it off, Charlie can hear Walkers in the distance. They heard the shot just as much as the truckers, and that’s going to make this difficult. There’s not much time to finish the fight and get away from the Walkers. Charlie sighs. Looks like Tony’s not the only man she’s going to kill tonight. And she’d gone so long without killing the living…

*

Carol invites Daryl and the kids in for dinner. If Daryl were any good at cooking, he’d take care of the three himself. But best he can do is cook up squirrel, so he follows the twins inside. 

Shane has put himself at the head of the table in Hershel’s absence like the douchebag he is. He eyes the twins as they come in, but Daryl’s presence behind them is enough of a deterrent.

“Like I was saying, we’ll head out first thing in the morning,” Shane says. 

“Head out for what?” Daryl asks.

“Looking for Dad and Glenn and Hershel,” Carl answers. He waves for the twins to come sit with him and Sophia.

“That’s what Mama and Lori went out for,” Dex says and everyone stops what they’re doing.

“What did you say?” Shane says. 

“Charlie and Lori left this afternoon to go look,” Daryl says. “It’s Charlie, they’ll be fine.”

“You didn’t think to tell anybody?” Andrea demands.

“I thought you knew,” Daryl says. “Lori tells people shit.”

“You just let them go on their own?” Shane stands up, eyes flaming.

“By the time I found out, they were already gone!” Daryl snaps. “I’m supposed to be some kind of mind-reader now?” Shane growls and heads out of the dining room. Daryl follows. “Where the hell do you think you’re going? It’s dark!”

“Going after Lori!” Shane says. 

“She’s with Charlie! She’ll be fine!” Daryl tries to grab Shane’s arm and Shane throws him off.

“Just coz you’re all cozy with the muties doesn’t mean we all are,” Shane growls. “That bitch could use Lori for bait or worse!”

“You’re crazy!” Daryl spits. “Charlie risks her ass to help us! She’s not gonna come back without Lori!”

“You don’t know that!” Shane shouts.

“I’ve seen her take on Walkers, so, yeah, I do!” Daryl says. “But go ahead, go out there and get yourself killed! I don’t care!” Daryl goes back to the dining room. He glares at the stunned group before turning to the twins. They’re the least shaken by what just happened.

“Mama will be back,” Ella says with unshakable confidence. Daryl nods.

“Yeah, so eat your damn vegetables. I ain’t having her chew me out for nothing when she gets back.”

*

They haven’t heard anything for a while as they hide in the bar. Charlie disappeared in a flash and Rick has no clue where she went. He starts to stand up to look out the window.

“Hey!” Charlie’s whisper startles them all. Rick looks up to see Charlie peering out of a ceiling vent. 

“What the hell!” Rick whispers back.

“We almost shot you!” Glenn says. 

“We have bigger problems,” Charlie says. “There’s four men out there looking for the Lamebrains in here. They’re all armed and they’re not leaving without answers. Worse, there’s Walkers coming this way. We need to get out of here fast.”

“I’m open to suggestions!” Rick replies. There’s a gunshot outside and they all flinch.

“They’re going to check the bar soon,” Charlie says quickly. “Distract them, but don’t let them in. If they’re all together, I can handle them.”

“That’s suicide!” Hershel hisses, but Charlie’s already disappearing back up into the vent. The men’s voices come closer.

“We’re looking for Dave and Tony and nobody checks the damn bar?” one demands. Rick prays Charlie’s as good as she thinks she is.

*

While the truckers are congregating outside the bar’s front door, Charlie jumps from the roof of the bar to the roof next door. She waits for Rick to shout back at the truckers before daring to climb down. As the men converse, Charlie runs across the street. She finds herself behind the truckers when they open fire on the bar doors. 

Charlie throws her smaller knife and nails one of them in the head. By the time his nearest friend notices, she’s already on top of them. She kicks him in the gut before he can take aim and brings a fist down on the back of his head. He falls to the ground and the third trucker fires at Charlie. She drops with the second trucker, rolling to pull the knife from the first one’s head. Bullets continue to mark where she’s been until she throws the knife again. This is a blind throw, unfortunately, and when the gunfire stops, Charlie gets up to see she’s hit the trucker in the leg. He shrieks in pain.

“You bitch! You evil fucking bitch!” he moans.

“Charlie!” Rick and the others come out from the alley beside the bar. Charlie looks around. 

“You weren’t kidding about handling them!” Glenn says. Charlie ignores him.

“Where the fuck is number four-” A bang from behind her answers that question. Pain rips through Charlie’s gut in a familiar fashion and she grabs her side. “Fuck!” 

*

Rick gets a shot off at the fourth man as he ducks into a truck. Then Rick and the other men hurry over to Charlie, her blood glinting in the dark. 

“I told you there was a fourth,” she grumbles when they reach her. She’s barely on her feet, holding the injury down. “Jesus fucking Christ, you people!”

“We need to get you back to the farm,” Hershel says, putting an arm around her waist. 

“My van’s at the end of the block. Lori’s inside…she can drive,” Charlie says. Rick doesn’t have time to question that as the truck roars off and the kid with the knife in his leg screams.

“Don’t leave me! Don’t leave me for them!”

“Hershel, get Charlie to the van!” Rick orders. “Glenn, help me with this one!” Hershel starts walking Charlie to the van. Rick holsters his weapon and reaches down for the kid on the ground.

“Don’t leave me! Please!” the kid says. 

“I won’t. Give me a minute!” Rick orders. He grabs the kid’s torso. “Glenn, come on!”

“He was shooting at us!” Glenn argues. There’s the signature growling at the end of the street. 

“Glenn!” Rick shouts. Glenn shoves the gun under his arm and helps Rick pick the kid up. 

*

Daryl takes the kids outside after dinner. Carl and Sophia follow. Each one grabs a twin and hugs them close. The twins are starting to look worried now and Daryl can’t blame them. It’s been hours since Charlie and Lori left. They should have been back by now.

“Hey.” Carol comes to stand next to Daryl at the RV. He nods in response. “How are they doing?”

“Better than most,” Daryl says. “It shouldn’t take this long.”

“They probably ran into some trouble,” Carol says. “I’m sure Charlie can handle it. She’s good at this kinda thing.”

“Yeah, tell that to them,” Daryl says, nodding at the kids. “I don’t even know where they’ll be sleeping if Charlie doesn’t make it back soon.” 

“Ella can stay with me and Sophia. We can have Dex stay with Carl,” Carol says. “Or we can put the four of them in one tent and tell them it’s a sleepover.”

“With boys and girls?” Daryl asks. “Ain’t they a little old for that?”

“They’re all ten and under. They shouldn’t be thinking about any of that.” Carol shoves Daryl lightly. Another time he would have scowled at her for that. He has bigger problems right now. 

“I’m shit at knowing ages,” Daryl says instead. 

“That’s coz you haven’t spent much time around kids,” Carol says. “It’ll come in time.” She leans closer. Daryl pretends he doesn’t appreciate the proximity.

“I’m going with her too,” he says. “When she leaves. I’m going too.”

“Good,” Carol replies. “I would have missed you.” Daryl doesn’t know what to do with that. He crosses his arms over his chest and keeps watching the kids, Carol beside him.

*

Lori has never driven a car this big before.

She speeds down the highway in Charlie’s van, her foot pressing the gas down as hard as she does. Charlie moans in the back.

“Can’t you do something?” Lori shouts over her shoulder.

“I’m doing it!” Hershel replies. “Are the others behind us?” Lori checks her rearview to see the second car, one she’s seen at the farm, keeping pace.

“Yes!” Lori says. 

“Then keep driving and let me do what I can!” Hershel says.

“Leave me alone,” Charlie groans. 

“Not a chance!” Hershel says. Lori keeps driving. She flies past a car coming the opposite direction, and she wonders who’s stupid enough to be out here this late. Sure, they’re out here, but that was an emergency. 

*

Carol’s ushering the kids into the Grimes’ tent when cars come racing up the street. They’re coming way too fast for Carol’s liking. One is definitely the van. 

“Stay in the tent,” Carol orders when the kids start peering out. The van swings into the farmyard and slows down as it comes closer. The second car pulls over to the house, followed by a third. Daryl and Andrea run up to the van when it stops. Lori climbs out of the driver’s side door.

“Get to the back! We have to get Charlie inside!” she shouts to the runners. 

“What the hell happened?” Andrea shouts back.

“Gunfight!” Lori answers. Carol’s heart freezes in her chest. There’s a heavy sob behind her to accompany the slamming of car doors. Rick and Glenn come running over.

“How bad is it?” Carol demands of them. 

“She got hit in the side,” Rick reports. “She was able to walk to the van, but I don’t know how-” Daryl reappears with Charlie limp in his arms. Andrea’s holding pressure on Charlie’s gut and Hershel hurries ahead of them, yelling to Patricia and Jimmy to set up a bedroom. Dex and Ella try to run out of the tent, but Carol and Rick grab them.

“Hershel’s going to take care of your mama. She’s going to be fine,” Carol soothes.

“She’s hurting! We have to help her!” Dex cries, pushing against Carol’s grip. 

“Right now, you have to let Hershel help her,” Rick says. “Once he’s finished, you can see her, I promise. Can you wait just a little while?” 

“Hershel fixed me up,” Carl adds. “I’m sure he’ll fix your mom too.”

“We’ll stay up with you,” Sophia says. Lori comes up to the tent then. The twins let themselves be pulled back into the tent with some muttered words from the other two kids.

“Are you all right?” Lori asks Rick. He nods.

“Thanks to Charlie,” he says. “And you, I suppose. Was it your idea to come after us?”

“You’d been gone too long,” Lori replies. “Charlie told me to stay in the van. I should have gone out with her, I could have helped-”

“You did help. We never would have gotten back this fast if you weren’t there to drive the van,” Rick says. “Now we have to make sure Charlie and her kids are all right. Return the favor.”

“How was Charlie when you got here?” Carol asks Lori. 

“She’d passed out a few minutes ago,” Lori says. “She kept arguing with Hershel before that. Kept telling him to leave her alone.”

“Probably thought he was somebody else,” Carol says. 

“Charlie’s tough. She’ll pull through,” Rick says with confidence. Carol wishes she could agree with him.

*

Daryl sets Charlie on the plastic covered bed. Hershel pushes in with needles and medical shit, but Daryl keeps a hold of Charlie’s wrist. At first, he can’t find a pulse. Then Charlie heaves a breath and he finds it, a steady beat under his fingers.

“We have to hold her still so I can get to the damaged areas,” Hershel says. “That shot blew through half her kidney, I have to patch up some blood vessels-” Charlie jerks away from his hands. “Dammit, hold her down!” Daryl leans down to put an arm over her ribcage.

“Hold still!” he says to Charlie. “We’re helping you, but you gotta hold still!” He doesn’t know how much of that she heard, but she doesn’t fight them holding her down. Hershel starts in on his work. Daryl keeps his arm over Charlie while Andrea keeps her weight on Charlie’s legs. It occurs to Daryl (and probably the rest) that if Charlie really wanted to move, she could almost definitely throw them off with ease. Thankfully, she does not.

*

Lori paces between the tents. The rest of the group’s listening to Rick tell them what happened, even a very quiet Shane. He’d been that car Lori had sped past before and managed to turn around to follow them back. 

“And we drove back as fast as we could,” Rick finishes. “We’re lucky Lori and Charlie decided to come after us when they did.”

“We’re lucky Charlie didn’t decide to pack up and leave beforehand,” Glenn adds. Everyone seems to do their best not to look at Shane after that.

“Aren’t we just,” Shane says in a tight voice. 

“Shane was going to go after you too,” T-Dog says. “He tore out of here when he found out the girls had gone.”

“I was worried about Lori,” Shane says. Lori stops pacing to give him a look. “She shouldn’t have gone out in her condition.”

“What condition?” Carol asks, and Lori could just murder Shane right there. Instead she looks to Rick, who shrugs.

“I’m pregnant,” Lori says. The group lifts brows and makes sounds of shock. 

“You’re pregnant?” Carl repeats, eyes lighting up. “That’s so great!” Lori smiles at him, wishing she felt the same. 

“That’s right, it is great,” Rick says. “I’m sure you’ve got lots of questions, Carl, but those will have to wait til morning.” He looks at Carol, sheepish. “Haven’t exactly had ‘the talk’ yet…”

“Don’t look at me, neither have we,” Carol says. Someone starts to snicker, much to the kids’ confusion, and it lightens the tension just a little to have something so normal to laugh about. 

A door opens at the house and they all turn to look, laughter forgotten. Daryl walks out. The twins get up and hurry to meet him halfway. He gets down on his haunches.

“Hershel’s just finishing up,” Daryl says. “Your mom’s gonna be fine. I-” The twins throw their arms around Daryl’s neck and he nearly falls over. The look on his face is priceless; he has no idea what to do with the kids suddenly hugging him. Daryl pats their backs awkwardly. “Yeah, all right, enough. Hershel says you can come see her for a minute. Let’s go.” He pries them off, trying to be gruff still, but the twins grab his hands and he doesn’t try to pull his hands away. The rest of them let out sighs of relief. 

*

Charlie has returned to consciousness by the time Hershel’s stitching her wounds closed. She’s not happy that she got shot and she’s less happy that Hershel stitched her up. Her insides feel all poked around as well as damaged now. Somehow, that always makes it worse. 

“Thanks,” she grunts anyway, because that’s the polite thing to do. Hershel nods.

“I’m sure you didn’t need my help, but since I’m the reason you went out there, I thought I should help anyway,” he says. 

“How kind of you,” Charlie answers. Hershel cuts the end of the string and ties it off. As he lays gauze pads over the exit wound, the door opens and the twins pull Daryl inside. Charlie works up a smile. “Hey, darlings.”

“Mama!” They let go of Daryl and start hurrying to the door. 

“Don’t jostle her!” Hershel warns quickly. Taking that advice, Ella and Dex lift off the ground in a way Charlie’s seen them do before. They float up over the bed and settle with the least amount of jostling possible. Charlie reaches with one hand to pat Ella’s cheek.

“You’re getting good at that,” Charlie says. “Anything exciting happen while I was gone?”

“No,” Dex says. “We finished our books and ate dinner. Shane started yelling again, but Daryl yelled back.” Daryl huffs behind the kids and Charlie smirks.

“Well, as long as Daryl yelled back,” she says. She rubs her hand against Dex’s cheek as well. 

“Was it the bad men who shot you, Mama?” Ella asks. 

“It was a bunch of guys hoping to come back to the farm and take things from us, so I’d call them bad,” Charlie says. She can’t actually say those men weren’t affiliated with Hydra at some point, but it seems unlikely Hydra would be that sloppy. But she doesn’t really need Hershel to know there’s a bunch of Neo-Nazis who’d like to get their hands on the three of them. Her kids nod, looking relieved.

“Carol said we could have a sleepover with Sophia and Carl,” Dex says. 

“That sounds great,” Charlie says. “I’ll have to clean up the van before we can sleep in it anyway-”

“I could do it,” Andrea volunteers from behind Hershel. “You need your rest, I can clean it.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Charlie says. She keeps her attention on her kids. “You’ll be okay sleeping in the tent?”

“Yeah,” Ella says.

“Carl says he has ghost stories he can tell us,” Dex adds, grinning. Charlie can practically hear him saying ‘like ghosts could scare us’ and she grins back. 

“Well, you might have to keep him in check for Sophia’s sake,” she says. “I’ll see you in the morning, okay? I’ll be right here if you need me.” The twins nod, a slight uneasiness in their eyes as they contemplated sleeping away from her for the first time since they’d met. “Make sure Carl doesn’t scare Sophia too much and sleep well.”

“Yes, Mama,” they say together. Ella holds Charlie’s wrist and kisses the back of her hand. Then Dex kisses the palm. “Good night.”

“Good night, darlings.” Ella lets go of Charlie’s wrist so Charlie can set her arm down. The girl floats herself and her brother off the bed again. They each grab onto Daryl’s hands, causing him to look mildly exasperated, but he leads them out anyway. Charlie bites back a laugh.

“Christ, I think they’ve tamed Daryl,” Andrea says. Hershel turns around to give her a look.

“Please don’t take the Lord’s name in vain under my roof,” he says, and that’s when Charlie loses it. She giggles so hard she pops a stitch, which doesn’t particularly matter in the long run. Hershel mutters something about an ungodly creature and leaves the room. Andrea steals his chair.

“Just when I thought you were out of surprises,” she says.

“I’m never out of surprises,” Charlie says. She lets herself relax a little, though her whole body is screaming with the effort of resurrection, and forces her brain to start producing melatonin. “I think I’m going to try to sleep now, honey, no offense to you.”

“No, go ahead. I’m just going to keep watch.” Andrea leans back. Charlie shuts her eyes. “You’ve earned the rest. I’ll make sure you’re all right.” 

“Awful kind of you,” Charlie mutters. “Thanks, Emma.” She falls asleep very shortly after that, quick enough that she doesn’t realize she’s called Andrea by the wrong name.

*

Dex has weird dreams that night.

He’s always been sensitive to other people’s dreams, especially his sister and his mother. But lately the dreams of the group have been leaking into his, and it takes him a minute to realize whose dreams they are. Tonight, he was expecting Carl and Sophia to accidentally wander in, but he wasn’t expecting this.  
His dream starts in that first city they went to after the Turn, where they saw their first herd. Mama is fighting off the Walkers with her blades, Dex and Ella behind her with hatchets. But there are more people- Rick and Glenn, T-Dog and Andrea, Daryl. There are people Dex doesn’t know, too, some close and others far. A big man who fights with Daryl at his back, screaming profanities, and a woman who looks like Mama but older and harder. She cuts her way over to Mama and the twins.

“What are you doing here?” she shouts. “Get to your van!”

“We’re trying!” Mama replies. She sticks a blade through a Walker’s skull. “It’s not as easy as it sounds!”

“Damn it, Charlie, can’t you do anything right?” the woman says, frustration punctuated by the fire from her gun. “I’m trying to keep you safe here! Work with me!”

“I can protect myself, Emma!” Mama shouts back. “I’m not a little girl anymore! I don’t need you to-” She’s cut off by a bullet going through her throat. Bullets tear through Emma’s chest as well, creating deep red stains on her Marine Corps shirt. Mama’s throat starts to heal, but Emma falls. She’s swarmed by the undead before anyone can intervene. Daryl screams not far away as the big man is similarly set upon, too far from him to be saved. Then Andrea gives a scream, followed by the others each in turn, and Dex wakes up in a sweat.

“You okay?” Carl asks. Dex turns his head slightly to see Carl propped up on his elbow, watching Dex. “You were making noises.”

“Bad dream,” Dex says. He lifts his head up. Ella is on his other side, still asleep but frowning. Sophia is curled around her doll with one hand on Ella’s hip. 

“Was it about your mom?” Carl says. “I have bad dreams about my dad sometimes.”

“Yes and no,” Dex says. “I think a lot of people are thinking about the people they’ve lost.”

“Yeah,” Carl says. He reaches over to Dex and pushes some damp curls off Dex’s face. “Does that affect your dreams?”

“It didn’t used to,” Dex says. “But we’ve been here a while. My brain’s making connections.”

“Cool.” Carl pulls his hand back. He settles back down in his sleeping bag and Dex follows his example. Carl is calm, Dex can feel, and Dex could use some calm. Carl leaves his hand where Dex can reach it. Dex takes his hand.

“Do you think my mom’s baby will be okay?” Carl says. “She seemed scared about it.”

“I think so,” Dex says. “Moms are tougher than anybody else. Especially when it comes to their kids.” Carl nods.

“You have little hands,” he says. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Dex says, starting to feel tired again.

“I don’t think so.”


	8. Wait For It

Daryl wakes up to four voices singing off-key way too close to his head.

“Now it wasn’t long ago that Iron Man took up a cause-” That one’s Sophia.

“To enforce a kind of order, make the super-powered pause-” Carl, definitely, with his voice almost breaking.

“So he compromised his ethics and his honor and his friends-” Ella, who is the closest to on-key

“TIL HE WON!” All four shout together, and Daryl groans.

“But what he lost just wasn’t worth it in the end,” Dex finishes. Daryl pulls himself out of the tent in time for them all to sing the chorus.

“So if you can’t tell the Captain what you’re up to, Tony, it won’t be only him that looks appalled. No, if you can’t tell the Captain what you’re planning, genius, you shouldn’t plan to do the thing at all!” The kids are dancing around as someone makes breakfast. How nobody told them it was too damn early for this, Daryl can’t understand. He scowls at them before heading to the food table.

“Morning, sunshine,” Carol says. “The kids wake you?”

“What do you think?” Daryl replies. He takes some jerky from the table. “We hear anything from Charlie?”

“Nope,” Lori says, fixing on the food. “Just what Hershel said last night.” Daryl nods and bites into the jerky. He’s vaguely aware of the singing stopping before small bodies collide into his. 

“What the hell-” The twins have attached themselves to his legs. There’s some muffled laughs from the women at the food table. 

“Can we go see Mama?” Dex asks. “Now that you’re awake, we can go in the house.”

“Uh, let’s make sure she’s awake first,” Daryl says. “Have you eaten yet? I ain’t taking you in without having eaten, she’ll be pissed at me.”

“Food’ll be up soon,” Carol promises. Daryl looks to see her smirking at him and he rolls his eyes.

“Off. Off.” He gives the kids a light shove to pry them off his legs. They let go easily, actually, but Daryl’s not sure why they were attached in the first place. It’s really weird; since Charlie’s taken a liking to him, the kids have decided to be more friendly than they were before. Either there’s some sort of weird psychic connection here, or Charlie told them she liked him. Probably the second one. 

*

Andrea leaves the house while Hershel is looking Charlie over. She has two missions as she does, and one of them involves the two kids wolfing down breakfast.

“Slow down!” Daryl says, watching the two of them with some irritation. 

“You don’t wanna make yourselves sick,” Carol adds in a much more pleasant tone. She ruffles Ella’s short hair. Andrea reaches the central part of camp and hooks her fingers through the belt loops of her jeans. 

“Hey, guys. You’ll have to wait another few minutes to see your mom anyway,” Andrea says. “Hershel’s checking on her stitches, but when he’s done, you can go in.” The twins do slow down a little. The adults raise brows at Andrea, as if to ask her for more information. “She’s doing fine. She slept fine and woke me up this morning by throwing a sock at me.” Lori lets out a surprised laugh while the others grin. 

“How bad did it smell?” T-Dog asks. 

“Pretty nasty,” Andrea says. “Then again, she did climb a couple buildings yesterday, so I can’t blame her.”

“I’ll try and help with her laundry while she’s hurt,” Carol says. 

“That reminds me. I told Charlie I’d clean the blood out of her van,” Andrea says. “Lori, you’ve got the keys?” Lori starts patting her pockets and pulls the keys from her jacket. 

“Here. You need any help with that?” Lori hands the keys to Andrea, who shakes her head. 

“I can handle it. One more question before I get started, though.” She turns to the twins. “Do you know who Emma is? Your mom said that name when she was going to sleep.”

“She had a sister named Emma,” Dex answers. “We haven’t met her.” Andrea nods. That doesn’t really explain why Charlie called her that, but it is interesting. 

*

It isn’t until he gets in the house again that Daryl realizes why the twins insist on him coming with them. Charlie doesn’t trust everyone, he knew, but when the twins hurry ahead into the bedroom and he can’t see them, he has the sudden understanding that anything could happen when they’re out of sight. These are decent people, Daryl knows, but Jesus, the idea’s terrifying. He walks faster after that.

*

Carol comes up to the van to find Andrea on her hands and knees inside. She scrubs at the dry red stain on the floor with a vengeance.

“Hey,” Carol says. Andrea looks up. She gives a forced smile.

“Hey. What’s going on?”

“Came to see how you were making out,” Carol says, reaching the edge of the van. Andrea sighs.

“Well, it’s coming up. Taking its sweet time, but it’s coming,” she says. “I got it.”

“I see,” Carol says. “Are you all right?”

“I’ve seen more blood than this,” Andrea says. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Carol says. Andrea turns back to her work, scrubbing viciously. “You looked a little upset when you heard Charlie called you by her sister’s name.”

“No, not upset,” Andrea answers. “Just surprised. Charlie doesn’t know I had a sister.”

“She must be associating you with hers,” Carol says. “That’s good- means she likes you.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t the best sister, so maybe she should try again,” Andrea says. She scrubs too hard and the rag shoots out of her hand to her knees. “Shit!” Carol takes Andrea’s wrist.

“You were a great sister to Amy,” she says. “Amy never wanted for anything with you.” Andrea sits back on her calves. A soft smile comes to her face.

“Thank you,” she says. “That…that means a lot.” She shakes her head. “God. If anyone’s been sisterly, it’s been Charlie. She looks after me, she looks after us all, but she’s upfront with me without being a bitch. And then she calls me by her sister’s name…it’s so much.”

“I know,” Carol says. “Sometimes…sometimes we find people to help us fill in the holes in our hearts. My mother used to tell me that. Didn’t really believe it til now.” Andrea’s smile deepens.

“That’s really beautiful,” she says. “Are you…have you thought about going with Charlie? When she leaves? I don’t know when that’s going to be-”

“We’ll go with her,” Carol answers. “Me and Sophia. Daryl said he would too. T-Dog’s thinking about it, he asked me what I thought.”

“That’s a lot of us,” Andrea says. “That…makes me feel better that I want to go too.” She takes Carol’s hand off her wrist gently. “I’m going to finish this up. I know Rick wants to have a discussion about that kid they brought back soon.”

“All right. I’ll send Sophia for you when we hear more,” Carol says. Andrea picks up the rag again and begins scrubbing again. Carol leaves her to it; there’s a healing power in work like that, and Carol knows that better than most.

*

Somehow, beyond all logic, Charlie is up and able to walk out to the dining room when the others gather to discuss the kid in the shed. She does lean on Daryl, who steadfastly ignores the inquisitive looks he gets. Charlie sits in a chair next to Carl while her kids hover at her shoulders like a pair of wings.

“We couldn’t just leave him behind,” Rick says. “He would have bled out- if he lived that long.”

“It’s gotten bad in town,” Glenn says in a soft voice, looking around. 

“What do we do with him?” Andrea asks. 

“I repaired his calf muscle as best I can, but Charlie’s hit was solid,” Hershel says, walking in as he dries his hands on a towel. He nods at Charlie. “He’ll have nerve damage. Won’t be on his feet for at least a week.”

“When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the main road, send him on his way,” Rick says.

“Yes, I’m sure he’ll be just dandy out there by himself with a fucked up leg,” Charlie says, tone light. “Maybe he’ll change his name from Randall to Walker bait.”

“He’ll have a fighting chance,” Rick replies. Charlie rolls her eyes. 

“We can’t just let him go. He knows where we are,” Shane says.

“He was blindfolded the whole way here,” Rick says. “He’s not a threat.”

“Not a threat? How many of them were there?” Shane says. “You killed four of their men, you took one hostage, but they just ain’t gonna come looking?”

“They left him for dead. No one is looking,” Rick says emphatically. 

“What do you think, Charlie?” T-Dog says. Rick blinks in confusion. “You saw the most of those guys. Will them come looking?”

“Considering they were hunting for supplies and women, I don’t think they’re the considerate kind,” Charlie answers. “No. They’ll assume he’s dead. If the kid’s smart, he won’t want to go looking for them either. Might want to keep an eye on him regardless-”

“He’s out cold right now. Will be for hours,” Hershel interrupts. “Not everyone’s as gifted as you.” 

“You know what? I’m gonna go get him some flowers and candy,” Shane says, a mocking cheer in his voice. He starts walking out. “Look at this, folks, we back in Fantasyland-”

“Oh, shut the fuck up!” Charlie spits. Shane stops, her exasperation apparently a surprise. “Your power issues are fascinating, really, but suck it up or shut up. We’re all tired of your penis making all your decisions.”

“The hell did you just say to me?” Shane says.

“You heard me, you overdramatic asswipe,” Charlie says. “Nobody gives a shit if your feelings are hurt because you don’t get to be in charge and you didn’t get to have the daring rescue. You can stomp around all you like; it only makes us more pissed at you.”

“And that’s not even touching on the spectacle you made yesterday,” Hershel adds, stepping up behind Charlie. “You woulda made a full-on armed uprising and created a panic. Now this is my farm, and I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn’t mean I have to put up with your hissyfits. So do us all a favor and keep your mouth shut.” Shane looks between the two, clearly rattled. No one says a word in his favor, and he lets out an anxious huff. He turns away and walks out of the house, running his hands over his shaved scalp. The room he leaves is quiet until Rick speaks up.

“Look, we’re not going to do anything about it today,” he says, putting a hand on Hershel’s shoulder. “Let’s just cool off.” The tension in the room seems to leak out. Lori turns to Charlie.

“How are you feeling?” she asks. “I see you’re up and moving now.”

“Eh, sore. Nothing I can’t deal with,” Charlie says. 

“You should be in bed,” Hershel admonishes. “You’ve got six stitches on either side of you, and that’s just on the outside.”

“I’ve had worse,” Charlie replies. “In a few days, I’ll be well enough to get out of your hair, so don’t worry about it.”

“You’re leaving?” Carl exclaims. “You can’t go! We need you!” Rick looks sharply at his son, as if he can’t believe those words are coming from Carl’s mouth.

“We’ve stayed here long enough. We’ve got family waiting for us out there,” Charlie says, her tone firm but gentle. “As I’ve said before, anyone who wants to is welcome to join, but the twins and I need to get going.”

“You’re welcome to stay here,” Hershel says, much to everyone’s surprise. “I know we’ve had our differences, but you risked your life for me and my family. I’d rather you stay.”

“I appreciate that, but it’s not about you,” Charlie says. “This is about my family.”

“Charlie, going out there just the three of you is suicide,” Rick says, adopting a tone of ‘let’s be reasonable.’ “Especially with you just getting shot, you can’t go risking your safety out there on your own-”

“They won’t be on their own,” Daryl interrupts. Rick glances at him to see Daryl’s arms are crossed over his chest and his jaw’s set. “I’m going with them.”

“So am I,” Andrea adds.

“We are too,” Carol says, hand on Sophia’s shoulder.

“Same here,” T-Dog says. Rick looks at them all with wide eyes. “Hey, look, Rick, it’s nothing personal. You did a good job leading us here and everything, but Charlie’s better.”

“I agree with T-Dog. Charlie acts quickly to remove threats, she doesn’t put up with any nonsense, and she communicates effectively,” Andrea says. “I’d feel safest sticking with her.”

“You all feel this way?” Rick asks. They nod, all four, and then Rick turns to Charlie, whose face is slack in surprise. “Well? Do you want them to come with you?”

“I…certainly don’t have a problem with it,” Charlie says. “I’ll do my best to watch out for them once we get going. I just wasn’t expecting all of you to want to come.”

“Like they said,” Carol says, nodding at Andrea and T-Dog. “We have confidence in you.”

*

Back in their tent, after Lori gets Rick to understand just how bad the situation with Shane is, she watches him drop his head into his hands.

“And Charlie?” he says, surprising her. “Everyone seems to think she can do a better job protecting them than I can. Do you think she’s a better leader than me?” 

“No,” Lori says, though her immediate thought is yes. “No, it’s just that… Charlie was Special Ops. She spent a big chunk of her life just surviving, so she’s better prepared than the rest of us. She can make hard choices when we hesitate, she can do that.” Rick lifts his head.

“If you had to choose,” he says. “Between having Charlie for the baby or having Hershel. Which would you choose?”

“God, I don’t know,” Lori says. “I wish I could have them both, but she’s never gonna stay where Shane is. She can’t stand him.”

“She isn’t gonna stay regardless. She wants to go home,” Rick says. “I don’t blame her. But she’s being irrational. She can’t really expect them to be alive after all this time. She can’t expect to make it all the way there with everyone alive.”

“Charlie does,” Lori says. “And she is…the most prepared person for all this. If she thinks she can do it, I think she can too.” 

“You’ve got that much faith in her?” Rick asks. 

“Almost as much as I do in you,” Lori says. She kisses his cheek. That doesn’t seem to help anything.

*

Despite her abilities, Charlie does need more rest. Were it up to her, she’d be in her van, driving on, but Hershel insists that she stay where he can keep an eye on her. There’s also the added variable of five people who want to follow her suddenly. That is…interesting.

It isn’t that Charlie didn’t want them to come. She likes the ones who spoke up, they’re trustworthy and capable. She just wasn’t expecting them all. Carol and Daryl, yes. They’d both made it clear they liked her too much to let her go off. But Andrea and T-Dog were a surprise. Charlie would have assumed they’d want to stay on the farm with the others, who they’d been with for so long, survived with, but she’d clearly misjudged that one. Maybe it was the incident with Hershel going into town that had done it. Maybe it was Randall. 

Charlie can’t be sure as she sits in the bed with her kids. Daryl hangs by the doorway, acting every inch the bodyguard she’d hoped for. It probably wasn’t fair to ask that of him just after they fucked, but she didn’t have much choice. Someone had to make sure the kids were safe from Shane and Walkers. 

“Why aren’t the Grimeses and Glenn and Dale coming with us?” Ella asks. Charlie pauses in her combing of Ella’s hair.

“I don’t know, darling,” she says. “I think they want some semblance of normalcy back. They like staying at the house, they like having that life back. It’s tempting. I can understand that.”

“But it’s not safe,” Dex moans, his own hair freshly combed and the curls a little less wild than usual. “This house is so not going to withstand a Walker attack. It’s old, there’s too many windows, and everybody stays in tents, for Christ’s sake!”

“Hey, Hershel asked us not to swear in his house.” Charlie points the comb at him. “I don’t care how foolish he is, we respect people’s boundaries.” Dex sighs.

“Sorry, Mama.”

“You are right, though,” Charlie says. She starts combing through Ella’s curls again. “This place is not going to hold up against a horde, let alone a herd.” It occurs to her that leaving with all the people who’ve said they want to will leave the remaining survivors at a severe disadvantage. The best fighters are coming with her, the ones with the most experience. An old, dusty part of her heart starts urging her to stay with them. Protect, it demands. You must protect. Charlie shoves that part of herself back into the box she put it in after Ultron. 

“It’s their choice to stay,” she says aloud. “We have to respect their choice, even if we don’t agree with it.”

“That’s why people like you,” Daryl says suddenly. Charlie glances at him. “They like that you respect them. Rick and Hershel, they don’t respect people as much as they should. You show people as much respect as you want for yourself.”

“Is that why you like me?” Charlie asks, mostly joking.

“Yeah, that’s part of it,” Daryl says. He is not joking. Charlie stares at him for a second before he continues. “Also like that you can kick ass like nobody’s business. Ain’t ever seen someone make fighting look pretty.” He gives her a smile and Charlie feels her cheeks go red. Fuck.

“Mama, why are you all pink?” Dex says, coming closer. Ella turns around to see Charlie’s face. “Mama, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Charlie says. She pushes Dex to sit down. “That’s enough, I’m fine. Ella, turn back around so I can finish your hair.” Charlie hears a muffled snicker from Daryl’s direction that she steadfastly ignores while going back to her daughter’s hair. Charlie focuses on the short locks and stubborn curls. 

When she first sprung her kids, their hair was buzzed close to their scalps, making them look like little soldiers. Charlie hated it, but she wanted to reinforce that they were now in control of their bodies, so she always gave them the option of shaving it off again. So far, both have opted to let it grow. Dex’s seems to grow faster, curling up like Charlie’s and making a sproingy halo. Ella’s takes more time and comes in with less curl. Charlie can only assume she got more of her father’s genes in that area. It’s only fair- Dex has his eyes, that greyish blue that looks like an iced lake. Ella’s are the same brown as Charlie’s. 

“We’re not all going to be in the van, are we?” Ella says. Charlie laughs.

“No, darling, we are not,” she answers. “I’m sure Carol or T-Dog has a car they’ll use, and Daryl’s got his motorcycle.”

“How do you ride that?” Ella asks, head turning to look at Daryl. 

“Like a bike, only faster,” Daryl says. 

“What’s a bike?” Dex says. 

“What’s a- Charlie, they don’t know what a bike is?” Daryl says, irritation masking concern. Charlie shrugs, which pulls on her stitches. 

“They didn’t have much occasion to see one before I got them back,” she answers. “I’m sure if you asked him nicely, Daryl would show you how his motorcycle works. Right, Daryl?” 

“Right,” Daryl says. “You can’t ride without a helmet, though.”

“Do you ride with a helmet?” Dex challenges. Daryl shakes his head.

“My head’s harder than yours. I can get away without one.”

*

Hershel allows Charlie to go outside and sit with the others for a while, after they’ve eaten. Ella fetches the guitar for her, much to Sophia’s delight, and most of the survivors are glad to hear Charlie tuning the strings.

“What do we feel like tonight?” Charlie asks. “I feel like something…complex.”

“Complex to play or complex in the words?” Carl says. He’d been sulking since he found out his friends would all be leaving and he wouldn’t, much to his parents’ exasperation.

“I could do either or both, I suppose,” Charlie says. 

“Then you should do both,” Dale says, the first he’s said to anyone since this morning. “I think we all feel that way right now.” Charlie nods. She strums, playing for a few moments before she adds her voice.

“Theodosia writes me a letter every day. Keeping her bed warm while her husband is away. He’s on the British side in Georgia, trying to keep the colonies in line,” she sings. “He can keep all of Georgia, Theodosia, she’s mine.”

“Love doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints. It takes and it takes and it takes. But we keep loving anyway. We laugh and we cry and we break and we make our mistakes, and if there’s a reason why I’m by her side when so many have tried, then I’m willing to wait for it.”

“My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher. But there are things that the homilies and hymns won’t teach you. My mother was a genius. My father commanded respect. When they died, they left no instructions, just a legacy to protect.”

“Death doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints. It takes and it takes and it takes. And we keep living anyway. We rise and we fall and we break and we make our mistakes, and if there’s a reason I’m still alive when everyone who loves me has died, then I’m willing to wait for it.”

“I am the one thing in life I can control! I am inimitable, I am an original! I’m not falling behind or running late! I’m not standing still, I am lying in wait!”

“Life doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints. It takes and it takes and it takes. But we keep living anyway. We rise and we fall and we make our mistakes. And if there’s a reason I’m still alive when so many have died, then I’m willing to-”

“Wait for it. Wait for it. Wait for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to like Shane, back in Season One, before he started thinking with his dick. If I'd started that far back, I probably would have had him triad with Rick and Lori, since he clearly loved Rick before toxic masculinity took over.


	9. Dying Is Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Beth's suicide attempt, talking about suicide, and talking about sexual abuse. If you don't want to read those parts, skip the section between the second and third stars. You will not miss plot points that way.

Charlie hates her compassionate nature. 

A week later, they’re still at the farm because Charlie is letting her injuries heal slowly. She makes the excuse that she wants to make sure Beth’s all right before she goes, but that stupid part of her heart, the voice that sounds like her mom and like Steve, keeps insisting that she can save them all if they come with her, if they just have a little more time to realize they should come with her. Charlie has to stop listening to that voice. She has two kids to worry about, dammit, and now five more people. She can leave the idiots to die like idiots. And yet, Charlie stays.

*

Dale watches the kids on the day Rick and Shane take Randall away. He has his own reservations about that whole thing, but Dale’s decided he wants to deal with Shane as little as possible right now.

Instead, Dale observes the kids playing pretend, laughing and having a ball. He thinks they’re pretending to be the Leverage team Charlie tells stories about. Carl gives orders to the other three, Dex puts on weird voices and fake names as if he’s conning someone, Ella mimes fighting people and Sophia excitedly relays how she’s climbing a building. Dale thinks they’re trying to rescue Sophia’s doll, set aside on a cooler not far from where they play. 

“First we have to take out the guards!” Carl declares, running behind Ella. She throws some punches at the air. “Quick, Sophia, pick the lock!” Sophia hurries over and starts fiddling with an imaginary door. Someone chuckles behind Dale and he turns to see T-Dog.

“One hell of a game,” the younger man says. “Leverage?”

“Seems so,” Dale says. “They’re not stealing anything, I think.”

“Good,” T-Dog replies. “The world may be different, but stealing is still wrong.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Dale says. “Charlie got a day for you all to leave yet?”

“Not yet. She wants to be sure she’s all fixed up before we go,” T-Dog says. Dale nods.

“Smart. Especially with her idea being so dangerous,” he says.

“I’d rather be on the move than a sitting duck,” T-Dog says. 

“Yeah, yeah, I understand,” Dale says. He looks back at the kids. “I’ve been wondering if that isn’t the smarter move myself.”

“Really?” T-Dog says. “You thinking of coming along with us? I’d be glad to have you along.”

“You’d be glad to have the RV and a mostly functional toilet,” Dale says with a snort. T-Dog chuckles. “Really, though. Charlie’s crazy for thinking we could make it that far, but she seems like a better crazy than the crazy here.”

“Charlie’s the kind of crazy that’ll jump in front of a bullet for you, then tell you off for getting shot at in the first place,” T-Dog says. “She makes smart choices.”

“Even when they’re unpopular,” Dale continues. “And I’m not so worried about her murdering me in my sleep, either.”

“Yeah, I’ll be glad to be rid of Shane too,” T-Dog says. “I’m tired of being stuck with these crazy-ass white dudes- not you, Dale.”

“It’s all right, I agree with you,” Dale says with a wave. “We got a bunch of crazy-ass white dudes around here.”

*

Beth watches Lori run out of her room with a dull sense of regret. Now she’s going to get Maggie, or Hershel, and everyone’s going to be upset. If she had just let Beth go, everything would have been over. 

Charlie appears in Beth’s doorway after Lori leaves, expression soft but not pitying. Beth has seen pity and this isn’t it.

“Do you mind if I come in?” Charlie asks. Beth shrugs. Charlie walks over and sits on the bed in front of Beth. 

“I’m not here to lecture you,” she says, which is a small relief. “I just want to tell you a story.”

“You think one of your stories is going to make me feel better?” Beth replies. Charlie shakes her head. 

“It’s not going to make you feel better, and it’s not going to teach you a lesson,” she says. “It’s just a story I think you should hear. The only thing I ask is that you don’t tell anyone else what I’m about to tell you, especially not my kids, okay?” That gets Beth’s attention. She nods, and Charlie takes a deep breath, rolling up the sleeves of her overlarge plaid shirt.

“When I was thirteen, my big brother started coming into my room at night,” Charlie says, and something icy floods into Beth’s gut. “He was much older, much bigger. I couldn’t stop him from doing what he wanted to me. You…you’re old enough to guess what that was.” Charlie puts her bare forearms out in front of her, letting Beth see the faded white scars running from her elbows to her wrists. “For two years, I wanted to die. I just wanted all of it to stop, and the only way out seemed to be dying. I would…I’d sit in the bathtub when no one was home and just run a knife up and down my arms, praying for the strength to push down.”

“Did you ever get it?” Beth asks. She takes one of Charlie’s arms with her hands and traces the lines. They seem like art to her. Some kind of awful, beautiful art.

“Once,” Charlie answers. “Once, when I was almost fifteen. I pushed hard on one side, and the blood went everywhere. The knife slipped out of my hand and I passed out. And then…then I woke up. Alive. Disappointed.”

“What did you do?” Beth says. Charlie sighs.

“I got out of the tub,” she says. “I picked myself up, cleaned the mess, and went right back to the hell I was living.” She pauses, watching Beth’s finger go up and down. “I’ve been where you are, Beth. I’ve felt so empty, so hopeless, so wracked with pain, that the only solution seems like dying. And I won’t tell you that you’re wrong to feel like that. There’s nothing wrong about how you feel. It’s like you’re…you’re trapped underground and there’s no light how matter how hard you look. It’s easy to stop looking, to just lay down and die.”

“It’s easy?” Beth repeats. “You said you had to work up the courage-”

“It wasn’t courage, Beth. It was desperation,” Charlie interrupts. “The hardest thing to do in the world, even before the dead started walking, is to live in it. That’s even harder now, and it’s not a weakness of character to want to end things.” She looks Beth straight in the eye. “But we can fight. Not for our families, not for our friends. We fight for ourselves, because we deserve to live long, happy lives. You deserve that as much as I did when I felt empty. You can find the light in the dark, Beth. You can get out of the tub.” Something about that gets into Beth’s stomach, making her insides feel weird. 

Before she can reply, there are quick steps inside the house. Charlie pulls down her sleeves gently, moving Beth’s hands away. Then she takes Beth’s hands.

“If you try something,” Charlie says, voice neutral. “If you try and you realize you don’t want to die, you yell for me, okay? You yell or you come to me, and I’ll fix you up, no questions asked. You aren’t alone, Beth Greene.” Lori hurries inside. She looks surprised to see Charlie on the bed with Beth. Charlie lets go of Beth’s hands and pats her cheek. “I’ll be right next door.”

*

After they successfully save the doll, the kids flop onto the grass. They look up at the clouds that pass lazily overhead. Ella still can’t believe how big the world is sometimes- the sky stretches on forever, past the tops of the trees, and on past where Ella can imagine. It’s so unbelievable that anything can be so big.

“I don’t want you guys to leave,” Carl says suddenly. “It’ll be so boring.”

“We don’t wanna leave you either,” Dex answers. Ella doesn’t have to look to know Dex is holding Carl’s hand. 

“Maybe you can convince your parents to come with us,” Sophia says. “Your mom likes Charlie a lot.”

“Dad’s mad at her for splitting up the group,” Carl says. “He thinks she’s trying to prove he’s a bad leader or something.”

“Mama doesn’t think he’s a bad leader,” Dex says. “She thinks he’s playing by rules that don’t apply anymore.”

“What does that mean?” Carl asks.

“It means your dad is a good guy in over his head,” Dex says. “A lotta people are now. Mama says that doesn’t make anyone bad. It just doesn’t help them stay alive, either.”

“Huh,” Carl says. “I guess that makes sense.”

*

The screaming match in Beth’s room drives Charlie out to the kitchen, where Lori and Andrea are hanging out, looking depressed.

“When Beth stops fighting, that’s when it’s time to worry,” Lori is saying as Charlie walks in. Charlie resists the urge to roll her eyes. Neurotypicals. 

“Hey, Charlie,” Andrea says, rather than address Lori. She gives Charlie a tight smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Charlie answers. “I thought you were on watch.”

“Glenn took over,” Andrea says.

“You said something to Beth before I came back, right?” Lori asks. “You went into her room. She looked better after that. What did you say?” Charlie shrugs, leaning against a chair.

“I said that sometimes life seems hopeless and you want an out,” she says. “Sometimes you feel like death is the best option. Living is hard. Dying is easy.”

“Dying is easy?” Andrea repeats, some disbelief in her voice. 

“As opposed to living with pain, yeah,” Charlie says. Andrea nods. 

“But then you told her how much she has to live for, and that things get better, right?” Lori says. Things get better? Things do not get better, they get worse, they get more complicated. Charlie decides not to voice that particular thought.

“If it were that easy to make the emptiness go away, the national suicide rate wouldn’t have been as high as it was before all this,” she says instead. “If Beth could recognize that she had things to live for, she wouldn’t have stolen the knife. That’s not how suicidality works.”

“How does it work, then?” Lori challenges, stepping towards Charlie. “Come on, Miss Expert, Miss I-Know-Everything, Miss Everyone-Else-Is-Wrong. Tell me how you think it works!”

“Whoa, whoa! Charlie is not the problem here!” Andrea says, getting between the two. “Having been where Beth is right now, I can tell you that she can’t feel hope right now. She needs to face this monster on her own.”

“So we just tie a noose for her and let her go?” Lori says. “You think that’s the answer?”

“No one said we had to help her die,” Charlie says. She puts a hand on Andrea’s arm and pushes her aside. “What we need to do is treat her like an adult and make sure she knows we’re here to support her. We can tell her she’s selfish and stupid until we turn blue, but that’s not going to stop her. What’s going to stop her is realizing she isn’t alone and she doesn’t want to die.”

“Are you a psychiatrist now too?” Lori says. 

“No, but I used to have one,” Charlie answers. That stops Lori’s next retort. “I don’t know why you’re upset with me, Lori, but I don’t argue unless I know what I’m talking about.”

“You’re splitting up the group,” Lori says, voice softer. “You’re splitting up the group, you’re taking Carl’s friends away, you’re making Rick doubt himself. How can you do this to us?” Charlie sighs.

“Lori, I didn’t mean to do any of that,” she says. “I didn’t think everyone would want to come with me, but I wasn’t exactly expecting Shane to go bananas and Hershel to swan off for a pity party either. It’s not my fault people are losing faith in Rick’s leadership.”

“They are not losing faith in his leadership!” Lori protests.

“We kinda are,” Andrea says. Lori glares at her. “Look, I like Rick, but he has made some questionable decisions. He’s out there risking his ass over some kid that he didn’t have to save or keep alive. He was willing to let Hershel keep the Walkers in the barn, he-”

“And Charlie would do better?” Lori says. 

“Charlie has,” Andrea replies. “Rick is tired. He has a family to worry about. He might as well let Charlie take charge, let someone else carry the load for a while.”

*

Daryl’s sitting by his tent, carving himself more arrows, when a small body sits beside his and leans into him. Daryl is very not used to this.

“What are you doing?” he asks of Dex. “Where’s your sister?”

“She’s playing cards with Sophia and Carl,” Dex says. “I can’t focus.”

“Why not?” Daryl says. 

“Maggie and Beth are hurting, and it’s really loud in my head,” Dex says. Daryl pauses. He hadn’t realized that was a thing for Dex. 

“Your mama will take care of them.” Daryl puts the knife on his leg. Then he lifts the arm Dex is leaning on and slowly puts it around the kid’s shoulders. Dex scoots closer. “I’m gonna keep working, but I guess you can watch while I do.”

“Kay,” Dex mutters. Daryl picks up the knife again. He does his best not to disturb Dex while he works.

*

“Charlie!” She hears her name screamed through tears and Charlie runs to Beth’s room. Both Maggie and Lori stand in front of the bathroom door, trying to get in.

“She’s got broken glass!” Maggie says to Charlie as she rattles the knob. 

“Get out of the way,” Charlie replies. She backs up to the bed. The other two women get out of the way and Charlie runs at the door, slamming her shoulder into the ancient wood. The hinges break free of the door jamb with loud cracking noises.

“Charlie!” Beth says through tears, holding a bloody wrist. Charlie hurries inside to her. 

“I’ve got you, honeyBeth, I’ve got you,” she says. Charlie takes Beth’s wrist and covers the cut- deep, but not deep enough- with her own hand. She pours energy into Beth’s cut to start the healing.

“I got out of the tub,” Beth says, still crying. “I got out, Charlie, I got out.” Charlie laughs in surprise- she didn’t think that’d be the part that stuck.

“Yes, you did. You got outta that tub,” Charlie says. “I’m so proud of you, honeyBeth.” She kisses Beth’s forehead. Beth nods as Charlie pulls away. “You’re gonna be just fine.” The cut is healed up now, though there is a scar. Charlie lets go of Beth. 

“Hug your sister and tell her you love her, okay?” Charlie says. Her own throat feels tight as Beth turns to Maggie. The sister hold onto each other desperately, Beth still crying. 

Charlie walks out of the bathroom. She feels like something is trying to claw its way out of her chest, and she needs to let it out. It hurts, it hurts so badly, and all she wants is Eliot to hold her. She wants her dad. And she can’t get to him. 

Charlie walks out of the house, looking for an escape. Carol walks up to her.

“Hey, is everything all right?” Carol asks. Charlie nods.

“Beth…Beth was having some issues. She’s okay now,” she says. “I just…I just need some air or something…” Carol takes a long look at her before holding her arms out. Charlie goes into them and lets Carol hold her tight. It’s not the same as hugging Eliot, but it’s good.

“I’ve got you, sweetie. I got you,” Carol murmurs in Charlie’s ear. Charlie buries her face in Carol’s neck. Carol smells like laundry soap and sweat, a combination not unlike what Eliot used to smell like. Charlie lets herself get lost in it for a moment.

*

Andrea sees Charlie come out of the house and knows something happened by the way Charlie walks. Carol meets her before Andrea can reach Charlie, taking Charlie into her arms, and for the first time, Charlie looks small. Andrea stops walking for a moment.

“Leave her be,” Daryl grunts from behind Andrea. “She needs a minute.” Andrea turns to Daryl, who still has Dex under his arm. Dex clings to Daryl like Charlie clings to Carol and Andrea wonders how such disparate people can come together so easily. 

The other kids wander over. Ella sees Charlie and looks stricken herself. Andrea pulls her over.

“It’s okay, sweetie. Your mom just needs a minute, like Daryl said,” Andrea soothes. Ella wraps her arms around Andrea’s waist. Andrea ruffles her hair. “It’s going to be okay.”

*

Charlie can’t go back in the house after that, not that day. She stays outside with her kids, going through the supplies for colder weather clothes. Andrea comes over to help after Maggie forbids her from coming in the house again.

“Do we have a plan?” she says at one point. “For when we leave?” Charlie sighs.

“Soon,” Charlie says. “I want to be sure Rick and Shane handle Randall first. If they don’t leave him, they’ll want to kill him, and frankly I’d rather he come with us.”

“He shot at you!” Andrea exclaims. Charlie unfolds a jacket to find it’s one of her mom’s. 

“This is an Ella one,” she says. “He shot at me after I killed two of his friends. He knows better than to cross me. He is just a kid. He can learn. He can change.”

“That’s a lot of faith to have in a stranger,” Andrea says. Charlie shrugs.

“I don’t like hurting kids,” she says. 

“Neither do I.” The two women turn around to see Dale standing outside the van. He looks uncomfortable. “I was…I was hoping to talk to you, Charlie. I know we’ve had our differences, but I…I’d like to discuss me joining your…your troop. I think you’ve got the right ideas.” Charlie raises her brow and Andrea huffs.

“Dale, if you’re doing this to protect me-”

“It’s not about you, Andrea. Not just you,” Dale interrupts. “I just…I keep thinking about the kids. They’re kids. They could use all the protection they can get, and the RV’s pretty good protection. Plus it’s got a bathroom, and kids need baths.” Charlie laughs.

“That’s true. Mine are getting tired of me dumping water over them,” she says. “You’re welcome to come with us. I want this Randall thing settled first, as you heard.”

“Me too,” Dale says, tension leaving his shoulders. “I’ll pack my things.” 

*

Charlie is checking her tires when Hershel walks up. She hears him coming, as well as other people reacting to him coming, and doesn’t need to look up.

“Afternoon,” Charlie says. “How’s Beth?”

“Much better, thanks to you,” Hershel says. Charlie shakes her head, tightening a bolt.

“She was going to come out of it eventually. She just needed someone to be there when she did,” she answers.

“That’s not how Beth tells it,” Hershel says. Charlie looks up at that. Hershel’s pale with the shock, but he does look okay other than the pallor. “She wouldn’t tell me what you said, claimed it was personal, but she did say that it was your words that made her stop. Beth said you were the one to tell her she deserved to live. None of us would have thought of saying that.” Charlie stands up, hand tightening on the wrench in her hand.

“That’s because it’s self-evident to you. You love Beth. Saying she deserves to live a long, happy life is like saying people need to breathe,” Charlie says. “But Beth couldn’t remember that in the state she was in. Her brain wouldn’t let her. Someone had to tell her. She needed to know that, to know that she was capable of making her own choices, and to know that someone would be there to help her without judging her. So I told her.”

“And you were that someone,” Hershel says. “I can’t thank you enough. Beth is the light of my life. If I lost her, I…I don’t know how I’d carry on.”

“It was my privilege,” Charlie replies, which is possibly the truest thing she’s ever said in her life. Hershel looks at her as if she hung the moon.

“I know I can’t make you stay,” he says. “But you’re welcome to take as many supplies as we can spare.”

“Hershel, I can’t-”

“You’ve saved two members of my family now, I insist,” Hershel says. “We owe you, Charlie. Please, let me repay you at least some.” Charlie looks down at Hershel’s shoes, that damn voice in her heart demanding to know how she can leave the Greenes to their fate. 

“That’s… very generous of you, Hershel. Thank you,” Charlie says, looking back up. “If you’ve got any old clothes from your kids that don’t fit them anymore, I’d appreciate those for mine. I swear they grow out of theirs as soon as they grow into them.”

“I’ll ask Maggie and Patricia to go check the attic for some. You let me know if there’s anything else,” Hershel says. Charlie nods.

“I will. Thank you.”

*

Despite her father and sister’s protests, Beth comes outside to the camp that night. She sits next to Charlie and leans her head on Charlie’s shoulder.

“Glad you could join us, HoneyBeth,” Charlie says, fiddling with the guitar in her lap. “You got any requests?”

“Something hopeful,” Beth says. 

“You should do the I Just Might song,” Ella says. “The first one you did for us, remember?” Andrea watches Charlie’s face soften at the memory.

“That’s a great one, darling. I’ll do that one if you sing with me, all right?” she says. Ella blushes, but Dex nudges her and she nods. “All right.” Charlie strums a light melody, then she starts to sing.

“What to do and where to start. Things are falling all apart. Trying hard to move ahead, but keep losing ground instead,” Charlie sings. “Still, I have to take a chance, putting fear and doubt aside. Had no warning in advance, nothing left to do but try.”

“And I just might make it work. I just might make it after all.” Charlie’s voice gets louder and firmer. “I just might rise above the hurt. Though I've suffered quite a fall. But I have to get a grip. Hold onto it like a vice. Have to face the fallen chips. I just might make it. I just might.” She looks at her kids.

“You're the one that keeps me strong,” Ella continues, sweet voice high and thin. “You're the shoulder that I lean on.”

“Hard to swallow pride,” Dex adds, more confident. 

“When I think I've had enough, I think of you and toughen up,” Ella sings. She smiles as T-Dog gives a whistle of appreciation. 

“I know the truth inside,” Dex laughs, leaning into his sister.

“Love's a weapon and tool. And I am nobody's fool.” Ella shakes her head with emphasis, drawing a few laughs.

“I’m nobody’s fool.” Dex copies his sister and his curls bounce every which way.

“I just try to right what's wrong,” Ella sings with a conviction Andrea can appreciate.

“And just keep on keeping on,” the twins sing together, a nice little harmony as they look at each other. Then they turn to Charlie, who grins at them with such affection.

“But I just might make it work,” Ella sings, her mother and brother echoing her. “I just might make it after all.” Beth nods, arms crossing over her stomach.

“I just might make it,” Dex and Charlie follow.

“I just might rise above the hurt,” Charlie continues, eyes going soft, “though I've suffered quite a fall.”

“Though I've suffered, I just might live to see the day,” Ella goes on.

“I can say ‘Hey! I'm all right,’” Dex sings, smile broad. “I'm all right! I’m all right. I’m all right.”

“Have to go on either way.” Charlie’s eyes focus on her kids again. 

“Have to go on,” the twins echo. “Rise above it-”

“I just might be stronger than I know!” all three sing, grinning at each other. “Well I might really be surprised.”

“Gonna get on with my life,” Charlie sings

“And be strong!” the twins chorus.

“I just might make it, I just might!” the Spencers sing. “I just might make it. I just might! I just might.”

“I just might make it, I just might...” Charlie sings alone.

“Just might make it...” Ella trails off.

“Just might make it...” Dex finishes. Charlie stops playing. Andrea feels like something heavy’s been lifted off her shoulders. Somebody start clapping- Sophia or Carl, Andrea thinks, but the second one follows the first so quickly she can’t be sure- and sure enough all those gathered around the fire are clapping. The twins blush a dark pink in the light from the flames. 

“That was beautiful,” Carol says. “You two should sing with your mother more often.”

“As long as it’s not that Captain America song again,” Daryl adds. Andrea glances to see he can’t quite keep the grimace up. They really have tamed him, haven’t they?

“But it’s so much fun!” Sophia protests. 

“She’s right, Daryl. Everybody loves the Cap song,” Charlie says, and Daryl makes a show of rolling his eyes. The kids giggle at him, the twins’ blush fading. Andrea can’t wait to be on the road with these guys, away from the stress of Shane, Lori, and Hershel. 

*

Daryl lays in his tent, looking up at the nylon roof, and realizes he is fucked.

It had been one thing screwing Charlie up on the hill, each of them making the other come til they couldn’t see straight. It’s another to be terrified by the idea of losing Charlie to some idiots with guns or the twins to some pervert. It’s even more a different thing to find himself wanting the looks the twins shared with Charlie and to feel entirely content when the three are laughing with each other. Daryl wants to belong with them. He wants to feel that ‘click’ of puzzle pieces coming together like he does when Ella or Dex looks up at him, like when Charlie puts her faith in him. 

“Fuck,” Daryl moans under his breath. He tips his head back and shuts his eyes. Charlie might like him well enough, but he’s not good enough for her. He’s not good enough for the twins. Daryl was raised by Merle and by his own damn self, which is no good for taking care of kids. Charlie could find better dad material in someone else- hell, maybe even the twins’ actual father is waiting for them in Portland, for all Daryl knows. Charlie’s never mentioned him, but that’s no reason to think he’s not out there somewhere. There’s no way he could be any worse prepared than Daryl. 

There’s only one way Daryl knows how to deal with feelings like this, which is to stamp it so far down it won’t see the light of day, so he does his best to do that as he lays awake in the quiet night. He isn’t good enough to help raise the twins, but he’s good enough to protect them. Daryl will settle for that. He’ll make damn sure they get to Portland with as little damage as possible, if it’s the last thing he does. That Daryl can do.


	10. Making Circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from a Christian Kane song. He plays Eliot in Leverage and does country music, some of which is pretty good. Others are a little too macho bro for me. 
> 
> This chapter was a little difficult, with the whole Randall debate. Charlie radically shifts the nature of the debate for some, and figuring out where some people stood was challenging. I hope it turned out all right.

The next morning, Rick asks Daryl to get all the information he can out of Randall. Daryl is happy to oblige; Randall did shoot at Charlie, after all. Daryl goes into the shed where they’re keeping the kid, fully prepared to beat the answers out of him. 

Punching Randall is a great stress relief. There’s something dissatisfying about the lack of a fight in it, but it does help a little.

“I told you,” the kid starts to moan on the floor.

“You told me shit!” Daryl lunges forward and grabs the kid by the collar. He shoves Randall to sit up against the wall. 

“I barely knew those guys!” Randall pleads. “I met ‘em on the road!”

“How many in your group?” Daryl demands. Randall pants, shaking his head. Daryl pulls out his knife.

“Oh, no no no no no no. Come on, man!” Randall whines. Daryl swings the knife to stab the floor next to Randall’s leg and the kid yelps.

“How many?!” Daryl repeats.

“Uh, thirty! Thirty- thirty guys!” Randall answers. 

“Where?” Daryl says.

“Uh-” Daryl rips off Randall’s bandage. 

“Daryl!” Charlie’s voice makes Daryl freeze with his knife in the air. He turns to see her looking at him, hands on her hips. Charlie purses her lips. “Daryl Dixon, you step away from that boy right now!”

“I’m getting information,” Daryl replies. 

‘No, you’re getting panicked answers he thinks you want to hear,” Charlie says. “Physical torture doesn’t get the truth. Period. Now get away from him and let me handle this.” She stares Daryl down until he lowers his knife. He lets go of Randall’s leg and backs away, glaring at Charlie. She tuts as she comes over.

“When you hurt somebody for information, they’ll tell you whatever you wanna hear to make the pain stop. That’s rarely the truth,” Charlie says. She sits herself down in front of Randall, the kid who tried to kill her, and smiles at him. 

“Charlie-” 

“I’m sorry about all this, Randall,” Charlie says to the stunned-looking kid. “You mind if I take a look at that leg of yours? I promise I won’t hurt you.” Randall just nods. Charlie turns her attention to the ugly look wound on Randall’s calf. She puts a gentle hand on the skin below the wound and Randall flinches. “That’s one hell of a cut.”

“This crazy lady threw a knife at me,” Randall says. Daryl takes a half a step forward and Charlie holds up a hand to stop him. 

“Go on, Randall. Tell me about the crazy lady,” Charlie says. Randall eyes Daryl before looking back at Charlie.

“She moved so fast,” he says. “She took out two of the guys I was with before I even knew she was there. I tried to shoot her, but she ran so quick I wasn’t even close. And somehow she threw that knife at me while she was going, I don’t know how she did that. It’s like she was one of those Avengers or something.” Charlie lets out a chuckle.

“Wouldn’t that be something,” she says. “Randall, honey, I’d like to keep talking to you if that’s all right, but I’d also like to help with your leg a little. I’ll bet that hurts something fierce.”

“Well, yeah, I suppose,” Randall says, trying to maintain some dignity. Daryl rolls his eyes. “You can try, if you wanna.” Charlie nods and presses her hand against his skin. The look of relief on Randall’s face is one Daryl knows too well, and he wants to punch the kid even more now.

“Now, Randall,” Charlie says. “The people here don’t want to keep you on the farm. They’re afraid of you, see, afraid you’ll turn and run back to your old friends.”

“They’re not my friends,” Randall says quickly. “I only ran with them to stay alive, you know?”

“I understand that, honey, I do. It’s hard being alone out there,” Charlie says. “But you understand, that if you were to go back to them, whether we let you go or you run off, they will wanna know where you’ve been. And they’ll wanna know where and how many, and they will beat the answers out of you if they have to. Just like the people here were going to.” Randall pales under the blood coming out of his nose. “So we can’t let you go, and we can’t keep you here. But there is a third option, and it’s an option I can only swing for you if you cooperate with me, you understand?”

“Yeah, I understand. I understand,” Randall says, nodding. Charlie lifts her hand from his leg. She pulls out some kind of wet wipe.

“May I?” she asks, gesturing to his face. Randall nods again. Charlie holds Randall’s jaw with one hand and wipes the blood off his face with the other. “I’m planning on leaving soon. I’m taking a group with me. If you cooperate, behave yourself, I might be able to talk the others into letting you come with me.”

“Hell no!” Daryl spits before he can stop himself. Charlie shoots a glare over her shoulder and Daryl shuts up.

“You’d do that?” Randall asks hopefully. “But I-I’m a stranger. You don’t know me.”

“I know enough,” Charlie says. “You answer my questions honestly and we’ll have something to work with, all right?” 

“Yeah, all right,” Randall says. “What- what do you wanna know?”

“You got any family back at the camp?” Charlie says. She puts the wipe aside. Randall shakes his head.

“Nah. The Roamers got my mom early on,” he says. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Charlie says. “And your dad?”

“He left us when I was a kid. It was just the two of us,” Randall says. 

“My mother left my family when I was a kid too,” Charlie says. Daryl raises a brow in spite of himself. “Then my father died when I was high school, so I feel you.”

“What happened to him?” Randall asks. Charlie shrugs.

“He was shot,” she says. “I got lucky though. I was adopted by some great people. You have anyone like that back at your camp?”

“There- there’s this old lady named Ruthie,” Randall says. “She’s always looking after me, making sure I eat enough and stuff. I help her set up her tent when we move camps.”

“That sounds nice,” Charlie replies. “How old is Ruthie? Do you know?”

“Uh, sixty maybe? I never asked,” Randall says. “She’s got gray hair and she hangs out with the other old people, so.” 

“How many old people are there?” Charlie asks.

“I don’t know. Four, maybe,” Randall says. “They help with the chores, watch the kids. I only see ‘em when it’s time to eat.”

“Are there a lot of kids?” Charlie says. Randall nods.

“Five or six, I think. They can be real loud, sometimes,” he says. “You got kids here, don’t you? I heard them singing last night.” Daryl’s hackles go up, but Charlie just smiles.

“Yeah, we got a few,” she says. “I’ve got twins myself.”

“You don’t look like you do,” Randall says. “I mean, you don’t look old enough to be somebody’s mom.” 

“Ass-kisser,” Charlie teases, nudging Randall’s shoulder. “How old do you think I am, exactly?”

“Uh-uh. I know better than to answer that one,” Randall says with a nervous laugh. “How old are your kids? They boys, girls?”

“Smart man,” Charlie says. “One of each. They’ll be ten in a few months. I’m hoping to pull together something special for their birthday, but finding supplies is always hard. You understand.”

“Yeah, yeah, I go on supply runs all the time,” Randall says, sitting up eagerly. “I could help you find stuff. I’m good at finding things, that’s why they sent me out on runs.”

“That’d be real helpful, Randall, thank you,” Charlie says. “Did you always go on the runs?”

“Most of the time. At first they wanted to make sure they could trust me, so I stayed back,” Randall answers. “Then they moved me to the supply group.”

“How many of you were there in the supply group?” Charlie says.

“Uh, a dozen, maybe? We’d go out six at a time, take turns,” Randall says. “The rest would stay back with the rest of the guys on defending the camp.”

“How many guys in the defense group?” Charlie says. 

“Uh, probably six. Maybe seven,” Randall says. “A couple of the women would help, but it was mostly guys. Supply runs were all guys.” 

“Must have been very fraternal,” Charlie says, and Daryl gets a sudden thought. “You must have bonded with the men in your group.” Randall shrugs, dipping his head.

“Well, you know, I knew they had my back. Or I thought they did,” he says. “They could, uh, they could be kinda mean sometimes. I wasn’t big on that.”

“What do you mean by that?” Charlie says. Randall squirms in discomfort. “Did they hurt people, Randall? It’s okay, I’m not going to judge you by them.”

“They…they liked to break shit. Anything we could use, or we couldn’t carry, they’d break it,” Randall says. “If we ran into people, we, um…we’d follow ‘em back to their camp and take their shit. Survival of the fittest, Andy would call it- Andy, he was in charge of my group. And this one time, we found this camp, it was just this old guy and his daughters.” A chill goes down Daryl’s spine. If Charlie’s affected, she doesn’t show it. “We didn’t kill them. Andy told me to hold the old guy and…make him watch.” 

“I see,” Charlie says, voice flat.

“I didn’t do nothing to those girls, I wear!” Randall says quickly. “I held the old guy, coz if I didn’t, Andy and the others, they’d beat the shit out of me! Or worse! They got heavy weapons, you know, artillery!”

“I understand,” Charlie says, warming up again. “You have to protect yourself first.” She fixes Randall with a somber look. “Where is the group camped?”

“I don’t know. We moved around a lot, they’re probably gone by now,” Randall says. 

“Then tell me where they were camped before you left,” Charlie says. “You can also tell me what kind of sites they like to camp in and which direction they move in.” 

“I- I don’t know-”

“Randall, I don’t want to go after them,” Charlie says. “I just want to be sure I don’t run into them when I leave here. I’ve got people to worry about.” Randall hesitates. Charlie lowers her head and looks up at him. “You don’t want me to get hurt like those poor girls, do you?” Ice floods Daryl’s gut. Randall sputters.

“No, no, no! Of course not!” he says. 

“So you’ll help me avoid the other camp?” Charlie says. Randall nods and spills his guts faster than if he’d been cut open. He tells Charlie every place the camps ever been, how they picked new sites, how they moved, what direction they’d been heading. His words gush from him like arterial spray, and Daryl has to admit, this was thorough.

When Randall’s done, Charlie pats his face and thanks him. She stands up and turns to Daryl with a smile.

“See?” Charlie says. “Much easier.”

“Whatever,” Daryl grumbles. “You really wanna take him with us?”

“Better than killing him.” Charlie flashes a smile at the now-nervous Randall. “I’ll talk to the others and see if I can get them to agree. You sit tight, honey.” She puts a hand on Daryl’s arm, the same one she’d put on Randall’s leg, and Daryl feels a little less inclined to punch the kid now. 

*

Charlie is not surprised to find out Rick asked Daryl to do the dirty work of torturing answers out of Randall. She is a little surprised to find Daryl actually doing it.

“How would you know torture doesn’t work?” he says when she asks him why on the way back to camp. “We needed answers. That’s how I get ‘em.”

“From experience, on both ends of it,” Charlie replies. Daryl lowers his eyes. “Seriously, Daryl, you know better. Causing him pain is only going to make him less likely to be friendly.”

“We can’t all bat our eyelashes and sweet-talk him,” Daryl says. 

“That’s true. You batting your eyelashes would probably terrify most people,” Charlie says drily. Daryl scoffs. “I mean, it’d work on some of us, sure, but I think Glenn would piss himself if you did it to him.”

“Probably,” Daryl says. “You did good with Randall. We got enough on his camp to avoid it and defend ourselves.”

“You think Rick will let us take him?” Charlie says, noting how Daryl didn’t take the flirty part of the joke. 

“I don’t know. Is he still pissed at you for being better at this than he is?” Daryl says. “It’d be easier for him to give the kid to you. Doesn’t mean he will.”

“You are just a ray of sunshine today,” Charlie says. “Is it the cold? Does the weather affect your mood?”

“I’m taking things seriously,” Daryl says. “We got people to worry about. There’s no time for joking around.” 

“If I stopped joking around every time I had things to worry about, I’d lose my sense of humor,” Charlie says. Daryl hefts the cross bow on his shoulder and Charlie decides to drop it. “If Rick doesn’t let me take Randall, I’ll steal him. It won’t be hard. The hard part will be getting out of here before Shane finds out.”

*

Rick isn’t happy to see Charlie coming up with Daryl. He didn’t want her involved in this Randall business. 

“Boy there’s got a gang. 30 men, or close to,” Daryl reports. “They have heavy artillery and they ain’t looking to make friends. We run into them, our boys are dead. And our women, they’re gonna-” He glances at Charlie.

“They’re gonna very unhappy,” she finishes. 

“What did you do?” Carol says, looking at Daryl’s bloody knuckles. He looks at his hand and shrugs.

“We had a little chat before Charlie showed up,” he says. “Her way worked better.”

“What’s your way?” Rick asks Charlie. 

“Psychology,” Charlie says. “Works better than pain.” She gives him a cold look. Rick shakes his head. Damn her.

“All right, nobody goes near this guy,” he says. 

“Rick, what are you gonna do?” Lori says softly. Rick inhales deeply.

“We have no choice. He’s a threat,” he says. “We have to eliminate the threat.”

“You’re just gonna kill him?” Dale says, looking disgusted. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Charlie says. “I’ll take Randall. We’ll leave first thing tomorrow, he won’t be anywhere near you-”

“And if he escapes you, he’ll run right back to his pals and come kill us,” Shane interrupts.

“Randall is our problem, Charlie, not yours,” Rick continues. “I’m the one who brought him here, I have to handle him.” 

“I’m the one who put a hole in his leg. That makes him equally my problem,” Charlie replies acidly. “He’s a kid.”

“He’s fully grown,” Rick says.

“He’s barely nineteen. How ‘grown’ were you at nineteen?” Charlie says. “He doesn’t even know where his camp is. The group moves too often and too haphazardly for any normal person to predict. Even if he did get away, he’s never going to find them.”

“Says the woman who’s running off after a pipe dream,” Rick snaps. “You aren’t in charge here, Charlie, I am. And I say we have to do this.” Charlie narrows her eyes, but she doesn’t argue. That, at least, is a blessing.

*

Carl wants to see the Randall guy. He’s not sure why this is a big deal, why they can’t let Charlie take him. So he goes to the shed and sees if he can find a way in without tipping off Andrea or Shane. 

“Hey.” Carl jumps. Ella just appeared next to him like a ghost or something. She doesn’t look phased. “What are you doing?”

“I wanna see Randall,” Carl says.

“Why?” Ella asks.

“To see if he’s really dangerous or not,” Carl says. “You wanna come?” Ella shrugs.

“I guess. How are we getting in?” They look at the shed wall again. There’s a hole up by the roof, and some stacked equipment that they can climb. Carl looks at Ella and she nods. “Let’s go.” 

*

Ella may use her powers a little bit to keep the equipment from tumbling down under their feet, but they get to the hole okay. Carl clambers in first, then he turns around to help Ella in. She doesn’t need it. She takes it anyway and climbs onto the rafter beside Carl. 

The guy in the shed is younger than most of the adults here, but definitely older than Carl and Ella. He’s all bruised up on his face and his leg moves funny. The gross part is the chains going from his wrists to the wall. Ella can feel cold metal on her own wrists as she looks at him. 

Carl sits on the rafter and it makes a sound that gets Randall’s attention. He looks up at them. Ella sees something cold in his eyes before he smiles at them. 

“Hey!” he says softly. “That’s a sweet hat.” Ella eyes Randall carefully before sitting on the beam behind Carl. “I’m Randall. What are your names?” Ella glances at Carl, but he doesn’t answer either. 

“The sheriff guy- that your dad?” Randall asks. He smiles, trying to look friendly “I like him. Yeah, he’s a good guy. I can tell. That Charlie lady, she’s great too. Fixed my leg up, she did. Is she your mom?” Neither kid answers again. “You guys- you’re lucky. You still got your family. I lost mine.” Carl flinches. Ella stares at Randall with her best ‘piss-off-the-psychologists’ stare, which seems to get to him.

“Hey, I-I don’t know what people been saying about me, but I didn’t do nothing. I swear,” Randall says, getting nervous. “Your dad was gonna let me go til his friend started fighting with him. It got pretty bad. I-I was kinda worried.” Ella’s hardly surprised. Shane reminds her of the man with the metal arm more than ever. Carl, though, he starts moving to climb down. Ella grabs him with her mind. He turns to her, surprised, and she shakes her head. Carl sits back down. Ella lets him go.

“Your mom, she wants me to come with her with when you guys leave here. The others, they don’t wanna let her, but if you guys help me get outta here, maybe we can all go. You just gotta- just gotta help me get out of here, okay? Just help me pick these locks or find the key, okay?” Ella could. She reaches out and feels the mechanisms of the cuffs, feels how they fit together in the locked position and how they would come apart. But she’s pretty sure Mama wouldn’t be pleased if she did that without permission. Carl looks at Ella again, and she shakes her head again. “Come on, please? Please?” The door bursts open. Ella scrambles to her feet as Shane and Andrea hurry in. She heads for the hole in the wall.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Shane demands. Carl follows Ella to the hole and they clamber out. “What did you say to them? What did you say to them, huh?”   
When they reach the ground, Ella grabs Carl’s hand. She starts running as fast as she can away from Shane’s anger, not stopping until she reaches the camp. Daryl is the first to see them and holds out a hand to stop the kids.

“Whoa, what the hell?” he says. Ella lets go of Carl’s hand and throws herself at Daryl, who catches her. “Jesus. What happened?”

“What’s going on here?” Mama comes up as well, Lori behind her. 

“They just ran over here like the devil was after them,” Daryl says, rubbing Ella’s back. 

“We-we were just looking!” Carl pants. “We didn’t go near him, I swear!”

“Near who?” Lori asks. 

“Randall,” Ella says, eyes on Mama. Mama sighs, but she doesn’t look mad. “We were up high, he couldn’t touch us.”

“What were you thinking?” Lori demands of Carl. “Your father’s told you, that man is dangerous-”

“Lori, they wanted to make that judgement for themselves,” Mama interrupts, voice calm. “They’re developing their own sense of morality, it’s good for them.”

“Heading into danger isn’t good for them!” Lori replies. Heavy footsteps come up and Ella turns her head to see Shane approaching. She grips Daryl tighter.

“You two got a death wish?” Shane says. “You coulda gotten hurt in there, both of you!” 

“We stayed up where he couldn’t reach us!” Carl says. “We can handle ourselves!”

“Shane is right,” Mama says, and everyone looks at her in surprise. She shakes her head. “I can’t believe I’m saying it either, but you shouldn’t have gone in there like that. Even staying up high, you could have fallen off and gotten hurt.”

“You can’t talk to a guy like that. He will say anything to you, he’ll try to make you feel sorry for him,” Shane continues. “He’ll try to make you let your guard down. You let your guard down out here, people die.”

“He doesn’t have to die,” Ella replies. Shane looks right at her and she goes cold, but she doesn’t look away.

“That’s not your call,” Shane says. “Carl, do me a favor. Stop trying to get yourself killed.” He stalks off. Daryl takes Ella under the arms and hefts her up, setting her on one arm while his other hand stays on her back.

“Come on, kid. Let’s find your brother and I’ll show you the motorcycle,” Daryl says. Ella looks at Mama, who nods.

“You go on, darling, I’ll meet up with you in a bit.” Ella puts her arms around Daryl’s neck and he carries her away. Lori starts scolding Carl. Daryl grumbles something about dumbass running in families.

*

Daryl finds Dex and Sophia by the van, where they had been listening to the drama. They look enviously at Ella’s position in Daryl’s arms, but they follow Daryl to the bike anyway. 

Daryl sets Ella on the seat of the motorcycle. She can’t quite reach the handlebars, but she does reach for them.

“So, motorcycles, a lot like a car,” Daryl starts. He’s not a teacher, but he’ll do his best. “It’s got an engine inside, gas tank, cylinders, wheels. Everything’s just compact, tight inside the frame.” He taps the side of the bike. Ella stops reaching for the handlebars and puts her hands flat on the plastic casing in front of the seat.

“Cool,” she says, smile blooming on her face. 

“There’s no pedals,” Dex says, looking at the front wheel. 

“Nah. We got the gas and the brake up here.” Daryl gestures to the handlebars. “Easier for your hands on the bike than your feet. Gotta be real careful with your grip, though. Mindfulness.”

“Is it always tilted?” Dex asks. Daryl shakes his head. 

“That’s just when it’s parked. You hold it up straight when you go to start it, then it balances while you go,” he says. 

“Mom says these are really dangerous,” Sophia ventures, her eyes traveling up and down the bike. 

“Not by itself,” Daryl says. “You get into a crash, though, there’s less protection than a car. That’s why you need a helmet.”

“What good is a helmet gonna do if you get hit by a car?” Dex says. Daryl gives him a look, but Dex doesn’t flinch.

“You’re just as bad as your mama sometimes,” Daryl grumbles. “If you get thrown off, it protects your head. Head’s the most important part- well, one of ‘em.”

“Can we go for a ride?” Ella asks, looking up at Daryl. She’s got the right idea, excited about the awesome machine. 

“I gotta ask your mama’s permission first. And find you a helmet,” Daryl says. 

“I think Mama’s got one in the van,” Dex says. “If it’s okay with Mama, can I go too?”

“One at a time. You can only put so many people on here,” Daryl says. “You sit up there now, though. Come on.” He puts his hands out to Dex, who comes to him eagerly. Daryl lifts Dex up onto the bike behind Ella, who scoots up. Dex grabs onto Ella when Daryl lets go of him. The twins are both so damn light, Daryl finds, Dex especially. Gotta feed them more.

“Can I have a turn?” Sophia asks. Daryl eyes the bike’s seat.

“Yeah, I think we can fit one more,” he says. “I got you.” Sophia grins as Daryl puts her on the seat behind Dex. Ella manages to reach the handlebars, her fingers just holding onto the grips, and she starts making engine noises with her mouth. The other two join in, giggling and holding onto each other. Daryl grins in spite of himself.

“Daryl!” Dale’s voice kills the grin. Daryl glances to see the old man coming up with a serious expression. Daryl has little doubt what this is gonna be about. 

“What?” Daryl barks. Dale reaches the motorcycle. He sees the kids on the bike and smiles.

“Oh. They look like they’re having fun,” Dale says. “You don’t mind them playing on that?”

“As long as they don’t touch the starter, they’re fine,” Daryl says. He turns to the kids. “Watch your hands- I’ll be back in a minute.” 

“Yes, sir!” the twins chorus. Dale chuckles as he and Daryl step away from the kids’ hearing.

“What do you want?” Daryl says. Dale’s smile drops.

“Randall,” he says. Daryl rolls his eyes. “Look, Charlie wants to take him with us. Rick says if enough of us agree, he’ll consider it.”

“You really think Shane’s gonna go for it?” Daryl replies. 

“He said that if the group votes that way, he’ll go along,” Dale says.

“He just scared the crap outta Carl and Ella over the kid,” Daryl says. Dale make a face. “Look, I don’t care what happens to the kid. Whatever happens, happens.”

“Well, if you don’t care, why not stand with me and Charlie?” Dale says. Daryl scoffs.

“Didn’t peg you for a desperate son of a bitch,” he says. 

“Your opinion make a difference,” Dale says firmly.

“Ain’t nobody looking to me for nothing,” Daryl says, shaking his head.

“I am. Charlie and Carol do,” Dale says. “Those kids over there- they look up to you. Ella and Dex go to you when they’re scared or upset. Your opinion matters to them.” Daryl crosses his arms.

“That’s different,” he says.

“Is it?” Dale says. “You won’t let anyone touch that bike, but you’ve put them on it to play. You care about them, you care about how they see you. Do you really want them to see you as a killer?”

“Their mama’s a killer. They got no problem with that,” Daryl says.

“Charlie killed those men in self-defense. You’ll be killing Randall out of indifference,” Dale replies. “It’s cold and it’s cruel.” Daryl fixes Dale with a cold stare.

“Say I vote with you. Say Rick lets us take him,” he says. “Then Randall tries to escape back to his old group and hurts one of them. How’re they gonna see us then, huh? Letting in a guy who hurt them?”

“They’ll see us as trying to do the right thing,” Dale says. “God, Daryl. Charlie doesn’t want him to die. You don’t want him to die. You’re a good man. So is Rick. You could talk some sense into him-”

“Rick listens to Shane, not me,” Daryl interrupts. 

“Rick trusts you, because you’re a decent man,” Dale insists. “Shane is…Shane’s different.”

“Why? Coz he killed Otis?” Daryl says. Dale’s eyes widen. He glances at the kids, who aren’t listening.

“He tell you that?” he asks. 

“He told some story- Otis covered him, saved his ass. Showed up with the dead guy’s gun,” Daryl says, stating what should have been obvious to most of them. “Rick ain’t stupid. If he didn’t figure that out, it’s coz he didn’t wanna.”

“Daryl,” Dale says. “You can’t let this happen. You can’t let those kids grow up thinking it’s okay to kill people because it’s convenient.” Daryl looks at the kids again. He thinks of Ella telling Shane off about Randall, terrified but holding her ground. Daryl sighs.

“I’ll stand with Charlie,” he says. “She knows what she’s doing.” The tension leaves Dale’s shoulders and he lets out a huff of relief.

“Thank you,” Dale says. “This is the right thing to do.”

“Whatever.” Daryl walks back over to the bike. Sophia is squealing something about Sterling being right on their tail and Ella tells them to hang on before making a very loud engine noise. 

*

When Charlie goes into see Randall again, he’s much jumpier. 

“I didn’t touch those kids, I swear,” he says when he sees her.

“I know,” Charlie replies, coming over to sit in front of him again. “They were quite insistent that they weren’t within your reach.” Randall sighs in relief.

“I thought that Shane guy was gonna kill me,” he says in a small voice. “He tried to put his gun in my mouth- if that other lady hadn’t stopped him-”

“Shane is a problem,” Charlie says. “He won’t be coming with me, I assure you.”

“Will I be coming with you?” Randall asks. “I didn’t do nothing, I promise.”

“I’m doing what I can to make that happen,” Charlie says. “But the others aren’t too keen on the idea. They’re afraid you’ll run back to your group and come after the farm.”

“I won’t!” Randall insists, pulling on his cuffs to sit up straight. “Going with you sounds like a great idea! You won’t make me hurt anybody!”

“No,” Charlie says. “And if you try to hurt any of us, try to run back to the other camp, I’ll put another knife in you.” Randall blinks.

“You- you were the one who threw the knife at me?” he says. Charlie nods.

“In all fairness, you were shooting at me,” she says. “I had promised to get our people back to the camp, and you were in the way. Now, I’m promising you I won’t let these people kill you, but I also promise I’ll kill you myself if you hurt my kids. Deal?” 

“Deal,” Randall says. Charlie smiles at him and pats his leg. 

“Good,” she says. “I’ll see you later.” Randall looks just a little bit terrified now. Charlie figures that’s enough. She gets up and walks back out to where Andrea’s pretending she wasn’t listening.

“So you’re really thinking of taking him with us,” Andrea says. Charlie nods. “Why?”

“Because he’s a kid who didn’t do anything wrong,” Charlie says. “I don’t care what Rick and Shane say; there’s no reason to kill him if we can remove him from the situation.” Andrea’s face flickers in fear for a second, something that surprises Charlie. “What?”

“Shane came to talk to me before,” Andrea says. “Trying to convince me to stay. He was saying that every bad thing that’s happened has been Rick or Hershel’s fault, and he might have to take control from them.” Charlie pinches the bridge of her nose. “I know it’s not strictly our business, but the only people who can hold their own in a fight with Shane are you and Daryl. When we leave, there’ll be no one here who can stop him from doing what he wants.”

“Yeah, yeah, I see what you’re saying,” Charlie says. She lowers her hand, opening her eyes to see Andrea’s worried blue ones. “Okay. Give me a half an hour. If the vote goes against Randall, you’ll take T-Dog and Dale to come get him. I’ll lay out a plan for you guys to get him out and into a vehicle after nightfall and we’ll leave in the morning.”

“What about you?” Andrea asks. Charlie sighs.

“I’ll handle Shane,” she says. “He’s leaving me no choice.” 

“I can’t believe it’s come to this,” Andrea says, shaking her head. “Shane used to be the one we all counted on. Now he’s the one we can’t trust at all.”

“That’s what happens when you take power away from men,” Charlie says. “They’ll take it back, by whatever means necessary.” 

*

Carl got an earful from his mother about going into the shed, but apparently, that’s not enough. Lori makes him wait outside the barn while she gets Rick to lecture him too. Carl knows that Ella wasn’t yelled at when her mom found out she went to the shed. Ella got a ‘don’t do it again’ before being let go to hang out with Daryl. It’s so not fair, Carl muses bitterly.

“Carl!” Rick comes out of the barn. He goes over to where Carl is leaning against the wall and stands in front of Carl. “What were you doing in the shed?” 

“I wanted to see Randall,” Carl says. “I wasn’t where he could reach me, promise.”

“Well, let’s think that through,” Rick says with acid in his voice. “You climbed up that pile of junk behind the shed, which isn’t stable. You could have fallen and hurt yourself. Then you were up in the rafters of the shed, which are old and high off the ground. If they broke or you fell, you would have been very badly hurt.”

“Ella wouldn’t let me fall,” Carl replies. 

“And if she did? Or she fell?” Rick challenges. “What if Randall had powers of his own we didn’t know about and he used them on either of you? What if Ella got hurt because she was following you?”

“I didn’t think about that,” Carl says. 

“I know. Were you thinking at all?” Rick says. That makes Carl’s chest sting. “What exactly did you expect out of this little adventure?”

“I wanted to know who was right,” Carl says. That makes Rick pause. “You were saying Randall had to die. Charlie says he doesn’t. You’re both really smart, and I wanted to know who was right.”

“You don’t need to worry about this. It’s grown-up stuff,” Rick says.

“Charlie talks to her kids about this stuff,” Carl argues. “Ella and Dex get to help her decide things.”

“Charlie’s not your mother,” Rick snaps. “Your parents have decided you’re too young for this. The adults are deciding this issue, and you’re going to do as we tell you. And you’re gonna start thinking before you do things.” Rick walks off. Carl’s chest feels tight and angry. He didn’t do anything wrong. 

*

Carol has a slight problem.

She was watching Daryl help the kids off his bike after letting them play on it when she realized it. He’s just so gentle with them, gruff as he is, always careful with his words and his hands. It hits Carol as Daryl musses Dex’s hair that she really, really likes Daryl. More than friendly. But he really, really likes Charlie the same way, and Charlie returns that feeling. Everyone knows that. Carol knows that. She also knows that she owes Charlie everything and Charlie is her friend. So Carol can’t do anything about these feelings for Daryl. Not while he’s with Charlie. 

“Hey.” Carol jumps, dropping the shirts she was taking down. Charlie’s hand darts out to catch the garments. She brings them back up to Carol. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Carol takes the shirts back.

“It’s my fault. I was thinking,” she says. Charlie nods, face sympathetic. “Where’d you disappear to?”

“I was talking to Andrea,” Charlie says. “There’s a lot going on today.” She looks over at the kids, who are wandering back to the center of camp. “Have they been all right?”

“Daryl was watching them. He let them play on the bike a bit,” Carol says. Charlie raises a brow. “I know. He doesn’t let anyone touch that thing.”

“He’s very good with the kids,” Charlie says. The clouds in the sky seem to be reflected in her eyes as she watches the kids. “What do you think of the Randall thing? Would you mind if he came with 

“I don’t know,” Carol says. “If you want to do it, then I’m assuming you gave it a lot of thought, and I trust your judgement.” Charlie gives a soft laugh.

“God, it’s been a while since somebody said that to me,” she says. “Thanks. I did give it a lot of thought, and I’d rather take my chances with him than killing him for doing nothing.”

“I suppose,” Carol says. She sets the shirts in the laundry basket. “When should we expect to leave?”

“Tomorrow morning,” Charlie says. “And we’ll have Randall with us.”

“All right then,” Carol says. She picks up the basket. “I’ll make sure these get packed.”

*

The Walker stuck in the mud growls as the rock hits its shoulder. Carl bends down to pick up another rock. 

“What are you doing?” Dex’s voice makes Carl drop the rock. He stands up and meets two cold looks. 

“Throwing rocks,” Carl says. 

“That’s not cool,” Dex says. “That’s a Walker. You either kill it or you run from it. You don’t tease it.”

“It’s not like it has feelings,” Carl replies. “What do you guys care? It’s a Walker stuck in the mud. Throwing rocks at it is kinda…funny.”

“It’s not funny to tease things that are helpless,” Ella says. “Even if it is a Walker. You shouldn’t do that.” Carl is about to argue when a hand grabs his ankle. Carl yelps as the Walker tries to drag him towards it. Four more hands grab his arms and pull him out of the Walker’s grip.

“Come on!” Dex shouts. Carl clambers to his feet and the twins hurry him away. 

They run as fast as they can. Carl glances over his shoulder after a little while. He doesn’t see the Walker, but they don’t stop running until they’re out of the woods. Then Dex starts slowing down at the farm’s edge, breathing heavy. Carl and Ella slow down with him.

“Are you okay?” Carl asks Dex, who’s bent over. The younger boy nods.

“New rule,” Ella says, panting a little less than the other two. “No playing with Walkers. No matter how stuck they are.”

“All right,” Carl says. “Let’s...let’s not tell anybody about this, okay? We’ve gotten in enough trouble today.” The other two nod. Dex stands up straight, breathing easier. 

“We should get back to camp,” he says. “Before they start looking for us.”

*

The sun is setting as they all head for the house. Charlie tells her kids to stay on the front porch, in easy reach. Carl and Sophia are sent off with Jimmy. Charlie comes into the house and stands by Dale, who’s leaning on the wall between the living room and the kitchen. Everyone looks tired and almost defeated. Charlie isn’t fond of that.

Rick stands by the front hall, bracing his hand on a chair. Nobody wants to speak first.

“How do we do this?” Glenn asks finally. “Do we take a vote?”

“Does it have to be unanimous?” Andrea says.

“How about majority rules?” Lori suggests, eyes lingering on Charlie and Dale. Rick rubs his eyes.

“Let’s- let’s just see where everybody stands,” he says. “Then we can talk through the options.”

“Well, where I sit, there’s only one way to move forward,” Shane says. 

“Killing him!” Dale spits. “Right? Why even bother to take a vote? It’s clear which way the wind’s blowing.”

“Well if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know,” Rick says. 

“I can tell you it’s a small group,” Dale says. “Maybe just me, Charlie, and Glenn.” Glenn looks up at Dale with guilt in his eyes. Dale turns to him with shock.

“Look, I- I think you’re right about pretty much everything, all the time, but this-”

“They’ve got you scared!” Dale interrupts.

“He’s not one of us!” Glenn replies. “And we’ve…we’ve lost too many people already.” He looks at Charlie with that one. “You’re taking half of our group with you. We’re not gonna be as safe as we were.”

“I understand that, which is why I’m offering to take Randall with me,” Charlie says. “You’ve seen me in action, Glenn, you and Rick and Hershel. You think a kid like him is gonna get away from me easy?”

“Randall’s not your responsibility,” Rick says in reply. Charlie rolls her eyes. “I don’t think anyone should be walking around with this guy. He’s slimy, he’ll say whatever he has to to get what he wants.” So does Shane, Charlie thinks.

“He’s right,” Lori says. “I wouldn’t feel safe with him walking free.” She’s a shitty liar, tells all over her face. 

“Say, say you do take him with you, Charlie, say you let him be a part of your group,” Shane says, awfully calm for speaking to Charlie. “He’s all helpful, he’s all nice. Then he knocks one of your kids to the ground and runs off. Comes back to the farm with his thirty men. You’ve taken Daryl, and T-Dog, and Andrea, and it’s less than a dozen of us against all thirty of them. But you don’t have to deal with that, cos you went on your merry way!” 

“That’s a lot of ifs and hypotheticals there, Shane,” Charlie answers. “If he decides to leave my group. If he gets away. If he finds his way back to the camp. If I don’t catch him first.” 

“You ain’t Superman, Charlie. You can’t do everything,” Shane says. 

“So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime he may never even attempt?” Dale demands. “If we do this, we are saying there is no hope. Rule of law is dead. There is no civilization.”

“Oh my God,” Shane mutters. Charlie shares that particular sentiment.

“Shane’s right,” Daryl says. Charlie turns to him, surprised. Daryl shrugs. “He tried to talk the kids into helping him before. Might use them again. Can’t risk them getting hurt.”

“We can’t kill him on the off chance he’ll hurt the kids,” Charlie says, less surprised now. “First of all, they can probably take him, and second, if we’ve let Shane live this long after threatening my kids and several other members of this group, we can give Randall a chance.” Daryl shakes his head. Damn his protectiveness. 

“If you were going to do it,” Patricia says hesitantly, “how would you do it? Would he suffer?” She asks this of Rick, who suddenly looks unsure. He turns to Shane, because he is an idiot, and Shane shrugs.

“We could hang him, right? Just snap his neck,” he says.

“If you do it wrong, his neck won’t break and he’ll suffocate,” Charlie says bitterly. She’d know. 

“I thought about that,” Rick says. “Shooting may be more humane.” It’s certainly faster, which doesn’t mean it hurts less. 

“And what about the body?” T-Dog asks. “Would you bury him?”

“Hold on, hold on!” Dale says, waving his hands. “You’re talking about this like it’s already decided.”

“You’ve been talking all day,” Daryl replies. “Going around in circles.” He makes a circle in the air with his finger, stepping towards the door unconsciously. Then he steps away. “You just wanna go around in circles again?”

“This is a young man’s life!” Dale shouts. “And it is worth more than a five minute conversation! Is this what it’s come to? We kill someone because we can’t decide what to do with him? You saved him! And now look at us! He’s been tortured! He’s gonna be executed!” No one speaks for a moment. Dale’s anger dims into disgust. “How are we any better than those people we’re so afraid of?” Charlie laughs shortly on reflex. The room looks at her.

“Sorry,” Charlie says, sobering up. “It’s just…I don’t know. Ironic? All that talk I got in the beginning of this, from all of you, was that you’re good people. You’re all good, you don’t hurt people, is what you said. And I thought to myself, everybody’s who has ever told me this has turned out to be worse than someone who told me they weren’t good.” Several people look like they’ve been struck. Charlie shakes her head. “But I started to believe you anyway. The way you reacted to me and the kids being mutants, for the most part, I was buying it.” Charlie sneers. “Shoulda known better. Anybody who claims they’re good never is.”

“Good and bad don’t matter anymore,” Shane replies. “We all know what needs to be done.” Charlie scoffs. 

“No, Dale and Charlie are right. We need to consider every possibility,” Rick says. “We leave no stone unturned-”

“What other options are there?” Andrea says. 

“Let Rick finish,” Lori says. 

“We haven’t come up with a single viable option besides letting him come with us,” Andrea says. “I’m not a huge fan of it either, but it’s better than killing him.”

“It’s too risky,” Rick replies, brushing Andrea off.

“No, it’s not,” Charlie says. “You just refuse to let the group consider it as an option-”

“I think you’ve made it pretty damn clear you’re not a part of this group!” Rick snaps at her. “You’ve split us in half, walking around like you’ve got all the answers and if we all just listen to you, everything’s gonna be hunky-dory!”

“Funny, that sounds like your MO, not mine,” Charlie replies. “I don’t have all the answers and I’ve never claimed to. But I’ve spent my entire life fighting to survive, so I’ve picked up a few things. The first is that you should never let two men who are duking it out to see who’s got the biggest dick make your decisions, which is exactly what I see going on here!”

“You don’t know a goddamn thing about what’s going on here!” Rick says, striding over. Charlie scoffs.

“I’m not the one ignoring the murderer who threatens to kill another person at least once a week!” she says. Rick gets right up in her face, trying to use his larger size as intimidation. “And let’s not forget who had to go out and save your stupid ass from Randall’s people in the first place!”

“I was getting Hershel back here after you killed all the Walkers in the barn!” Rick argues.

“While you were helping him bring two more to our doorstep!” Charlie says. 

“Stop it! Just stop it!” Carol exclaims. Charlie turns to see the woman is folded in on herself, a defensive posture Charlie knows all too well. “I’m sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn’t ask for this. You can’t ask us to decide something like this.” Carol looks right at Charlie. “Please, decide. Either of you, both of you, but leave me out.”

“I have decided,” Charlie answers her. Then she looks back at Rick. “I’ll be taking Randall with me.”

“No, you’re not,” Rick says. “We’re ending this. Tonight.” Charlie sneers.

“Word of advice, honey,” she says. “If you’re gonna kill someone, own up to it. Don’t couch it in soft metaphors. ‘Ending this…’ It’s a murder, not a play, you fucking amateur.” Charlie heads for the door. She’s not gonna let this happen. Not a chance in hell.


	11. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Carl has mostly gotten over himself by the time the discussion is over. Nearly getting killed and nearly getting the twins killed pretty much ended his moodiness over being treated like a kid, especially since the twins, who are younger than him, saved his ass out in the woods. 

The adults are milling around now, pretending like Randall isn’t going to be killed that night. Charlie is the only one moving with purpose. That purpose seems to be angrily packing things up and glaring at Rick whenever possible. 

“Why’s she so mad?” Sophia asks the other three kids as they watch Charlie shove a box at T-Dog. 

“She doesn’t want Randall to die,” Dex says. They sit in the middle of the campsite with a card game that they’re mostly ignoring to watch the adults. 

“Yeah, but she’s really mad,” Sophia says. “Everyone else is just…disappointed.” Dex shrugs.

“We could ask,” Ella suggests. 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Carl says. “She won’t get pissy that we ask?”

“She doesn’t usually,” Dex says. Charlie comes closer to them on her way back to the van. “Mama!” Charlie stops. She tries to look less angry.

“Yes, darling?” she says. 

“Can we ask a question?” Dex says. “About Randall?” Charlie nods.

“Of course. What’s the question?” she says. Dex turns to Sophia, gesturing for her to speak. Sophia blushes. 

“Why-why are you so mad about it?” she says. “You care more than everybody else what happens. How come?” Charlie sighs. She comes over to sit with them. Carl sees something really…vulnerable in her face, something he hasn’t seen before.

“Randall is very young,” Charlie says. “Not as young as you, but he’s not…he’s not experienced. He hasn’t done anything worth being killed for. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Her fists clench. “And a long time ago, I was just like him. People chose not to punish me for it, and I got to do good things. Randall deserves the same chance.”

“What did you do?” Carl asks. Charlie takes a deep breath in.

“Well,” she says. “I did worse things than Randall. If you really want to know, you can ask me again, and I’ll tell you. But…I’d really rather you didn’t. I understand if you do.” The younger kids look to Carl for a decision. He shakes his head.

“I don’t need to know,” Carl says. There’s a tension that leaves Charlie’s face when he says that.

“Thank you, Carl,” Charlie says. “I really appreciate your consideration of how I feel.” That throws Carl for a loop; most of the time adults tell him to stop asking questions and walk off without an explanation. Being thanked is…not bad.

“You wanna play with us, Mama?” Ella says, gesturing to the cards. Charlie smiles.

“Sure. I can take a few minutes to play.” Dex gathers up the cards and hands them to Charlie to shuffle. “Do you all know how to play poker yet? Poker’s a good life skill to have. Nate Ford would insist on it…”

*

When dark falls, Rick, Shane, and Daryl go to fetch Randall. Charlie insisted on Daryl going, on being close to Randall. He didn’t argue. Charlie is getting a very Eliot-esque vibe from him nowadays, but Eliot in his single days. The distinction is probably important, but Charlie has other things to worry about.  
Charlie takes Andrea and T-Dog up into the hayloft of the barn before the executioners can bring Randall there. T-Dog has a bag of smoke grenades and flash-bangs from the box Charlie had given him earlier while Andrea and Charlie have weapons. They hide behind piles of hay.

The plan is this: when Rick is getting ready to shoot Randall, T-Dog will throw a smoke grenade. Daryl will grab Randall as the smoke fills the place. In the confusion, the women will come down with the heat-vision goggles Charlie has. Andrea will distract Rick, Daryl will take Randall out, and Charlie will kill Shane. Then they’ll all run for the camp. Charlie will have to drive off with Randall and her kids, but the rest of them will meet her in the morning. It’s not a terribly smooth plan, but it’ll have to do. Charlie did only have twenty minutes to come up with it.

Charlie is the only one to have a line of sight to the floor of the barn. To be fair, she did bury herself in hay to have that. The other two are not so willing to do that and hid behind piles of hay. They’ll rely on Charlie’s signal to move. 

The men bring in Randall. Daryl glances up as they come in, but he isn’t able to see the people in the hayloft. He and Shane escort Randall in. Shane pulls the burlap sack off Randall’s head. The boy lets out a terrified sound.

“Where am I? What’s going on?” he asks. 

“It’s all gonna be over soon,” Shane says, tying a blindfold over Randall’s eyes.

“What’s gonna be over soon?” Randall says. “Hey, hey. No, no, no.” Shane starts shushing him. Rick takes out his gun. Randall’s crying now, terrified snot-dripping crying. 

“Would you like to stand or kneel?” Rick says in a grave voice. Randall shakes with fear.

“Oh, no, please. Plea-” Daryl comes over and puts a knee in Randall’s back, forcing him to his knees. Rick looks to Shane, who nods as Randall sobs. Daryl crosses his arms. He looks up at the hayloft again. 

“Do you have any final words?” Rick asks. Charlie almost rolls her eyes. This ain’t a fucking movie, Grimes. Randall just sobs some more.

“No. Please,” he cries. “Please don’t. Don’t.” Daryl flinches. Rick raises his gun and Charlie prepares to move. Then there’s movement by the door. Charlie glances up to see Carl entering. 

“Oh shit,” she breathes. 

“Don’t do it, Dad,” Carl says, getting the attention of the men in the barn. “Don’t do it.” Rick, panicking, looks to Shane, who rolls his head in frustration. 

“Are you kidding me?” Shane demands. “What’d I say to you?” He goes towards Carl. Fuck. Charlie didn’t account for this. “What did I say to you?” He hauls Carl away by the arm, too violently for Charlie’s liking, but she can’t exactly do anything about it now.

“Take him away,” Rick says in a pained voice, lowering his gun. Shane and Daryl turn to him with confused expressions. “Take him away.” He turns away from Randall. Daryl grabs Randall before Shane can come back. Randall’s sobs turn to relieved panting

“Get up.” He ushers Randall out. Shane bangs the door open wider as Carl watches Daryl take Randall away. Shane and Daryl both go with Randall, while Rick and Carl stare at each other. 

“He deserves a chance,” Carl says. “Just one chance. That’s all.” Something in Charlie’s chest twinges at Carl’s repetition of her statement. She didn’t think that had gotten to him. Rick puts his gun away and takes Carl by the shoulder. They leave the barn. 

Charlie comes out from under the hay, shaking off the clinging straws. T-Dog and Andrea leave their own hiding places.

“Now what?” T-Dog asks. 

“Now we have a better shot,” Charlie says. “We can go back to the original plan. Andrea, find Dale. He needs to know Rick changed his mind.”

*

Daryl puts the kid back the restraints in the shed. Shane watches from the door, shoulders tight. The one thing Daryl isn’t relieved about in this whole situation is Shane still walking around. 

“Knew he was gonna wuss out,” Shane mutters as they lock the shed door behind him. “I fucking knew it. He always does, right at the last minute.”

“It’s his call,” Daryl says. They start walking back to camp.

“You see sense,” Shane says, looking up at Daryl. “You know we gotta do this, know better than your girlfriend.”

“I ain’t got a girlfriend,” Daryl replies. 

“You sure act like you do, the way you act around those kids,” Shane says. Daryl grunts. “Hell, you protect them better than Rick does Carl half the time.”

“Watch it. Rick’s a good father,” Daryl says, meeting Shane’s eyes. There’s something real dark in those eyes. All kinds of awful. “He’s doing his best.”

“His best ain’t good enough anymore,” Shane spits. “You know this guy’s gotta die. You know it’s too dangerous. You gotta do what your girlfriend’s too chicken to do-”

“What makes you think she’s chicken?” Daryl interrupts, stopping to face Shane. “She killed three fucking people to save your boy Rick’s life. She ran into danger to go get him, Glenn, and Hershel. She came after my stupid ass when I went in the woods on my own. She volunteered to be dropped into the well with a Walker in it. Not to mention she risked meeting up with a big group to save Carl and return Sophia. You think she doesn’t wanna kill Randall coz she’s chicken? After all that?” Shane stares at him before laughing.

“Shit, Daryl, you got it bad for that girl,” Shane says. “All right, maybe she ain’t chicken. But she’s making the wrong call, and you know it.”

“Maybe. But she don’t talk shit about her people behind their backs,” Daryl says. “You wanna make friends? Stop shit-talking the only one you got.” He walks back to the shed, not waiting up for Shane. He doesn’t need to be associated with that bastard anymore. 

*

They don’t make it back to camp before Rick, but Charlie manages to secret the bag of grenades back into her van without being noticed. Andrea goes off to find Dale, who’d gone for a walk to clear his head after that awful meeting. 

Charlie’s thoughts are cut off by a scream in the distance. She’s up and off before she even recognizes who it is. Behind her people are shouting in confusion and fear but Charlie keeps running.

“Dale!” Andrea screams, meters ahead of Charlie. Then Dale lets out an awful sound just as Charlie sees the Walker on top of him. Oh, no. Oh shit.  
Daryl gets to Dale first, knocking the Walker off of him. Daryl dispatches the Walker before going back to Dale. He takes one look at the man’s injuries before standing up and shouting.

“Help! Over here!” He waves his arms. Charlie outpaces Andrea and reaches Dale. She sees his ripped open stomach and fear goes through her like lightning.

“No, no, no-” Charlie drops to her knees and puts her hands on the sides of the split. Dale looks up at her with fearful eyes. 

“Hang in there, buddy,” Daryl urges from Dale’s other side. Charlie pours herself into Dale. She has to save him, she has to, he’s put faith in her. There’s so much damage, so much to fix-

People start gathering around them. Rick gets down beside Charlie, cupping Dale’s face. 

“All right, just listen to my voice,” Rick says in a panicked tone. “Charlie’s here, Charlie’s gonna fix you. Listen to me, just listen to me.” He glances at Charlie, who can’t waste energy talking. Blood vessels first, have to stop the bleeding. There’s just so much bleeding, so many broken passageways-

“Get Hershel!” Rick shouts at someone. Andrea appears on Charlie’s other side. 

“Hang on, Dale!” she says, frightened tears in her voice. “Charlie’s gonna save you. Right, Charlie?” Charlie nods. So much bleeding. She can barely keep herself conscious with how much she’s pouring into Dale.

“Help me,” she forces out to Andrea. Andrea grabs onto her and Charlie starts siphoning off Andrea. 

“Go get her those energy drinks!” Rick orders. “We need Hershel! Get Hershel!”

“Stay with us, Dale,” Andrea says. Dale gurgles and moans. Too much blood. So much damage-

“What happened?” Hershel’s voice joins the many. He pushes Rick aside to look at Dale. 

“What can we do? Can we move him?” Rick demands desperately. Hershel takes Charlie’s chin and moves her face to look him in the eye. He knows what she knows.

“He won’t make the trip,” Hershel says.

“Charlie- Charlie’s helping him. We can do the operation here,” Rick says. “Glenn, get back to the house-”

“Rick!” Hershel interrupts. “Charlie’s only delaying the inevitable. Look at her!” 

“I can do it,” Charlie says. “I can, just need help-”

“No, you can’t!” Dex interrupts. Charlie looks to see him and Ella standing by Daryl. “You’re going to kill yourself doing this and Dale’s not going to live!”

“Don’t-” Dale chokes out. “Don’t die- for me-”

“I can do this!” Charlie insists. 

“No-”

“Pull her off!” Rick says. T-Dog and Glenn grab Charlie. The two of them pull her away from Dale with Andrea’s help. If Charlie weren’t so drained, she’d be able to fight them off, but she can’t. People are keening in grief around her, which makes the wrenching failure even more painful. Carl and Sophia are sobbing into their mother’s sides. The twins hold onto each other, silent tears on their faces. If they want to reach Charlie, T-Dog and Glenn are preventing it by not letting her go. She does resist, if weakly. Dale makes terrible, pain-filled sounds. 

“He’s suffering,” Andrea says. “Do something!” Rick pulls out his gun. He hesitates, hand shaking. Dale shuts his eyes.

“Wait!” Ella says. She lets go of Dex and gets on her knees by Dale’s head. She puts her hand on his forehead. Dale’s pain-stiffened body relaxes. Ella gets back up. 

“He’s asleep now. He won’t feel it.” She goes back to Dex. God, she’s so good. She’s so innocent. 

Rick still hesitates. Daryl comes around Dale’s head to put his hand over Rick’s, lowering the gun. Daryl takes the weapon. He gets down on his knees and puts the gun to Dale’s forehead. 

“Sorry, brother,” he murmurs. The gunshot rings out and the world shifts. T-Dog and Glenn let go of Charlie. Her whole body is filled with grief and rage. She turns to Rick and Shane, the rage swelling up over the grief.

“Are you satisfied?” Charlie says. “Are you fucking satisfied? You had to let your fragile fucking egos make the decisions, and now Dale is dead! If you had just let me take Randall, he wouldn’t have been so upset to go off by himself! He wouldn’t have been out here! Your fucking bloodlust sent him out here! He’s dead and it’s your fault! I hope you are fucking happy with yourselves! If you had just let me take Randall- if you weren’t so goddamn stubborn-”

“Enough,” Daryl says, standing up. He shoves the gun back at Rick. “You’re done.” 

“I could go all fucking night on these two-” Daryl comes over to Charlie and puts an arm around her waist. He hefts her up over his shoulder with ease, then starts hauling her away. “Put me back! I’m not fucking done!” Daryl ignores her and keeps walking. The twins follow them.

*

Daryl carries Charlie all the way back to her van. She stopped protesting after a minute or two, her exhaustion taking over. When he gets to the van, Daryl sets Charlie down on the bumper. She grabs onto his shirt with a desperate grip as the twins come up to the van.

“Don’t go,” Charlie says, voice ragged. “Don’t leave us, please.” Daryl covers her hands with his, intending to pull them off and go. Then Charlie’s head dips and falls onto his chest. Daryl looks at the twins, their tear-streaked faces reflecting the firelight in fear. Daryl nods.

“I won’t,” he says. “Let’s get y’all inside, all right?” 

The twins climb in first. They unroll a mattress thing that covers most of the van floor. Daryl ushers Charlie inside the onto the mattress. Ella shuts the doors. Daryl removes Charlie’s hands from his shirt so he can move. He takes off his jacket and sets it aside. Dex comes over with a bottle of hand sanitizer, which he pours in Charlie’s bloodstained hands. Charlie rubs her hands together almost absently and the red fades. Then Daryl helps Charlie take hers off, directing her limbs to move right. She is so, so tired, almost enough to scare him. Daryl puts that where he put his, only his is now gone. Daryl looks around to see the twins have stolen it. They drape it over themselves like a blanket as they curl up together. 

“Do you guys need a blanket?” Daryl asks.

“No,” they answer together. Daryl, having done something similar with Merle’s clothes when he was a kid, lets it go. He eases Charlie down onto the mattress, where she rests on her side with her back to him.

“There’s a box with blankets behind you,” Charlie says, voice dull. “Light switch is above that.” Daryl turns around and finds both. He opens the box, where there are some really high-quality blankets. Daryl takes one out, laying it over Charlie. Then he shuts the box and hits the switch. 

The van goes dark. Daryl, hesitating slightly, lowers himself down behind Charlie. The only sounds he can hear are the three sets of breathing besides his. They’re shaky and uneven, especially Charlie’s. Daryl slowly puts an arm around Charlie’s waist, over the blanket. She covers his hand with hers, twining their fingers. Just a day ago, Daryl would have killed to be in this position. Now he wishes he wasn’t, if only for the circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not enjoy killing Dale. His death was too important to the plot to save him, but I was a little messed up after writing that scene. 
> 
> Carl is so interesting to play with. If he just had an adult who talked to him like he had intelligence, like Michonne does in later seasons, he wouldn't be so messed up.


	12. Responsibilities and Goodbyes

Charlie wakes up with her face pressed against someone’s chest. She then registers the arm draped over her waist and the nose breathing onto her scalp. There’s only a second of ‘what the fuck’ before Charlie recognizes the scent of the person she’s curled into and remembers what happened last night. 

Oh. Yeah. She begged Daryl to stay in the van. That was an interesting moment of vulnerability. Charlie’s certainly not complaining now, not with the utter contentedness she’s finding in this position. Daryl’s comfortably warm and surprisingly cuddly when asleep. Charlie can hear Dex and Ella behind her, sleeping soundly with even breaths. If only it hadn’t taken Dale dying to get them here. 

Charlie lets herself rest and take in the serenity of this scene. She doesn’t move, for fear of waking someone. Instead she listens to Daryl’s heart beat in his chest, steady and soothing like waves on the shore. The kids had never been to a beach, Charlie muses. Maybe after they get home, Pops will find them a secluded beach with no Walkers and they can all go: Charlie, the twins, her parents, Nate and Sophie, Daryl, Carol, Sophia, T-Dog, Andrea. It would be nice. She’d have to talk Daryl into it, though, what with his insecurities about his back. He could always wear a t-shirt or something. Maybe she’d show him more of her scars, get him comfortable with sharing his-

Daryl snuffles in his sleep. Snuffles. It’s the only applicable word, one Pops taught her when Mom made a similar noise once, and juxtaposition of a word like snuffles with Daryl makes Charlie giggle in spite of herself. That wakes him up, his muscle tensing around Charlie. Then Daryl sees where he is and relaxes a little.

“Um,” he says with all the eloquence of a private person who just woke up tangled with another person. “Hi.” He moves his head back and Charlie looks up at his face. He’s all pink. It’s a good look for him.

“Hi,” Charlie says softly. “Didn’t mean to wake you.” Daryl grunts. 

“S’fine,” he says. “You okay?”

“Better than last night,” Charlie says. “Thanks. For staying.”

“No problem,” Daryl says. His brow furrows slightly. “Ella’s…got my hand.”

“She does that,” Charlie replies. “Makes her feel safer when she sleeps.” The look on Daryl’s face is so pure; it’s as if this is everything he’d wanted but was too afraid to ask for. Then he recovers himself.

“Gonna need that jacket back from them,” Daryl says. 

“They’ll wake up soon,” Charlie answers. “You’ll get it back then.” Daryl nods. He takes a deep breath in, savoring where they are. Oh, this man. Charlie’s not letting him go any time soon.

*

The next morning, if anyone has anything to say about Daryl coming out of the van instead of his tent, they keep it to themselves. Carol, when she sees it, is insensible with feelings she doesn’t quite understand. She seems to be angry at Daryl and Charlie, which she doesn’t want to be in either case. She cares too much about them to be angry with them. Especially now. 

They buried Dale over by Annette and Shawn last night, but they waited until this morning to have a funeral, so everyone could be there. Lining up beside the freshly turned dirt is a somber business. Hershel does a short reading from his Bible, Rick gives a speech. Then Andrea turns to Charlie.

“Would you mind- mind singing for him?” Andrea asks. “He liked hearing you sing.” Charlie blinks, but she nods. 

“I-I’ve never sung at a funeral before,” she says. “But I think I’ve got something.” She hums for a moment before beginning softly:

“I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn, and we are led to those who help us most to grow, if we let them, and we help them in return,” Charlie sings. “Well, I don't know if I believe that's true. But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you.” 

“Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good.” 

“It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime, so let me say before we part, so much of me is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart. And now whatever way our stories end, I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend.”

“Like a ship blown from its mooring, by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a skybird, in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good.”

“And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness. For the things I've done that you blame me for. But then, I guess we know there's blame to share. And none of it seems to matter anymore.”

“Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes the sun. Like a seed dropped by a skybird in the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better.” 

“And because I knew you. Because I knew you, I have been changed for good...”

*

After the funeral, Rick walks over to Charlie, who’s telling her group that they’ll be staying for another day to help the farm group settle in for the winter. They all nod and set off to do just that. Her kids follow Daryl away. If you had asked Rick which man in the group would have taken on a fatherly role for those two kids, Daryl wouldn’t have been his first choice. Wouldn’t have been the last either, but certainly not the first. T-Dog, maybe, or Dale, but not Daryl. 

“You got something to say to me, Rick?” Charlie says, turning to him as her group wanders off. Rick nods.

“A few things,” he says. “First...that was a real lovely song you just did for Dale. He’d have really appreciated it.”

“Thanks,” Charlie replies. 

“Second…I owe you an apology,” Rick says. Charlie nods and Rick sighs. She ain’t making this easy for him. “You…you weren’t wrong about Randall. He deserves a chance. I just…just got so wrapped up in everything that happened- you getting shot, Shane and the Walkers, the group splitting up- all I could think about was holding on to some sort of safety, stability. If I’d have just thought about things logically and listened to you instead of fighting you, I’d have realized that. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well, I’m sorry for laying the blame on you last night,” Charlie says, putting her hands in her pockets. Rick pauses in surprise. “We were both at fault on that. I was so wrapped up in the idea of saving Randall from you that I let Dale go off by himself. I focused on the one instead of the group. That’s on me.”

“I think I needed the wakeup call,” Rick admits. “You can take Randall with you when you go. He’ll have to stay in the shed until then, but you can take him.” He holds out a hand. Charlie eyes it carefully. “Truce?” Charlie takes his hand.

“Truce,” she echoes. They shake on it, Rick noting the strength of her grip. “I have to tell you, Rick, I do wish you were coming along, but someone’s gotta keep Hershel alive.” Rick laughs. 

“He’s getting better,” he says. “You take good care of Daryl, okay? He’s lost a lot, and he really loves you and your kids.” Charlie smiles, something sad and soft in her face. 

“We love him too,” she answers, letting go of Rick’s hand. “Let’s get those hatches battened down, shall we?” 

*

Carl finds Charlie on the windmill, looking out at the road with binoculars from up near the top. Carl figures he can wait til she comes down from there, since he doesn’t want to scare her into falling. Then Charlie turns her binoculars down to look at him. She puts them around her neck and starts climbing down the metal poles like it was playground equipment. 

“Hey, Carl, honey. What’s up?” Charlie asks, jumping down to the ground near him. Carl fixes his hat. 

“If, um, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell my parents?” Carl says. Charlie pauses. 

“Now, Carl, I’m a mom, and that’s not an easy thing to ask of me,” she says. “However, as long it’s not something that they should really know, like something that could hurt you, I can make that promise. That all right with you?” Carl nods. “Great. Let’s head back to my van, you can tell me on the way.” Charlie leads Carl off. 

“So what’s on your mind?” Charlie says. Carl takes a deep breath. 

“It- it’s not Dad’s fault. What happened to Dale,” he says. 

“Oh, honey, I know that,” Charlie says. “I-”

“No, you don’t know,” Carl says, cutting her off. “It’s- it’s mine.” Charlie looks down at him. 

“What makes you say that?” she says. “The Walker’s the one that hurt him-”

“I saw that Walker,” Carl says. “I went off in the woods by myself. It was stuck in the mud. I was throwing rocks at it and stuff.” He looks down at his feet. “It was really dumb, I know. Dex and Ella, they found me, and they told me not to do that, and then it got loose, and it grabbed me. Dex and Ella pulled me out and we ran, we just- we just ran.” He looks back up at Charlie as they reach her van. She doesn’t seem angry, which is a good sign. Charlie opens the back door and sits on the bumper.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you saw the Walker?” she asks, voice normal instead of mad. Carl scuffs his feet.

“I didn’t wanna get in trouble,” he admits. “Mom and Dad were already mad because of the Randall thing, and then I almost got Ella and Dex hurt coz I was being stupid-”

“Hey, that’s enough of the stupid and dumb, all right?” Charlie interrupts. Carl stops scuffing to look her in the eye and she holds his gaze with all seriousness. “You are a kid. And kids, they like to experiment, they like to test things out for themselves. That’s what you were doing. It wasn’t the best time or place for learning, but you weren’t doing anything wrong.”

“The twins said it was wrong,” Carl says. “They said I shouldn’t tease things that are helpless.” Charlie sighs. 

“Well, that’s because they’ve been the helpless ones,” Charlie says. That makes Carl’s stomach turn. “You haven’t been through a lot of the things that they have. That doesn’t mean they’re smarter than you. It means you’ve been luckier than they have. The twins and I have spent our whole lives fighting to survive. We’ve got a different perspective on things.”

“I know,” Carl says. “That’s why you and Dad disagree on things.”

“It’s one reason,” Charlie says, a soft chuckle coming from her. She holds out her hands and Carl takes them. “Listen, Carl, the things I said last night, they were mean and uncalled for. We all made mistakes yesterday. You made a mistake playing with that Walker. Your dad made a mistake with Randall. I made a mistake letting Dale go out by himself. Dale made a mistake going out there by himself. That doesn’t make it anyone’s fault. Mistakes happen. The only thing we can do is learn from them. Do you understand?” Carl nods.

“Yeah, I do.” 

“Good,” Charlie says. “So, what have we learned from these mistakes?” 

“Uh, don’t play with Walkers?” Carl says, and Charlie laughs. 

“Yes, that’s a good one. Anything else?” she prompts.

“Don’t go in the woods on your own,” Carl says. Charlie nods.

“And if you see a Walker, tell someone,” she finishes. “That’s one I’m going to have to talk to my kids about too-” 

“I asked them not to,” Carl says. “That’s my fault too.”

“You’re just as responsible as your dad, huh?” Charlie says, which makes Carl glow a little. “Wait right here, I want to give you something.” She lets go of his hands and climbs into her van. Carl hears her go through something before she comes back out with a gun and a box of ammo.

“You want to give me a gun?” Carl says. “I-I don’t know-” Charlie sits back down. 

“Carl, I don’t like guns. My dad didn’t, and he taught me the same distaste for them,” she says, setting the box on her lap. Charlie unlocks the cartridge and lets it fall into her open palm. “Reason for that is, most people don’t understand what carrying a gun means. They act like it’s a toy, something that makes them cool automatically. They carry a gun to show what a badass they are. The truth of the matter is that guns mean something very different.” Charlie holds up the cartridge, studying it. “A gun carries irreversible decisions. Each one of these could kill a Walker and save your life, or they could end someone else’s. Having a gun means that you accept the responsibility for those decisions. It means you are willing to use it to protect yourself and the people around you. It’s not a toy. It’s a promise.” She looks at Carl, who nods. He understands. “I think you can handle that responsibility. You’ve accepted responsibility for your safety and other people’s, as well as how your actions affect other people. So I want you to have this.” Charlie puts the cartridge back in. She checks the safety before holding the weapon- the promise- to Carl. He accepts. 

“Are you sure you won’t need this?” Carl asks, feeling the weight of the gun. Charlie nods.

“I have plenty of weaponry. Don’t you worry about that.” She reaches out to put the box in his pocket. “Always have extra ammo on you. Just in case.” Carl puts the gun in his waistband.

“I’m scared,” he admits to Charlie, something he’s been trying to deny for months. “I’m really scared. I wish I was as brave as you.”

“Carl, I’m scared too,” Charlie tells him, taking his hands again. “That’s what being brave is- being really scared and keeping on anyway. And you have been so brave, as long as I’ve known you.”

“You think so?” Carl says. 

“You came up and told me about the Walker, which was scary, right?” Charlie says, and Carl nods. “You did it anyway. You’re a lot braver than I was at your age.”

“I don’t believe that,” Carl replies. Charlie smiles. 

“That’s because you’re a very sweet person,” she says. “It is the truth, though. I wasn’t brave enough to tell people things when I was scared of the consequences. You are so brave, honey, and it’s going to keep you alive for a very long time.” 

*

Daryl has Dex up on the side roof of the shed, where they’re closing up a hole in the wall. It’s a little daunting to have Dex up here with him, but Daryl focuses on teaching the kid how to handle the hammer and nails rather than the different ways Dex could get hurt.

“You think you can give it a go?” Daryl holds the hammer out to Dex. Dex takes it with a nod, very serious. “All right. I’ll hold the nails for you, try not to hit my fingers.” Daryl places a plank over the hole, then puts a nail at one end. Dex taps the nail with the hammer. “You’re gonna have to hit it harder, man. Gotta go through two sets of wood.”

“I don’t wanna miss,” Dex says, worry in his voice. 

“You won’t miss,” Daryl replies. “Go on.” Dex hesitates, but he goes again and makes a dent in the plank. “There you go. Keep at it, kid.” Dex swings the hammer with caution, a slow but steady progress. He’ll go faster when he’s more confident, Daryl figures.   
Daryl doesn’t have to hold that nail too long. He goes to get another ready while Dex finishes up.

“Hey, Daryl?” Dex says, still tapping away.

“Yeah?” Daryl sets the next nail up on the other end of the plank.

“Who’s Merle?” Dex asks. Daryl looks back at him sharply. Dex stops hammering, the nail just jutting out from the plank.

“Where’d you hear that name?” Daryl says. Dex shrugs.

“You,” he says. Daryl raises a brow and Dex continues. “The more time I spend with somebody, the more I get from them. Like, when I first meet someone, I just get a general sense of what they’re feeling, but eventually I can feel when their mood changes or a little bit of what they’re thinking. Me and Ella, we don’t really have to talk coz of it, and I can usually tell what Mama’s thinking. With you, I get feelings and sometimes words. And you’ve been thinking about Merle lately.” Daryl is quiet a second. He holds out his hand for the hammer and Dex gives it back.

“Merle’s my brother,” Daryl says. He turns to the nail. “He’s dead.” Daryl starts hammering the nail in with more heft than Dex. 

“Because of the Walkers?” Dex says. 

“Mostly,” Daryl says. “It was also because he was a real son of a bitch sometimes. He was on a supply run and started acting stupid. Threatened to hurt people, put them all in danger. Rick cuffed him to something until they figured out how to get outta there. Then they lost the key. Had to leave him behind. We went back for him, but he’d already cut- cut himself free.” Daryl does his best not to think of Merle’s severed hand. 

“Why didn’t he wait for you?” Dex says. Daryl shrugs, giving the nail one final hit.

“Guess he didn’t think we would,” he says. “Shoulda known better. Shouldn’t have been so stupid in the first place.” Daryl goes to get the next plank and nails.

“Do you miss him?” Dex asks. Daryl picks up the new plank and sets it in place.

“Some days.” He hands the hammer back to Dex. “Your turn.” Dex nods. Daryl gets the next nail ready for him. “Come on, give it all you got.”

*

Charlie, because she is a compulsive fixer, encourages Carl to talk to Rick about what happened. He eventually agrees, and she walks up to Rick with him. 

As Charlie follows Carl to his father, she spots Daryl and Dex returning a toolbox to Jimmy. Daryl must feel her gaze; he looks up to meet it. Something in his face shifts and he nudges Dex, telling him to go help Carol with something. Charlie gives Carl one last word of encouragement before he goes up to Rick. Both boys go off to their respective tasks and Daryl comes up to Charlie. 

“What’s going on with Carl?” he says, hands in his pockets. Charlie crosses her arms.

“He needed some help with talking to his dad about something,” she says. “He’s all right. How did Dex do with the wall?”

“Fine. Started off nervous, afraid he’d hurt me,” Daryl answers. “I didn’t know he picked up on people’s thoughts.” 

“Yeah, that was pretty unsettling at first,” Charlie says. “He didn’t pry, did he? I’ve talked to him about respecting people’s privacy-”

“Nah. Just asked about Merle. Threw me off.” Daryl bites his lip, dragging his teeth over the skin as he waits for Charlie’s reply. It doesn’t take a genius to know Merle’s the one Daryl saw when they were climbing up the side of the ravine, and Charlie technically is a genius. 

“You’re all right, though?” she says. Daryl nods. 

“Take a lot more than that to shake me,” he says. “I gotta check the fenceline. You wanna come with me?” Charlie nods. 

They start off toward the edges of the yard. There’s a weight settling over them, rolling in like the clouds from the day before. One glance at Daryl tells Charlie he feels it too. 

“You know, Rick said something to me this morning,” Charlie says. Daryl looks over sharply. “We’d made our peace with each other, don’t worry. We’re okay. But after he told me to take good care of you.”

“What?” Daryl says. 

“I think he noticed you staying with us last night,” Charlie says. “Daryl…we should probably figure out what this is. People are making their assumptions.”

“Yeah,” Daryl says, almost reluctantly. “I’ve been getting that from a few people.” He turns away again, eyes on the fence ahead. “This ain’t just sex someplace discreet. Don’t know that it ever was.”

“No. Though that was pretty good sex. Should definitely do that again,” Charlie says. Daryl’s answering smirk is almost real enough to hide his anxieties. Charlie takes a second to curse her Pops for her joke reflex. “There was something before that. We had- something.”

“You told me I reminded you of home,” Daryl says, tone reverent. 

“And you listened to me,” Charlie replies. “You always listened.” They stop at the fence. Daryl braces his hands on the top plank, testing their give. 

“I don’t know what it is about you,” he says. “You make me…feel things. Things I ain’t felt before this. I don’t know what to do with them. They’re too big.” Charlie leans on the fence next to him.

“Can you tell me about them?” she says. “I…I have a hard time with big feelings too. I’ve gotten better, but clearly I still have problems.” Daryl faces her finally.

“I want things I got no business having,” he says. “I want…I wanna be with you, all three of you, all the time. I want to have you look at me when you need something, anything. I feel…whole when the kids are holding onto me. When they need me for something. I want to hold you whenever. I wanna wake up with you. But you deserve better than me. You and the kids.”

“Daryl, there is no one better than you,” Charlie answers. Daryl shakes his head. “No, listen to me. When I said you were perfect on the hilltop, I didn’t just mean the way you fucked me. I meant all of it- how you make me feel, how you take care of the kids, how you look out for us.” She grabs onto his hand. “I have never, ever wanted anyone like I want you. I want to wake up with you every day for as long as I can. I want to be able to hold your hand just because. And God, the kids- the kids adore you. You’re a better dad to them than the literal fathers to their kids in this place. I had to talk Carl into going to his father for emotional support, for Christ’s sake! The twins just come to you! You make them feel that safe!” Daryl blows out a heady breath through his teeth, as if trying to reconcile all this in his head. 

“What about their father?” he asks. The father’s face springs to the forefront of Charlie’s mind and she is very glad she’s not near Dex right now.

“What about him?” Charlie says. “He and I were never together. We got thrown at each other by fate and Nazis. The twins don’t know him. He doesn’t know them. And if he did show up and was somehow able to be a parent, the twins would still want you, not him.” 

“That so?” Daryl says. He leans closer. 

“I haven’t lied to you yet, Daryl. I’m not about to start,” Charlie says. “I want this. The two of us. Together. Taking care of the twins, taking care of each other.” She leans toward him. 

“I want this,” Daryl repeats. He bends down to meet her lips with his. 

This kiss isn’t like the first. The first one was forceful, needy, and searching for satisfaction. This kiss is hesitant, soft, and searching for something else entirely. Charlie’s free hand finds Daryl’s unshaven cheek, the stubble biting into her skin to say this is real. This is happening.   
It ends all too soon. They pull away with the knowledge they have too much to do to linger. Daryl stands up straight, Charlie’s hand sliding off his face.

“I guess we’re settled, then,” she says. “We know what this is.” Daryl nods.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “I got one question left.”

“What’s that?” Charlie says. Daryl arches his brow.

“Nazis?” he says, tone incredulous. Charlie sighs.

“That is a very long story. I’ll tell you tonight, once we’ve gotten everyone packed up,” she answers. “Short version, Hydra was very meddlesome in my young adulthood.”

*

Rick lets Carl lead them into the barn for an important talk. He’s not sure what this is about, but Charlie had been pushing Carl to Rick, so it must be something important. 

“So what did you want to tell me?” Rick says, settling in the hayloft with Carl. His son shifts awkwardly.

“Yesterday, I went out in the woods,” Carl says. “I found a Walker. It was stuck. I was throwing rocks at it and it got loose. If Dex and Ella hadn’t shown up and helped me, it woulda gotten me.” Rick nods.

“This the same Walker from last night?” he says. “The one that killed Dale?” 

“Yeah,” Carl answers. “I-I went to Charlie this morning. To tell her it wasn’t your fault, it was mine-”

“It’s not your fault,” Rick interrupts.

“I know,” Carl says, looking up at Rick for the first time. “Charlie told me I made a mistake, but it wasn’t my fault. We all made mistakes last night, and we have to learn from them. She doesn’t really blame you and Shane, she was mad at herself.” 

“Well,” Rick says. “She’s right. You did make a mistake. And you’re owning up to it, which is very important.” Carl nods. “I appreciate you defending me. Me and Charlie, we talked things out, but it means a lot that you did that.”

“I couldn’t let her think it was your fault,” Carl says. “You’re working really hard to keep us safe.” Rick sighs.

“I’m trying, Carl,” he says. “It ain’t easy. I wish to God you could have the same childhood I did, but that’s not gonna happen. No more kid stuff, all right? You gotta work with me here.”

“I know,” Carl answers. “I have responsibilities. To you and Mom and the baby.” Rick looks at this boy using a man’s words. How is this his little son? Wasn’t it just yesterday he was playing and laughing?

“Charlie really got to you, huh?” Rick says. Carl shrugs.

“She’s really good at explaining things without making me feel like a dumb kid,” he says, giving Rick a pang in his chest. “I feel like she respects me. I like that.”

“That’s good. I’m glad she makes you feel that way,” Rick says with a nod. “I’ll try to do better with that myself.”

“Thanks,” Carl says. “Why aren’t we going with Charlie? Wouldn’t it be safer?”

“I don’t know about that,” Rick replies. “To keep moving’s pretty hard. She’s gonna keep moving for a long time, and I don’t wanna put your mom through that with the baby. That’s uncomfortable enough in one place.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Carl says, resignation in his voice. “I’m gonna miss everybody, though.” Rick puts a hand on Carl’s arm.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, there was one more Broadway song. Whoops.


	13. End of Life as We Know It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for lots of blood, eye trauma, and Shane being a dick
> 
> This chapter took a LONG time to write, mostly because of the onslaught of the herd coming. Trying to figure out who was where and what changes had to be made while balancing the action was not a fun time. Hopefully everything is coherent. If there's any confusion, let me know. 
> 
> Also, if you're a fan of World War Z (book), there's a small reference to it in this chapter.

As incredibly awesome as it is to have her relationship with Daryl confirmed- and it is daunting to think of being in a relationship for the first time in a very long time- Charlie still has shit to worry about. Namely, Shane. For once, the psychopath in the situation isn’t obsessed with her, and that isn’t convenient. 

Charlie checks on her group after coming back from the fences. They’re fine; Carol is giving her a weird look when she thinks Charlie’s not looking. Charlie will have to deal with that in a bit. Shane is conspicuously missing. 

The first place Charlie looks for Shane is the shed. As she feared, Shane has Randall. He’s leading the blindfolded boy towards the woods. Charlie bites back some choice swears (Russian. Why is Natasha’s influence showing up now?) and follows them into the woods. Thankfully Shane chose the woods; there’s plenty of cover in there for surveillance.

*

Shane finally ends the Randall business when he snaps the kid’s neck. Randall falls to the ground and Shane can breathe easy.

“You fucker.” Charlie’s voice comes from behind him, anger building. Shane turns around, bloodlust roaring. 

“Should be thanking me,” he replies. “I just saved you one mouth to feed.” Charlie’s glare could burn holes through steel.

“He was a kid,” she seethes. “He was a kid, and he was leaving.” 

“He was a threat,” Shane says. “Was willing to sell you out the minute I gave him the choice. That little shit was just that, a little shit-” Charlie lunges at him, knocking Shane to the ground beside Randall’s body. He’d known she was strong, but fuck. Charlie might have broken one of his ribs on impact.

Shane spits in Charlie’s face. The distraction lets him shove her off and scramble for his knife. Charlie’s own knife lands right next to his hand before she comes at him once more. Her knee slams into his nose, shattering the cartilage and making his head spin. Shane tears at her with clawed hands, ripping through clothes and skin, drawing the acrid scent of blood. Charlie responds by throwing him into a tree. There’s a deafening crack that Shane mistakes for his back, but then the tree begins to topple over him. Shane hurries away on his hands and knees. 

The tree lands with a booming thud. Shane gets to his feet, blood gushing from his nose and his bones aching. He doesn’t see Charlie right away- the tree’s branches are too expansive, too lush. Shane draws his knife. He’ll end this too. Doesn’t matter how strong she is. He’s a fighter. He’ll win eventually. 

There’s a rustling of the leaves. Shane turns, knife ready. Then Charlie leaps at him from the other side. Shane turns just in time to catch her. His knife buries itself just under her sternum. Charlie doesn’t seem to notice, her legs wrapping around his middle so she’s firmly attached. She grips the sides of his head and squeezes. His skull feels like it’s caving under her hands. Shane’s free hand goes to her face to try and free himself. He jams his fingers into her eyes. It isn’t until his nails scrape at her eye that she finally lets go, pulling away. 

Charlie falls to the ground. Her shirt is darkening with her blood every second. Shane drops to his knees beside her as she reaches for her eyes instinctively. He clamps his hand over hers, covering her face.

“Sorry, Charlie,” Shane pants. Then he slits her exposed throat. Her blood spurts out and paints his face, getting in his mouth. It tastes like victory.

*

When T-Dog comes running to tell them Randall’s gone, Daryl had just watched Dex go dead pale. The boy froze in his walk over to the porch and all the color drained from his face. Daryl doesn’t know what it means, but he knows it’s not good.

“Hey, hey, what’s going on?” Daryl asks, reaching Dex as T-Dog goes to Rick. He puts a hand on Dex’s shoulder. “You all right?”

“I-I-”

“Daryl!” Rick calls. Daryl looks up. “Randall’s gone and we can’t find Charlie. Come on.” Daryl turns back to Dex, who nods.

“We should go,” he says in the softest voice. Daryl leads him along to the shed, where everyone is now heading. The shed’s empty, just as T-Dog said, but there’s a definite feeling of foul play. 

“It doesn’t make sense,” Andrea says. “Charlie wouldn’t just take Randall without telling someone.”

“Especially when I gave her the okay to take him with you in the morning,” Rick says. “I don’t like this.” Daryl looks down at Dex, now holding onto Ella like a lifeline, and is about to ask him again what’s going on, when a voice interrupts.

“Hey!” Shane comes up from the woods, bloody and limping. Daryl’s hackles go up at the sight of Shane’s face covered in smeared crimson. 

“What the hell happened?” Rick demands of Shane. The big man spits out a bloody glob of saliva. 

“Randall happened,” Shane says. “He tricked Charlie into thinking he could lead her to his old camp and surprised her in the woods. I tried to stop him, chased him for a long while, but I lost sight of him.”

“Where’s Charlie?” T-Dog says. Shane shakes his head and the air seems to go cold.

“She got hurt, man, I don’t know how bad. I was chasing Randall.”

“That kid got the drop on you and on Charlie?” Daryl says. Shane sends him a look. 

“He surprised us both. Got me with a rock and Charlie with her knife,” Shane says. “Where do you think all this blood came from?”

“All right, we’ve got to find them,” Rick says. “Glenn, Daryl, come with us. T-Dog and Andrea, you’re in charge.” Daryl makes to follow Rick and Shane out, as much as he doesn’t buy Shane’s bullshit. Then a small hand grabs his wrist. Daryl glances back at Dex.

“He’s lying,” Dex says quietly. “He hurt Mama and left her by the fallen tree.” Daryl nods.

“I’ll find her,” he answers. “You two stay in the van.”

*

Oblivion. Nothing. A brief respite from the world. Then, in a blink, there’s pain, searing pain, through every inch and every cell, as if every cell is being ripped back into life. 

Charlie wakes with a deep gasp as if she’s been underwater. The pain still burns while she takes in the scene around her- trees, setting sun, cold dirt, damp clothes, tugging at her foot- 

Charlie yanks her foot away from the hands grabbing it. She rolls onto her feet to see Randall, now a corpse, eyeing her like prey. Charlie reaches for her knife to find it’s gone.

“Fuck.” Charlie stands up as Randall lunges for her. She begins to run, trying to figure out a plan with her pain-blurred mind. It won’t be easy: she’s alone, covered in blood, unarmed, and freshly resurrected. Even without the last bit, she’d be in trouble.

*

Daryl should probably be more concerned about Rick going off with Shane by himself, but better him than Daryl. Daryl tracks Randall from the spot where they found his blindfold- which shouldn’t have been out here if Shane’s story were at all true. There’s three sets of tracks: Shane’s heavy steps, Randall’s clumsy ones, and light ones Daryl can barely see in the dark. They must belong to Charlie. 

They find the fallen tree Dex mentioned and a very large pool of blood beside it. The tree and the ground are spattered with the arterial spray, but there’s no body.

“Shit,” Glenn says. “You don’t think Shane-”

“Sure as hell wasn’t Randall or Charlie who did it,” Daryl says. He turns the flashlight away from the blood to look for more tracks. There’s some scuffs marks that look like running nearby, along with the distinctive heavy treads of a Walker.

“Somebody was running from a Walker,” Daryl says. “Probably ate whoever was here.”

“Please let that have been Randall,” Glenn mutters. 

“Come on,” Daryl says, rather than agree. He follows the fleeing tracks, Glenn at his back. The only sounds are their feet on the ground and their breathing. It’s too quiet. They should be able to hear something.

The running tracks come to a stop in a small clearing. There’s no blood around it, but the tracks just stop. Daryl turns with the flashlight, trying to find them again.

“Where’d they go?” he says. “The hell did they go?”

“They can’t have just disappeared,” Glenn says. 

“May as well have. The Walker kept going, but the runner just stopped,” Daryl says. “Dammit, where the hell did-” There’s a growl from behind them and a sudden rustle of leaves. Daryl shoves the flashlight back at Glenn. By the time they face the Walker, weapons drawn, it’s being pinned to the ground by a disheveled Charlie.

“A little help here, boys?” she says, struggling to keep the Walker’s arms down. Daryl looses an arrow into the Walker’s skull. It stills and Charlie stands up. Glenn’s flashlight runs over her to show her shirt is stained darker from neck to hem, a large rip at the base of her ribcage.

“What the hell happened?” Daryl says, voice coming out rougher than he’d like. Charlie sighs.

“Shane took Randall out in the woods and killed him, as you can see.” She gestures to the Walker, which Daryl now recognizes. “I confronted him. He got in a lucky hit and left me out here. Took my knife, that fucker, and I had to haul ass to get away from Randall.”

“You lost a lot of blood,” Glenn says. “We need to get you back to the house.”

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Charlie says. “Weird thing is, Randall didn’t get bit. He turned, but Shane only broke his neck.” Daryl bends down to Randall’s body to check for himself. Charlie’s right; there’s not a single bite mark anywhere on him.

“Shit,” Daryl says. “This ain’t good.”

“So Shane just left you out here to die?” Glenn says to Charlie as Daryl stands again. “That doesn’t really sound like him.”

“You’ll buy that he killed Randall but not that he left me for dead?” Charlie says.

“Shane would have killed you too,” Glenn points out. “He told us Randall hurt you and he didn’t know how bad it was. It would have been a lot easier to just kill you.” 

“Let’s just be glad he didn’t,” Daryl snaps, reaching for Charlie. She sighs.

“No, no, Glenn’s right,” Charlie says, voice shaking. “Shane…did think he’d killed me. And this is a lot of blood. He cut my throat.” Both men look at Charlie’s throat, Glenn’s flashlight shining unkindly on the pink line across the skin. “I bled out. Then I woke up and it was fixed. That’s what always happens when something should kill me, since long before the Walkers showed up. I don’t know why.” Glenn stares at Charlie with stunned eyes. All Daryl can feel is a mix of rage and relief. Shane killed her. She’s still alive, but Shane killed her, that bastard. 

“It’s all right,” Daryl says, pulling Charlie close. She’s cold and shivering. “It’s all right, we got you. Let’s get outta here before more Walkers show up.”

“Wait,” Charlie says, not pushing Daryl away but stopping him from moving. “Shane told you I was out here? Where’s he?”

“He went off with Rick to look for-” Glenn looks back down at Randall. “Oh, fuck.”

*

Charlie lets Daryl lead them all back to the farm. She wants to go after Rick and Shane, but she’s so fucking exhausted and her whole body still aches from returning. Daryl and Glenn stick close to her, their body heat giving some relief, and yet she knows she’s going to be almost useless for hours. It’s worse than when she died in Hershel’s house. Which is so not fair. Getting shot should be worse than a knife to the throat. 

When they reach the house’s yard, Charlie hears people reacting. Flashlights shine in her face and she covers her eyes with one hand. The one eye is still angry from Shane’s dirty thumbnail scraping it, and the lights aren’t doing it any favors. 

“We’re okay!” Glenn calls as people run over. “We’ve got Charlie! She’s okay!” That’s a bit of an overstatement. He steps away and someone- Andrea?- puts hands on Charlie’s stomach.

“Oh my God, what happened?” Andrea asks. “We heard a shot- That’s so much blood-”

“I’m fine,” Charlie insists, lowering her hand. “Shane got me.”

“Shane?” Lori repeats in horror. 

“She caught Shane killing Randall,” Daryl reports. “He wanted her quiet.” 

“That must have been what Dex is upset about,” Andrea says. 

“What’s going on with Dex?” Charlie asks, suddenly feeling much more alert. 

“He started freaking out a few minutes ago. He won’t tell us what’s wrong,” T-Dog says. That’s not about Charlie. That’s something else. Charlie starts pushing away from everyone to get to her van. Daryl’s right behind her and the others follow.

“Why did Shane kill Randall?” T-Dog says.

“It’s a trap for Rick,” Charlie says. “Hopefully Rick’s smart enough to see through it.”

“We have to go after him!” Lori insists. 

“In these conditions? We were lucky to find Charlie without getting hurt,” Glenn says. “We’ll have to wait.” Charlie gets to the van, where Carol is trying to soothe a hysterical Dex. He’s crying and hyperventilating and shaking, all at the same time. Charlie climbs into the van and takes him into her arms. He clutches at her jacket desperately.

“Hey, hey, darling, what’s wrong?” she says, rubbing his back. Dex can’t answer. “It’s all right. I’m here, I’ve got you. Do you need help calming down?” Dex nods into her jacket. Ella appears at Charlie’s shoulder. She lends Charlie some energy, hands on Charlie’s shoulder.

“Dex, darling, I want you to breathe with me, okay?” Charlie says. “Breathe in-” She inhales as deeply as she can with her sore muscles. Dex tries to copy her, breath hitching. “-and breathe out. You’re doing great. Breathe in…and out. In…and out.” Charlie hears several people following her directions, not just Dex. That’s probably for the best. 

Finally, Dex’s breathing evens out. The shaking seems to stop. Charlie runs her fingers through his hair. 

“There you go, darling. There you go,” she says. “Are you ready to talk yet? You don’t have to be.”

“Ye-yeah,” Dex says, words faltering. 

“Okay. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Charlie says. Dex pulls away to look at her, eyes full of fear.

“Wa-walkers,” he says. “So-so many of-of them.” Charlie’s blood runs cold. 

“Where?” she asks. Dex points in the direction of the woods. 

“Ow-out the-there.” Charlie freezes. She’s going to need a lot of caffeine for this one.

“You don’t know that,” Lori says, the first to speak. “You can’t possibly know that-”

“He can and he does,” Charlie interrupts. “Gather everyone up. We gotta- we gotta batten down. I want eyes on Carl and Sophia now. I want everyone armed and with extra ammo. Kids, stay in the van, Mama’s got to- got to plan this out.”

“I don’t think we got that kind of time,” Daryl says, looking towards the woods. Charlie gets out of the van to see the heavily dispersed crowd approaching.

“Everyone in a car,” Charlie says.

“But the house-”

“Herd that size will rip the house down,” Daryl says. 

“I’ll warn the house, but everybody get in a car and get out,” Charlie says. “We meet up on the highway where I met you in the first place. Kids, stay in the van.”

“But Mama-”

“No buts,” Charlie says, turning to them. “I will be back before the herd gets here, but you stay in the van unless it’s about to explode. Do you understand?” The kids nod, though reluctantly.

“I can’t find Carl!” Lori says from behind Charlie somewhere. Charlie growls. She turns around. 

“We’ll find him,” she says. “Get in the van with my kids and I’ll go find him.”

“Charlie-”

“You’re either coming with me or telling me you’re staying with the twins, Daryl. You’re not arguing with me,” Charlie interrupts. It’s Daryl’s turn to growl as he follows Charlie away.

*

The shot makes Carl’s hands vibrate so hard they ache. His shoulders jolt in their sockets as the bullet explodes into Shane’s head- or what used to be Shane’s head. The dead eyes don’t change at all when the bullet hits. Rick lets out a low sound, one that could be relief or pain or anything bad.

“Carl!” Charlie’s scream feels more like a saving bell. Carl turns around to see her running up, half-stumbling over the even ground. Daryl is right behind her.

“Charlie!” Carl runs to meet her. He throws himself into her arms and she nearly falls over.

“Thank God,” Rick says in a rough voice. “I was afraid he’d killed you.” 

“Happy reunions later,” Daryl says. “We gotta get out of here.” Charlie lets go of Carl and he can see the dark stain over her shirt and the angry red in her eye.

“There’s a huge herd of Walkers coming,” Charlie says. “We have to-” Moans and growling cut her off. Carl looks behind him to see the herd approaching. Then Charlie pulls his arm and he has to run to keep up with her.

“Come on!” Daryl barks at Rick. Somebody starts to make scared, teary noises. It takes a second for Carl to realize it’s himself. Charlie’s hand tightens on his arm.

*

Lori keeps her promise and stays in the van with Dex, Ella, and Sophia. She stays in the driver’s seat, running her fingers over the keys again and again. The others are running around and packing what they can grab. 

“Mama has Carl.” Dex’s voice surprises Lori into dropping the keys into her lap. She looks to him and he continues. “She has Carl and Daryl has Rick. They’re running here as fast as they can.” Lori sighs.

“Thank you, sweetie.” She puts a hand on his thin shoulder. He’s still a little shaky from his episode before. “I’m sure they’ll all be okay.”

“Mama’s always okay,” Ella adds. She’s been packing up the van’s supplies as people bring them over. Sophia helps, but Ella seems to be monopolizing it, as if she needs to do it herself. Lori can understand that.

“Guys.” Andrea appears by Lori’s window. “Hershel won’t leave.”

“What?” Lori says, starting to rise from her seat. Something unseen forces her back down. She turns back to see Ella holding out her hand. 

“Mama said to stay in the car,” Ella says in a tone that brooks no room for argument.

“Someone has to talk sense into Hershel!” Lori says.

“When has he ever listened to you?” Dex points out. “He barely listens to anyone, but he’s shut you down specifically a number of times. And you need to stay here in case we need you to drive us.” His eyes bore into Lori. It reminds her of the disapproving looks her algebra teacher used to give her, only smaller. 

“Andrea, tell Hershel that if he wants his daughters safe, he needs to come with us,” Lori says to Andrea. “They’ll stay with him til the end, and that herd will rip them all apart.”

“I’ll try it,” Andrea says. “Dex is right. Stay with the kids. They’ll need you.” She runs off. Lori turns back to the kids. 

“Everything’s going to be okay,” she says, more for herself than for them. They all nod and go back to what they were doing before.

*

Carl’s arm feels like it’s going to come out of its socket with how hard Charlie’s pulling him along. She starts to slow down at the barn, bringing Carl to the flung-open door. He glances over his shoulder to see his dad and Daryl behind them. Daryl shuts the door and shoves a stick through the handles.

“Won’t hold for long!” he growls.

“Doesn’t need to,” Charlie says, panting. “Everyone up the ladder.” She lets go of Carl and runs for a gas can in the corner. Rick grabs Carl, pushing him towards the ladder. 

“What are you doing?” Daryl asks as Carl scrambles upwards.

“Luring Walkers here and getting us a ride,” Charlie says. “You got a lighter?”

“Yeah.” Carl gets to the hayloft and turns around. Charlie and Daryl have the gascan, spreading its contents over the floor liberally. Rick climbs up next to Carl.

“You okay?” he asks. Carl nods. “I’m sorry that- I’m sorry.” Carl wraps himself around Rick. Rick rubs Carl’s back. “It’s all right. We’re gonna be all right.” Scraping sounds come up the ladder. Carl looks around Rick’s arm. Charlie comes onto the hayloft.

“Hey,” she says, putting a hand on each of their arms. “Here’s the plan: Daryl’s gonna lure in as many as he can. He’ll run up here and one of you will drop the lighter onto the gas. The three of you will head out the side while I toss a grenade on whatever comes in.”

“How will we get down?” Rick says. 

“There’s a shed right next to the hayloft exit. Jump down there, hang tight until our ride shows up.” Charlie gives the lighter to Carl. She turns to Daryl, standing near the door. “Now!” Daryl yanks the stick out of the door handles before Rick can protest. 

“Come on!” Daryl shouts at the oncoming Walkers, retreating as fast as he can. “Come and get me, you poxy bastards!” The Walkers surge after him. Carl steps away from his dad- still holding one arm though- to plan his throw. 

As soon as Daryl hits the ladder, Carl hits the switch on the lighter. He throws it over the edge of the hayloft. Its small flame spirals towards the ground. The whole barn floor seems to light up at once, illuminating the corpses coming for them. 

“Get moving!” Charlie says. Carl turns to her for a moment to insist she come along, forget the grenade, but he’s distracted by the blood drying all over her shirt. Charlie pushes him towards the exit. Rick drags Carl towards it as Daryl gets up onto the hayloft with a heavy thud. 

“You sure they’re coming?” Daryl says. 

“Dex says so!”

*

“Can’t believe I’m doing this,” Jimmy mutters, getting the RV started. The kid without teeth insisted the missing people were in the barn and someone had to go get them. Jimmy had volunteered to go, because he likes these people, but it feels like a really stupid decision now. Especially since the barn is on fire. 

*

They pile into cars and drive towards the flaming barn. The herd is flocking towards it like moths to a flame. Windows are rolled down and bullets go flying towards the herd.

“Be careful, honey,” Lori says as Ella fires shot after shot. “Don’t waste ammo!” Ella ignores Lori’s advice and keeps shooting heads. The lessons from the lab cycle through her head- go slow, aim precisely. Space the shots- the space should be long enough to say ‘die motherfucker die’ between. 

After nine ‘die motherfucker die’s, Sophia hands Ella another cartridge. Ella hadn’t asked, but Dex knew when she’d run out. He’s prepping more as Ella reloads. Sophia gives him the old one to fill again. Ella resumes shooting. Die motherfucker die. Die motherfucker die.

*

Rick follows Carl out onto the shed’s roof. As promised, the RV is barreling towards the barn like a Hail Mary. 

“Hey! Here!” Rick shouts, waving his arms. “Get in here! Put it right there-” A blast cuts him off as the roof beneath his feet shakes. Rick grabs Carl out of instinct. 

“You said it’d be small!” Daryl snaps from behind Rick.

“It’s the smallest I have!” Charlie replies. The RV pulls up as close as it can get to the roof. Rick helps Carl onto the top of the RV, then a stumbling Charlie. Daryl gets on himself after Charlie. They head for the rear ladder together. 

Rick goes down first, to be sure the others are safe. His feet touch the ground just before the screaming starts. Rick glances around the RV, weapon drawn, to see the Walkers surging in the open door.

“Shit,” Rick mutters as Carl comes down. Something flashes in his peripherals and Rick turns to see Charlie rolling to her feet. 

“Who’s inside? Anything we can do?” she asks, getting up.

“Jimmy, and no.” Walkers begin closing. Rick fires and Charlie darts out with a knife, each of them braining Walkers. Once all of them are down, they begin running for the cars passing in front of the fence.

*

It is a losing battle. The Walkers pass through the cars even with as many people firing as they can. Hershel stands in front of his home, picking off the closest ones.   
Carol has been trying to persuade him to leave without any success. She does convince Beth and Patricia to leave, though, leading them towards the cars retreating to the house.

Beth screams behind Carol, slipping out of her grip. Carol turns to see Patricia being ripped into by Walkers while Beth tries to pull her away. Carol grabs onto Beth again.

“Honey- Honey, let go! She’s gone!” Carol tugs Beth as hard as she can. The truck pulls up beside them just as Carol gets Beth away from Patricia.

“Get in!” Andrea jumps out of the passenger side, running for Hershel. Carol pushes Beth inside before getting into it herself. She slams the door shut on the wrist of a Walker, snapping it in half.

*

They reach Daryl’s bike first. 

“Get on it!” Charlie urges Daryl. “Take Carl!” She pulls Carl towards him.

“What about you and Dad?” Carl says.

“We’ll get to the red truck, we’ll be fine!” Charlie says. “I will get him to you, Carl, I swear. Just go, now.” Rick pushes Carl towards the bike as Daryl starts it.

“Go! We’ll meet on the highway!” Rick says. Carl climbs onto the bike. Charlie and Rick turn around to deal with the Walkers closing in. The motorcycle roars and drives off. 

“This way!” Charlie shouts to Rick. She cuts her way through the Walkers, Rick shooting down the ones that come from behind. Without Carl between them, they fight more recklessly, ruthlessly, and Walkers seem to melt before them. This would be better if more didn’t take the place of the fallen almost before they fell. 

Finally, they reach the stubborn old man with the shotgun, making a last, fruitless effort to defend his home. Charlie cracks the skull of a Walker that’s gotten too close to Hershel and Rick grabs him.

“Hershel, it’s time to go!” Rick shouts over the noise.

“They just keep coming!” Hershel says, eyes wild. “I don’t know how-”

“We have to go!” Charlie interrupts. She bashes in a forehead with her elbow. 

“This is my home!” Hershel cries. 

“Not anymore!” Rick starts pulling Hershel along. Charlie covers the rear as they make for the last car at the house, their last chance at escape.

*

“Time to go!” Dex declares, climbing into the front seat. Ella draws back and he hits the window button on her door.

“Rick, Carl, Charlie?” Lori says, already spinning the wheel.

“Daryl took Carl on his motorcycle and Mama’s putting Rick in a car right now!” Dex reports. Lori nods and hits the gas while Ella slithers into the back once more. Dex puts on his seatbelt and the girls strap in somehow behind the seats. Lori runs down Walkers where she has to, praying everyone made it out okay.


	14. With Every Ending Come a New Beginning

The motorcycle is bumpy and exposed. Carl clings tightly to Daryl as they drive through Walkers too fast to be caught but slow enough to be grabbed at. They ride through the night, the sky lightening above them. 

It takes a while, but Carl makes out Daryl muttering something to himself over the sound of the engine. They slow down to make a turn, which Daryl has to do with his foot and is absolutely terrifying, and Carl can hear what he’s saying: ‘They’re fine, they’re fine, get to the highway, they’re fine.’ Carl doesn’t know if it’s good to know Daryl’s just as scared as he is or frightening. He tries not to think about it.

*

The car doesn’t stop until Rick gets them back to the highway where they met Charlie in the first place. He parks the car and looks at the other two. Hershel is pale, shaking with grief in the passenger seat. Charlie is in the back, turned all the way around to watch their back. Her left hand holds the gun while her right is tucked close to her side.

“You all right back there?” Rick asks.

“It’s clear. We lost the stragglers,” Charlie says. 

“Good. Now are you okay?” Rick asks again. Charlie looks at him.

“Might have twisted my arm a little,” she admits. 

“I’ll take a look at it,” Hershel says, gathering his wits back together. “Wait right there.” He opens his door and Rick follows his example. Both men get out of the car. Rick looks out over the graveyard of a highway stretched before them, wondering when the others will arrive. 

“This is not ‘a little twisted,’” Hershel says from behind Rick. Rick turns, joining Hershel at the side door. Charlie’s arm has a bump before her elbow that looks incredibly painful. Hershel is staring at Charlie’s neutral expression with a horrified look of his own.

“I’ve had worse,” Charlie answers, which does not help the horror at all. Rick runs a hand over his face.

“Hershel- Hershel, can you wrap it up or something? Anything?” he says. 

“I can, but there’s not much else to be done,” Hershel says. 

“That’s all I need,” Charlie says. “Once the van shows up, I’ll have plenty more supplies to help with this.”

“You sure the van will get here?” Hershel says. Charlie nods. 

“I know it will.” 

*

The wait for the others seems to take forever. A Walker will pass by every so often, making all three adults duck down behind the car or in the backseat. Then, mercifully, vehicles begin to arrive.

The motorcycle is first, its engine sounds catching their ear before it comes into view. Next comes the green SUV, followed by the blue pickup, each smeared with bright red blood. The last is the black van. All three sigh in relief at the sight. Most of the group made it. 

Rick and Hershel both move to help Charlie out of the car, but she’s already halfway to the ground. She leads the race to the vehicles passing over the grassy divider. People barely wait to brake before throwing open doors and running to their loved ones. Charlie gets to Daryl first, his bike being the closest, and he pulls her close.

“You all right? What happened to your arm?” he says in her ear. 

“Just twisted it. Nothing to worry about,” she answers. Charlie pulls away just enough so Dex and Ella can throw themselves at her and Daryl. Charlie’s good arm immediately goes to touch each twin and make sure they’re all right. She’s pleasantly surprised to see Daryl do the same. 

“That was really bad,” Ella says into Charlie’s jacket. 

“I know, darling, I know,” Charlie says. She looks up to see each of the families grabbing onto each other similarly while Glenn and T-Dog embrace gratefully. Rick, his arms around Lori and Carl, is the first to speak to the group at large. 

“Where’d you find everyone?” he says, looking at Daryl. 

“Well, those guys’ tail lights zigzagging all over the road,” Daryl says, lifting a hand from Dex’s head to point at the SUV. “Figured he had to be Asian, driving like that.” 

“Daryl, don’t be a dick,” Charlie says. 

“Thanks, Charlie,” Glenn says. “The van rounded everyone up, made sure we were all coming back.” Charlie looks at Lori, who’s probably as relieved as Charlie’s ever seen the woman. 

“Dex told me where to drive,” Lori says. “He’s good at finding things.”

“Where’s the rest of us?” T-Dog asks. 

“We’re the only ones who made it so far,” Rick says. 

“Shane?” Lori asks, relief giving way to conflicting feelings. Rick shakes his head.

“Serves him right,” Daryl growls. The rest of the group glances at him. “Did y’all forget he tried to kill Charlie and Rick?”

“What about Andrea?” Glenn says. 

“She covered me and Beth getting into the truck, then I lost her,” Carol says.

“I saw her go down,” T-Dog says, leaning on the door of the truck. 

“Patricia?” Hershel asks. Beth shakes her head, swallowing tears.

“They got her too,” she says. Maggie grips Beth’s hand a little tighter. “Took her right in front of me. I was- I was holding onto her, Daddy. She just-” Beth can’t hold back the tears anymore and Hershel pulls her close. “What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?” 

“He was in the RV,” Rick says. “It got overrun.” He shakes his head as the group takes a moment to mourn. 

“We gotta keep moving,” Rick says. “There have been Walkers crawling all over here. It’s time to get moving.”

“I say head east,” T-Dog says. “Make for the coast, put a body of water on our backs.”

“Charlie said we’re heading west,” Daryl says. 

“And I guess we’re all heading that way,” Rick says. “No sense splitting up anymore.” He does not look to Charlie, but at the cars. “All right, we need to decide who’s in which vehicle. Then we can head off on the other side of the divider.” People start heading for vehicles. Charlie is appalled.

“Whoa, whoa. No,” she says, stepping away from her kids and Daryl. The others turn to her in bewilderment. “We don’t leave until every car has been checked over, gassed up, and supplied. I am not getting caught in the middle of fucking nowhere without food and fuel.”

“But there are Walkers coming up the road!” Hershel says. Charlie rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah, on the road choked with cars and obstacles for them to get through before they can get to us,” she says. “I like our chances here a lot better than I do on an open backroad with no food and no cars.”

“She’s right,” Maggie says. 

“Yeah, she is,” Rick echoes. “Hershel, Daryl, help me siphon out gas. Glenn and Maggie, take watch up on our rear. T-Dog, Carol, you take the road ahead. The rest of you are on scavenging duty.”

“We’ll pair up,” Charlie says. “Ella and Dex, Lori and Carl, then me and the girls. Ella, do you think you can handle those water bottles from the big truck? I think I spotted a skateboard around here we could use to bring em back…” Charlie starts herding her scavengers over to the group of cars, away from where Rick is glaring at her for picking up his authority. 

*

After they’re reasonably supplied, the group packs into cars. The truck has been too badly beat up to use, so they leave it behind. The Grimeses and T-Dog take the red station wagon; Glenn and the Greens go in the SUV; Carol and Sophia join the Spencers in the van while Daryl leads on his bike. Charlie had wanted to suggest a driving schedule, but Rick has insisted on them getting on the road before she could say anything. 

Carol drives while Charlie unwraps her arm to treat it properly. Of course, her version of properly involves a small dose of local anesthetic and a plastic brace she’d worn far too many times. 

“You seem pretty practiced with that needle,” Carol says. Charlie grins as she caps the syringe again. 

“I’ve had to use on myself and others too many times to count,” she says. “I did go to med school.”

“Really?” Carol says. “Lori says you were Special Ops.”

“Yeah, they pulled me outta med school to do that,” Charlie says. “Turns out intelligence agencies aren’t always moral. Go figure.” She passes the syringe back to Ella. “Hand me the packet that says ‘plasti-cast,’ please. And I’ll need your help putting it on.” 

“Yes, Mama.” Ella digs through the first aid kit. Charlie glances past Ella to see Dex dozing against the wall while Sophia plays with his hair. They look pretty good for two kids who just survived a Walker herd.

*

The little caravan comes to a halt when a horn goes off from the middle car. Carol pulls over and they all get out to see what’s going on.

“You rammed us!” Maggie accuses, storming away from the SUV. Rick holds his hands up by the driver’s door. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m exhausted,” he says. “We’ll switch drivers.”

“We should all switch drivers,” Charlie says, coming to the middle. “We need to switch every few hours so people can rest and not drive into each other-”

“That’s a good suggestion, Charlie, but you’re not in charge,” Rick interrupts, hands down once more. 

“Maybe she should be!” Glenn snaps before Charlie can respond. “Charlie’s the one who told us the farm wasn’t safe and the one who reminded us to get gas and supplies!”

“Glenn’s right,” Carol adds, cutting off Rick. “You made us drive out to the CDC and nearly got us all killed! You’re making crap decisions and passing off Charlie’s good ones as your own!”

“Hang on a second!” Charlie says quickly. “Rick’s been doing as best as any normal person can do in a situation like this, apart from his listening problem, and we can’t blame him for not knowing any better. I’m trained in this kind of thing, that’s the only reason I know what I’m doing.”

“And all the more reason you should be in charge,” T-Dog says. “Rick, you’ve been trying, but Charlie’s better at this than you.” Rick looks around, ending with a look to his wife. Then he sighs.

“You’re right. You’re all right,” Rick says. He turns to Charlie. “Charlie, you’ve been upfront with us and you’ve had your head on straight this entire time. You should be in charge, not me.” Charlie just stares at him. Rick looks at the group as a whole. “There’s something I oughta tell you. I shoulda told you a while ago, but I didn’t want you to lose any more hope.” He sighs again, rubbing his face. “Jenner told me something, before we left the CDC. He told me that we’re all infected. Every last person. It doesn’t matter how you die; we all turn.” They stand in silence for a moment as that sinks in. Charlie’s head spins. Rick’s last act as leader is to tell them this? Fuck you too, buddy. 

“Explains Randall,” Daryl says. “And Shane.” 

“And you never said anything?” Carol demands, voice trembling with anger. 

“Would it have made a difference?” Rick says, shoulders dropped. 

“You knew this whole time?” Glenn steps forward, jaw set.

“How could I have known for sure?” Rick says. “You saw how crazy that mo-”

“That isn’t your call!” Glenn interrupts. “Okay, when I found out about the Walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone.”

“Well, I thought it best if people didn’t know,” Rick says.

“Because that worked so well for every intelligence agency when they were fighting this thing,” Charlie says, finding her voice again. Her own voice, with its natural accent, not the fake Southern one. “You- you goddamn stupid son of- why do you think they’re all pissed at you? You don’t listen and you don’t share important information! No wonder your marriage was falling apart before this!” That last barb is mean-spirited, uncalled for, but Charlie’s out of fucks to give now. Rick practically falls to pieces in front of her. “Get in the backseat of the car and wait for those of us with brains to make a decision!” Rick does as he is told. Charlie turns to the others, who are as angry as they are despairing. 

“This changes nothing,” she says. “So death means turning into a Walker. It doesn’t change the fact that we’re going to do our damnedest to keep everyone alive, does it?” She receives a murmuring affirmative. Good enough. “You all want me in charge? Then you’ll do as I say. You can question it, but you’re going to fucking do it when I tell you to do it. If you don’t like that, here’s where you get off.” The group is silent. Charlie nods.

“Here’s the plan: we are continuing to Portland. We will find a safe place to stop so that Lori doesn’t have to give birth in the back of my van, but that’s our only detour,” she says. “I will take arguments against this plan here and now. After this opportunity, you will keep it to yourself. Go.”

“It’ll take some time,” Hershel says.

“It’ll be ridiculously dangerous,” T-Dog adds. 

“We don’t know what we’ll find when get there,” Maggie says. 

“Yes, as much as any other plan, and I know enough,” Charlie says. “Now, we are going to keep driving until we find a defensible shelter. Nobody drives for more than three hours. We will all stop and make the switch at the same time. Can anyone drive a motorcycle besides Daryl and me?”

“Ain’t nobody else riding my bike,” Daryl snaps. 

“Shut up,” Charlie advises him. “Anyone else?” Silence. “Fine. Daryl, you can do six hours and I’ll switch with you when I’m not driving the van.”

“You have a broken arm,” Hershel reminds her.

“Which is half-healed already, thanks to my God-given gifts,” Charlie says. She turns to the four kids huddled together for warmth. “Dex, you make sure nobody nods off again. If they start dozing, wake ‘em up. Gently. Carl, you’re watching our six. Dex will get you a walkie so you can radio in if something shows up behind us. Sophia, you’ll take the other one for the van. Ella, you’ll ride with Daryl and make sure he doesn’t crash into anything.” Daryl scoffs slightly, but Ella comes right over to him. Charlie looks back at the adults. “Does anyone else have secrets that affect the group? If they do not come out before we leave our secure place of rest in the next few days, I will beat the responsible party with a shoe. Possibly one of the stilettos I have stashed in the van somewhere, which will hurt like hell.”

“Stilettos?” Beth repeats.

“In a past life, I used to go to fancy parties and steal information from bad guys or money from rich assholes, depending on the day,” Charlie says. “Everyone, get to your cars and your jobs. If you were just driving, you’re not anymore or you get hit with my stilettos.”

*

Even though he has been banished to the backseat of the car, Rick feels about twenty pounds lighter. He doesn’t have everyone’s hopes and safety on his shoulders anymore. Rick can breathe again. 

Lori comes back to the car first. She gets into the driver’s seat. 

“T-Dog’s going to switch off with Carol,” she says first. “We figured we can play musical cars if we have to.” Lori clicks her seatbelt and turns around. “That can’t have been easy for you, letting Charlie take charge like that.”

“It was the easiest thing in the world,” Rick says. “Being leader’s the hard thing. I’m relieved I don’t have to do it anymore.” Lori nods. 

“I...I know you killed Shane,” she says. Rick stiffens. “I can see it. When you look at me. And...and I’m okay with it. He was a threat to us. He tried to kill Charlie, then he tried to kill you. We’re better for him being dead.”

“Are we?” Rick asks. “I don’t feel better for that.”

“We’re safer,” Lori amends. “You shouldn’t...feel good about killing him.” The back door opens and Carl gets in beside Rick, a big black walkie-talkie in his hand.

“What’s that?” Rick asks. 

“Charlie put me on watch,” Carl says. “I’m supposed to let them know if Walkers or people show up behind us.” He shuts his car door. “You can help if you want. Charlie said it was okay.”

*

Andrea is running out of time. 

She’s still hiking through the woods with no ammo and no energy. Walkers are right behind her, a pair of them. 

Andrea turns around and takes down the first with the butt of her gun in its temple. Once it’s on the ground, she bashes its skull in. When she stands back up, she takes out her pocket knife to deal with the next Walker. Andrea gets him through the nose, but a third surprise Walker grabs onto her as she finishes the second. The grab knocks her off-balance and she hits the dirt. Andrea tries to pull herself away, crawl to a safe distance, but the Walker is practically on top of her. Andrea still scuttles away, letting out a desperate scream. 

Just when she thinks this is it, the Walker’s got her, something silver flashes in front of her eyes. Blood spurts as a strong grip pulls her from the Walker’s grip. The Walker’s head falls onto the bloodied leaves. Andrea is brought to stand and she sees a hooded figure in front of her with a bloodied sword and a pair of mutilated corpses on chains standing behind them. Andrea gapes at the sight before recalling the strong hands holding her up.

“S all right, doll,” a male voice says. “You’re safe now.” Andrea turns, finding a handsome face with sincere blue eyes looking down at here. She knows those eyes from somewhere. 

“Who are you?” Andrea asks. “What- why do you have those things?” She looks back at the armless, jawless Walkers on chains. The figure pulls their hood down to reveal a gorgeous woman. 

“Name’s Michonne. That one’s Bucky,” she says, gesturing to her friend. “These two keep the others off our backs.”

“They don’t attack their own,” Bucky supplies. He lets go of Andrea and walks into her line of sight. “You got a name?”

“Andrea,” she answers. “Are you- is it just you two?” Both nod.

“You on your own?” Michonne says. 

“My group got attacked by a whole herd of those things. I was separated,” Andrea says. “I don’t- I don’t know if anyone else made it. We were all running-” Just the memory of the herd and the flames makes Andrea’s knees go weak. Bucky puts out an arm.

“Take it easy, Andrea,” he says in a soft voice. “You’re okay. You made it.” Michonne comes over, sword sheathed now.

“You can stay with us,” she says. “We’ll take care of you, just like we’ve been taking care of each other.” Andrea nods. “Buck found an old bomb shelter a little ways back. We can camp there for a while.”

“It ain’t much, but it’s got a damn heavy door,” Bucky adds. He gives Andrea a small smile. She knows that smile. Why does she know that smile?

“Thank you,” Andrea says. “I-I can help out, once I’ve had some sleep. I used to protect the camp I was in, I know what I’m doing.”

“We can worry about that later,” Michonne says. “It’s getting dark, we need to get to that shelter.” 

“You want me to take point?” Bucky asks. Michonne shakes her head. 

“I’ve got it. You make sure Andrea doesn’t pass out on our way over.” 

*

The group finds a bank to hole up in for a while. They clear it of the one Walker they find and stay for several days. 

Charlie teaches the women and girls how to defend themselves better, starting with grips and deflections. When Maggie complains about not having a knife, Charlie tells her that a knife won’t do shit if they can’t hold a Walker off or keep it from biting them in the first place. Glenn, Carl, and T-Dog listen intently, eventually joining in as opponents alongside Daryl and Charlie. Rick and Hershel are less inclined to participate for obvious reasons. Ella and Dex wander around the small building during these sessions. Sometimes they come back with interesting finds. More often, they don’t have anything in their hands or anything to say. 

Nights are the worst. The van’s mattress has been rolled out on the floor of the lobby for the kids to share while the rest of them make do on the floor. The bank’s walls shield them from most of the noises of the woods, which leaves it far too quiet. Someone is always on watch, but the quiet is unnerving after so much time beside nature. Every noise spikes fear into the group. Charlie spends her first night against the desk right opposite the big doors with a rifle in her lap. After that, she shows no sign of nerves. 

On the third afternoon, Charlie walks into the vaults and doesn’t come out for a while. The rest of the group wonders, after making sure she’s not hurting herself, what she’s up to. The twins have no answers for it either, at least none they share.

Finally, Charlie reappears with a small bag over her shoulder. She comes over to the small circle the group makes in the lobby and sets herself down between Daryl and Carol. 

“What were you up to?” Carol asks. 

“Cracked the big vault,” Charlie says. “Helps me think.” She puts the bag on the ground. “Most of the contents were useless, but I found a few nice knives. Figure we could use them next time we take a breather like this.” Charlie slides the bag over to her twins. They begin going through it carefully. 

“Why do you know how to crack a safe?” Hershel says slowly.

“I didn’t exactly make up those Leverage stories,” Charlie says. Someone laughs; Daryl doesn’t pay attention who. “Besides, I’m not exactly hurting anyone with it.” 

“Suppose,” Hershel admits. Charlie lets herself smirk before moving on. 

“We’ll get back on the road in the morning. I think we’ve had enough time to recover,” she says. “Which means anyone with burning secrets is running out of time to tell them.” More than one of them looks at Rick. He puts his hands up.

“I have nothing else to say,” he says. 

“I’m not sure you’d survive any more revelations,” Maggie replies bitterly. “Anyone else got something to share?” The silence is deafening. 

“Well, if no one else wants to go first, I will,” Charlie says. They turn back to her in surprise. Her tone is entirely serious. Daryl has a feeling he knows what she’s going to say. 

“When Shane fought with me the other day, he stabbed me in the thoracic artery before he cut my throat,” Charlie begins, like she’s recounting the weather. “When I was shot in town, it hit my inferior vena cava and I bled out by the time I got to the house. Both times I died. Both times I came back, the same way I’ve been coming back since I was fifteen. I don’t know why and I don’t know how. I just know that it happens and it’s still working, even with this crazy virus shit turning everyone into Walkers.” She lets that sink in. Whatever the others are thinking, Daryl’s focusing on the fifteen part of the sentence. Fifteen’s too young to be getting killed, or worrying about getting killed. 

“Dex and Ella,” Lori says. “Can they….”

“We don’t know,” Charlie says. “Thankfully, the people who took them from me considered both too valuable to find out.” Lori reaches over to Ella, who’s closest, and rubs her shoulder. “Neither’s shown any inkling of being similar that way. Dex has his telepathy, Ella’s got telekinesis, but that’s all we can say for sure.”

“Well, thank God for small miracles,” Maggie says. “We’ve got the three of you, that’s more than I could have expected.” She ruffles Dex’s hair. 

“Anybody else want to share anything?” Charlie says. No one has anything to say for a while. Then…

“I’m afraid of snakes,” T-Dog says. “Watched Indiana Jones when I was too young, been terrified ever since.” Beth giggles, then claps a hand over her mouth. But T-Dog’s grinning and the others start laughing too. Even Daryl cracks a smile as Charlie leans into him, tension leaving her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Season Two. Wrapping this chapter up was interesting, because I needed a little more than the episodes provided. I can't wait to get into Bucky and Michonne with Andrea, that's going to be so much fun. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think please! You can also find me on Tumblr at chillmaster3000, I'd love to hear from you.


	15. Architecture Is Very Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts right where Season Three does. The only difference is Rick isn't in charge... because he's a dumbass.

Months later, they’ve made it to Alabama. It’s not nearly as good progress as the singular van had made, but it’s pretty good for a caravan of people who’ve never had to travel hard before. 

The problem is the baby. Lori’s due date is coming very soon and they’re not finding much in the way of shelter. Charlie didn’t have much memory of her own experiences with childbirth, but she’s fairly certain that Lori and the baby will need at least a few weeks to recover enough for travel. The longest the group’s been able to stay anywhere was two or three days. Either the place wasn’t defensible or it didn’t have access to water, the two main things they need to stay put. Hershel keeps reminding Charlie that Lori needs to rest, she needs a safe place. Charlie keeps restraining herself from hitting him.

*

The need for food has them stop at the next house. They’re down to the barest supplies as they keep off main roads, which means they run into less grocery stores. Carol is charged with watching over their caravan while Charlie leads a full offensive on the few remaining corpses in the house.

“I can’t believe we’ve gotten this far,” Beth says, sitting on the bumper of the van. She and Sophia have the map out. Red x’s mark where they’ve been, black lines show the herds they’ve avoided, and blue circles mark...something. Carol’s never asked what. Charlie just has Dex draw them or draws them herself. “I thought for sure we’d get stuck somewhere.”

“Mama wouldn’t let that happen,” Ella says from on top of the van. 

“Still, it’s going to take us forever to get to Portland,” Lori says. She sits in the front seat of the red truck, rubbing her baby bump. “We need to figure out a way to move faster.”

“We’re working on it.” Ella pushes some of the hair out of her face. It’s been getting shaggy now; she won’t let anyone cut it, despite her brother getting his trimmed down. Carol needs to get that girl a headband. Of course, that should be her parents’ job...now that she’s got two of them. 

“Dad!” Dex groans out loud from the other side of the van. Ella scrambles over to look at him.

“What did he do now?” she says with glee. 

“He shot an owl for dinner,” Dex says with disgust. “I don’t want to eat an owl!” 

“Do you even know what an owl looks like?” Ella asks. 

“I do now!” Dex says. Sophia starts to giggle. T-Dog comes back.

“We’re all clear! We can move in,” he says. 

*

As the rear guard moves into the house, the advance team moves bodies and scavenges. Charlie heads for the basement, leaving Glenn in charge of setting up their habitual circle. 

Once down there, Charlie can smell the acrid tang of old-fashioned lamps. She crosses the floor, walking between the walls lined with Christmas decorations, memorabilia, and old toys. Charlie reaches the metal door on the other side and knocks on it with the butt of her knife. The dull clanging sound is followed by scraping and moaning on the other side of the door.

“Damn, I hope you saps ran outta water,” Charlie grumbles. She grabs onto the door handle and pulls as hard as she can. The door comes open with mighty screeching and scraping. 

The first Walker lumbers forward and Charlie skewers its head on the machete blade. She throws it off into the second, buying a few seconds for her to come around and get the second from behind. A hand grips her thigh and Charlie looks down to see a legless Walker. She kicks her leg towards the stairs and the Walker goes skidding across the floor. An arrow embeds itself in the dilapidated skull.

“What the hell?” Daryl snaps as he comes down the stairs. “Why didn’t you call for backup?”

“Dex said there were only three in here,” Charlie said. “Three is easy.” Daryl steps over the bodies to join her.

“Point stands,” he says. “Scared the shit outta us.” He leans down to kiss her cheek. Charlie rolls her eyes.

“Fair enough. Help me scavenge this bomb shelter?” she says. 

*

Daryl and Charlie come back with a dozen MRES, a few cans of soup, and some gas masks. When questioned, Charlie answers that one can never be over-prepared and she only has six gas masks in the van. No one argues.

“How did you know there was a bomb shelter in the basement?” Rick says as she sits down between her kids. 

“Please. Turn of the century house with suspiciously 50’s era back porch? Definitely a bomb shelter in the basement,” Charlie says as she’s handed a protein bar. “Architecture is very important.”

“Psst.” T-Dog grabs their attention along with his spear. He nods to the window, where they can all see more Walkers coming. Adrenaline spikes and they gather their things once more.

*

They pull over to discuss their next step. T-Dog’s first words are about the herds, a concern Maggie echoes. Charlie mostly tunes the conversation out; her mind has already catalogued the herds’ likely trajectories and sizes. 

“I think,” she says, cutting off a comment about the river delaying a herd, “this area has some opportunities.” Charlie holds out a hand and Sophia puts a pack of markers in it. Charlie takes out the blue one. 

“What are you thinking, exactly?” Rick asks. 

“I’m thinking I’ve been in this part of the map before,” Charlie says, gesturing to county they’re currently in. “I blew through here once, right after Hydra was outed. There were some facilities, but what I’m recalling is their easy access to test subjects- normal people with no one asking any questions.” She circles the coordinates she can recall, two a little north of there and one southwest. “No one asking questions about a person going missing means one of two things: large transient population or a medium security prison.” 

“Large transient population?” Glenn repeats. “What does that mean?”

“Usually, a lot of homeless people, like in cities,” T-Dog says. “But we’re not near any cities.”

“Exactly,” Charlie says. “If I’m recalling this correctly, there’s a prison in this county with a lot of single, unattached men in it, thus why Hydra could get its test subjects so easily.”

“A prison has high fences,” Rick says, a glimmer in his eyes. “Thick walls.”

“Separate water and power sources,” Maggie adds.

“And an infirmary,” Hershel says. “Stocked for a place that breeds violence: plenty of gauze and bandages.”

“Won’t it be full of Walkers?” Carol says. 

“Maybe, but I bet a bunch of the guards abandoned the place pretty quick when things got bad,” Daryl replies. “Mighta let some of the prisoners get out.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine prisons were high on anyone’s priority list,” Charlie says. “Still, there will be plenty of the dead to deal with once we get there.”

“We could always go to one of those facilities you mentioned,” Hershel says. “They must have been pretty secure when they were operational.” Charlie looks at him, eyes narrowed.

“You want to set up shop in a place like the one where they experimented on the twins?” she says in a neutral tone. Hershel winces.

“My apologies. I’d forgotten about that,” he says. 

“Point stands. It might be safer to take one of those facilities,” Rick points out. “It would be weird, but we’re only staying for a few weeks anyway.”

“I’d rather we didn’t, but we will if we have to,” Charlie says. “Let’s see what we can find.” Maggie rolls up the map to end the discussion.

“Is it cool if we go down to the creek before we head out?” T-Dog says. “Won’t take long. We gotta fill up on water, we can boil it later.”

“Good idea. Take Glenn and Maggie,” Charlie says. “One bottle for each of you, with Carl and Dex covering your backs.” She turns to the boys watching their twelve o’clock. “Boys! Escort duty to the river, on the double!” 

“I’ll take Rick and Ella to hunt,” Daryl says. “That owl didn’t exactly hit the spot.”

“Yeah, maybe you can find something Dex will actually eat,” Charlie replies. Daryl scoffs. He grabs Rick and whistles to Ella. Hershel is the only one to remain with Charlie. 

“She can’t take much more of this moving about,” he says. Charlie grimaces.

“I’m aware. That’s why I’m entertaining the facility idea,” she says. “What more do you want me to do?”

“We need to start discussing what happens if we can’t reach any of these places,” Hershel answers. “It won’t be easy.” Charlie sighs. He’s right.

*

Ella likes going hunting. The tracking part, not the killing part. Dex has always been the one to find things, but now she gets learn to do it her own way...and she gets to hang out with Dad.

The first time she called him Dad, it had been an accident. Carl had been arguing with his dad over something and Ella went to talk to Daryl, but she said Dad instead of Daryl. Neither of them noticed until Glenn repeated it in a confused voice. Everyone stared until Daryl shrugged and said whatever. Mama had laughed. Ella still doesn’t understand that part, but now she and Dex have a Dad and that’s really nice.

“We ain’t going to one of those damn facilities,” Dad says to Rick as they walk along the rails. Ella doesn’t know what rails are, just that Rick calls the long metal things that. She balances on the one closest to the brush, walking with her hands out. 

“We may not have a choice,” Rick says. “Lori needs a safe place.”

“That place won’t be safe,” Dad replies. “Not with what it used to be.” Ella sees something in her peripheral vision and stops. Dad and Rick catch up to her. 

“What is it?” Rick says. Ella points to the building she can see past the ridge and the creek. It’s a big, sturdy building with a couple sets of fences and tall towers on the perimeter. Walkers in strange clothes mill around inside the fences without any prey. 

“Well,” Rick says. “Maybe the facility question ain’t so relevant anymore.” 

*

Rick brings Charlie to the place where Ella found the prison. She grins. 

“Oh, yes,” she says. “Look at that beauty.”

“You think we can take it?” Rick says. 

“Rick, I think we could take the yard in an afternoon,” Charlie answers. “Look at the sparsity of those Walkers; we take the yard tomorrow, the inner yard just after that. Inside might get a little harder, but-” She looks at him. “- I think we found your baby’s birthplace.”

*

Daryl has gotten used to a lot of things since the Turn. Walkers, living with people, getting called Dad. The one thing he will never get used to is watching a kid float up in the air like a fucking balloon with a pair of binoculars around their neck.

“Well?” Charlie calls up to Carl. The boy lifts the binoculars to his eyes while his mother covers hers.

“It’s all right,” Beth reassures Lori. “T-Dog’s right there to catch him if anything happens…” 

“A whole lot!” Carl calls back. Daryl swears under his breath. “Maybe fifty? Sixty?”

“All right, bring him down,” Charlie says to Ella. Ella, sweating like hell, concentrates hard on slowly lowering Carl to the grass in front of the fence. Once he’s down, Carl swaps places with his old man so Rick can cut through the chain link. Carl, Glenn, T-Dog, and Maggie are keeping random Walkers off while the rest work on the fence.

“Think we can handle that?” Daryl says to Charlie. 

“Please,” Charlie says. “We’ve got this.” Her confidence is unshakable. Daryl does like that.

Dex and Sophia pull apart the severed wire of the fence as Rick makes the final cuts. Daryl ushers in the kids and Lori first, Charlie sending the others after them. 

“Hurry, hurry!” Rick urges, holding the fence open for the last stragglers. T-Dog comes in behind Daryl, then Charlie, then Rick. Once they’re all in, Glenn rushes over with the wire to seal the hole once more.

“Come on, come on.” Daryl helps pull the pieces together again so Glenn can thread the wire through. Finally, Glenn pulls the last of it tight and hooks it up high. 

Charlie leads the run up through the fenced pathway. On the prison side, Walkers throw themselves at the barrier with predatory growls. They can’t do shit, and the group makes it to the big gate unmolested.

“It’s perfect,” Rick breathes as they set eyes on the prison itself. They set down loads and Charlie turns around.

“It’s within reach,” she says. “Lori, Beth, you’ll mind the gate. Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog, you’ll create a ruckus down there, far from the gate here. Daryl, take Carol and Ella up to the top of that tower. A-Team, you’re taking the towers. Girls down there with Daryl and Carol, boys with Hershel and Rick at this one.”

“What are you doing?” T-Dog asks. Charlie rolls her neck. 

“Running for the other gate,” she says. “We shut that, we secure this yard. We divide the Walkers into sections, it’ll be easier to clear the place.”

“Maybe I should go,” Rick says.

“I run faster than you,” Charlie reminds him. “Remember when you gave Carl a driving lesson a few weeks back and I had to chase down the car?” Rick nods. 

“All right. Just come back, I don’t wanna be in charge again,” he says. Charlie laughs. 

“You got it, Officer Krupke,” she says. “Get moving.”

*

From the tower balcony, Carol can see the whole yard. She can see the loud distraction at one end of the fence, the Walkers trudging over to it, and she can see Lori and Beth opening the gate for Charlie.

Charlie is lightning fast. In a blink, she’s around the downed bus, blades glinting in the sun. The silver glint turns red as Walkers advance on her and fall in the process. Carol and her fellows pick off as many as they can before that can happen, but God, it’s a sight to see. Charlie’s run is more of a brutal dance, with her twisting and dodging attackers while she covers inhuman amounts of ground. She’s at the second gate in minutes, a blade sheathed in favor of the chain links to lock the gate shut. Walkers come closer on either side of the gate but the two ends around shoved in place before they can get in arm’s length. Charlie turns around with a grin to handle the rest. She gives a whistle and everyone pulls out their guns and projectiles to empty the yard of the dead. 

“She did it,” Carol says to Daryl.

“That’s our girl,” he says. The word ‘our’ makes Carol’s stomach flip and she has to bite back a smile before turning back to her task.

*

After a half hour, the yard is clear. Everyone comes to the outer gate, where Lori and Beth are grinning more than the rest of them. Charlie sits on top of the bus, looking out over the yard.

“You okay?” Carol asks Lori. 

“Haven’t felt this good in weeks,” Lori replies. The two women brush hands as Carol goes through the gate with Sophia. 

“Good.” Carl comes up next, arm around Dex’s shoulder. They both smile at Lori, Carl high-fiving her. Daryl’s got Ella on his back and his bow in one hand.

“She all right?” Lori says. 

“Just wiped out,” Daryl says. “Did some good work today, didn’t ya, kid?” Ella nods against his vest. Lori reaches up to muss her hair. 

“Great work. You go and rest now,” Lori says. Rick laughs from behind them as Daryl hauls Ella through. Glenn and the Greenes come next, with T-Dog bringing up the rear. Beth joins her sister while T-Dog goes to Lori. 

“Come on, gate-keeper, let’s see our spoils,” he says, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Our spoils?” Rick says, still lingering by the gate. 

“Spoils of war, man,” T-Dog answers. “Was a damn good fight we just won.” Lori laughs.

“Oh, yes, it was,” she says. Rick nods, smiling. The three walk through together, Rick pulling the gate shut. T-Dog hurries ahead once they’re inside and Rick takes his place beside Lori.

“We’re almost there, Lor,” he says, rubbing her back. “Inside, there’ll be mattresses, an infirmary, everything we need.”

“I can almost taste it,” Lori agrees, leaning into him. They walk past the bus, where Charlie is still perched. Lori doesn’t know what their leader is doing up there, but right now, she doesn’t care much. Things are looking up for the first time since...since Rick came back, really.

*

Everyone gets a half-hour to relax while Charlie is up on the bus. Then she climbs down and hands out the next jobs. Hershel is to check fence integrity with her. The A-Team, as she has dubbed the kids, is to check out the towers and the bus for scavengable goods. Lori is to keep an eye on Ella, who still hasn’t really recovered from her exhaustion, while Beth takes her place on the A-Team. The rest of the adults are to bring in the cars: Rick, Daryl, T-Dog and Carol will drive while Maggie and Glenn man the gate. The work is never done.

*

They finally rest once the sun sets. Glenn starts a fire under a rusted, busted fan and they boil water for the MREs. Daryl volunteers to take first watch in the dark, because of course he does. Dex keeps him company for a little while before surrendering to the call of his mother to eat dinner.

After he’s finished eating, Carl picks up the guitar. He starts strumming a little bit. His lessons with Charlie are really paying off, Lori notes with pride. Carl’s becoming quite the player. 

“We’ll move all the bodies tomorrow,” T-Dog says to Charlie. “Want to keep them away from that water. Now, if we can dig a canal under the fence, we’ll have plenty of fresh water.”

“A small canal,” Charlie replies. “Nothing a body can fit through. Great idea, T.” She looks to Hershel expectantly. 

“This soil is good,” he reports. “We could plant some seed, grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, soybeans.”

“That’d take time,” Glenn says. “We’re not staying that long, are we?”

“We’ll be here a few weeks, at least, so Lori can recover,” Charlie says. “Might as well try to grow some food, alleviate the need for runs. Besides, fresh vegetables would do us all some good.” 

*

Carol clambers up onto the bus with a hand from Daryl. Once she’s up, he picks up the bowl she brought.

“It’s not much,” Carol says as Daryl looks at the MRE soup. “But if I don’t bring you something, you won’t eat anything, and I don’t want to hear Charlie yell at you for that again.” Daryl grimaces. 

“Don’t need as much as the kids,” he says. “Or Baby Shane over there.”

“Don’t be mean,” Carol chides, a smile betraying her. Her shoulder twinges and her smile drops. She rolls her shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Daryl swallows some of the soup. 

“It’s that rifle. The kickback,” Carol says, rubbing her shoulder blade. “I’m just not used to it.” Daryl looks at her a moment before putting the bowl down.

“Hold on.” He stands back up and wipes his hands on his pants. Daryl motions for her to turn, which Carol does, then he puts his hands on her shoulder. Daryl kneads the strained muscle while Carol bites back a very different smile than before. A little thrill is going through her stomach. It makes her guilty as hell, knowing she’s enjoying the contact of a taken man, but that’s all she’d ever do anyway. 

Daryl must see the smile, because he withdraws his hands. Carol’s shoulder does feel better. 

“You should have Charlie look at that,” Daryl says. “She can do more for it.”

“You should have Charlie look at you,” Carol replies. “It’s kinda romantic up here. You should screw around with her while you got the chance.” Daryl looks down, his face pinkish in the moonlight.

“I’m on watch. You screw around with her,” he mutters. 

“That an offer?” Carol says. “Sure you won’t get mad?” Daryl scoffs. 

“You don’t know what you’re getting into there,” he says. “Super stamina.” Carol bites her lip, wondering what that’s like. “We should get back. I’ll go down first.”

“Well, if that’s on the table,” Carol says. Daryl rolls his eyes. 

*

Carl starts to play after Carol and Daryl come back. His rendition is not as skillful as Charlie’s, but everyone recognizes the song. Daryl buries his face in Charlie’s shoulder as the kids start in on the vocals. 

“But it isn't just the Futurists who need some common sense, for SHIELD has screwed its share of pooches without recompense,” Ella starts. 

“In the name of world security, a man must sometimes lie, but it isn't just integrity that winds up compromised,” Sophia continues. Beth takes up the chorus, a new addition to the fun.

“If you can't tell the Captain what you're up to, Fury, you won't like how the chips are gonna fall. Cause if you can't tell the Captain what you're meddling with, you shouldn't meddle with it at all.”

“Now I won't say Cap's infallible, or that he's always right,” Dex adds after the chorus. “He's temperamental, judgey, and dear God, the man's uptight.” Even after months, that line still gets laughs. It might be the face Charlie makes every time. 

“But that conscience is a litmus test, his ethics sure and sound,” Carl goes on, careful his voice doesn’t crack. “So just meet his eye and own your shit-” 

“Or put that shovel down!” All four exclaim. 

“Cause if you can't tell the Captain what you're up to, People, you probably wanna make a different call. No, if you can't tell the Captain what you're messing with, you probably oughtn't mess with it at all.”

*

They’re having a hard time getting Rick to sit still. He’s itching to get in that prison, get to the medical supplies and the armory, and most of them can’t get him to talk about resting. He goes to take next watch and Lori starts to get up to go after him.

“No, you stay here.” Dex puts out a hand. “I’m gonna go talk to him.”

“Dex, honey, I can handle it-”

“Last time he made you cry,” Dex says softly. “He can’t make me cry.” He grins at Lori, who grins back weakly. 

“Don’t be too hard on him,” she says. Dex nods and stands up. He hurries after Rick, who doesn’t notice until Dex is right behind him.

“Something the matter, Dex?” Rick asks.

“Yeah. You’re being a dick again,” Dex says. That gets Rick to turn around. 

“Excuse me?” Rick says. “What did you just say to me?” 

“You’re being a dick again,” Dex repeats slowly. “You’re not trying to be, but you are. I can help so Mama doesn’t yell at you over it.” Rick puts his hands on his hips.

“Enlighten me, then,” he says drily. Dex sighs.

“You want to fix everything you can for Lori before the baby comes,” he says. “She doesn’t need you to singlehandedly build her a birthing room or something. We’re all working on getting her the stuff she needs. That’s covered. But she does need something from you none of us can give her. It has to be you, nobody else.” Rick’s shoulders lose their defensive pose and he looks at Dex with sincerity.

“What’s that?”

“She needs you to hold her close and tell her everything is going to be okay,” Dex says. “Lori needs to hear that you love her, that you’re going to be here for her, and that no matter what, you’re going to take good care of Carl. Lori needs you to say all that. Not because she doesn’t know, but because she needs to hear it. Okay?” He glares at Rick with his best stern expression. It kinda works, because Rick is torn between the utter seriousness of the situation and wanting to laugh at Dex looking so much like his mother.

“Okay,” Rick says finally. “Okay, I understand. I’ll tell her those things after my watch. Thanks for your help.”

“You’re welcome,” Dex says. “Don’t fuck this up.”

*

Bucky wipes the vomit off Andrea’s cheeks. She moans a little as he pulls her to sit back up. 

“How’d you get stuck on nurse duty?” Andrea says in a thick voice. 

“Michonne’s faster than me,” Bucky says. He drops the wipe and picks up the water bottle. “Plus I couldn’t resist being alone with you when you’re this sexy.” Andrea laughs weakly. 

“You’re such a dick,” she says. He gives her the water bottle so she can replace the lost hydration. Andrea’s certainly a more compliant patient than Stevie ever was.


	16. New Spaces, New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hershel is still losing a leg, folks, so if that scene grossed you out, heads up for it in this chapter.

The morning dawns on the prison yard to find the group feeling a lot better than the morning before. Charlie lets everyone eat breakfast before she talks plans.

“Okay, boys, girls, and in-betweens, today’s gonna be a great day,” Charlie begins. “Today’s the day I let T-Dog use the grenades he’s been wanting.” T-Dog whistles, rubbing his hands together. There’s some laughter at that.

“Grenades make an awful lot of noise,” Rick says, arm around Lori’s shoulders.

“That’s the idea,” Charlie says with a small smirk. “The more Walkers we deal with in the broad daylight of that yard, the less we deal with in the dark corners of the interior.” An uneasy murmur goes through the group.

“The first thing we’ll do is toss some bait over the fence,” Charlie continues. “We gather as many of that two dozen we can see and whatever we can’t see in one spot. Then I let our star pitcher lob the first grenade into the throng.” She nods at T-Dog. “After that, the B-Team will go in. B-Team will be me, Maggie, Glenn, T, Daryl, and Rick. A-Team, your job is sniper duty again. Take the two closest towers and some of my guns to help us out. C-Team will try to draw some of the Walkers toward the fence for you.”

“What about the courtyard?” Dex asks. “There’s a whole bunch there.”

“That’s where the second grenade comes in,” Charlie says. “Of course, we have to get there first…”

*

The first phase of the plan goes without a hitch. Charlie has to remind T-Dog to wait to grab extra gear when he sees the riot shield, but they handle the stragglers well enough. They’re about to enact Phase Two when Walkers in full-on riot gear, body armor and helmets, wander out of the prison’s interior. Fuck.

“T, Rick, Daryl, the courtyard!” Charlie orders. “Glenn, Maggie, go for the necks!” She charges one of the armored Walkers, knocking it off balance. That allows her to get a grip on its helmet and she can shove her blade up through its jaw. Glenn and Maggie follow suit. Bullets thud and bounce off the helmets for a minute or two before someone realizes that’s not working. Charlie throws herself at the next Walker, waiting for the metal sounds of the fence sliding closed.

Finally, as Glenn and Maggie tag-team the last of the armored corpses, the fence is shut. Charlie turns around just in time to witness T-Dog’s excellent throw. The grenade disappears into the middle of the crowd before a loud SZZZT vaporizes most of the Walkers and cripples the rest. 

“Where the hell did you get grenades like that?” Rick asks, breathing hard.

“Tony Stark,” Charlie says. She looks at the scattered bodies. “Anybody else seeing this?”

“Our first shot at a secure refuge? Oh, yeah,” Glenn says. “This building looks solid.”

“I was talking about the civvies on these Walkers.” Charlie nudges the corpse wearing a summer dress. 

“There’s a few of those in the courtyard too,” Daryl says, scowling. “Must be a breach somewhere.”

“So the interior could be overrun with Walkers from outside the prison,” T-Dog says with a sigh.

“If there’s walls down, what are we gonna do?” Glenn says. “We can’t rebuild this whole place...right?” He turns to Charlie. She shrugs.

“We can’t, but we may be able to block off enough of the intact prison that it won’t matter,” Charlie answers. “Ella can’t rebuild a wall, but she can fix some fence or some wire in as a block.” 

“We have to push in,” Rick says. “Secure what we can, now-”

“Easy, Rick. We’ll go in soon enough,” Charlie interrupts. “I want you to take Glenn to walk the perimeter, see if you can find the breach. Do not get close. The rest of us are going to strip the riot gear from our unfortunate friends and see if we can get the others to salvage it. Having some body armor could make all the difference once we’re inside. And-” She takes a deep breath. “-we should probably bring Dex as a precaution.”

“No way,” Daryl says. “It’s too dangerous.”

“He can warn us about incoming Walkers, which will go a long way towards making it safer,” Charlie says. “Normally I’d suggest Ella come to keep an eye on him, but she’s still worn out from yesterday.”

“Carl could do it,” Rick says. “He’s learned a lot. If we tell him that his only job is protecting Dex and making sure he gets out okay, that may keep them outta trouble.”

“Carl’s even more reckless than Dex. Neither of em should go,” Daryl says.

“He’s right. Both boys need to be more careful,” Maggie says. “I’d be distracted if they were with us, and I’m not the only one.” 

“I don’t want the kids in there,” T-Dog adds. 

“You think I do?” Charlie says. But the consensus is against the idea, and when Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, and T-Dog agree, they’re usually right. Charlie can’t dismiss all four of her top people. “You’re right. We’ll keep them out. But we are taking the break to prep ourselves, just in case.”

*

They gather up all the riot gear and drag it back to the gate. Charlie relays the plan to secure a singular cell block before the rest of the prison. Hershel looks down at the gear covered in Walker viscera and sighs.

“I suppose you want us to clean all this?” he says.

“If you want us all to stay alive tomorrow when we find the infirmary, you’ll clean the gear,” Charlie answers. “Carol, I hate to assume, but you’ve got some ideas on how to handle this?”

“A few,” Carol says. “I’ll need some of the supplies from the van.”

“The A-Team will handle security, while you’re busy.” Charlie looks to Carl, who puffs up slightly. “You got this?”

“Of course,” Carl says. “We’re the A-Team for a reason.”

*

The door into the prison opens with a loud creak. Daryl doesn’t like how much sound it makes, or how much sound the next door makes. That’s how you attract Walkers.

The six make their way into the cell block’s recreation room. The only noise now is the shuffling of their feet and the scraping of loose pages fluttering across the floor. They spread out, checking the corners for Walkers. All they find is blood sprayed on the walls.  
Rick and Charlie head for the metal stairs leading up to the monitoring station. Daryl covers the bottom as they reach the door. It groans and they’re in. They don’t run into trouble, if the continued silence is any indication. Then they come back down the stairs. 

“Got the keys,” Rick whispers, holding up a ring of them. “Let’s hit the block.”

*

The barred door opens with the rusted key in its lock, creaking a little quieter, and they push into the block. It seems as empty as the recreation area, the same mess of papers and blood. Charlie can hear scratching sounds from the higher level though. The group checks each of the cells on the ground level first anyway. They find corpses with holes in their heads but nothing moving. 

“Upstairs,” Charlie says to Daryl, nodding to the catwalk. They make their way up as the others start pulling the bodies out of cells. The scratching gets louder when they reach the second level. Charlie grips her blades tighter, leading Daryl to the source. Then the Walkers slams themselves against the bars.

“There you are.” Charlie dodges the first so Daryl can handle it and skewers the skull of the second. Once the two are dispatched, Charlie can’t hear anything but her people downstairs. She turns to Daryl.

“Well, that wasn’t nearly as difficult as it could have been…”

*

The rest of the group troops into the cell block with their gear. As much as they are grateful for the security of the bars and cement, it isn’t exactly a homey looking place. 

“It’s secure?” Lori asks, looking at the catwalk and the far wall.

“This cellblock is,” Rick says, holding back a grin. 

“And the rest of the prison?” Hershel says.

“We’ll get there,” Maggie says. “Charlie says we’ll find the cafeteria and the infirmary tomorrow. Today’s all about making this place fit for human habitation.”

“Why? It looks just like the rooms we had in the bad place,” Ella says, following Sophia in. “Only bigger with more windows.” The adults stare at her in horror, but she’s already picking a cell with Sophia and the boys. The adults then turn to Charlie, who shrugs.

“I told you the facilities suck,” she says. “Why are the four of you heading into one cell?”

“We’re small! We can fit!” Dex shouts. “Me and Carl, Ella and Sophia!” Charlie looks to Lori and Rick.

“Are you okay with that?” 

“Why wouldn’t we be okay with that?” Rick says. “The boys and girls are separate…” 

“Carl may need more room later,” Lori says. “As long as he’s comfortable sharing, I’m fine with it.”

“Okay, whatever,” Charlie says. “Pick a cell, you two, I’ll fix a better bed for Lori. Daryl, you got a preference?”

“I ain’t sleeping in no cage,” Daryl says. “Pull a mattress out on the perch here, we’ll be fine.” He points to the catwalk and Charlie scoffs. 

“No. I am not sleeping up there,” she says. “You sleep up there, you’re sleeping alone, babe.” 

*

Daryl and Charlie are both stubborn assholes, so Charlie ends up sharing with Carol. Carol is certainly not complaining; she gets to watch Charlie take a strange looking tool out of the van’s tool kit and saw a bunk bed in half. Charlie hauls the top half down with barely straining biceps with Carol witnessing. Carol then has to pull the mattresses away so Charlie can weld the two bunks together. The best part of it all is watching Charlie’s expression of concentration: it’s a calmer concentration than planning how to survive concentration, when people’s lives are at stake. This is just simple mechanics and far more pleasant. 

“Oh, wow,” Lori says, watching Charlie slice off the lower bunk’s strutts. “This is fantastic.”

“You’re welcome,” Charlie says. “This is fun.”

“You have a strange definition of fun,” Carol says. 

“So do the kids,” Lori says, looking out of the cell. “Dex and Ella are enjoying sweeping more than I ever did.” Carol follows Lori’s gaze to see Dex chasing his sister with the broom. 

“We’re going to need to watch them if we get our hands on a mop,” Carol says. “That’d get messy.”

*

The meat locker is mostly quiet when Michonne returns. She walks past Heckle and Jeckle, as Bucky has affectionately termed her undead bodyguards, into the freezer proper. Her heart stops when she sees the empty mattress on the floor. Then she hears Andrea arguing with Bucky one room over.

“I wanna be in the sun, let me stay here…”

“You were in a ball on the floor, Drea, don’t be ridiculous.” Bucky carries Andrea in, her head on his shoulder. He sees Michonne and gives a small smile. “Hey, Choni.” Andrea lifts her head.

“He’s being bossy again,” she complains. “Make him stop.” Bucky puts Andrea back on the mattress. Michonne bends down next to her.

“It was me who told him to watch you,” Michonne says. She rips open the aspirin packet and brings the little pills to Andrea’s mouth. “Come on, take these.” Andrea opens her mouth and Michonne tips the pills in. Bucky holds the water bottle to Andrea’s mouth so she can swallow the pills and not cough them up. Again. Then he holds his bare metal arm against Andrea’s forehead. 

“How is it out there?” Andrea asks Michonne. 

“Same,” Michonne lies. “It’s quiet.” Bucky’s eyes flick to her, but Andrea only watches Michonne’s face before smiling.

“You’re lying,” Andrea says. Michonne sighs.

“We should go in a few days,” she says. Andrea’s shoulders drop.

“They’re coming,” she says. Andrea pulls away from Bucky’s arm. “You should go without me.” 

“No!” Michonne snaps.

“I’ll hold you back. Go,” Andrea says. 

“Not a chance in hell,” Bucky says. “I’ll strap you to my back if I hafta, Drea. We’re not leaving you behind.” Andrea starts coughing and Michonne brings the water bottle over. Andrea bats it out of Michonne’s hand, sending the bottle to the floor with wasteful splashing.

“I won’t have you dying for me,” Andrea says. “Good soldiers won’t leave your posts.” Bucky flinches. “Screw you.” Michonne shuts her eyes for a moment before she can speak calmly again. 

“We’ll go in a few days,” she says, picking up the water bottle and screwing it shut once more. Michonne stands to let Andrea wallow. Bucky turns to sharpen his knives and do the same. Then Andrea speaks.

“If we stay,” she says. “I’ll die here.” The fear in her voice outweighs Michonne’s better judgement. She looks to Bucky, who shrugs.

“I’ll pack our shit.”

*

The cell block’s watchtower provides some nice additions to the group’s artillery. 

“Flashbangs, CS Triple-Chasers,” Rick reads off the labels as they look over the stash. “Not sure how they’d work on Walkers, but we’ll take em.” Daryl picks up one of the helmets they’d cleaned the day before. It still stinks, something his face conveys easily.

“I ain’t wearing this shit,” he says.

“Don’t be a baby. It’s clean,” Charlie says. 

“Clean’s a relative term.” Daryl tosses the helmet aside. “We made it this far without ‘em, right?”

“In open spaces,” Charlie replies. “You can forgo the helmets, but all limbs should be covered if we can manage it. The menfolk should all be wearing something.”

“What about you and Maggie?” Glenn asks. 

“I don’t need it and I have something else in mind for Maggie.” Charlie pulls a small square thing out of her pocket and tosses it to Maggie. “Another tech toy. Try pressing some buttons.” Maggie studies the black device as Carol comes out into the rec area.

“Hershel? Charlie?” she says. She tips her head back to the cells. 

“Everything all right?” Rick asks as the two head over.

“Yeah, nothing to worry about,” Carol says. 

*

Lori sits on the modified bed, rubbing her belly. Finally, Hershel and Charlie come in. Charlie sits beside Lori and puts an arm on her shoulder.

“What’s going on?” Charlie asks.

“It’s the baby. I think I lost it,” Lori says in a hushed voice. 

“You haven’t felt it move?” Hershel says, sitting on an overturned bucket. Lori shakes her head. 

“Nothing. And no Braxton-Hicks,” she says. “At first I thought it was exhaustion or malnutrition-”

“May just be out of room,” Charlie suggests softly. “You’re nearly 40 weeks now, there isn’t much space left.” She turns to Hershel. “Why don’t you see if you can find that stethoscope we picked up? I think it’s in Dex’s bag, he’s been playing with it recently.” 

“Of course. I’ll be right back,” Hershel says. He gets up to fetch the tool. Charlie turns back to Lori.

“What’s really bothering you, honey?” the younger woman says. Lori looks at the floor. 

“If we’re all infected, so’s the baby,” she says. “So what if it’s stillborn? What if it’s dead inside me right now, what if it rips me apart-”

“Then I’ll take care of you,” Charlie interrupts. “I’ll put T-Dog in charge for a little while and I’ll be at your side until you’re out of the woods, okay?” She rubs Lori’s shoulder. “You aren’t dying on my watch, Lori.”

“But still,” Lori continues, looking Charlie in the eye. “If something happens and you can’t fix me- if the baby lives and I die- if I come back, I could attack it… or Hershel, or Carol, or Rick, or Carl. If I do, if there’s any chance I could hurt someone-” She cuts herself off, tears choking her.

“I’ll make sure you don’t,” Charlie says. “That’s what you wanted to be sure of, right?” Lori nods. 

“Me or the baby,” she says. “Don’t let us hurt anyone, and don’t let Rick or Carl be the ones to...to…”

“Of course,” Charlie answers. “Of course.” She leans into Lori. “You’re my practically my sister now. I’ve got your back.” Footsteps approach and Lori tries to swallow her tears. Hershel comes back with the stethoscope and a handkerchief.

“There’ll be no more crying,” he declares. “Let’s make sure everything’s all right.” He holds the handkerchief to Lori. She takes it with a watery smile. 

“Hershel, let’s have Lori listen,” Charlie suggests. 

“Excellent idea,” Hershel says. He sits down again. Charlie takes the stethoscope and puts the earpieces in Lori’s ears. She holds the metal end to Lori’s chest, letting Lori hear the quick thump-thump of her own heart.

“That’s your heartbeat, just for comparison,” Hershel says. “It will sound very different than the baby’s. Charlie?” Charlie moves the metal end to Lori’s belly. After a few moments of searching for the spot, Charlie stops and Lori can hear a rapid thum-thum-thum. 

“Do you hear that?” Charlie says. Lori nods. The baby’s okay. Everything’s okay.

*

Carl tries on the riot helmet as the B-team prepares to move out.

“You look silly,” Sophia informs him. “It’s too big.”

“So? It’s still cool,” Carl says. He pulls the helmet off and looks enviously at the black armor covering Maggie. “Not as cool as that, though…” That armor looks more like a bodysuit, but one knock on it with his knuckles told Carl it was solid. Maggie’s testing her range of motion again, stretching her arms and bending her legs.

“Sorry there’s only one,” Charlie says to the jealous looks of the others. “I left my spare in Portland, and Maggie’s the only person on B-Team it’ll fit other than me.”

“Another Stark gift?” Glenn suggests. 

“Nah. Pops made this one,” Charlie says. She digs through the gear bag on the floor and pulls out some camp lanterns. “Maggie, this’ll attach to your belt, let us have a few more hands free of flashlights. I’ve also got…” Charlie retrieves what looks like the inside of a bike helmet with a light attached. “This bad boy. Pops made this one too. Again, only the one, but it’ll do.”

“What exactly does your Pops do?” T-Dog says. 

“Invents things,” Charlie says. She fixes the lamp-headset around her head. 

“You look like you’re going into a mine,” Beth says. 

“Same principle,” Maggie adds. 

“Are you sure we can’t go with you?” Carl asks again. Charlie nods, the lamp bobbing.

“We need to know the cellblock is safe. Otherwise we’ll get distracted and be sloppy,” she says. “I could leave your dad here, but you know what happens when I leave him in charge.” 

“Hey!” Rick makes a face. Carl nods.

“I know I can leave you in charge and come back to find everyone in one piece,” Charlie continues. “And being in charge means you get to decide who’s cleaning what.” 

“Now wait a second,” Carol says. “Does that mean he doesn’t have to help clean?” Charlie grins at Carl.

“That’s up to him.”

*

The longer they go without finding Walkers, the more tense they get. 

Glenn has been marking their progress with spraypaint, always arrows to point the way back. Other than open cell doors and desiccated bones, they find nothing. Charlie can feel the ratcheting nerves of the group as they continue down silent hallways.

They come to a turn and stop. Rick holds up a lantern to show them up fresh red blood surrounding a partially eaten corpse. If anyone else notices the color of the blood, they say nothing. Charlie motions for Rick to switch positions with her. He does, albeit with reluctance, and she joins Daryl at the head of the group. 

They make the run and check the next hallway. It’s as empty as the ones preceding it...but then they hear a thud from ahead. Charlie makes the first moves to the next turn.

*

Carl does not abstain from cleaning. He and Dex take some of the pokers they’d been using as weapons and instead use them to spear the random bits of paper. Beth slides around a mop Carol had made from a broken broom and some rags, clearing dust and dirt and some of the dried blood. Ella has the broom up on the catwalk, sweeping out the cells. Lori wipes down the hard surfaces with the hand wipes from Charlie’s van while Carol and Sophia see what they can do to make the mattresses smell better. It’s not fun, but Carl has to admit that it’ll make living in the prison easier.

Dex stops in the midst of stabbing a page. As Carl watches, Dex turns to the cells and furrows his brow.

“What?” Carl asks. “Did something happen?”

“I don’t think we’re the only people in here,” Dex says slowly. “I swear I just heard somebody else thinking…”

*

The group gets separated when they find that pod of Walkers, because of course they do. Charlie managed to corral most of them into a supply closet, but Maggie and Glenn are conspicuously absent.

“Where’s Glenn and Maggie?” Rick asks in a hushed tone.

“We have to go back!” Hershel insists. 

“But which way?” Rick says. They look to Charlie. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the homing beacon from the suit. It’s a simple little gadget that shows an arrow. 

“That way,” she says, gesturing. “Let’s go.” 

*

Hershel picks his way down the hallway carefully, T-Dog right behind him. He steps over what he assumes is a dead body only to remember why one is never to assume anything. The Walker grabs his leg and knocks him down. It takes a bite out of Hershel’s leg, its teeth tearing through flesh and muscle. This is it, he thinks, I’m going to die.

“Dammit Hershel!” Charlie’s voice carries towards him. Someone shoots and blood sprays Hershel’s back. Maggie appears in front of him and she shrieks. 

“Daddy, no!” Strong hands grab Hershel and haul him up. He’s suddenly facing Charlie’s belt and back pockets instead of his daughter. 

“Get moving!” Charlie orders. People shout and Walkers growl as Hershel’s vision dims. 

*

“Oh, shit!” Dex whispers. The poker clangs on the concrete floor and Carol is at his side in an instant.

“What’s wrong? Did you hurt yourself?” she says, grabbing his shoulders. Dex shakes his head. 

“It’s Hershel. He’s been hurt,” he says. “I don’t know how bad, but he’s blacked out.” Carol’s eyes flicker with fear, but she shakes her head.

“He’s with your mama, right?” Carol says. Dex nods. “Then he’ll be fine. Charlie will make sure he gets back here okay.”

*

Charlie carries Hershel through the double doors. His blood is staining her shirt, but that’s the least of her worries. She sets him on the floor as gently as she can while Daryl and T-Dog shut the doors on the incoming Walkers. 

“Oh, God, oh, God-”

“Maggie, shut up and hold your father’s head still,” Charlie says. She rips Hershel’s pant leg open to get a look at the wound. It’s a deep bite, the blood already turning black.

“How bad is it?” Rick asks. 

“Missed the main artery,” Charlie says. “It’ll take a while to spread-”

“We could stop it,” Rick interrupts, something wild in his eyes. Charlie pauses for a second, then nods. “Hold him down!” Rick begins pulling his belt off while the others pin Hershel down. Charlie yanks the hand sanitizer out of her pocket and soaks her axe with it. Rick ties the belt around Hershel’s calf as tight as he can, looping it several times around. Charlie wait for his hands to be clear before bringing the axe down. 

Hershel screams as his blood splashes Charlie’s face. It takes two blows to get through the bone and muscle, and the second blow sends Hershel unconscious. He lolls in Maggie’s arms. Charlie shoves the axe at Rick so she can put her hands on the stump. She sends energy into the man’s leg, trying to stem the arterial spray. 

“He’s bleeding out,” Rick says.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Charlie grunts. “Make him a bandage, would you?” Rick starts looking around for something. Daryl looks up beside Charlie, a fact she knows peripherally. She’s too focused on balancing Hershel’s bleeding and the need to get back to the cell block. 

“Duck,” Daryl whispers. Charlie glances across the room to see shadows. Everyone ducks as Daryl bolts up, crossbow aimed. He goes around Hershel.

“Holy shit,” an unfamiliar voice says. Charlie growls. 

“I knew we should have brought Dex…”


	17. Cleaning House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some gore in this, fair warning, as well as gendered insults.

Rick wraps the torn jacket around Hershel’s stump. Charlie takes off the lamp headband. She picks up her bloodstained axe and stands. A chill runs through T-Dog at the sight of her face. It’s the same cold expression she had when Shane faced off with her, that predatory look that directly preceded her almost sending him through a barn wall.

“So,” she says, striding to join Daryl. “Explains the cuffs on the door.” She rolls her neck. 

“Who the hell are you?” the bravest of the prisoners asks.

“Worse than any of you,” Charlie says. “I don’t have much time, so don’t waste it. Come on out here before my friend’s trigger finger starts itching.” The men walk out slowly, torn between staring at Charlie and staring at Maggie and Rick trying to wrap Hershel’s leg up. 

“Slow and steady,” Daryl warns. 

“What happened to him?” the first prisoner says, looking at Hershel.

“Got bit,” Daryl snarls. The prisoner reaches for a gun near his crotch. T-Dog pulls out his own piece and comes forward. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy now. Nobody needs to get hurt.” Glenn pushes his way through the aimed weapons, past a dude twice his size. 

“You have medical supplies?” he demands. 

“Whoa, where do you think you’re going?” the prisoner says. Glenn ignores him. The doors sway as Walkers pound on them. “Who the hell are you people anyway?” Charlie takes a step forward and the prisoner points the gun at her chest. She gives him a grin before her leg flashes up to kick the gun out of his hand. The prisoner lunges as his gun skitters across the floor. Charlie slides out of his way and grabs him by the back of his neck. She tosses him back into the wall from which he came.

“Like I said,” Charlie says as the other prisoners stare. “Worse than you.”

“Supposed to be a rescue team,” the one white guy says, shaking. 

“There is no rescue team,” Rick snaps. He and Maggie start lifting Hershel as Glenn gets a wheeled table from the kitchen. “Charlie, we gotta go!”

“T-Dog, grab that gun,” Charlie says, gesturing to the abandoned weapon. “You four, pick up your friend. Either follow us and do as I say or wait here until I get back.”

“Are you crazy?” Daryl and a prisoner say together. Glenn brings the table over. He, Maggie, and Rick haul Hershel up onto it while T-Dog picks up the prisoners’ gun. 

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Charlie answers. “T, door!” She leaves the prisoners staring as she cuts in front of the Hershel table. T-Dog pulls the iron bar from the door handles and the Walkers push in. Charlie throws herself at the corpses with a loud “Wah-hoo!” The prisoners are muttering swears to each other as T-Dog follows Charlie out. 

*

“Open the door! It’s Hershel!” Rick’s voice precedes B-Team’s return. Carl and Ella are already there, Carl unlocking and Ella ready to pull. She yanks the door open in time for Hershel to be wheeled in on a metal table. 

“Oh my God, Daddy!” Beth screams. Rick, Glenn, and Maggie push the table while Daryl slams the door shut. He locks it as Charlie and T-Dog turn to face whatever’s coming into the rec area. Carl and Ella press against the door after Daryl locks it.

“What’s going on?” Carl demands.

“We’ve got company,” Charlie says. “Watch the door!” She’s covered in blood, which makes Carl shrink back a little. Ella grabs him and they pull back where they can see through the door but can’t be seen.

Five men come into the rec area, all wearing prison uniforms. Daryl point his crossbow at them, T-Dog two guns. Charlie just stands there with her axe.

“That’s far enough,” Daryl growls.

“Cellblock C,” the one with long hair says. “Cell 4, that’s mine, gringo.”

“The answer to a question I never asked,” Charlie replies. “You boys haven’t seen anyone get bit before?” 

“No, ma’am,” the mustached man says. 

“What you got going on in there?” the bald one asks.

“Trying to save our friend’s life,” Charlie says. “You do recall we had to hack his leg off because of that bite?”

“Why?” the big one says. “Why’s a bite so bad? Why’d you break in?”

“Yeah. A group of civilians breaking in to a prison you got no business being in-” 

“Not a civilian,” Charlie interrupts. “Former criminal. And while I’ve got no problem sharing this prison with you- we’ll get your things from your cells for you- you’re going to have to learn to listen.”

“I’m not taking orders from you, bitch-” The long-haired one steps towards Charlie and both of her people cock their weapons.

“Back off!” T-Dog shouts. 

“Boys,” Charlie says, glancing at T-Dog and Daryl. “I kicked his ass before, I can do it again.” She turns back to the long-haired one. “Might wanna mind your manners. My people have killed larger groups than you five before breakfast.”

“You kill people!” the youngest says in horror.

“Not people,” Daryl snarls. “Walkers.”

“What?” the prisoners say together. 

“Those things that have been trying to break into your cafeteria hideaway and eat you,” Charlie says. “We call them Walkers, on account of them being walking corpses.”

“That’s impossible,” the bald one says. “Dead bodies can’t eat people- it’s scientifically impossible!”

“Used to be. A virus changed that fact,” Charlie says. “You boys missed the world ending while you were locked in that cafeteria. It’s just small groups of people now, the living against a shitton of the dead.”

“A virus?” the mustached one asks. 

“That explains the big riot,” the big one says in a soft voice. “Before we got locked in there- there was this huge riot. Never seen anything like it.”

“We heard about dudes going cannibal, dying and coming back,” the young one adds. “Didn’t believe it myself…” 

“One guard looked out for us,” the long-haired one says. “Locked us up in the cafeteria, told us to sit tight. Threw me the piece you stole, said he’d be right back.”

“That was 292 days ago,” the bald one says. “We thought the Army or the National Guard would be showing up any day now.”

“Both are gone,” Charlie replies. “Our last good supply run came from an abandoned army convoy, that was three months ago.”

“What about my moms?” the big one says.

“My kids? My old lady?” the bald one says. He steps forward. “Yo, you got a cell phone or something that we can call our families?”

“You just don’t get it, do you?” Daryl says. 

“Easy,” Charlie says, holding out her hand again. She turns back to the bald one. “I’m afraid most communication devices are down. We have a radio setup that works when the wind is right, but that requires people having their own setups. There’s a chance your families are still out there, but it’s very slim. I’m sorry.” The prisoners’ shoulders slump. 

“Ain’t no way,” the long-haired one says.

“Look out a window,” T-Dog says. “Hell, go outside. We aren’t stopping you.” 

“Boys,” Charlie says again, voice on the edge of niceness. “Just because these fellas were convicted of a crime doesn’t make them bad people. Doesn’t even guarantee they committed one. A little benefit of the doubt from you would be appreciated by the international criminal in the room.” T-Dog scowls and Daryl makes a face. Charlie turns back to the prisoners. “Why don’t you five follow me outside so I can show you what the world’s become?”

*

Charlie leads the lost boys to the outer door. Several of them are probably harmless, especially the two big ones who’d immediately thought of their families, but she’s got to be careful with them until she’s sure. If she could get the others to calm down a little, that would help.

The prisoners squint as they walk into the sun.

“Damn, the sun feels good,” the bald one says. He stretches, not looking at the scattered bodies.

“Good lord,” the mustached one says. “They’re all dead.” He looks with disgust. The long-haired one looks and gets over it very quickly.

“Never thought I’d be so happy to see these fences,” he says when he sees the Walkers pressing against the outermost one.

“You never said,” the young one says to Charlie. “How the hell did you get in here in the first place?”

“Cut a hole in the fence,” Daryl says gruffly. 

“Then some careful distribution of bullets and grenades,” Charlie says. The young prisoner raises a brow.

“That easy, huh?”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Charlie says. “This place had a real pest problem.” She kicks a corpse. 

“You said it’s a virus?” the biggest one says. 

“Yeah,” T-Dog says. “Some kinda airborne thing, we think, coz everyone’s infected.”

“Infected?” the mustached one says. “Like AIDS or something?”

“Airborne, genius,” the long-haired one says. “Means you breathe it in.”

“It’s the only thing that explains how every country, every state, got it at the same time,” Charlie says. “When someone dies, the virus takes over the brain. They get back up, but they’re not alive anymore. They’re a parasite that won’t stop eating until they decay.” The long-haired one turns to Charlie.

“Ain’t no way you and this Robin Hood cat are responsible for killing all these freaks,” he says. “Must be 50 bodies out here.” 

“Sixty four,” T-Dog corrects. The long-haired one stares at Charlie for a minute before looking around.

“All right. I guess you and yours could take that area down by the water. Should be comfortable,” he says. “We’ll help you move your gear out.” Charlie begins to laugh. 

“Oh, you’re adorable,” she says. She switches to Spanish. _"You think I need your permission to stay here, boy? We cleared this place out while you were cowering in a cafeteria with a gun you barely know how to use. You’re the one who needs my permission."_ The man blinks. 

_“This is our prison. We were here first,”_ he replies. _“Cunt.”_ He spits at her. Weapons are drawn. Charlie laughs again. She turns to her boys with that laugh, a signal to stand down, before making a fist. The long-haired man doesn’t even see her arm as it swings toward him. Once again, he flies away from her, but this time he goes a hell of a lot farther. He skids across the asphalt on his ass until he hits a big enough corpse. 

“In case I didn’t make myself clear,” Charlie says in English. “The thing you should be most afraid of in this new world order isn’t the Walkers. It’s pissing me off.” 

“How did you do that?” the bald one says. “How did you do that?”

“Easily,” Daryl says. “She’s sent bigger guys farther.”

“Oh my God,” the mustached one says. The long-haired one groans as he sits up.

“You’ve got two broken ribs,” Charlie says. “Next thing I break is your skull.” She turns to the others. “I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt your friend again. But if you attempt to threaten us again, I will do so. I’m smarter than you, I’m stronger than you, and I’ve got people counting on me. You will lose. Do you understand me?” She gives each one a long hard look, and they nod.

“Tomorrow, we will clear another cellblock for you,” Charlie continues. “Tonight, we’ll set you up in C’s rec area. It’s not personal; we can’t trust people we don’t know. If C block was your block, tell us which cell is yours and we’ll get your things for you. We’ll teach you how to fight Walkers and how to secure your block. Most importantly, we will be good neighbors to you as long as you’re good neighbors to us.”

“Sounds pretty good to me,” the big one says. He comes over to Charlie, holding out a mostly clean rag. “I’m Big Tiny.” Charlie takes the rag.

“I’m Charlie. Nice to meet you, Big Tiny.” She wipes the spittle from her cheek and hands it back. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Big Tiny says. “Don’t mind Tomas. He’s just scared, like the rest of us.”

“I ain’t scared of her!” Tomas has pulled himself to his feet. “I ain’t scared of no damn muties-” A bullet marks the asphalt in front of him. 

“Watch your mouth, Tomas,” T-Dog warns. “That’s my friend you’re talking about.”

“T-Dog is my right-hand man,” Charlie says. “He doesn’t take kindly to people using slurs about anyone, let alone people he cares about.”

“Damn right,” T-Dog says.

“This one is Daryl.” Charlie nods to her archer. “He’s my partner. The rest of you got names?"

“I’m Axel. Good to meet you,” the mustached man says quickly.

“Andrew,” the young one says.

“I’m Oscar,” the bald one says.

“Nice to meet you all,” Charlie says. “Why don’t we get you boys familiar with how to stop a corpse from eating you?”

* 

“What is she doing?” Rick hisses as T-Dog comes in for more weapons. “She can’t trust them!”

“Mama has her reasons,” Dex says. They sit outside while Carol and Lori tend to Hershel. The bleeding is mostly stopped, though he’s still unconscious. “She’s been to prison too, you know.”

“She sent the troublemaker across the yard, she’ll be fine,” T-Dog says. “You can come help, if you want, but someone’s got to stay here in case the worst happens while we’re gone.” He tips his head to the cell with Hershel.

“We shouldn’t be helping those guys, we should be sending them on their way while we find the infirmary,” Rick says.

“Charlie says we help them first,” T-Dog answers. “She also said you’re either staying in her sight or outta trouble.” He glares at Rick until the man raises his hands in surrender.

“Fine. I still think it’s a bad idea…”

“I’m sure Charlie will care,” T-Dog says. “Carl, you make sure nobody does anything stupid, all right?” Carl, sitting next to Dex, nods.

“Nothing stupid. Got it.”

*

Once armed, the prisoners look a little less terrified.

“Why so few guns?” Oscar says. “Aren’t guns easier?”

“Guns are louder,” Charlie says. “The noise draws more Walkers. Besides, you don’t have to reload a blade.” Oscar nods, gripping the poker tighter.

“Uh, I don’t mean to be nosy, but I thought I heard a kid’s voice in there,” Big Tiny says. “Do you guys have enough food and stuff? We got some in the kitchen, we could give you guys some...being good neighbors and all.”

“There ain’t that much left,” Tomas says. They gave him back his gun, trying to be neighborly, Daryl supposes. He’d rather they didn’t, but Charlie insisted.

“If you could spare some, we’d be grateful,” she says now. “That can wait until you know how to keep yourselves safe.” Charlie unsheathes her machete. The prisoners look at the long, sharp blade with some apprehension.

“Rule Number One is go for the brain,” Charlie begins. “Those dead fucks won’t stop until their brains are destroyed. Chest shots do nothing, limb cuts just slow them down, and the last thing you want to come across is a crawling Walker. You won’t see those coming as easily.”

“Is that what happened to your friend?” Andrew asks.

“Sort of. That one was sitting down where it died,” T-Dog says. “He didn’t check before he went past. Stupid mistake.”

“Which brings us to Rule Two,” Charlie says. “Always check for Walkers before you go into a space. These hallways are dark and there’s a lot of blind corners. Do some quick recon and watch where you step.”

“If it ain’t bleeding from the head, don’t get close,” Daryl adds.

“Rule Three is stay in a tight formation,” Charlie says. “It’s a lot harder to get surprised if you’ve got friends on either side.”

“You think we don’t know how to fight?” Tomas sneers. “We’ve been in prison.”

______“You know how to fight the living,” Charlie says. “The dead are different.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Because Rick didn’t go with the prisoners, there’s plenty of people in the cellblock. That’s what gives Carl his idea._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s crazy,” Sophia says in an undertone. They’re up on the catwalk, in one of the cells, where they can’t be overheard. “We don’t even know where the infirmary is.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We can find it,” Carl says. “We can do it Parker-style. Ella knows how, right?” Ella nods._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s dangerous,” she says. “If we run into a broken section, or someone else died while doing the same thing, we could get killed.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s why we’ll be careful,” Carl says. “Hershel needs bandages and medicine, and my mom is going to need stuff when the baby comes. Charlie has to keep us safe from those prisoners, so we’re the only ones who can do it.” Dex and Ella exchange a look._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let’s think about this logically,” Dex says, and Carl’s sure he’s going to shoot down the plan. Instead, Dex picks up a broken pencil and starts drawing in the dust. “This is Cell Block C. That means there are at least two more, A and B, in addition to the cafeteria.” He draws the outline of the building. “Here’s our block, and here’s the cafeteria. That leaves this area for the other two blocks, the infirmary, and the armory.” He points to the big section. “There’s also more Walkers here. I can feel it. That’s the biggest problem.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Once I get into the vents, I should be able to figure out what’s stable and what’s not,” Ella adds. “But knowing what’s where is gonna be the other problem. I can float out, but unscrewing panels will make noise.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Too bad we don’t have any of Alec’s cameras,” Sophia muses. “That would- hey! I have an idea!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Big Tiny leads the way back to the cafeteria at Charlie’s side. They don’t run into any Walkers but the ones they’d handled earlier._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s been a while, so we’ve eaten the supplies down a lot,” Big Tiny says. “But we got some. Kids need enough food to grow. I know it was hard for my moms to get enough food for me some days.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“When you say moms,” Charlie says. “Do you mean one mom with a nickname, or two moms?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Two,” Big Tiny says. “You got a problem with that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Considering I have two dads, not at all,” Charlie replies. Big Tiny grins at her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Aw, that’s cool. I don’t meet a whole lotta people who get it,” he says. “They say shit and I gotta put their minds right, you know? That’s how I ended up here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Probably saved your life,” Charlie says. “See, I usually just mess with those people in a karma kinda way.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I ain’t smart enough for that,” Big Tiny says. “I got a temper. I can handle it with everything except my moms.” He sobers up. “I hope they’re okay.” He leads Charlie into the pantry. She had been expecting mostly empty shelves with a few boxes. Instead, she’s met with huge boxes stacked in shelves upon shelves._ _ _ _ _ _

______“This is a little?” Daryl says from behind Charlie._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Compared to what we had,” Oscar says._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well,” Charlie says. “It’s lot more than we’ve had in a long while.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sophia’s idea is to grab a mirror from the rec area bathroom, smash it, and turn the pieces into little blind spot mirrors with wire and duct tape. It’s a pretty awesome idea, Carl has to admit._ _ _ _ _ _

______They climb up into the vents on the second level after carefully unscrewing the cover off. Ella goes first with a screwdriver and a mirror. Carl’s behind her with a big knife and his own mirror; Sophia has the same. Dex has a poker instead of the knife. They all agreed if anyone needed more reach, it was the kid without fully formed shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______The prisoners pile half their supplies onto another wheeled table, something Tomas is not happy about. He’s overruled by the others insisting on kids needing food. T-Dog and Oscar bring it back to the rec area door before they all head out to clear the neighboring block._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Remember the rules,” Charlie says in a hushed voice. “Don’t-” She’s cut off by the prisoners rushing at the Walkers with a group yell. Charlie turns to her friends with an expression of ‘are you serious?’ Daryl and T-Dog mirror it._ _ _ _ _ _

______The prisoners begin attacking the Walkers like any good prison fight. They kick one down on the ground, they punch the standing ones, and they try to intimidate with bravado-filled shouting._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh my God, it’s high school all over again,” Charlie says._ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Glenn and Rick are discussing Hershel in hushed tones when loud steps clang on the catwalk. The men look up to see the kids coming to the stairs, each saddled with large bag and some weapons._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What the hell?” Rick says. “What is all that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ve got ammo and weaponry,” Carl says with a proud grin. “Ella’s got more body armor and chains. Dex has gauze and gauze tape, and Sophia has antibiotics.” They reach the table and lay their bags down. Lori and Carol hurry out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Where did you get all this?” Carol says, digging into Dex’s bag._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We found the infirmary and the armory,” Ella says. “We grabbed everything we could carry-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You went by yourselves?” Lori interrupts. “What were you thinking?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s okay. We didn’t run into any Walkers,” Sophia says._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We used the vents!” Dex adds. The adults gape in horror at the proud adventurers._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do- did you not see Hershel?” Lori says. “That was with six adults, with Charlie. And they didn’t even try climbing through the vents, where god-knows-what could have been waiting!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dex knew what,” Carl says. “That’s why we brought him. And Ella made sure the vents were safe-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Climbing around in vents isn’t safe, period,” Rick snaps. “Neither is wandering around on your own. You could have been seriously injured.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We needed supplies. Hershel and Mom need supplies,” Carl answers in kind. “We went and got them, so get off our backs, all right?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Carl!” Beth exclaims. “They’re your parents, you can’t talk to them like that!” Carl scowls. He grabs Dex by the arm and storms off. Ella rolls her eyes before heading up to Daryl’s perch. Sophia helps her mother pull out the right medicines for Hershel._ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Daryl and Charlie have to reteach the proper way to kill Walkers. Daryl’s way of teaching is a well-placed arrow in a Walker._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Gotta be the brain,” he grunts as the Walker falls. “Not the stomach, not the heart, the brain.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You can’t intimidate a dead man,” Charlie says. “Yelling doesn’t do shit.” Another Walker comes up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I got this,” Oscar says. He darts forward and brains the thing with one deft blow to the skull. “Like that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nice!” Charlie replies. She nudges Axel as another appears. Axel raises the pipe in his hands, running for the Walker. He rams the pipe through the skull._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Like this?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Exactly!” Charlie says. “Andrew, number three’s all yours.” Andrew meets the third Walker and cracks its skull with his baseball bat. “Good job! Now everyone stay in formation, no riot tactics! Let’s go!” Four out of five men have at the incoming pod of Walkers. Big Tiny hesitates. Charlie motions for T-Dog to switch places with her as Big Tiny shrinks back from the violence._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, no, you don’t.” Charlie grabs the man by the arm. “You stick with me, Tiny, don’t want you getting-” A Walker appears behind Big Tiny. “Incoming!” Big Tiny whirls to see the dilapidated former prisoner stumbling towards him. He grips his hammer tight. Charlie grips his arm tighter. That has Big Tiny nail the Walker’s skull, followed by another that passes the rest of the group. Charlie pulls him back into formation._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good work!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Glenn heads over to the perch, where Ella is looking out the barred window. He stops a few steps down._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey. You doing okay?” Glenn asks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure,” Ella says absently._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m just concerned,” Glenn says. “Ever since you said this place reminded you of...the bad place.” He puts his hands on the railing. Ella puts her hands under her armpits._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s whatever,” she says. “It’s not really like the bad place. I can go wherever, nobody’s putting the weird test thingys on my head, Dex is safe.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And you have people who care about you,” Glenn adds. “That’s why Rick and Lori are upset. They care about you, they don’t want you getting hurt.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m tougher than them. They don’t gotta worry,” Ella says._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re only ten,” Glenn says. “You’re supposed to be playing tag and painting your nails, not trying to save people by climbing through the vents.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What’s tag?” Ella replies, looking at him finally. Glenn sighs._ _ _ _ _ _

______“A stupid game I always hated when I was a kid because I was the slowest,” he says. “Look, Ella… I know you’re tough. I know you can do all these things that we can’t and you’ve survived things we can’t imagine, but that doesn’t mean you don’t get to be scared or worried. Everybody, even your mom, gets scared. That’s when we rely on the people we love. Maggie and Beth have been relying on us while their dad is...you know. You can rely on us too.” Ella shrugs._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m okay right now,” she says. “Dex is the one who doesn’t like the yelling.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dex is also the one with an angry octopus named Carl sulking next to him. I figured he was okay,” Glenn says._ _ _ _ _ _

______“An angry what?” Ella’s face scrunches and Glenn hangs his head. He has got to start using more appropriate metaphors..._ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tomas is still a problem._ _ _ _ _ _

______Since they established that Charlie’s in charge, he hasn’t stopped watching her with narrowed eyes. Daryl’s been keeping one eye on Tomas from the moment he figured that out. This sumbitch is planning something to prove his manhood._ _ _ _ _ _

______They head for the laundry room, where they find strewn towels and empty industrial machines. On the far wall is a set of double doors locked shut. They can all hear the Walkers chomping at the bit on the other side._ _ _ _ _ _

______“All right,” Charlie says, eyeing the doors. “We open one door, slow them down a bit.” She takes the keys from her pocket and holds them out to Tomas. “You want to do the honors? It’s your new block, after all.” Tomas studies the keys for a second before taking them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tomas fiddles with the keys for a bit before the lock clicks. Tomas turns back to the group._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You bitches ready?” he says to his fellow inmates. He pulls on the door. Nothing happens. He pulls again, frowning. Nothing. Tomas looks around before trying again. “I got this.” He flings open both fucking doors and the Walkers come out easily. Tomas quickly ducks around Charlie._ _ _ _ _ _

______“One door!” T-Dog shouts as Charlie brains the first Walker. “Only one!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shit happens!” Tomas replies. He, like everyone else, fights off the incoming horde._ _ _ _ _ _

______Daryl can see everybody from his rear guard position, every finishing strike and every missing blow. So he definitely sees when Tomas deliberately takes a swing at Charlie’s head. She dodges easily, using the momentum to stab another Walker coming at Oscar. Panicked, Tomas grabs a Walker by the shoulder and flings it at Charlie. The Walker knocks into her and they both tumble onto the floor. Charlie shoves the jawing corpse over so she’s on top, pinning it down. The blade goes through its skull in an instant and Charlie’s back on her feet._ _ _ _ _ _

______The fight ends a few seconds later. Daryl aims his crossbow at Tomas’ skull._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What the hell was that?” he demands. Tomas shrugs._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It was coming at me, bro,” he says. Tomas turns back to Charlie. “Shit happens.” Charlie gives Tomas a grin that has no happy in it whatsoever._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shit happens,” she repeats. Tomas shuffles back a little. He’s not faster than Charlie though- her arm blurs and the next thing anyone knows, his skull is breaking under her knuckles with a sickening crack. The others gape when her fist comes through the other side of his head. Daryl himself blinks in shock. Charlie yanks her arm back and Tomas collapses on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No!” Andrew shouts, eyes wide. “No!” He comes at Charlie with the bat. She catches the bat with her bloody hand and kicks him in the groin. Andrew hits the floor too._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It seems to me that you forgot what I said earlier,” Charlie says as her men point their weapons at the remaining prisoners. “I warned Tomas that the next thing I’d break would be his skull. I warned all of you not to piss me off. Was I not clear?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You killed him!” Andrew wails. “You killed Tomas!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tomas tried to kill her,” Daryl snarls. “I need to do the same to you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’d better kill me, coz I’m gonna kill you after what you did-” Daryl’s arrow shuts the kid up quick, zipping into his brain after getting the go-ahead. He looks then at Charlie. She has her eyes closed, shoulders dropped._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That was…unfortunate,” Charlie says eventually. She opens her eyes and looks at the other three inmates._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We have no affiliation with what just happened!” Axel says quickly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I can tell,” Charlie says. “The original offer stands for you three, if you’re still interested.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You for real?” Big Tiny says. “I mean, I’m still interested, but you’re still interested after this?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Man’s got a point,” T-Dog says._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If they were gonna kill us over Tomas, they’d have tried already,” Charlie says. “I see no point in making them suffer over what these guys did.” She shoves the knife in its holster before putting the bat on her shoulder. “Let’s head back. I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m a little tired to be moving corpses right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______*  
Charlie is exhausted by the time they get back to the cell block. Tomas’ blood has dried all over her arm, leaving her skin sticky and gross. She wants nothing more than to wash up, eat, and sleep. Instead, she has to go into the cell block where everyone will be expecting her to decree what happens next. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Charlie expects to find people worrying over Hershel and cleaning up to take their minds off it. She does find some of that, mostly Beth and Carol, but she also finds four sullen children sitting on the staircase while Rick stands guard next to it, glaring._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The hell is this?” Daryl says, gesturing to that scene. Rick starts opening his mouth, but Charlie cuts him off._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Two minutes,” she says. “I am going to take two minutes to check on Hershel, then we’ll deal with whatever this is.” Rick nods, still glaring. Charlie heads over to Hershel’s cell, Beth right behind her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He stopped breathing for a minute,” Glenn reports. “Lori used CPR, saved him.” Charlie nods. Lori looks shaken._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Still no fever,” she says, voice soft. Charlie pats her shoulder with the clean arm._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good work.” Lori just keeps staring at Hershel. Charlie moves over to the Greene girls, brushing each of their shoulders before getting down beside Hershel. She puts her clean hand on his chest to see what’s going on. It doesn’t feel like there’s any infection, just shock._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hershel makes a noise then, something that sounds like he’s trying to speak. Everyone leans in closer. He doesn’t say anything in the next few seconds, leaving his daughters disappointed, but his eyes are moving beneath the lids. Slowly, Hershel opens his eyes. They are clear and alive. Charlie grins._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Daddy?” Maggie says. Hershel starts to smile. Charlie moves back so that Maggie and Beth can get close to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Daddy?” Beth says, hopeful. Charlie stands up behind Beth as the girl laughs in relief. Glenn comes over to uncuff Hershel from the bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He’s gonna be okay,” Charlie says. “Just needs his rest- and eventually some crutches. I’ll leave him with you.” She nods at Glenn. Lori is already taking her leave of the cell. Charlie is going to let that one go for now._ _ _ _ _ _

______Charlie goes over to the stairs now. The children are a little less sullen now that they hear Hershel’s okay._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What happened to your arm?” Carol asks, coming up as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Had to make a point,” Charlie says. “I’m fine. Now what’s going on here?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Carl,” Rick says in an even tone. “Tell Charlie what you did while our backs were turned.” Carl crosses his arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We went to the infirmary to get supplies for Hershel,” he says, and Charlie can barely think with how completely floored she is by that. “We used the vents so we wouldn’t get hurt by Walkers and made blindspot mirrors to see where we were going. Ella made sure we didn’t go into any broken vents and Dex told us where the Walkers were. We were completely safe.” Charlie’s head is still spinning. Carol puts a hand on her back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You did what?” Daryl barks. “You coulda been killed! Do you-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Daryl,” Charlie says, gathering her wits again. “Yelling doesn’t do anything.” She looks at the kids with a stern expression. “I am extremely disappointed with the way you handled this.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hershel needed bandages!” Dex protests._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, he did, and while we are all very grateful that you got him some and that you planned the trip very well, I am not happy that you went without telling anyone,” Charlie says. The children are not the only ones confused by the compliment. “You planned it exactly the way I would have, maybe even better. But you didn’t tell anyone you were going. That put everyone in danger, not just you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What do you mean?” Sophia says._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If you hadn’t come back, we wouldn’t know what happened to you,” Charlie says. “We would have gone looking and maybe gotten hurt ourselves. Or we might have blamed our new neighbors and started a fight with them. If you had told someone you were going, we would have at least known where to look for you if something happened. If you waited, I would have given you equipment to keep you safer.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“If we told someone, they would have stopped us,” Carl replies. “And we couldn’t wait-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Carl, this is something that affects the group,” Charlie interrupts. “When something affects the group, we tell the group. That’s not a rule to make everyone happy, it’s a rule to keep everyone safe.” Carl scowls harder at that. Charlie looks at Rick. “May I talk to him outside?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Be my guest.” Rick pulls Carl to stand and the boy trudges to Charlie. She puts her clean hand on his shoulder. Charlie looks to Daryl and nods at the door. He goes ahead to unlock it for her. Charlie leads Carl over, then out to the rec area. Daryl locks the door behind them. Big Tiny, Oscar, and Axel look up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Excuse us, gentlemen,” Charlie says. “My friend and I need to pass through. Once I’m back, we’ll get you some mattresses.” They nod to her. Charlie pulls Carl through the rec area to the outer door._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once the door shuts, Carl pulls away._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not a dumb kid!” he says with fury. “Ever since we got here, you only give us babysitting duty! We can handle ourselves, you know we can!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s why you’ve been the babysitters, not the babysat,” Charlie snaps. Carl blinks. “Carl, I left you in charge because you are the only one in there I trusted to do it. I trusted you to have my back and make sure that everyone was safe while I handled a threat. I trusted you with my children, the most important things in my life, and you betrayed my trust by taking them off into danger without giving me a way to know where they were.” Her tone is harsher than she would like, but Christ, this is not the time for an adolescent tantrum. Carl’s anger is fading and Charlie does her best to soften her tone. “I give you jobs I can’t give to other people because I trust you more than them. How am I supposed to trust you when you go off on your own instead of protecting the group?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sorry,” Carl says, voice quiet. He looks at the ground, his hat shielding his face. “I didn’t- I thought you were giving me the baby job.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I give baby jobs to people who I can’t rely on for the bigger stuff,” Charlie says. “I expected more from you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I understand.” Carl looks up, face earnest. “I won’t do stuff like this again, I promise. I’ll think things through more.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I hope so,” Charlie says. “The other kids look up to you, and you’re been doing well with the responsibility.” Carl nods fervently. Charlie pauses for a moment, calming herself down. “The vents were an excellent idea.” Carl smiles._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Parker style,” he says. “Dex and Ella are working on a map too. We checked every opening to see what was where.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good,” Charlie says. “Let’s get them some paper and set aside some gear in case we need you four to make another run like that. Safety is your first priority with your team.” Carl nods again. Charlie puts her hand on his shoulder again and they head inside._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to not kill Big Tiny, since originally his purpose was to show how bad Tomas was, and I've grown kinda fond of him. I also decided that Andrew attacking the prison was a BS plot device to kill people off and we're not going there. Anyone who dies from that is safe. 
> 
> Next Chapter will be all about Michonne, Andrea, and Bucky finding Woodbury and some people you may be familiar with...


	18. Winter Comes to Woodbury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the episode it's based on, this chapter is just the Woodbury intro. We will return to the prison in the next chapter.

Bucky is the first to notice the helicopter. He looks up while they’re walking, brow furrowing.

“What is it?” Michonne says to him. 

“It sounds like a military-grade helo,” Bucky answers. “But it can’t be. There hasn’t been aircraft in this area for months-” He stops in his tracks, getting both women to follow his example. Before they can ask, they see it too, a plume of grayish smoke heading for the ground. It disappears below the treeline.

“It’s gone now,” Michonne says. “Might as well keep moving.”

“Might as well see if there are any survivors who need our help,” Andrea replies. “Or supplies.”

“She’s got a point,” Bucky says. “If that’s a military bird, it’s likely to have medical supplies. We could use those.” Michonne can’t argue with that. The small parade starts making its way toward the smoke.

*

It turns out Bucky was right about the military part. When they finally reach the thing, Andrea sees the helicopter painted in a brownish camo. She doesn’t have long to think on that fact, though; the exhaustion of walking all this way and the smell of the wreck combine forces to make Andrea vomit. She falls to her knees as she coughs. 

“Don’t push yourself,” Michonne says, wrapping an arm around Andrea’s waist. She hauls Andrea back to stand and leads her to a flattish rock. “You’d better sit.” Andrea does without arguing. Michonne leads Heckle and Jeckle past Andrea, but Bucky is staring out at the wreck, weapon raised.

“What is it?” Andrea asks while Michonne chains the Walkers up.

“Doesn’t feel right,” Bucky says. “I’m gonna check it out. Choni, watch my back.” Bucky treads lightly towards the downed aircraft. Michonne comes back to Andrea, one hand on her sword. 

Bucky only walks the one side of the wreck before his shoulders tense. He drops the rifle out of ready position and begins digging through a pile in the main body of the aircraft. Then he hurries back as Andrea hears the sound of vehicles approaching.

“We’ve got company,” Bucky says in a hushed voice.

“Any survivors?” Andrea says. Bucky shakes his head, shoving a small greenish bag in his pocket. 

“Two dead, one unconfirmed. The bird was shot down,” he says. Andrea can’t comprehend that. Bucky and Michonne both drop to their haunches and pull Andrea further back into the brush. 

The vehicles get closer, parking beside the wreck. Andrea can hear their doors open and shut. Then she can see men getting out of them, armed and waiting. That’s when she understands the ‘shot down’ declaration Bucky had made.

One man gives orders as the men walk through, dealing with the Walkers that come up. Andrea has to muffle a cough and somebody looks their way. But nobody comes over. Instead, they go over to the aircraft.

“Got a breather!” someone shouts. “Tim, get over here!” Two men haul one of the pilots from the aircraft. Michonne’s hand appears on Andrea’s back suddenly and Bucky’s rifle clicks in preparation. Andrea turn around to see a Walker heading their way. Michonne grips her sword, but Bucky holds out a hand. The Walker passes them by as if they aren’t even there, heading right for the wreck. It is quickly taken down and Andrea looks back at the men dealing with the pilot.

“He’s saving them,” she says. “We should show ourselves.”

“Not yet,” Michonne hisses. Heckle and Jeckle start getting restless. Then Andrea watches the man giving orders stab someone in the head. Never mind, she thinks bitterly. The urge to cough comes back and she tries to muffle the sound. 

Two things happen in quick succession after that. First, Michonne darts up and slices the heads off Heckle and Jeckle. Second, there is a safety clicking behind them. All three turn to see a small woman with a dark baseball cap and two Glocks pointing at them. Her eyes are cold.

“Put the weapons down,” she orders. “Hands where I can see them.” Michonne and Bucky comply, setting their tools down and raising their hands slowly. 

“Well, well,” a familiar voice says. Andrea is stunned to see Merle Dixon come stand beside the woman. “Holy shit. Blondie. Damn, you’re looking good.” He nods at her as a Walker comes up behind him. 

“Dixon,” the woman says.

“I got it.” Merle turns and spears the Walker on a long blade. With some horror, Andrea realizes that the blade is attached to his arm in place of his hand. He turns back, grinning. “Now, this the man you were talking bout, Rushman?” He points that blade at Bucky’s throat, using the bloody tip to lift Bucky’s chin. It’s all too much for Andrea. Her brain seems to overload and her vision goes black.

*

Michonne knew going to the wreck was a bad idea.

She and Bucky are marched to the trucks by Rushman and Dixon, Bucky carrying Andrea. The other men study them closely.

“Well?” the man in charge asks.

“Sleeping Beauty there is an old pal of mine,” Dixon says. “And Rushman says this is the guy she’s been looking for.” 

“Really?” the man in charge says, raising his brow. He looks Bucky over, paying close attention to the hands holding Andrea. “I was starting to think he’d never show, Rushman. Remind me never to doubt you again.” He looks at Michonne. “What about this one? Either of you know her?”

“No, sir,” Rushman says. 

“We don’t want any trouble,” Michonne says. “Just let us leave. We won’t bother you.”

“I’m afraid that’s not an option,” the man in charge replies. “Your friend here looks pretty sick, and we have the means to help her. And if what Rushman tells us is true, it wouldn’t be safe to leave anyone with this man.” He glances at Bucky, whose expression has turned grave. Michonne doesn’t like this. She doesn’t like this at all. 

Andrea remains unconscious while the three are blindfolded and put into a car. She drifts in and out along the route back, asking for Michonne and Bucky when she drifts in. Michonne’s hand finds Bucky’s metal one and grips it. He grips back. 

When they finally get to their destination, they are unloaded from the car before the blindfolds come off. Michonne is not happy to see Bucky’s arms chained together with an actual chain, the thick, heavy kind that one would use to lock a gate. She isn’t given the time to protest; they are ushered into the nearest building and into a room that looks almost like a hospital setup. 

Andrea is put on a bed and Bucky is ordered to sit opposite her. Michonne is free to sit or stand, she is told, as long as she complies with the medical examination. A woman in scrubs hurries over to Andrea. She begins ministering to Andrea as most of the men leave. Rushman keeps her post beside Bucky and two men stand at the door. Bucky’s expression remains grave. Michonne divides her attention between him and Andrea, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

*

Andrea comes to, finally, as the doctor is preparing to take the IV out. Bucky watches her sit up and take in her surroundings with some confusion. Michonne is already at Andrea’s side, explaining what happened. She throws Rushman some dark looks. Bucky doesn’t look at Rushman. He can’t.  
Rushman knows who he is- who Hydra made him into. If Bucky dares to look at her, he’ll likely find the face of someone he tried to kill in the past. That could trigger him into losing all the progress he’s made in the past months and send him right back into being the Winter Soldier. Bucky can’t risk that with Andrea and Michonne in the room. 

“Why are we being held here?” Andrea says to the doctor. She is given a reproachful look. “We want to leave.”

“You’re not well enough,” the doctor replies in a gentle voice. “And it’s dark. You should stay the night.”

“Where are we?” Andrea says. “Why is my friend in chains?” The doctor shares a look with Rushman.

“That’s not for me to say,” she says. Michonne glares at her. “He’ll talk to you.”

“Who?” Michonne says, voice half a snarl. The door opens for Dixon, the one-armed man. He glances around. 

“Go check on your patient, doc,” he says. The doctor heads out, leaving Bucky to wonder about the patient. A second man comes in behind Dixon and stands by Rushman. Dixon then looks to Andrea. 

“Bet you was wondering if I was real,” he says. Michonne stands as Dixon pulls a chair out to sit near Rushman. “Probably hoping I wasn’t. Well, here I am.” He chuckles. “I guess this old world gets a little smaller towards the end, huh? Ain’t so many of us left to share the air, right?” Dixon sits, straddling the chair. Andrea just eyes him like a particularly unwelcome memory.

“You know, when they found me, I was near bled out,” Dixon says, his hand over the metal casing of his blade. “Starving. Thinking to myself that a bullet might make a good last meal. Take a nice long nap after, wait for Daryl on the other side.” Andrea’s distaste turns to guilt. “You seen my brother?” 

“Not for a long time,” Andrea says, shaking her head. Dixon huffs. 

“Makes two of us,” he says. 

“He went back for you,” Andrea says. “He and Rick. You were already gone.” Dixon starts to laugh.

“Well, not all of me.” Dixon takes off the casing to show his angry scarred stump. Andrea looks away in disgust. Dixon turns to Bucky. “Not nearly as pretty as yours, but it does the trick.” Then he looks at Andrea again, pulling the casing back on. “Rick. He’s that prick that cuffed me to the roof top.”

“Yeah,” Andrea says, looking pained. “Yeah… he tried. Daryl saw that.”

“He’s always been the sweet one, my baby brother,” Dixon says.

“He wanted to keep looking, then things happened, people died,” Andrea says. Dixon looks almost sorry. “A lot of them. Jim, Dale, Jacqui, Ed…” Andrea’s face works as she tries to get out the last name, the one she cries in her sleep. “Amy.” 

“Your sister?” Dixon says, softer. Andrea nods, sobering up.

“Yes.” The two at the door shift uneasily, and the man beside Rushman clenches his fingers.

“She was a good kid. I’m sorry to hear it,” Dixon says. 

“There were more, a lot more,” Andrea says. “We had to leave Atlanta, we wound up on a farm. Daryl stepped up, became a valued member of the group. He actually met someone, this woman named Charlie, and they got together.” 

“Now he’s dead,” Dixon says. Andrea shakes her head.

“I don’t know that for sure. We got run off by a herd,” she says. “He was with Charlie, she’d do anything to keep him and the others safe.” 

“How long ago?” Dixon asks. 

“Seven, eight months.” Andrea looks at Michonne, who nods. “I was separated from the rest of them, got left behind. I’ve been running with these guys since.”

“Yeah, the mute and the monster,” Dixon says. “Some fine company you keep.” Bucky flinches. The look of disgust returns to Andrea’s face. 

“What do you want from us?” she asks. Dixon stares at her for moment. Then he shakes his head, smiling.

“Damn,” he says, standing. Dixon walks up to Michonne and Bucky tenses in his chains. Dixon addresses Michonne. “There she sits, four walls around her, roof over her head, medicine in her veins, and she wants to know what I want from her. I plucked you and your mute here out of the dirt, blondie, away from that thing. Saved your asses. How ‘bout a thank you?”

“You had a gun on us,” Michonne says, voice tight. “You chained up our friend.” Dixon laughs. 

“Oh, she speaks!” he says. “Well, who ain’t had a gun on ‘em in the past year, huh? Show hands, y’all! Anybody? Shumpert? Crowley? Barton? Y’all had a gun on y’all?” He walks around to his chair again, facing Andrea. “Hell, I think I’d piss my pants if some stranger came walking up with his mitts in his pockets. That’d be the son of a bitch you’d really want to be scared of-” 

“Thank you,” Andrea says quickly. Michonne gives her a look of utter confusion. “For the medicine and everything. But Bucky’s our friend, and he hasn’t hurt anybody as long as he’s been with us. Can you please take his chains off?”

“That’s not up to me,” Dixon says. “Not my call.” The door opens for the man who’d been giving the orders at the crash site. Dixon goes to him. They whisper for a moment, something about a spotlight on the gate, before Dixon leaves the room. The man in charge turns to the women.

“How you feeling?” he asks, voice friendly.

“We want our weapons.” Michonne says, stepping between him and Andrea. “And our friend released.”

“Weapons, sure. On your way out of the front gates,” the man answers. “Rushman, how about the friend?” He looks past the woman at Bucky. There’s something awfully familiar about his look. 

“Seems all right,” Rushman says. “Only time he’s made a move was when Dixon approached the women.” 

“Can’t exactly blame him,” the man beside her says. “It is Dixon.”

“Merle Dixon is a valued member of our town, Barton,” the man says. “You’d do well to remember that.”

“Yes, Governor,” Barton says with a very unapologetic look. The Governor looks at Bucky once more. 

“Rushman tells me you’re some kind of brainwashed assassin,” he says. “If your brain’s not in working order, you could be a big threat to anyone you meet. What say you on that?”

“My brain’s fine,” Bucky says. “Nobody’s messed with it since before… all this.”

“Bucky hasn’t hurt anyone as long as I’ve known him,” Andrea adds. The Governor turns to Michonne..

“And you?” he says. “You ever see him snap?”

“Nope,” Michonne replies evenly. “Always had my back. Never locked me up.” She continues to glare at the Governor, who gives a smile.

“You see any bars on the windows?” he says, gesturing. “You’re being cared for.”

“Under guard,” Andrea says. “He’s in chains!” 

“To protect our people, we don’t know you,” the Governor says. 

“We know enough about you to want out of this place,” Andrea says. “We watched you drive a knife into the skulls of two dead men, what the hell was that all about?” The Governor studies all three of them for a moment, like he can’t quite believe what he’s hearing. 

“They turned,” he says like it’s obvious.

“They weren’t bitten,” Michonne says. The Governor has a look of realization. 

“Doesn’t matter,” he says softly. “However we die, we all turn.” Something frosty creeps into Bucky’s gut. At the beginning of this, just when he started hearing about the walking corpses, Hydra had ordered him to kill someone he cared about. Bucky can’t remember if he succeeded, but if he did- oh, God.

“It’s not easy news to swallow at first, but there it is.” The Governor’s loud declaration pulls Bucky from his guilt. The Governor walks up to Bucky. “Now, Rushman, you think we can undo those chains?” 

“Don’t see a reason not to,” Rushman says, though her tone implies a yet. The Governor takes a key off his belt and unlocks the padlock on the chains. He starts pulling the chains off. 

“Now, you’re not prisoners here, you’re guests,” the Governor says, handing the chains to Barton. Bucky rubs his flesh wrist. “But if you wanna leave, as I said, you’re free to do so. But we don’t open the gates past dusk. Draws too much attention.” The Governor looks to Andrea. “And you especially, you need a solid night of sleep. You wouldn’t last another day out there in your condition. Have you brought over to my place in the morning, hand over your weapons, extras ammos, food for the road, some meds, keys to a vehicle if you want one.” This is too easy. Bucky exchanges a look with the women, who seem to share this thought. “Send you on your way, no hard feelings.” The Governor walks out of the room, the two guards following. Barton and Rushman do too, though with more reluctance. Bucky dares to look at Rushman’s face for a second, just a second. It does not trigger any homicidal urges.

“Hey.” Andrea puts a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “You okay?” Bucky nods.

“Not the worst welcome I’ve had,” he says. That does not lighten her mood. Michonne takes Bucky’s other hand and they all go out the door together. The group heads down a hallway to some double doors, which open onto a sight Bucky never thought he’d see again.

“Welcome to Woodbury,” the Governor says, naming the living town in front of their eyes.

*

The Governor leads them to a small apartment with two beds and a shower. It’s a luxury Andrea hasn’t had in too long, and even with her suspicions, she’s so grateful for this. Michonne and Bucky are less so. Michonne shuts the door behind the Governor.

“You know that woman?” she asks Bucky in a low tone. He nods as she comes to stand beside him. 

“We’ve been on opposing sides before,” Bucky says. “Nothing personal. I think.”

“You think?” Andrea repeats from one of the beds.

“My memory isn’t perfect,” Bucky says, looking pained. “I got a lot of it, but some pieces are still missing. I’m trying, I am.” 

“We know. It’s all right,” Michonne says. She puts a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not your fault.”

“Did you know?” Andrea says to her. Bucky flinches. “Did you know about the assassin stuff? Coz I sure as hell didn’t.”

“I knew there was some bad shit in Buck’s history. That’s all I needed to know,” Michonne says. “All any of us need to know about each other.” 

“Really? Because I don’t have anything that’s going to get me locked up,” Andrea says. “I told you guys the shit in my history. Neither have you have been so forthcoming.”

“You wanna have a heart-to-heart while there’s a guard on us?” Michonne replies, tipping her head at the door. Andrea scowls, knowing Michonne’s right. 

“I just don’t know how we’re supposed to protect each other if we don’t know who’s coming for us,” she says. She crosses her arms. 

“Drea, I don’t know who’s coming for me,” Bucky says. “I told you, my memory’s in pieces-” He grabs at his temples with a frustrated growl. “-I can’t remember as much as I should.”

“Easy,” Michonne says. “Don’t give that guard a reason to shoot you.” Andrea’s guilt overcomes her annoyance. 

“I’m sorry,” she says. “I shouldn’t have pushed.” Slowly, Bucky’s hands release his hair, the metal catching strands. He takes a deep breath.

“I’m okay,” he says. “I’m okay.” His eyes focus on the bedpost by Andrea’s, grey-blue calming from storm. In a rush, Andrea realizes where she recognized those eyes. Oh, shit.

*

The next morning, the three are given a tour of Woodbury. Michonne is still uneasy, especially when she realizes Rushman and Barton are around every corner, watching. Must be waiting for Bucky to snap and go into attack mode. 

Bucky has done that before, though very rarely. He’ll get this blank look in his eyes and start acting more like a robot than a person. He talks like something outta a war movie, waiting for orders or acting on old ones. ‘Protect the handler’ is the one Michonne’s dealt with the most. Somehow, Bucky’s messed up mind identified her as the handler, the person who gives him orders, and that lets her snap him out of it. She took a few tries to figure it all out, but she did, and the two of them have an understanding about the whole thing. Andrea hasn’t seen it happen yet. She doesn’t know about the understanding, and Michonne’s not sure Andrea would understand if she did know. 

After the tour, they’re led to the Governor’s apartment for breakfast. There’s a lackey already present, a pale nerdy guy who introduces himself as Milton Mamet. He eyes Bucky’s arm with a technological boner while the Governor serves the food. Michonne tries to ignore that as she eyes their weapons, stored in a china cabinet across the room. 

Andrea talks to Milton about Walkers for a minute or two before Milton turns to Michonne with an inquisitive glint behind his glasses.

“The two you had in chains, who were they?” he asks. Michonne freezes. “The way you controlled them, used them to your benefit. You did know them, didn’t you?” She turns to him with wide, angry eyes. Bucky puts a hand on her thigh. 

“What’s it matter?” he snarls, Brooklyn accent coming on strong. “You writing a fucking novel?”

“Let them eat,” the Governor says to a slightly cowed Milton. 

“My apologies,” Milton says softly. Bucky continues to glare at him while Andrea changes the subject. Michonne focuses on getting out of this place. 

*

“I don’t trust him,” is the first thing out of Michonne’s mouth when they leave the Governor’s building. 

“Why not?” Andrea replies as they walk along the sunny sidewalk. Michonne doesn’t answer right away. Bucky can’t blame her; it ain’t easy to describe the feeling of being trapped.“Have you ever trusted anybody?”

“Yeah.” Michonne looks offended. “Buck. You.”

“Then, give this a day or two, that’s all I’m asking!” Andrea says. “Some time to get our shit together.”

“My shit never stopped being together,” Michonne says. 

“Didn’t look that way when Milton asked about your Walkers. I’m surprised he didn’t get a fork in his eye!” Andrea says lightly. “And Bucky, Jesus, if looks could kill, you woulda done in Milton.”

“It was none of his damn business,” Bucky says. “Ain’t nobody’s business but Choni’s.”

“Again?” Andrea says, stopping to face them. “Seven months together, all we’ve been through, I still feel like I hardly know you guys. I’m sorry, it’s the truth, I mean, come on, you know everything about me! And I-”

“You know enough!” Michonne says, wounded. “We took you in, we had your back!”

“Those Walkers were with us all winter long, protecting us, and you took them out without any hesitation, that had to-”

“It was easier than you think,” Michonne interrupts, voice thick. Andrea just stares at her, confused, until Michonne leaves. Bucky sighs.

“Drea, I’m no expert on people, but there are some things you just don’t ask about,” he says. Now he gets the confused stare. “When I met Michonne, those Walkers were brand new, just turned and debilitated, and I was walking around with a one-sleeved jacket. Two of us looked at each other for a bit, then she told me she wouldn’t ask if I didn’t. Made it a lot easier for me to trust her, and vice versa.”

“Weren’t you the least bit curious about it?” Andrea asks.

“Not really,” Bucky says truthfully. “By the time it occurred to me to be curious, it didn’t matter. Michonne was my friend and I wasn’t about to break our agreement for the world.” Andrea’s eyes flash with guilt. Bucky looks at Shumpert, still watching from down the street. “Look, Michonne’s got her issues, but her instincts are solid. I trust her to have my back. You should too.”

*

The military vehicles arrive that afternoon. Michonne and Bucky sit in chairs set on the sidewalks to watch the Governor give a speech about the men who’d died by these trucks because they didn’t have Woodbury’s walls. 

“What bullshit,” Michonne mutters. Bucky nods beside her.

“Sounds just like a Hydra bit,” he says. “Used to get those before they’d…” He trails off and Michonne doesn’t need him to finish. 

“We gotta get out of here,” she says. “Get away from this Jonestown crap.” She turns to look at Bucky. “Rushman. She wasn’t Hydra, was she?” 

“Nah,” Bucky says. “Too loyal to Fury. Always SHIELD.”

“Think she’s that loyal to the Governor?” Michonne asks.

“Maybe,” Bucky says. “Won’t know unless we test it.”

* 

That night, not far from the Governor’s apartment, Clint Barton is relaying the capture of the military vehicles to Natalie Rushman. They sit on the double bed, hands moving almost too fast to be seen. Rushman’s brows furrow deeper and deeper as Barton goes on.

‘He killed them all,’ Rushman signs at the end. Barton nods.

‘Every last one,’ he answers. ‘Some of them were barely more than kids, Nat. It was bad.’

‘Well, we’re not staying with the guy who orders that,’ Rushman signs, disgust in her face. ‘We’ll have to ditch on the next run, make it look like we went down.’

‘We should wait til Dixon goes looking for his brother,’ Barton signs. ‘That woman mentioned a Charlie.’

‘She did,’ Rushman agrees. ‘And it did sound like our Charlie, what little she said. We need to know more first.’

‘Okay, I’ll talk to her,’ Barton says. 

‘Or I could,’ Rushman says. Barton gives her a look. ‘What?’

‘You held a gun to her head and locked up her friend. She’s not gonna talk to you,’ Barton says. ‘I’ll talk to her.’ Rushman rolls her eyes.

‘Fine,’ she says. ‘But I’m going to check out that lab Milton disappears to all the time.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw canon, I went with Deaf Human Disaster Clint Barton. He's way more fun in the apocalypse.


	19. Families of Different Shapes and Sizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some descriptions of labor and childbirth in this chapter, nothing more graphic than water breaking.
> 
> While I can claim very little accuracy about the archery lesson that happens in this chapter, the scenes of Lori's labor are medically accurate, thanks to the research I did for my thesis last year on midwifery.

After a few of the prisoners helping with clearing the yard and moving supplies, Charlie convinces the others in her group to let the prisoners move in with them. It doesn’t make sense to have three people in a block, she argued, it’s not safe for them. And it’s better to have people where you can keep an eye on them. That convinces a lot of the group.

Oscar is delighted to be around the kids, as much as he tries not to be. He shows them some magic tricks (under Carol’s watchful eye), which is wildly entertaining for everyone but Dex, who is determined to figure out every trick because he doesn't like to be fooled. That's my boy, Daryl says to that. 

Big Tiny is so, so afraid he's going to hurt the kids by accident. He watches them play, looking like he’d like to talk to them, but every time they do talk to him he keeps his hands clasped and tries to make himself small. Charlie thinks it's adorable. 

Axel makes himself immediately useful. He looks over the map the twins are making with Glenn and corrects what they misnamed or couldn't identify. He knows where the janitorial closets are, as well as a recreation closet with board games and balls, all of which are good to have. Axel also helps move part of the van’s radio into the cell block, rigging a battery/antenna that they strap to the barred windows for solar power and signal. 

In the week after they meet the prisoners, the group clears the yard, brings the cars in, and digs a canal to the stream outside. C-Block and the cafeteria are cleaned up while the infirmary and armory are cleaned out. Significant progress is made.

And not just cleaning house.

*

Carol is taking her turn on watch, utilizing the catwalk between the two sections of building. She's watching the fence line, but she's also watching the men dragging the bodies. Daryl’s in charge. He seems utterly suited for it: he gives orders in a gruff voice but recognizes that mistakes happen. Even the prisoners get some slack. Carol can't help the fond smile she gets on her face when she looks at that.

“Hi Carol.” Dex’s voice catches Carol by surprise. She looks to see him walking up with a water bottle. “I brought you this.”

“Thank you, sweetie,” Carol says. Dex uncaps the bottle for her so she can keep hold of the rifle. Carol takes a grateful swig before saying anything more. “How are things inside?”

“Okay. Lori thinks she's having contractions,” Dex reports. “Mama’s staying close by, just in case. How are things out here?” 

“All good,” Carol says. “Your dad has everything under the control, and there's nothing on the horizon.” 

“You like watching him,” Dex says. Carol blinks. “Dad. You like watching him and Mama.”

“Well, it’s nice watching people who know what they're doing,” Carol says, doing her best not to blush. Dex shakes his head. 

“Nuh-uh,” he says. “You like them the way they like each other.” 

“That's not true,” Carol says quickly. 

“Yeah, it is,” Dex says. “They like you too. Dad doesn't know you can date two people at once and Mama thinks you and Dad wouldn't want to do that.” He says that so easily, like that's all it takes to make things happen. 

“Dex, you shouldn't be peering into people's heads like that,” Carol says, getting stern. “It's impolite, especially things like… you shouldn't do that.” 

“Why not? I'm helping,” Dex says. 

“This isn't something you get involved in,” Carol says. “Don't talk to your parents about this.” She turns back to her watch. Dex gives a sigh and walks inside again.

“Grown ups are weird…”

*

Charlie is timing Lori’s contractions with a watch, but it's hardly necessary. The contractions are still hours apart. Lori’s big problem is nerves, which Charlie is doing her best to assuage. It is driving her a little crazy to be stuck doing that all day.

Carol comes in to switch with Maggie for watch duty. Carol comes over to where Charlie is observing Lori pace in the rec area, sitting at a table.

“Heard there were more contractions,” Carol says, sitting next to her. Charlie sighs. 

“We’re down to three hours between,” she says. “I swear to God, the baby won't be here for another two weeks at this rate.” Carol smirks.

“Don’t count on it. Labor can go from three hours between contractions to water breaking in the blink of an eye,” she says. “And Lori’s got every reason to be nervous.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know,” Charlie says. She leans against Carol. Normally, Carol doesn’t even blink, but now she goes stiff. Charlie looks up at her. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Carol says. “But you need to talk to Dex about respecting people’s privacy.” 

“Again?” Charlie says, glancing at the door to the cell block where the kids are getting lessons from Hershel. “I thought we were good on that. What did he do?”

“He started talking about things he had no business meddling in,” Carol says, voice terse. Charlie sits up straight, a thought occurring to her.

“Was it about Daryl and me?” she asks.

“No,” Carol says too quickly. “Why would you say that?”

“Because Daryl and I were talking when we thought Dex wasn’t around and then we realized he was,” Charlie says. “About you.”

“About me?” Carol repeats. Charlie nods. 

“Yes,” she says, choosing her words carefully. “We’ve realized, one of us more recently than the other, that we have feelings for you. Romantic feelings.” Carol stares at her for a moment and Charlie panics. “Of course, you’re not obligated to- we don’t want you to feel pressured- or uncomfortable! I just thought you should know-”

“I don’t feel either of those things,” Carol says quietly. “I… I have feelings for you guys too, I just didn’t think you would… feel the same.”

“Well, we do,” Charlie says. “I figured out my feelings a little while ago, but I didn’t want to do anything while we were on the road. Daryl figured it out after you flirted with him on the bus.” Carol turns pink. 

“I thought I might have been a little too forward,” she mutters. 

“Daryl has a thick skull, he needs forward,” Charlie replies. Carol gives a laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Lori says, coming around to them.

“Just Daryl being oblivious,” Charlie says. “You feeling okay?” Lori nods.

“Nothing yet.” She gives her belly a nervous rub. “Thanks for staying with me.” 

“You’d do the same thing for me,” Charlie says. “Let’s try another backrub, see if that helps anything. Carol, you mind heading in with us?”

“Sure thing,” Carol says. She and Charlie get up, each putting a hand on Lori’s shoulders. Charlie hopes this baby comes soon; her discussion with Carol and Daryl will have to wait until after the birth.

*

Andrea is wandering Woodbury when someone calls her name. She’s surprised to see Barton coming up to her, a stocked quiver on his back.

“Hey there,” Andrea says. “What’s up?” Barton reaches her with a friendly grin. 

“Heard you were leaving today,” he says. “Thought I might offer to show you how to use a bow, in case you wanted one for the road. It’s a lot quieter than a gun, and easier to resupply.” 

“Can you spare one? I wouldn’t want you guys short-supplied,” Andrea says. 

“Nah, we got a few,” Barton says. “We’ve also got a carpenter who knows how to make em, made Shumpert’s. She’d be happy to give you one.” 

“Well, in that case, I’d love to learn,” Andrea says. “You got a place to practice?”

“Oh, yeah. Over on the south wall,” Barton says. “Come on.” He turns to how her the way and Andrea sees the silvery thing in his ear. There’s a logo on the thick part behind his ear lobe, a logo Andrea last saw on Charlie’s grenades. How strange, she thinks, following him along.

The south wall has round targets set up like a scene out of Robin Hood. Barton walks over to a box by the targets and pulls out a brown, polished bow. 

“This looks about the right size for you,” he says, looking Andrea over. 

“Bows have to be sized?” Andrea says. 

“Oh, yeah,” Barton says. “It takes a lotta upper body strength to pull the bow back. You use one that’s too big, you’ll send the arrow into the ground instead of into a skull.” He hands her the bow. Andrea tries pulling on the string and finds it much more resistant than she expected. 

“Oh, I may not be very good at this,” she admits.

“No one is at first,” Barton says. “Well, I was, but I’m an exception to the rule.” He gives another grin. Andrea bites back a laugh.

“And humble too,” she says. “Do you talk to all the girls this way?”

“Only the ones who will call me out on it,” Barton says. “Let’s see how you do with this bad boy.” He leads her away from the targets, setting Andrea up directly across from one. Andrea lifts the bow like she’s seen in the movies.

“Is this how you do it?”

“Almost,” Barton says. “Is it all right if I touch your arms to put them into form?”

“Yeah, sure,” Andrea says. Barton’s hands gently take her arms, moving them just a little. His hands are calloused and rough, Andrea notices, like he’s always used his hands.

“You want to keep your arms from moving the bow too much,” Barton says. “If you hold them like this, they’re steadier. Try pulling the string back.” Andrea does, prepared for the resistance this time. It does take considerable effort. “Great. Now, for the arrow.” Barton pulls one from his quiver. It looks like the ones Daryl had made for his crossbow, only longer. “You hold the tail end between two fingers, up by your mouth. You don’t hold the pointy end.” He sets the arrow between Andrea’s fingers. The far end doesn’t slide like she would expect it to against the bow. Andrea keeps the tail end by her mouth. 

“Okay. This feels right,” Andrea says. “Kinda badass.” 

“Damn right it’s badass,” Barton says. Andrea laughs. “Are you aimed at the center of the target?” 

“I think so.” 

“Then try releasing. Just let go of the string and the arrow,” Barton says. “Go.” Andrea releases. The arrow flies, but not as far as she’d like. It ends up sticking into the ground a foot away from the target. She huffs, lowering the bow. 

“Hey, that’s way better than Shumpert’s first go,” Barton says. “We’ll try again.” He pulls out another arrow. “Try setting yourself up this time.” Andrea takes the arrow and starts setting up.

“How’d you learn to do this?” she asks.

“In the circus,” Barton says in all seriousness, and Andrea shoots him an incredulous look. “I know. Handsome with a tragic past. I’m the whole package.” Andrea scoffs. 

“Yeah, okay,” she says. “It’s not the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard.” She has the arrow set now. Andrea takes aim once more, using the same visual cue that she would use with a gun.

“Before you release,” Barton says, “inhale. Release on the exhale. That can help.” Andrea takes a breath. When she breathes out, she lets go. The arrow soars, and with a thunk, it embeds itself at the top of the target.

“Hey!” Andrea says, grinning.

“Nice!” Barton replies. “You got a knack, man!”

“I do?” Andrea says. Barton nods. “I do!” 

“You wanna see if you can get it in the middle?” Barton asks. 

“Hell yeah,” Andrea says. Barton nods.

“My kind of attitude. Here you are.” He hands her another arrow. Andrea is more than ready to set up this one. 

It’s two arrows and a few inches of progress later that Barton starts talking about something else.

“Listen, Andrea,” he says. “I wanna say something about Rushman. She’s my friend, and I don’t want you getting the wrong impression about her.” Andrea raises a brow at him. 

“The wrong impression?” she repeats. “She told the Governor to chain up my friend.”

“I know,” Barton says. “But the last time she saw your friend, he tried to kill her and our friends.” Andrea pauses. “It wasn’t his fault. We know what happened to him, what those assholes did to his head. Rushman doesn’t hold anything against the guy, but she was afraid of what he might do to the people living here.”

“He’s not like that anymore,” Andrea says. “He’s got his brain back.”

“Yeah, we know that now, and we’re cool now,” Barton says. “It’s just hard to forget things like being shot at and digging your friend out from the banks of the Potomac.” Andrea blinks. Barton shrugs. “It was the Battle of the Triskelion, when Hydra tried to send those helicarriers out. Nat was in the middle of it, and all the drama beforehand.”

“And you?” Andrea asks. Barton shakes his head. 

“I was in Portland,” he says. “Our friend Charlie was with Nat, and she asked me to watch out for her folks while the drama was going on.”

“Portland?” Andrea says. 

“Yeah, Portland, Oregon,” Barton says. “Why? You from there?”

“No. I have a friend named Charlie whose parents live in Portland,” Andrea says. Now it’s Barton’s turn to look surprised. 

“Really?” he says. 

“Yeah, she was at the farm with my old group,” Andrea says. Barton holds a hand to his chest, about Charlie’s height.

“Yay high, dark eyes, hero complex and a knack for weird shit?” he asks. Andrea nods. Barton’s face lights up. “Holy shit! That’s awesome!”

“I haven’t seen her in seven months,” Andrea says. “I don’t know if she’s still… you know.”

“Oh, I know,” Barton says. “But I know Charlie. She’s not easy to kill. I’ve seen her do the most deathly things and walk away. Our teammates always hated that.”

“You worked with her?” Andrea says. “In Special Ops?” 

“Yeah,” Barton says. “For years. We used to prank the others together.” He smiles nostalgically. “Those were the days.”

“Did you know her sister?” Andrea asks. The smile fades from Barton’s face.

“No,” he says. “No, she died before I met Charlie. Emma and Willie, the brother, they were killed when Charlie was a teenager.”

“Killed?” Andrea repeats. “By what?”

“The oldest brother. Lucas,” Barton answers. “He went nuts one night, shot them and their father, Richard, during some argument. It was pretty bad. Charlie doesn’t like to talk about it much.”

“I can see why,” Andrea says, disturbed. “That… does explain a little of why Charlie’s so…”

“Contradictory?” Barton suggests. Andrea nods. “See, I always blamed Spencer for it. Eliot Spencer, her uncle, the one who took her in after all that bad stuff. I served with him back in the day, and the two of them have practically the same personality. They don’t trust people, but they’ll do everything they can to make sure everyone sees tomorrow. Only difference is Spencer hides the second part and Charlie hides the first.”

“Oh, yeah,” Andrea agrees. “Took us all a while to figure it out- by that point, a whole bunch of us wanted to follow her to Portland rather than stay with the guy leading our group, because she treated us better.”

“Sounds about right,” Barton says. “She’s really something, Charlie.”

“She is,” Andrea says. She tries another arrow, thinking over her next question. The arrow embeds itself towards the left of the center. “How long have you known Charlie?”

“Um… we first met about ten years ago, I think,” Barton says, face screwed up in concentration. “Didn’t start working together til about seven years ago, though, so I didn’t really get to know her til then.”

“Did… does she know Bucky?” Andrea says. “You seem to know a lot about him.” Barton shrugs.

“Rushman knows more than I do,” he says. “But yeah, Charlie knows Bucky. Why?”

“Well,” Andrea says. “She… she’s got these kids with her. Twins. They’re hers, but we found out later that someone took them from her when they were very little, and it took her most of their lives to get them back.” Barton’s face goes utterly blank in shock. “I wouldn’t bring it up, but I just… I just realized that Bucky has almost the same eyes as her son. Is it possible that he’s the father?”

“Yeah,” Barton says, voice kinda distant. “Yeah, I think so. Nat would know better, but it seems like the timing matches up… how old are the twins?”

“They’d be ten now,” Andrea says. “You didn’t know about this, did you?”

“No. I don’t think anyone…” Barton shakes his head. “It makes sense, though, especially if it was Hydra who took them. Hydra’s fucked up like that.” He clears his throat. “Well, at least the kids are with her now. Come on, let’s keep practicing. I want you hitting center before you leave.”

*

The men come in sweating and gross. The kids come over to the rec area and throw buckets of soapy water on the protesting men. Beth laughs at the scene.

“Little shits,” Daryl growls half-heartedly. “Whose idea was this?”

“Hershel’s,” Carl says. “It’s a reward for all the science we did today.”

“You got a reward? Where’s our reward?” Glenn says. 

“Now you’re clean,” Ella replies. 

“Cleaner, anyway,” Dex says. Daryl gives him a dirty look that is not at all helped by the suds on his face.

“I’ll show you cleaner,” Daryl says. “Get over here.” Dex giggles and runs. Daryl runs after him, promising to make Dex as damp as he is. Ella laughs her ass off, nearly falling over.

“Rick,” Beth calls. Rick looks over at her. “Lori’s getting close. You wanna come be with her?”

“Yeah, just let me dry off,” Rick says. Beth holds up a towel. “Thanks.”

*

They gather back in that one room apartment, Michonne and Bucky and Andrea. The blonde woman is quiet in a way Michonne doesn’t fully understand.

“If we leave soon, we’ll get a few hours on the road before dusk,” Bucky says, looking at the map between him and Michonne. “Should be enough to get us away from these guys.”

“Where are we heading?” Andrea asks. 

“I'm thinking the coast,” Michonne says. “We have the water completely on one side, maybe we find a boat. Best thing we can do is find an island.” Andrea’s lip twitches at that.

“And if the coast isn’t safe?” she says. 

“Keep moving,” Michonne says. 

“Same as always,” Bucky adds with a small smirk. Andrea is not so amused.

“Let’s say the coast is safe. Then what do we do?” she says. “Grow old, live off the sea… by ourselves?”

“I’d rather take my chances out there than stay here,” Michonne says.

“Because your gut tells you there’s something off about this place, about the Governor?” Andrea says. 

“My gut and Bucky’s,” Michonne says. Andrea spares him a glance, something unfamiliar in her eyes. “It’s kept us alive this long.”

“That’s true,” Andrea says, nodding. “Maybe… maybe we could go look for my old group. You’d like Charlie, Mich, she trusts people about as much as you do.” Michonne raises her brow. 

“Lotta talk about this Charlie all of a sudden,” she says. Andrea shrugs. 

“Barton knows her,” she says. “He mentioned her first, before I did. Knew her dad’s name, her sister’s. You shoulda seen his face when he realized I’d seen her in this area- generally speaking.”

“Barton’s the one who’s close with Rushman,” Bucky says. 

“Yeah,” Andrea says. “Apparently you faced off with her when Hydra tried to take over SHIELD.” 

“So that’s what that was,” Bucky says, contemplative. Then, quickly, it turns to recognition. “Wait, Charlie? Little Charlie, with the big eyes and the awful brother?”

“That’s the one,” Andrea says. “She was going to lead us west, to Portland, before we got separated. I’d bet she’s leading whoever survived the same way.” Bucky bites his cheek. He looks up at Michonne.

“She’d take good care of us,” he says. “Wouldn’t ask questions we weren’t comfortable answering. She’s got some of those herself.” 

“If you trust her,” Michonne says, finding that a novel idea, “then I do too.” Michonne turns to Andrea. “We can try this plan.”

*

Luckily, Lori is at the stage of labor when there is too much going on to be panicking. 

That backrub Charlie gave her must have kickstarted something, because the contractions started coming a lot faster after that. Carol has to take over timing because Charlie is letting Lori squeeze her hands. Hershel has most of the supplies prepped at the side of Lori’s bed, including the baby things. Lori knows all this even when the pain rips through her.

“Lori!” Rick arrives, slightly damp. Lori doesn’t care, even when he comes to sit right behind her. “You all right?”

“Just fucking peachy,” Lori says through gritted teeth. 

“All right, Rick’s going to give you his hands now,” Charlie says, extricating hers from Lori’s grip. “I’m going to check your dilation. Carol, can you throw the spare sheet over the door?” Carol gets up as Charlie slides herself off the bed. Charlie undoes Lori’s pants and shimmies them off. Hershel turns on the battery-powered lamps to replace the light that Carol blocks with the sheet over the door. Charlie picks up a flashlight to get a better look between Lori’s legs. 

“Definitely seeing some dilation-” Charlie stops as Lori feels something wet rush down her legs. Charlie’s face reappears where Lori can see it, blinking through the liquid on her face. 

“Oh my God,” Lori says. “Did my water just break on your face?”

“Yeah,” Charlie says. 

“I am so sorry-”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve had way worse on my face.” Charlie accepts a towel from Hershel and wipes her face clean. “Hershel, you take the flashlight and hold it in place. Carol, come be my second set of hands. We’re coming down to the wire now.”

*

Andrea hands Merle the map. 

“I circled where you can find that farm I was staying at with Daryl,” she says as he looks it over. Merle nods, unfolding the map.

“Ah, you were off Route 9, right before it becomes Dahlonega Highway,” he says. “And you’re saying that the farmhouse was only about a day’s walk from there?”

“Give or take,” Andrea says. “Just by this river, right about here.” She points out the spot on the map. Merle turns to her with a grin.

“How come we never hooked up?” he asks. Andrea smiles in disbelief.

“You called me a whore,” she says, “and a rugmuncher.” Merle nods, recollection in his eyes. 

“Got a way with words, don’t I?” he chuckles.

“Yeah,” Andrea says, instead of calling him a douchebag. Merle looks her over before holding up the map again.

“Why you doing this?” he asks, serious. Andrea pauses.

“I’d want the same thing, if it was my family out there,” she says finally. 

“Sure you don’t wanna come with me?” Merle says. Andrea looks away. “You ain’t curious about the old gang?” Andrea looks back at him, then off over his shoulder. The less he thinks she cares, the better. “Ooh. Oh yeah, you really was cut loose, weren’t you?”

“I’m sure they came back,” Andrea says, putting on her bitchiest tone. “I didn’t stick around to find out.” She takes a swig from her water bottle.

“Ain’t that a big ole pig sack?” Merle says. Andrea does not understand these redneck colloquialisms. “We got something in common, Blondie. We got left behind by the same people and saved by another.” Merle walks past her. Andrea feels a moment of doubt and calls after him.

“Have you ever thought about leaving this place?” she asks. Merle looks down at the map before answering. 

“Never had a reason to.”

*

Rushman’s heard enough by the time Andrea’s asking Merle Dixon for moral judgements on the Governor. She leaves her perch on the roof over their heads and heads back for her meeting place with Barton.

“Well?” she says when they both arrive. “Is it the same Charlie?” Barton nods.

“Definitely,” he says. “Knew the sister’s name for some reason. What about you?”

“Got a picture of a map she marked for Dixon, where that farm is,” Rushman says. “East Georgia. By now Charlie could be in Texas.”

“Not with the convoy she’s probably got,” Barton says. “Apparently a whole group’s following her lead. I wouldn’t put her much past here.” Rushman raises her brows.

“If she’s got a group, she’ll be much easier to find,” she says. 

“Yeah, I was thinking that too,” Barton says. “But there’s more you gotta hear before we head out, before Barnes leaves especially…”

*

Charlie had figured out some time ago that Lori is one of the unlucky women who was born with a undersized pelvic bone opening. That was why Carl’s birth must have been an issue and why this birth wouldn’t be much different- if she didn’t have a midwife who could ease her bones into moving bit by bit. Charlie’s been working on that for months, and that last backrub had been a final nudging. That accidentally kickstarted the final stage of labor, but the baby should have enough room now.

“We’re looking good,” Charlie says between Lori’s grunts and swears. “Baby’s coming into the birth canal. You’re doing great.”

“Oh, God, oh, God, oh God,” Lori chants. “It burns, it burns-”

“That’s perfectly normal, sweetie,” Carol says. “Ring of fire, that’s what the doctors call it. Worst part, but it’s the last.”

“We didn’t have that with Carl!” Rick says.

“It doesn’t happen with a C-section,” Hershel says. “Everything’s fine. Just keep pushing, Lori.” He pats her knee.

“Don’t patronize me!” Lori snaps at him. Charlie bites back a chuckle. 

“You might wanna keep your mouth shut, Hershel,” she says instead. “All men are fair game right now.” Muscle movement snaps Charlie back to business. “Okay, Lori, give a long hard push. Body and baby are ready.” 

*

Hearing his mom scream is not Carl’s idea of a fun time. Logically, he knows that she’s going to be okay, because she has Charlie and Hershel, but it’s still awful to hear her in pain. 

“Hey!” Sophia exclaims from the far end of the block. “There’s someone on the radio!” Carl, like everyone else, approached the radio setup. There is a voice coming through, patchy but definitely there. Axel and Ella start fiddling with the dials and stuff.

“I think I can get it if I just-” Axel flicks a dial and the voice is much easier to hear. 

“This is Alec Hardison- HHHSSSSSHHH- looking for Charlie Spencer- HSSSSHHH- repeat, Alec Hardison, of Leverage- HHHSSSSSHHH- Spencer, my daughter.” Ella picks up the speaker.

“This is Ella Spencer, Charlie’s daughter, responding to Alec Hardison,” she says, using the language all the kids had been taught. “Repeat, Ella Spencer, Charlie’s daughter, responding to Alec Hardison.” Ella lets go of the talk button. The first thing they hear back is a laugh.

“Ella! This is your Pops!” the voice says. “HHSSSHHH- glad to hear from you. Is your mother around to- HSSSHH- have to tell her something.”

“Mama can’t come talk right now. She’s got her hands full,” Ella says. “Repeat, she can’t come talk.”

“I hear you. Listen- HSSSSHH- are you somewhere secure or on the move? Repeat, are you somewhere secure or on the HSSSHHH-”

“Somewhere secure. We are somewhere secure,” Ella says.

“Stay where you are,” the voice says. “Repeat, Stay where you are. We are coming to- HSSSHHH- coming to you. Do not move.” Carl can hear the adults mutter amongst themselves about that.

“How are you going to find us?” Ella says. “How are you going to-” The static overwhelms the radio and Ella drops the speaker. Axel tries to get it back, messing with the dials and buttons.

“Sounds like the signal dropped,” he says. 

“That was Charlie’s Pops?” Big Tiny asks. T-Dog nods.

“She got in contact with him last year, and it sounds like the same voice,” he says. “Radio’s been in and out ever since.”

“Why are they coming out here?” Maggie says. “They’re supposed to be safe in Portland, aren’t they?”

“That’s what he said last year,” T-Dog answers. 

“Maybe they got overrun,” Glenn says. 

“Or they got tired of waiting for their kid,” Oscar says, voice dark. “Went to come get her themselves.” He shoves his hands under his arms and Big Tiny puts a hand on his shoulder.

Before anyone can say another word about the radio, the sound of a baby crying fills the cell block. They all turn to the cell with the sheet over the door. 

“Man,” Glenn says with a sigh, “I never thought I’d be happy to hear that sound.” Dex nudges Carl and the older boy turns to see Dex giving him a smile.

“Everything’s good,” Dex says. “Your mom and the baby are fine.” Carl grins back. The kids start heading back to the table in the middle of the block. The crying calms down until there’s quiet again. Then Carol comes out of the cell. 

“Carl,” she says, smiling. “Do you want to come meet your baby sister?”

*

Michonne and Bucky stare at Andrea in disbelief.

“I thought we had an agreement,” Michonne says. Andrea shrugs.

“We can always leave tomorrow, or the following day,” she says. 

“The following day?” Michonne repeats, tone scathing.

“Drea, it was your idea to go find your old group,” Bucky says. 

“I know,” Andrea says, looking anywhere but the eyes of her friends. “We don’t want to walk into trouble that we can’t get out of.”

“Tell me about it,” Michonne says, hands on her hips. 

“Michonne, it is just a day or two,” Andrea says. 

“I heard you,” Michonne says, flicking off the strap of her bag, “the first time.” She walks off. Andrea watches her go, looking defeated. She looks to Bucky.

“So much for trusting us,” Bucky says, something angry bubbling in his own chest. 

“Like you’ve trusted me?” Andrea replies. “You didn’t tell me it was Hydra that controlled you.”

“You think that’s something I like telling people?” Bucky snaps. “It’s bad enough I gotta see those assholes every time I close my eyes, I don’t need to relive it when I’m awake!” Bucky drops his own bag and storms out. He needs to cool off before somebody gets hurt.

*

Charlie sits back against the wall of the cell, a triumphant kind of tired overcoming her. Lori cradles her new baby girl like the rest of the world doesn’t exist. She smiles and coos while Rick gazes over her shoulder at the pink baby wrapped in the yellow blanket.

“She’s so perfect,” Rick mutters. 

“I know,” Lori answers. “She’s absolutely perfect.” The cell door creaks open just a little to let Carl and Carol in. 

“Mom?” Carl says. Lori looks up at him, still smiling.

“Come here, baby,” she says. Carl clambers up onto the bed next to his parents. When he sees the baby, his mouth drops open.

“Wow,” he says. 

“Yeah, wow,” Rick says absently.

“Do you guys have a name yet?” Carl asks. Lori and Rick look at each other.

“Well, we agreed on a middle name already, but we’re still working on the first name,” Lori says. “Her middle name is Charlotte.” Charlie blinks in shock as Lori sends her that smile. 

“God knows where we’d be if not for you,” Rick says. “It’s only fair.”

“I’m honored,” Charlie says, something unfamiliar welling up in her chest. Hershel chuckles.

“You look like you’ve been slapped with a mackerel,” he says. “You didn’t think that people were going to thank you like this, after all you’ve done?” The honest answer would have to be no, Charlie had not expected this kind of thanks. In her experience, gratitude was fleeting and forgettable. But this, she thinks as she watches the Grimeses talk about names for their newest addition, this is different. 

This is family.


	20. It's My Party and I'll Kick Ass If I Want to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah! I forgot to post before I went to babysit last night! So sorry about the late posting!

The next day sees Woodbury throwing a party. Bucky and Michonne are not too thrilled by that, any more than they had been about staying on longer. It feels like a distraction from something. The only one less happy about it is Rushman; she scowls at just about anything that looks her way. 

“Wonder what that’s about,” Michonne mutters to Bucky.

“Probably me,” Bucky says. Michonne nods.

“Sooner we get out of here the better.”

*

‘Milton’s working on something big,’ Rushman signs to Barton as they sit on the wall for their shift. ‘Couldn’t make heads or tails of the design.’

‘These are the days you miss having Stark around,’ Barton replies. ‘Barnes and Michonne are pissed at Andrea for delaying their leaving.’ 

‘They’re poking around too. Barnes by Milton’s lab, Michonne at the Governor’s place,’ Rushman says. ‘They’ll get caught. I nearly was.’

‘They’ll get tossed out,’ Barton finishes. ‘That might be an opportunity-’

‘-to get out ourselves,’ Rushman says. ‘My thoughts exactly.’

*

Michonne and Bucky are led to a side building, where they wait for the Governor to weigh in on their actions. Michonne watches Bucky shift uneasily under the supervision of the Governor’s men and hopes he doesn’t snap here.

Finally, the Governor arrives. He sends his men to stand outside. He walks up to face the two sitting in the middle of the room. 

“You get off on that? Poking around other people's things?” the Governor asks them. Neither answer. He sits by the sword and the rifle that had been confiscated from them. “Hmm? We got nothing to hide here.”

“People with nothing to hide don't usually feel the need to say so,” Michonne says. The Governor nods.

“That's fair,” he says. “We all have our secrets, huh?” 

“Like Penny?” Michonne says. The Governor’s friendly facade drops for a second, just enough for Michonne to see the monster lurking behind it.

“You know about Penny?” the Governor says. “Then you know I loved her.”

“Bet you say that about all the girls,” Michonne answers. Bucky scoffs. The Governor walks over to the table the two have been sat in front of, sitting opposite them. 

“You got the wrong idea about me. I'm just a guy trying to do right by the people I care about,” he says, facade back in place. 

“I’ve heard that one before,” Bucky says. “It was more convincing from the last guy.” 

“Believe it or not, it’s true,” the Governor says. “Now, you two want to leave, Andrea wants to stay. So you want me to take choice out of the equation. You want me to kick you out.” well, there’s a misinterpretation if Michonne’s ever heard one. It would serve the same goal, she supposes, but that’s not why they were snooping. The Governor looks back at their weapons.

“Actually, I was about to give your sword and your rifle back,” he says. He turns to them once more, face serious. “Coz you fit in. We've enjoyed having you.” Michonne’s eyes narrow. She glances at Bucky, who doesn’t seem to like this either. The Governor takes Michonne’s sword in his hands and walks around behind the two. 

“This is a real problem for me. People follow the rules. And whether or not it's true, they believe it's what keeps them alive,” he says, pacing behind them. He stops at the window. “You've turned that upside down. You've broken the rules. And if I don't do anything, I invite anarchy. How about this?” The Governor comes closer to Michonne, almost close enough for her to reach her sword. “I keep a lid on your little outburst, you join the research team. You obviously have skills and you're not afraid of Biters. Merle will take care of you and then-” 

Michonne spins up from her seat, grabbing her scabbard. Before the Governor can blink, she has the blade out and at his throat. Bucky darts forward to grab his rifle while Michonne stares the Governor down. She presses the blade under his chin. If she killed him here, all the people in this town would be free of whatever plans he’s got, whatever he’s doing with the Walkers he had locked away. 

“Michonne,” Bucky says, voice quiet but firm. Michonne turns to him, blade still pressed against the Governor’s skin. Bucky’s looking at her with that same expression he gets after his nightmares, that sad, wounded look. Michonne understands. 

She turns back to the Governor. Slowly, Michonne backs away to the door, where Bucky joins her. She doesn’t take her eyes off the Governor until they walk out. 

*

Andrea goes to the Governor’s apartment after Merle finds her. She isn’t sure what the Governor wants, and she’d rather be looking for her wayward friends than get wrapped up in some celebratory job.

“What's wrong? Merle said it was urgent,” she says when the Governor answers the door. He lets her in.

“I need your help. It's Michonne and Bucky,” the Governor says. He wipes at his face as they walk further into the room.

“What about them?” Andrea asks.

“They broke in, stole their weapons-”

“They can't steal something that's theirs,” Andrea interrupts. The Governor turns to her with an annoyed kind of sobriety.

“Then they went into a private place and slaughtered half a dozen captive Biters,” he finishes. Andrea stares at him for a moment.

“Why would you have captive Biters?” she says. The Governor looks at her before walking away.

“There's a good reason I don't want to go into right now,” he says. 

“Okay…”

“Point is, I tried to talk to them about it and she pulled her sword on me. Held it to my throat,” the Governor says, sitting on the edge of his desk. He looks over Andrea before speaking again. “Can't imagine that surprises you.”

“She wouldn't do that unless she felt threatened,” Andrea says. She chooses her words very carefully here. The Governor seems to know that.

“They make people uncomfortable,” he says in a sympathetic voice. “Some people want them to leave and I don't want that. It's ugly out there and it's getting worse every day. But they put my back against the wall here.”

“What are you saying?” Andrea says. 

“I'm saying what works out there doesn't work in here. You know, we're not barbarians,” the Governor replies. 

“Neither are they,” Andrea says. “I know they’re… different, but they’re not monsters. They risked life and limb to take care of me, a total stranger, when they could have easily left me for dead. Please, just give them another chance…”

*

Michonne is on her way back to the apartment with some ‘requisitioned’ food supplies when Rushman walks up beside her. The smaller woman makes no move to attack; instead, she seems to be glancing around for witnesses.

“What?” Michonne says. 

“You’re right about the Governor,” Rushman says in a low voice. “About this place. I thought it was good, I thought I was helping people…” Her voice trails off and Michonne looks at her closely. There’s something defeated in Rushman’s face. “Instead I’m working for a guy who butchers innocent soldiers.”

“He puts on a good show,” Michonne says. 

“Yeah, he does,” Rushman says. “Barton and I want out. But the Governor’s not going to just let us walk away.” Michonne scoffs.

“I wouldn’t think so.”

“He’s not going to let you get away either,” Rushman says. A chill goes down Michonne’s spine at the confirmation of her suspicions. “If you leave, he’ll send the research team after your heads. You need backup.”

“And that’s you and Barton?” Michonne says in a neutral tone. “Why should I believe that? You’re the one who tipped the Governor off about Bucky.”

“I am,” Rushman says. “Because the last time I saw Bucky, he tried to kill Charlie, a woman who I consider my sister.” Her jaw is tight with that, the only tell Michonne has to know this is true. “He’s not a danger to Charlie now, he’s an asset. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for Charlie. I think you understand that kind of feeling.” Michonne does, all too well. She purses her lips while she thinks this over.

“What’s your plan?”

*

Michonne and Bucky are packing everything as they wait for Andrea to return to their little apartment. Neither has to say a word to each other, stuffing the bags with all the supplies they have. Finally, Andrea arrives.

“We gotta talk,” she says, shutting the door behind her.

“We gotta go,” Michonne replies. Andrea makes no move to help with the packing.

“The Governor told me what happened,” she says. “Guys, you can't do things like this. You're freaking people out. You're freaking me out.”

“The northeast wall is guarded by a kid with minimal training,” Bucky says. “We can escape there after dark.” He tosses Andrea her bag. She tosses it on the bed.

“We are not prisoners here,” Andrea declares. Both of her friends turn to her with wide eyes.

“No one who comes here leaves,” Michonne says, urgency in her words. Andrea looks at her like she’s crazy.

“What are you talking about?” Andrea says. “It's safe. There's food, there's shelter. There's people, for God's sake.”

“That's what they show you,” Michonne says. “But you can't leave unless they make you.”

“You are not making any sense,” Andrea replies.

“Andrea, people are more dangerous than Walkers,” Bucky says, getting an incredulous look back. “Drea, I’m not fucking around- it wasn’t Walkers who gave me this arm or played with my memories!”

“Those people are dead,” Andrea says. “These are good people, ordinary people.”

“You need to trust us,” Michonne says, voice barely above a hiss. 

“And you need to give me more to go on,” Andrea says, her own voice dropping. “We got a good thing going here.”

“I thought this was temporary!” Michonne says. 

“And I think we need this. I want to give this place a real shot,” Andrea says. That’s when Bucky knows they’ve lost her to the charade. Nothing they say will change her mind, not really.

*

The three newcomers walk to the gate, full bags over their shoulders. Michonne catches Barton’s eye as they pass his perch in a lawn chair, and he nods at her. She doesn’t nod back.

“Hey, hey, hey, girls. Where y'all off to in such a hurry? Huh?” Merle shouts over the music. He gets up when they don’t look at him. “Hey, come on, now. Come on.” Andrea stops to look at him, but Michonne puts a hand on her shoulder to keep her walking. Bucky glares at Merle as he comes up to them. “Hey, hey, hey. Y'all are breaking my heart running away like that.”

“We're leaving,” Michonne tells him in a short tone. He looks at her like she’s got two heads.

“It's almost curfew. I'd have to arrange an escort. I mean, the party's still going on,” Merle says. Michonne and Bucky continue their unimpressed stares. “Alright. Wait here a second.” He walks over to the gate guard. Merle begins a conversation, making Michonne and Bucky uneasy. Andrea follows Merle over.

“The Governor told us we were free to come and go whenever we like,” she says to the two men. Merle turns to her with a hand out.

“Sweetheart, nothing personal here, but you're gonna have to step back,” he says like he’s calming a dog. Andrea does not like that, Michonne can see when the woman comes back.

“See? There's always a reason why we can't leave yet,” Michonne says. Then they hear a man shout out a ‘Clear.’ They turn around to see Merle at the gate’s handles.

“Now if I was y'all, I'd find some shelter before nightfall,” he says. He lifts the bar across the gate and pulls the creaking door open. Andrea turns back to Michonne and Bucky. 

“They knew we were coming,” Bucky mutters, shoulders tensing. “This was all for show.”

“Do you hear yourself?” Andrea says in an exasperated tone. “How can you know that? And why would they bother?”

“That’s how this works,” Bucky answers.

“Ladies,” Merle calls. 

“Close the gates,” Andrea says to him.

“No!” Michonne and Bucky say together. Andrea’s angry now as she looks at them.

“I practically begged The Governor to let you stay,” she says in an undertone.

“We didn't ask for that,” Michonne replies in the same tone. 

“You didn't have to. That's what friends do for each other,” Andrea says.

“It goes both ways,” Michonne says. 

“We’re trying to save your ass,” Bucky adds.

“So you want to run around out there with Walkers on chains eating twigs? Is that right?” 

“We held our own,” Michonne says. “We’re gonna find your friends, like you wanted-”

“Eight months. We spent eight months on the road moving place to place, scavenging, living in a meat locker. That was no life,” Andrea says. Exasperation gives way to pleading. “I'm tired. I'm tired. I don't have another eight months in me. Not like that. And you, I…” She’s only looking at Michonne for that, something Michonne doesn’t want to understand.

“What about me?” Michonne asks, looking at the asphalt instead of Andrea. It isn’t until Andrea speaks that Michonne can look at her again.

“I'm afraid you're gonna disappear,” Andrea says. Michonne doesn’t know what that means. “We always talked about this place, didn't we? A refuge. That idea is what kept us going.” Andrea heaves a heavy breath. For a second, Michonne thinks she’s going to reach out. But Andrea’s hands stay at her sides. Michonne glances at Bucky, who just shakes his head. 

“Are you coming or not?” Michonne says to Andrea.

“Don't do this,” Andrea says, disappointed. “Don't give me an ultimatum. Not after everything.”

“Are you coming or not?” Michonne says again. Andrea sighs. She makes no move to start walking. Michonne nudges Bucky’s side. 

“You'd just slow us down anyway,” Michonne says. They start walking, passing through the gate.

“Michonne! Bucky!” Andrea calls. Neither acknowledges her. They keep going down the cluttered street, leaving Andrea and Woodbury behind. 

*

Carol carries the baby out of the cell to meet everyone while Lori delivers the afterbirth. Carl sits at the table and, after some coaching from Maggie and Oscar, gets to hold his sister for the first time.

“Her name is Judith Charlotte,” Carl tells the group proudly. “I got to pick her first name.” 

“It’s a pretty name,” Beth says. 

“She’s so little,” Ella says, peering at the baby. “Were we all that little?” 

“At one point, yeah,” T-Dog says. “You and Dex mighta been littler, since you’re twins.”

“Now I get how Tiny feels when he looks at us,” Dex says. Big Tiny flushes with embarrassment at that, getting some of the group to laugh. Daryl, however, walks to Carol with a sober expression.

“We got contact on the radio,” he says in a low voice. “Charlie’s Pops. T recognized the voice.” Carol looks over at the silent radio.

“Did you talk to him?” she says. 

“Ella did. Only had a couple minutes,” Daryl says. “He and Charlie’s people are coming out to find us. Told us to stay put.”

“They’re coming for us?” Carol repeats, brow furrowing. “I thought we were going to them.”

“Me too,” Daryl says. “Wonder what changed…”

*

Charlie takes the news of her family’s message in stride.

“So we wait,” she says, wiping the last of the baby juices off her arms with a damp cloth. Charlie tosses the cloth to Beth. “Put that with the laundry, please?” She walks over to the table.

“You’re not wondering why they left their base?” Glenn says.

“No,” Charlie replies. She sits next to the kids. “They stole a country to get me back once. Trekking cross-infested-continent wouldn’t exactly be shocking.”

“They did what?” Oscar says. 

“You can steal a country?” Axel says. “How does one go about that? Do you steal the land? The government? The hearts and minds of the people?”

“You are asking way too many questions about that,” T-Dog says to him. 

“I’m just curious.”

“It’s a long story I’ll tell you some other time,” Charlie says. “Now we shift the plan towards a longer stay in the prison. We’ll definitely have to get started on the farming aspect, but also figure out where the breach in the fence is. Two main goals to be started on tomorrow.”

*

Charlie, Carol, and Daryl go out onto the catwalk to talk. It’s the one place they know they won’t be overheard. 

“So,” Daryl says when Carol and Charlie are done talking. “It’s the three of us now.”

“Is that all right?” Carol asks. 

“I’m sure as hell not complaining about having two women who like me,” Daryl says. Charlie shoves him as Carol laughs. “What? It’s true.”

“You make it sound like you’re not completely gone over us too,” Charlie says. Daryl mutters something about dignity, turning pink. “Yeah, there it is.”

“You’re so cute when you blush,” Carol says to Daryl. 

“I’m a grownass man, I ain’t cute,” Daryl says. 

“You’re damn adorable,” Carol says. Daryl shakes his head and the women exchange a smile around his head.

“The kids should be fine with it,” Charlie says. “Dex and Ella have adapted to getting new parents twice now, the third time shouldn’t be a problem.”

“And Sophia already loves you two,” Carol adds. “It’s not as though she misses her father, the bastard…”

“Nobody does,” Daryl grunts. “Twins’ father ain’t in the picture.”

“Was he a good man?” Carol asks.

“Yeah,” Charlie says. “Yeah, he was. We weren’t… we weren’t together. We were friends, and things happened. He’s a good man. Always has been.” She looks out at the golden streaks cast by the setting sun. “But the three of us are the only parents these kids need.”

*

Oscar ends up doing the story that night, reading Harry Potter out loud to everyone. He does different voices for different characters like a true parent. Several of the adults hadn't read the books and enjoy it a lot- the kids mostly have and will ask questions about things they hadn't noticed before. When Oscar finishes up, they all head to bed except for the obligatory night watch. 

Charlie only has to say to Carol that it would be nice to share a bed before the older woman agrees to it. She and Charlie have to cuddle close in the narrow bed, enjoying the feel of each other’s warmth on their skin. Carol runs her fingers up and down Charlie's arm like she's studying a masterpiece. 

Things are going so well, Charlie muses as she relaxes. She hasn't had this kind of luck since… well, since before Tony and Bruce tried to build an AI from an Infinity Stone. Lori and her baby are okay, Carol is now in the relationship, and Charlie’s family is coming to them, she doesn't have to lead this group to Portland. Things are just going well. Maybe Charlie is entering her next “good luck” phase of life. Maybe it will hold.

*

Carol wakes up when something warm rips away from her side. Her eyes open and there’s a loud thud nearby. Charlie is no longer on the bed. Carol hears whimpering and someone's feet hurrying across the concrete floors. She gets to the edge of the bed, where she can see Charlie, curled in a ball and grabbing at her temples.

“Charlie!” Carol clambers off the bed to reach for her. The running feet come closer as Charlie jerks away from Carol’s touch.

“What happened?” T-Dog says in the doorway.

“I don't know! I woke up and she was on the floor-” Dex squirms in under T-Dog’s arm, going straight for his mother. Other people are coming over now. 

“Mama, it’s okay,” Dex says in a soothing tone. “It's just a nightmare.”

“Get away,” Charlie moans. “He's in my head- I can't stop him-” 

“He's not there,” Dex interrupts. “You're having a nightmare. He's not there.” Slowly, he puts his hand on Charlie's arm. She shakes but stops whimpering. Ella worms her way into the cell and joins her brother.

“What is it this time?” She whispers.

“Ultron,” Dex whispers back. Carol’s not sure if anyone else heard that. T-Dog ushers everyone away, telling them Charlie's just having a nightmare. Daryl can't be kept out, though; he comes in and puts an arm around Carol. 

“Does this happen often?” Carol asks.

“Every once in a while,” Daryl says. “Never had her fall outta bed before, but we ain't had a bed.”

“Did I do something?” Carol says.

“Hell nah,” Daryl says quickly. “She says they just happen. Nothing we can do about it.” He rubs Carol’s shoulder.   
Dex and Ella ease their mother into a more restful sleep. Ella furrows her brow and Charlie rises into the air. Ella floats her onto the bed, setting Charlie on the inner side.

“She should be good now,” Dex says, rubbing his face. “She hasn't had one of these in a while, I forgot how intense they were.”

“You all right, little man?” Daryl says.

“Yeah, yeah. I'm used to this one,” Dex says. “I'm going back to bed. Ella?”

“I'm good.” Ella takes Dex’s hand and they head back out. Daryl pushes Carol back to the bed. 

“You stay with her,” he says. “She does better when someone holds her after.”

“You're sure it wasn't me?” Carol says. “I could have done something-”

“I used to think that too, but Charlie insists it's got nothing to do with who's sleeping next to her,” Daryl says. “You’d be less likely to do it than me, anyway, you're a woman. She needs you, go on.” Carol gets back into the bed. She puts a tentative arm around Charlie and the younger woman curls into Carol with a sigh. Whatever Ultron was, the terror seems to have passed.


	21. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Nat and Clint are on the team to capture Michonne and Barnes, just as predicted. Natasha is the only one who can take down Barnes, and Clint is the best shot with a bow, the quietest deadly weapon they have. Still, Merle takes point. 

They hike through the wood, tracking the minute signs of human passage until they come upon a clearing that smells like death. Body parts, decayed but freshly severed, are arranged in a strange fashion.

“What the hell is this mess?” Merle says, walking up to it. Natasha is at his side, taking in the slightly obscured message.

“She did this,” Tim says, disgusted. No one needs to ask who ‘she’ is.

“It means something, the way it's all set up like that,” Merle says, gesturing to the mess. Natasha looks at Clint, who nods that he also understands.

“The Governor was right to send us out,” Tim says. Merle bends down to look closer.

“Damn straight, Tim. We're doing a righteous public service here,” he says. Natasha rolls her eyes. 

“Go back,” she says. 

“What?” Tim asks. Natasha points to each pile.

“The arms are a G. The legs make an O,” Natasha says, not hiding her contempt. “And that's a back. It says, ‘Go back.’” Merle laughs.

“This is too good. Look at this!” He stands up. “They sent us a biter-gram, y'all!” Natasha looks for Barton to give another eye roll, but he’s on his way up into a tree. Natasha grabs at her pistols as the rustling becomes loud enough for her and the others to hear.

“What’s the deal, kids?” Merle calls, his own gun ready. “You gonna leap outta the woods, two against six, all of us armed to the teeth and you with just your little pig-sticker and bb gun?” A flash catches Natasha’s eye. She ducks just as the shot fires, hitting Tim squarely between the eyes. 

Michonne drops from the tree, slicing into Crowley’s neck and cutting his head off. Before Gargiulo can make a move on her, Natasha gets a shot off by his feet. Gargiulo dances away from her shot and a well-placed arrow. Michonne takes off towards Barnes. Merle shoots and Michonne staggers, but she keeps running. 

“I’ve got her!” Natasha springs up and races after Michonne. 

“Nat!” Clint yells from above. She can hear him clambering down to follow, acting as though he weren’t entirely prepared for this plan.

Natasha runs behind Michonne and then Barnes, too fast for Clint or Merle to keep up. When they finally stop, hidden in a thicket of trees, Natasha pulls out a small transponder and clicks a button.

“What’s that?” Michonne asks, eyes narrowed.

“Electromagnetic signal,” Natasha says. “It only goes to my colleagues- like Barton and Charlie.”

“Does Merle know about it?” Michonne says. Barnes would probably be curious too, if he weren’t busy wrapping Michonne’s leg with gauze. Natasha glances at the injury to see it’s superficial, annoying but not debilitating.

“No. It’s in Barton’s hearing aids,” Natasha says. “You all right?” Michonne nods.

“Had worse,” she says. “You think you can find your friend with that thing? This Charlie girl?”

“She’d have to activate hers,” Natasha says. “Doesn’t matter- we know Charlie. How she thinks. If she’s got a group, she’s gonna behave a certain way.”

*

When Charlie wakes up, she doesn’t seem to remember the nightmare circus last night. She goes about checking on everyone and managing like everything’s normal. T-Dog’s in no mood to discourage that notion. Everyone’s got their shit to deal with. 

T-Dog and Charlie are going over what to do about the breach when Charlie frowns out of nowhere. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the square that turns into the armored suit Maggie wore a few days ago. Something on the square is blinking while it buzzes slightly in Charlie’s hand. 

“What’s that about?” T-Dog asks.

“It’s receiving a signal,” Charlie says, brow furrowed. “The suit’s got a built in transponder, an emergency signal that can only get and give signals from people on my old team.”

“Could it be activated accidentally?” T-Dog says. “How far does that thing go?”

“It could, but it’s unlikely,” Charlie says. “The range isn’t that good, either, it was meant for immediate combat rescues…”

“So someone on your old team is nearby,” T-Dog finishes. “And in trouble.” They both watch the light blink for a moment. Then it stops without them moving.

“Well, they either moved out of range or turned it off,” Charlie says, something strained in her voice. “Nothing we can do now.” She shoves the square back in her pocket. T-Dog decides to let it go.

“I think the yard is the best way to find the broken fence,” he says instead. “Do you think we should take a prisoner to help find it?”

“Probably,” Charlie says. “Oscar seems to know his way around the best, so we’ll take him. Maggie will have to lead the farming, and she’ll need some muscle out there…”

*

After breakfast, Charlie divvies out tasks. Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, Big Tiny, and Axel are working on the farm set-up in the front yard; Charlie, T-Dog, Oscar, and the kids will look for the breach. 

“Of course,” Charlie says after that announcement, “Carl, you can stay in the cell block to help with your sister if you want. We have enough hands.” Carl looks a little torn. 

“We will need you for the blocking off the breach part,” T-Dog says. “So enjoy the break while it lasts.” 

“Okay,” Carl says, laughing. He goes into the cell block with his father. The rest of the group starts congregating for their separate tasks, with the exception of Daryl, who walks up to Charlie.

“Shouldn’t I be with you and the twins?” he asks. 

“You should be where you’re needed, which today is out front,” Charlie says. “You’re the one who doesn’t like it when prisoners outnumber the rest of us in any group.” 

“Yeah, but you had a rough night,” Daryl says in a low voice. 

“And you know more about farming than T-Dog,” Charlie replies. “I’m fine. Now get your ass over there so we can get everything done and maybe have some alone time later.” She kisses his cheek and sends him on his way. The fact that he knew she had a bad night means a few other people know as well… which is not something Charlie likes.

*

Dex knows something’s up. 

He follows his mother along the fenceline, Ella trailing after them with the others. Ella is letting her fingers drag on the barbed wire, sending out little ripples of energy into the metal, just like she had done in the vents. The ripples go through the metal until they hit the ends of the wire. The break is still a while away from where they are.

“You haven’t had an Ultron dream in a long time,” Dex says to Mama. She sighs. 

“I think it was a stress response,” Mama answers. “With Judith being born, that was the last of my big worries to be resolved. I could relax, but I’ve been running on adrenaline so long my brain was still stressed and pulled up a memory to match the stress.”

“Okay,” Dex says, knowing she’s convinced by that. “What about the signal you got earlier? Who do you think it was?”

“I’m not sure,” Mama says. “Romanoff and Barton were supposed to come out to this area, but I’d hoped they were still up in New York when shit hit the fan. Rogers was somewhere in this part of the country last anyone heard from him. It could be any of them.” She puts her hand on the top of her axe, holding the cool metal surface. “There’s no real way to know which it was or where they are…”

“Unless you turn on your transponder,” Dex says. “Which you don’t want to do.” Mama gives him a look of reluctant amusement.

“Downside of having a mind-reader for a kid,” she says. “I don’t… I want to know that they’re okay, and help them if they’re not, but…” She sighs. “I don’t really want to deal with what happens if they meet up with us. Even one of them would change everything we have going here, and I don’t know how I’m going to be able to handle that.” Her hand clenches around the axe head. There’s a welling of guilt in her mind mixed with anxiety, and Dex doesn’t like it.

“Well,” he says, thinking it over. “You can’t go out and look for them, you have too much to do. But if I go on runs with people, I could put my feelers out for them and see if they’re okay. If they are, we don’t have to do anything. If not, we can plan something. Would that work?” Mama doesn’t answer for a while, thinking through her feelings. Ella hurries up during that quiet. 

“Look!” She points ahead of them. Several yards away, they can see a pile of bricks spilling out from the back of the building towards a bent fence. The building itself looks like it exploded outward, with charred sides and two stories of hallway exposed.

“Oh, shit,” Mama says. “We are definitely not fixing that.” She turns back to T-Dog, Sophia, and Oscar. “Bring that map over! We gotta find a block point inside!” Mama looks back at Dex as those three come up. “We’ll try your plan.”

*

Everyone is pulled off farming duty to help with making a block point. The only exceptions are those assigned to watch the gates, those helping Lori, and those making a run for supplies. Glenn is in charge of that group, which is him, Maggie, and Dex. He’d been surprised, as were many of the others, but Charlie had said Dex was the best person to identify a safe place to scavenge and keep watch. No one exactly disagreed. Many didn’t like it, but they didn’t disagree.

*

Michonne’s leg is getting worse.

The four had a long way to go to get to any of the places Clint had marked as possible for Charlie’s group, and all that walking is not doing Michonne’s injury any favors. Despite their concerns about Merle, they decide to try a small store for pain meds or more bandages.   
Bucky leads the way into the parking lot, rifle at the ready. Clint and Michonne are next, the former supporting the latter, and Natasha takes the rear. 

“Clear,” Bucky whispers once he’s cleared the first row of cars. Clint helps Michonne through, turned sideways to fit. Natasha hisses.

“Contact!” They all freeze. Natasha hurries into the spot between the cars, waving Bucky in. She points to the door of the store. A boy is standing there with a hatchet that must be as long as his whole arm. He stares at their hiding spot like he can see right through the car. 

“We just hit the powdered formula jackpot!” A man’s voice carries outside before he exits the store. He’s a young man, dressed in clothes dirtier than the four behind the car. He holds a shopping basket full of stuff. A young woman follows him out with a similar load.

“We got beans, batteries, cocktail wieners, mustards, and a few toys,” she adds. “Baby toys. Sorry, Dex.”

“Uh-huh,” the boy says, still looking at the four. The adults walk right past him to put their burdens in the car, not even noticing his stare.

“It’s a straight shot back to the prison from here,” the man says. “Probably make it in time for dinner.”

“I like the quiet,” the woman says. “Back there, back home, you can always hear them outside the fence, matter where you are.” Bucky and Natasha tense suddenly. A second later, Clint sees Merle Dixon coming up behind the kid- Dex. Shit. Before any of them can warn him, Dex is grabbed by Merle and the knife is stuck right in front of his neck.

“And where is it y’all good people are calling home?” The adults with Dex whirl around, dropping their baskets. Clint goes to help when both Michonne and Natasha grab him. The adults with Dex take out guns.

“Merle?” the man says, recognition in his voice.

“Well, well,” Merle laughs. “If ain’t little Glenn! What a small world!”

“You made it,” Glenn says, voice awed. Then he sobers. “Let him go!”

“Tell me if my brother’s alive first,” Merle says. Dex squirms under Merle’s hand and Clint grits his teeth.

“Yeah. He’s fine,” Glenn says shortly. “Let the kid go.” 

“How about this,” Merle says, hand spreading to cover much of Dex’s chest. “You take me to see my brother and we call everything square, Atlanta, this, everything.” The adults glance at each other. Dex shakes his head.

“We’ll tell Daryl you’re here, and he’ll come out to meet you,” Glenn decides. “Now give us the boy-”

“Hold up. Just hold up.” Merle’s blade inches upward and Glenn holds out a hand.

“Whoa. Whoa.” 

“Nat,” Clint whispers. “You know-”

“We can’t get there fast enough,” Natasha whispers back. “Won’t help.”

“The fact that we found each other is a miracle,” Merle says. “Come on, now. I’m the one who’s got no reason to trust you, after you left me on that rooftop. You can trust me.”

“No, you trust us!” Glenn says. “Give us the boy and stay here.” Merle sighs. 

“Then I guess we’re doing this the hard way.” He takes his hand off Dex’s chest and pulls out the gun from his waistband. He points it at Dex’s head. “Drop your weapons or I blow his brains out. We’re going for a drive.” Glenn and the woman set their guns down. Merle directs them into the car, both weapons staying on Dex. Clint has never hated Merle more than the moment that he hauls the kid into the car. 

The car drives away. The four get out from between the cars. 

“We just let Merle kidnap Charlie’s kid!” Clint explodes. “What the fuck, Natasha!”

“You know we weren’t close enough to make a difference!” Natasha replies, just as angry. “You think I wanted him to get away?” 

“No, I just-” Clint growls. “We gotta help!”

“We will,” Michonne says. She steps away from him. “Glenn said it was a straight shot back to the prison. That’s where they’re holed up. We get there, rouse the cavalry, and rescue the kid.” 

“Right,” Natasha says with a nod. “We know where they are, we’ll get there faster.” Michonne limps over to the dropped baskets. Bucky follows. The two of them get down to pile everything into their bags. Natasha and Clint exchange quick looks of mutual fury before taking watch. 

*

Dex doesn’t know what to do. 

They drive where Merle’s telling them, his gun at Dex’s head the whole time. If it were Ella here, she could just pull it out of his hand with her powers and shove him out of the car. But Ella’s not. It’s Dex, who can only listen to Maggie and Glenn’s panicked thoughts while they drive further and further from the prison. He’s useless. Just like they used to tell him at the bad place. He can’t do anything to help. He can just sit there.

The car comes up to a big wall. Merle has Glenn stop and park as men with guns look at them suspiciously. Merle drags Dex out of the car, telling the other two to get out too..

“Hey, boys!” Merle calls. “It’s me, Dixon! Got some fresh bodies! Let us in!” The men whistle and yell to each other. Slowly, the gate opens up. Men point guns at Maggie and Glenn as they all walk in.

“Lock those two up,” Merle says, nodding at them. “I’m bringing this one to Milton’s place.”

“No!” Maggie shouts. “No, don’t take him-” She gets slapped in the face with a gun. 

“I’ll be okay,” Dex says quickly. “Don’t worry, I’ll be okay.” Glenn’s face looks like he’s been stabbed. He doesn’t want Dex to be comforting them, he wants Dex to be safe. He blames himself. That makes it worse. 

*

Late that afternoon, everyone has come back to the cell block. The hallway that leads to the breach has been blocked off with cell doors that have been chained together and affixed to the walls. Ella managed to wedge the doors in tightly with her powers, so she’s napping very soundly. The rest of the group is getting a bit antsy as the hours tick by without a signal from those keeping watch about their friends returning. 

“It’s getting late,” Beth says, sitting by her father with her hands clasped in her lap. “Do you think they’re okay?” 

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Hershel says. He does his best not to glance towards Charlie, who’s sitting by the radio. She plays with the dials and switches seemingly without purpose. Daryl stands near her. He wants to go out after them, but he knows it’s too close to dark for anyone to be out. Daryl takes people out there, he might be signing their death warrants.

“Hello?” The radio’s speakers come to life, a voice issuing out clearly. The whole group jumps in surprise. “Hello, this is Hawkeye calling for Whirlwind. Come in, Whirlwind.”

“What the hell kind of name is Whirlwind?” Rick says from by his cell. Charlie picks up the speaker.

“Hawkeye, this is Whirlwind,” she says. “Come in, Hawkeye.”

“Whirlwind, I got a group of four heading to your location, one is injured,” Hawkeye says. “We ran into some friends of yours, we’ve got news on them.” Charlie glances up at Daryl. 

“Are they all right, Hawkeye?” she says.

“They are alive, but they are in danger,” Hawkeye says. “Can’t discuss particulars on an open channel. Are we clear to enter?”

“Hawkeye, you are clear,” Charlie replies. “Any familiar faces in your group?”

“Three out of four, Whirlwind. We should be knocking on your door in about ten minutes,” Hawkeye says. 

“Ten minutes. I’ll be waiting,” Charlie says. There’s no further words. Charlie sets the speaker down and gets up.

“Who the hell was that?” Daryl says. Charlie picks up her axe and shoves it into its holster.

“Old colleague. We can trust him.”

“Think he was that signal from this morning?” T-Dog asks. Charlie nods. 

“Why’d he call you Whirlwind?” Rick says. “Why’s he Hawkeye?”

“They’re codenames. It’s probably the only way we’d be able to identify each other for sure these days,” Charlie says. “I’m gonna need T-Dog, Daryl, Tiny… and either Rick or Oscar, whichever one wants to. We’ll have to open the gates and I want that person I don’t know suitably intimidated before they get too close.”

*

The shopping basket keeps knocking into Michonne’s leg. The cans of formula shift every time, making clicking noises. Walkers are attracted by the noise, but the severed heads that Rushman carries by the hair keep them at bay. 

When they get to the fences, they are met by a small woman and a scowling man. A pair of large men is making noise some yards down, distracting the Walkers. The pair at the gate pull it open for the newcomers. Rushman drops the heads before heading in. Bucky helps Michonne hurry through the gate. The two at the gate shut it as quickly as they can. 

“Well,” the woman says, turning to them. “This wasn’t the group I was expecting.” Her eyes are on Bucky with that. Bucky shrugs.

“We sure as hell weren’t expecting it either,” Rushman says. “You okay, kid?” She puts a hand on the woman’s shoulder and the woman nods.

“I’m fine.” She looks at Michonne, then Michonne’s leg. “What happened?”

“Got shot,” Michonne says. The two large men come over now, one of them in a prison jumpsuit. 

“We’d best get you inside, get that taken care of,” the woman says. “Do you want me to take that- is that baby formula?” She points to the basket. Michonne nods.

“Glenn dropped it,” she says. “Figured you need it.” A flicker goes through the prison group, a momentary show of fear. 

“Thanks. T, would you take the basket so she can move faster?” the woman says. The shorter of the big men holds his hand out and Michonne gives him the basket. They all head for the inner gate, where two more men wait to let them in. The inner gate is pulled open and Michonne’s leg collapses under her. Bucky’s arms are around Michonne before she can hit the ground. 

“I got you, Choni,” he says. Bucky hefts Michonne into a bridal carry. She gives him a look.

“Just coz you carry me over the threshold doesn’t mean I gotta kiss you,” Michonne says. Bucky scoffs.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Someone snickers, but Michonne isn’t sure who. The woman and a few of the men walk ahead of Bucky while the others walk behind with Rushman and Barton. Michonne makes note of the cleared yard, the overturned bus, and the vehicle tracks going up to the prison. They did a number on this place to get it clear. 

*

Dex sits in the folding chair, trying not to move too much. The man with him, Shumpert, just stands by the door with his arms crossed. He doesn’t want to look at Dex. He doesn’t want to know why the boy is here. 

Finally, the door opens. Two men walk in. One is tall and in charge, the other unsure but curious. 

“Thanks, Shumpert,” the tall one says. “We’ll handle it from here.” Shumpert leaves. The tall man turns to Dex. He smiles.

“Hi there,” he says. “I’m the Governor. Who might you be?” 

“Dex Spencer,” Dex says. 

“Nice to meet you, Dex,” the Governor says. “This here is my friend Milton.” He gestures to the other man, who waves. “He’s gonna look you over, make sure you’re not hurt. Is that okay?” 

“I guess,” Dex says. “Where are my friends?” Milton looks at the Governor, who nods him on. Milton comes over to Dex.

“I’m going to check for bites and scratches first,” he says. 

“Whatever. Where are my friends?” Dex says again.

“Your friends are somewhere secure, so we can figure out if they’re a threat to our town,” the Governor says while Milton checks Dex’s body. “Merle said they drew on him.”

“Because he had a knife at my neck,” Dex replies. “He grabbed me.”

“They left him on the rooftop to die. But I can understand why you’re upset,” the Governor says. “Merle has a very rough touch, I’ll admit that.” Milton steps away. 

“No wounds,” he says. “What happened to your teeth?”

“They haven’t grown in yet,” Dex says. “I have a genetic condition.”

“Ah,” Milton says. “I’m going to check your blood pressure and breathing. I’ll be right back with the tools.” He walks over to a table of medical supplies.

“I understand you’re with a larger group, Dex,” the Governor says. “Your parents in that group?”

“Yeah,” Dex says. 

“That’s good. You’re lucky to still have them,” the Governor says. “Do you know where they are?”

“At camp,” Dex says. He knows why the Governor wants to know where the rest of the group is, and Dex is not about to tell him where to commit his next murder spree. 

“And where’s camp?” the Governor says. Dex shrugs. “Dex, my friend, your parents must be worried sick about you. If we’re going to let them know where you are, bring them back here where it’s safe, we need to know where to find them.”

“I don’t know. I was in the back seat, I couldn’t see much of the roads,” Dex says. The Governor smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. 

“Right.” Milton comes back with a stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. He puts them on the table beside Dex. He begins rolling up Dex’s sleeve. Dex is so focused on the Governor that he doesn’t realize which arm until Milton abruptly stops.

“What is that?” Milton asks and Dex looks down. The number 10 is still inked into the skin just below his elbow in thin black lines. Dex barely even remembers the number is there most of the time, since his sleeves cover it, and since the bad men were the ones to put it there, he doesn’t really want to remember it’s there. 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” the Governor says, standing over Dex as well. “We’ve got ourselves an escaped Hydra experiment.” Dex freezes. The Governor is recalling his time as a Hydra analyst now, and Dex knows he is, to borrow a phrase from Dad, completely fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note about Michonne's characterization: it's a little different than the show because she has Bucky, who she trusts implicitly, which lets her be a little less guarded. Her concern for Dex of course comes from her maternal instincts, which the show doesn't emphasize until later.


	22. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some mild claustrophobia in the second section of text

While T-Dog had guessed that Charlie’s former colleagues would be at least a little out of the ordinary, he had not expected the guy with the metal arm. Like, seriously, this dude has what appears to be a fully articulated, completely functional metal arm. It would have been hidden under his sleeve if the sleeve wasn’t pulled up when he picked up his injured friend with the dreads. T-Dog didn’t even know that technology existed before the Turn.

Still, T-Dog doesn’t mention the arm thing while they walk the newcomers to the cell block. He compliments the redhead on her Walker-repellent technique and she thanks him before asking where he learned about the idea. T-Dog tells her about Rick’s crazy idea to get them out of Atlanta. The archer barks out a laugh while the redhead rolls her eyes with a smirk.

Once they all get to the rec room of the cell, Charlie has the metal arm guy put the lady with dreads on a bench. Hershel crutches over quickly, Carl behind him with a stool.

“What do we have?” he says.

“Gunshot. Looks like it’s glancing, but I’d look it over to be sure,” Charlie says. “Miss, this is Hershel, he’s a doctor. He’ll take good care of your leg.” Carl puts the stool down beside the bench. Hershel sits and puts the crutches aside.

“What happened to your leg?” the lady asks.

“Got bit. Charlie cut it off to save my life,” Hershel says. “My bag?” He turns. T-Dog sees Ella standing in the door to the cell block, brow furrowed.

“What’s he doing here?” she demands, glaring at the metal arm guy. 

“Ella, this is Bucky. He’s a friend of mine,” Charlie says quickly. 

“He tried to kill you!” Ella exclaims. Most of the room turns to Charlie with raised brows. Bucky just winces.

“Hydra made him do that,” Charlie says. “They were controlling his mind. Now he’s free of that. Right?” She looks at Bucky and the lady with dreads. Both nod.

“He’s good,” the lady says. 

“Ella, we never would have brought him here if we thought he would hurt your mom,” the archer says. “She’s practically our sister.” Ella, still eyeing Bucky suspiciously, comes over to Hershel with the bag. She hands it to him before following Carl back into the cell block. 

“Okay, well, that was not the most auspicious start,” Charlie says. “We all know Bucky’s name now. This is Clint Barton, that’s Natasha Romanoff, and… I’m sorry, but I don’t know your name.” She looks at the lady with dreads.

“Michonne,” the lady answers shortly. Charlie blows off the suspicious lack of a last name and the bluntness of the lady’s speech far easier than the rest of the group.

“Michonne. Great,” Charlie says. “These guys are my group. Daryl is my partner, T-Dog is my second-in-command. Hershel’s our doctor. This here is Big Tiny and that’s Rick. The kids are Carl and my daughter Ella- wait, how the hell did you know she’s my daughter?”

“Andrea told us,” Barton says. 

“Andrea’s alive?” T-Dog says. 

“Last we saw,” Romanoff replies. “She was with these two until recently.”

“What happened to her?” Rick says.

“What happened to our people?” Daryl says. 

“Woodbury,” Romanoff says. “It’s this town not too far from here, with big walls and a charismatic leader who calls himself the Governor. Barton and I were there for a while, thinking we were protecting people. Turns out we weren’t.” She scowls.

“The Governor’s been looking for other survivors. If it’s just a few, he’ll have them brought back to town. If it’s a settlement, or a military unit…” Barton sighs. “He had his men kill them. He doesn’t want the people in Woodbury knowing there are alternatives to his leadership. It took these two showing up for us to figure it out, because they refused to buy his shit.”

“They left, the Governor sent a group out to kill them, including us,” Romanoff continues. “We’d already planned to meet up with them and we managed to get away from them-”

“Except Merle,” Michonne interrupts. T-Dog double-takes. Surely it’s not the same Merle. “He was still looking, or maybe looking for a ride. He came across your people and we were too far to do anything but watch when he grabbed the kid. Started demanding this Glenn guy take him to see his brother.” Well, fuck. It is the same Merle. Of course that motherfucker survived.

“His brother?” Charlie says. “Who the hell is this Merle guy? Who’s his brother?” She looks at her people, but stops abruptly when she sees her boyfriend’s guilt-ridden face. “Oh.”

“Merle Dixon,” Rick says with venom. “I can’t believe he’s still alive- with one hand?”

“He’s got a nifty blade apparatus there,” Barton says. “Held it right at Dex’s neck. If he wasn’t, we could have maybe been able to get the kid away from him.”

“All three of your people refused to give you up,” Romanoff says to Charlie, who’s now focused on the middle distance. “Even Dex, he shook his head. So Merle brought them back to Woodbury.”

“Why?” T-Dog asks when Charlie doesn’t say anything. “What do you think he’s gonna do?”

“The Governor will want to know where you guys are,” Romanoff says. “I imagine he’ll try to get answers out of the adults. I’m not sure what will happen to Dex.”

“When you say get answers,” Hershel says, finished with Michonne’s leg. 

“Hershel’s daughter Maggie was with Glenn and Dex,” Rick says. Barton and Romanoff exchange a look.

“It won’t be pleasant,” Bucky says, voice soft. Hershel nods grimly. 

“So what do we do?” Big Tiny says. “We can’t go ask for them back.”

“Draw me a map,” Charlie says finally. She looks at Romanoff and Barton. “Draw me a map of Woodbury. Show me where the guards are stationed, where Glenn and Maggie are likely being held, where Dex might be, what the terrain outside is like. I want to know everything about this place before I take back my family.” She storms towards the door leading outside. Daryl goes after her. T-Dog sighs.

“I’ll get you folks some paper,” he says. “Hershel, I’ll take your bag. Can you have Beth or Carol make up something for these guys to eat?”

“Wait, before that. We brought you the supplies Glenn and Maggie dropped,” Bucky says quickly, sliding the bag off his shoulders. “Let me get them for you.”

*

Dex tries to push away from the Governor and Milton, run away, but the Governor wraps strong arms around Dex and hauls him towards the far end of the lab. Dex struggles, arms trapped under the Governor’s. Milton unlocks a door and the Governor drops Dex inside the room beyond it. Dex lands on his hands and knees. By the time he gets back up, the door is shut. 

Panic takes over. In his mind, Dex is back in the punishment room at the bad place, and he bangs on the heavy door.

“Let me out!” he screams. “Let me out, please! Please!” But the Governor and Milton walk away. Dex keeps hitting the door, breathing hard.

“Kid!” A voice comes from behind Dex. “Kid, you’re gonna hurt yourself, calm down!” Dex stops banging on the door. The mind nearest to him is angry, but not at Dex. All it feels for Dex is concern; the anger is directed at the people who put Dex in here. Slowly, Dex turns around.

The man looking down at Dex has his hands out, reaching for Dex but not touching him. He slowly squats to meet Dex’s eye level. Dex then notices the singular lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, casting a weak light over everything. That calms him down considerably, since the punishment room had no lights or windows to let light in. Dex looks back at the man and realizes with a start that he has seen this face before, in his mother’s memories.

“Are you all right?” Eliot Spencer asks, lowering his hands. “Did they hurt you?” 

“N-no,” Dex says. “They just- just threw me in here.” 

“That must have scared you,” Eliot says. Dex nods. “Why don’t you sit down, catch your breath? I’ll get you some water.” Eliot gestures to a table and chair set against one wall. Beyond that is a sink and mirror, then a toilet like the ones in the prison. Dex lets Eliot lead him over to the table and chair. Eliot picks up a water bottle off the table as Dex sits down, then a small cup from the sink. Eliot pours the water into the cup and Dex notices the thick chain around Eliot’s waist.

“What’s that for?” Dex says, pointing to the chain. Eliot hands Dex the cup before answering.

“Security measure. They’re afraid I’ll make a break for it before they finish their ‘research,’” Eliot says. He reaches back and gives the chain a short yank, making the links on the floor rattle. Dex sees the bolted ring they’re hooked to in the very center of the room. “Kinda overkill, but it does work.”

“You’re a mutant too?” Dex says. 

“Not exactly,” Eliot says, thinking about some god. “Name’s Eliot. What’s yours?”

“I’m Dex Spencer,” Dex says. “Eliot is my grandfather’s name.” Eliot looks at him for a second, studying his features. After a moment, he raises a brow, thinking how Dex could be Charlie’s son. Dex nods at him. Eliot gives a small smile then.

“It’s a good name,” he says. “Have a drink, Dex. It’ll help you feel better. I’d have saved some food if I’d known I was having company…”

“It’s okay.” Dex lifts the cup to his mouth, much calmer. His granddad is here. They’ll figure this out together. Everything will be okay.

*

Charlie just keeps walking. Her head is swimming with the thought of her son, her fragile little boy, in the hands of people that make Natasha Romanoff and Bucky Barnes shiver with disgust. 

“Charlie! Charlie!” Daryl calls after her. “Charlie, come on, just talk to me-” Charlie whirls around.

“About what?” she demands. “How I sent our son out into danger? How he and our friends are now being held by control freaks with guns and it’s all my fault?”

“It ain’t your fault,” Daryl says, reaching out for her. Charlie jerks away. 

“It is my fault!” Her voice breaks, tears coming into her eyes. “Dex wanted to go out because I got a signal from either Natasha or Clint and I was too fucking scared to signal back and see if they were all right. I was scared of what would happen when they met everyone here and tell them my story. And now Dex, Glenn, and Maggie are paying for it. I never should have sent them out.”

“There’s no way we coulda known that they’d get tapped!” Daryl answers. “You think you’re the only one feeling guilty? Shit, Charlie, it was my brother who had a knife at Dex’s throat! We all got guilt over this! Rick, T-Dog, they’re the ones who left Merle on that roof and pissed him off! Not one person in our group argued with you sending Dex out with Glenn and Maggie, or them going out at all! Everybody’s fucking guilty! What we gotta do now is get over it and get our people back!” He stops and they stand there, staring at each other with heaving chests and watery eyes. Finally, Charlie wipes her face.

“I’ve never had to do this,” she says softly. “Be a parent with a missing kid. I don’t know how to handle it.”

“We do it together,” Daryl says. “You, me, Carol. Together-”

“Damn right.” They both turn to see Carol striding up. She comes over and puts a hand on each of them. “I’ve been that parent. Sophia went missing and I almost lost my mind. So I know Daryl’s right. We hunker down and find a way to get our family back. Whatever it takes.” Carol squeezes their arms. Charlie nods. 

“Whatever it takes.”

*

Bucky sits at one of the metal tables with Michonne. They’re writing up a description of the land outside Woodbury- well, Michonne’s writing. Bucky’s hands are unsteady. They’ve been shaking since he saw the look on Charlie’s face when she left. He’d seen that expression on her face before, more than once, and he hated it. More often than not, it had been his fault.

“Excuse me, Mister?” Bucky looks up to see the girl, the one who doesn’t have Charlie’s eyes, looking at him shyly. “Is your hand metal? It looks metal.” Bucky nods. He pulls up his sleeve and the girl’s eyes widen.

“Whoa,” Carl says, coming up next to the girl. “That is so cool. How did you get that?”

“I fell down a mountain,” Bucky says. “Lost the old one. Crazy scientists built me a new one.”

“The bad men? Like the ones who had Ella and Dex?” Carl says. Bucky nods. “Well, that’s not so cool. It’s good that you’re okay now.” Bucky pulls down his sleeve.

“Thanks,” he says. “Cool hat.” Carl tugs on the brown wide-rim on his head. 

“It’s my dad’s,” the boy says. “He gave it to me after I got better from being shot.” 

“You were shot?” Bucky says, brow raised. “Before or after the crazy started?”

“After,” Carl says. “It was an accident. Hershel and Charlie saved me.”

“Charlie’s good like that,” Bucky says. 

“She’s the best,” Carl says with devoted admiration. Bucky smirks, remembering when Charlie used to have that look about her folks. He wonders if she still gets that look.

The door clangs open. Charlie, Daryl, and the short-haired woman who’d gone after them come back in. Charlie’s eyes are red-rimmed, but she’s got a determined set to her shoulders that seems to bring new life to every single person in her group. 

“How’s that map coming along?” she asks of Romanoff and Barton.

“We’re about halfway through. Trying to be thorough,” Barton says. Charlie nods. She sees Carl and the girl by Bucky. “What are you three planning?”

“Bucky was telling me and Sophia about his arm,” Carl says. “Then I told him about me getting shot.”

“Tough kids you have here,” Michonne says, giving Carl a nod. 

“It’s to their credit. We just give them the skills and the tools.” Charlie’s daughter materializes at her side, her skinny arms wrapping around Charlie’s waist. With her short wavy hair and sharp cheekbones, Ella doesn’t look that much like her mother- except for her eyes. Ella’s eyes are exactly Charlie’s eyes, down to the suspicious glare she fixes on Bucky. Bucky is pretty sure he knows why she doesn’t like him. He doesn’t blame her for it either.

“Easy, kid.” Daryl reaches over and musses Ella’s hair. “He’s gonna help get your brother back.”

“But I shot him,” Ella says, and Bucky recalls a thinner, shaved Ella from the last time he’d been ordered to kill Charlie.

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky says. He reaches for his flesh shoulder, where that scar sits. “That was a nice shot.”

“Not to be the wet blanket, but why did Ella need to shoot him and why is he not upset about it?” the short-haired woman asks with wide eyes.

“Bucky has been the unfortunate victim of a lot of brainwashing by Hydra,” Charlie says. “Hydra doesn’t like me much, so they would send him after me. Ella was there for the last attempt. But we’re cool now.”

“You’re cool now,” the woman repeats, somewhere between amusement and exasperation. “Okay.” She shakes her head like she’s used to these kinds of remarks. Most of the group seems to be similarly accustomed to it, though the ones in prison uniforms are not. They’re a little perturbed. 

“We’ve got that write-up of the landscape you asked for,” Michonne says. She holds up the pages that someone had torn out of a notebook for her. Charlie comes over, Ella still hanging on. Charlie takes the pages and immediately begins scanning through. Michonne studies the smaller woman. 

“Can I ask you something?” Michonne says. Charlie glances up.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“I get why he’s Hawkeye-” Michonne tips her head towards Barton. “-with the arrows and the sharpshooting. But Whirlwind isn’t exactly as clear.” Charlie lowers the pages as her cheeks flush red. 

“I was born with the surname Wyndham,” she says. “I eventually changed it to my adoptive dad’s name, but at the time I was asked to come up with a codename, it was still Wyndham. I was young and stupid and nobody stopped me from picking a pun.”

“Are you kidding? I think Whirlwynd’s a great codename!” Barton protests over some muffled snickering.

“You’re the only one,” Charlie says. “I would love to never hear it again.”

“That’s so not gonna happen,” Lori says from the chair where she holds the baby. Michonne has been deliberately not looking at that baby. Bucky hopes he’s the only one who noticed. “We may have to change Judith’s name now…”

“Yeah, Judith Whirlwynd Grimes just sounds so much better,” Rick comments. 

*

“I gotta hand it to you,” Merle says as Glenn pants with pain. “A lot tougher than I remember. No surprise you lasted this long- shoot, I figured with the way Officer Friendly abandoned people, you’d have been left behind by now.” Glenn lets the blood drip down his face and onto his pants.

“Dex,” he says for what must be the millionth time. “Where is Dex?”

“Ain’t your concern at the moment,” Merle answers. “But I’ll be sure to give him a big good night kiss for you- if you tell me where the group’s at.” Glenn lifts his head to look Merle.

“It’s only a matter of time before they come looking,” he says. 

“I'll bake a cake with pink frosting. Would they like that?” Merle says. “Ain't nobody coming.”

“She is,” Glenn replies, making Merle pause. “You don’t know Dex’s mother. She finds out you took her kid and you’ll be lucky if she just kills you.” Merle scoffs.

“You think I’m afraid of some little bitch with an axe to grind?” he says.

“She sent Shane flying across a field and nearly through a wall,” Glenn says through gritted teeth. “She killed a man by punching through his skull. You don’t stand a chance against her- and she’s not alone.” Something flickers in Merle’s eyes, something that could be fear. Good, Glenn thinks viciously. He should be afraid.

*

After poring over the map and the descriptions provided to her, Charlie calls everyone together to hear the plan she’s come up with. It hinges on her former teammates following her lead, something she’s not entirely sure will happen.

“I’ve divided us into four teams,” Charlie begins. “A Team is the usual suspects and Beth; B is T-Dog, Carol, Lori, Hershel, Axel, and Tiny. Those two teams will stay here. A is on watch from dusk til dawn, members of B can take over at night. B is focused on keeping the prison at status quo. T-Dog is in charge.” The named people nod in understanding.

“C Team is Daryl, Oscar, Clint and Rick. D will be me, Michonne, Bucky, and Natasha,” Charlie says. “We’re going to Woodbury. C is on distractions and cover while D finds our people. We’ll stay together most of the time, unless we need a big distraction.”

“You sure you wanna be with the guy who tried to kill you several times?” Oscar asks. 

“Whenever he’s been in his right mind, Bucky’s a self-appointed guardian,” Charlie says. Bucky tries not to smile at that. “He and Natasha have the most experience with this kind of operation besides me, so I want them with me.”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Clint says, somewhat petulant. 

“You have always been an excellent distraction,” Charlie answers. 

“That’s true,” Natasha chimes in. She gives Clint a shit-eating grin and he punches her arm. Looks like they’re onboard with taking Charlie’s lead. 

“How do you plan on getting past the wall?” Michonne says. 

“That’s the easy part,” Charlie says. “I’m going to blow up their front lawn.”

*

Dex learns pretty fast that Eliot is kept under close watch. Between experiments, Milton stays near the small room so as to be able to hear what Eliot’s doing. Normally, it’s not very interesting, since Eliot meditates a lot. But today, Milton is distracted by an experiment with a dying man. Dex tells Eliot so, and how he knows, and then they can talk.

“We came out for you,” Eliot says in a low voice. They’re sitting at the small table with a pack of cards and mostly ignored poker game in case Milton walks in. “Me, Alec, Parker, Sophie, Nate. As soon as we got word from Charlie as to where she was, we packed up a couple vans and headed out. Wasn’t easy, but we made it all the way out here. We’d managed to avoid hostile groups until I ran into Merle Dixon.”

“You too?” Dex says with a scowl. Eliot nods.

“I was out looking for signs of game, things to hunt. I did it on my own before bringing someone else along for the actual hunt,” he says. “I had my walkie out- Alec fixed it up to bypass whatever’s been messing with the signals- when I heard somebody coming. Told the others, then hid the walkie in a bush. Merle and a couple others showed up, tried talking me into coming to their place. They weren’t gonna let me leave, so I just did my best to act like I’d been alone. I think they bought it- never pushed on the questioning in that direction. I was planning on playing along til I could get a chance to slip away, but-” 

The door to the lab proper groans open and they pick up their cards quickly. But the focus is on the dying man, for Milton, the Governor, and-

“Andrea,” Dex whispers in surprise. “She’s alive!”

“Friend of yours?” Eliot asks.

“Yeah. We thought she was killed when the farm got overrun,” Dex says. He listens closely- Andrea’s never been to the lab before, and she can’t see the door to their little cell past Milton’s setup. “She doesn’t know you’re here.”

“What about the other two?” Eliot says. Dex concentrates.

“No. The Governor doesn’t want her to know,” he says. Eliot nods.

“Good. Means he doesn’t trust her to take his side over yours,” he says. Dex turns back to him. 

“When did they lock you in here?” 

“When I got bit,” Eliot says. “On the way here, we were surprised by a small group of Biters- stupid ass name, Biters- and I got careless. Thing bit me. Merle and his pals noticed just in time for the bite to heal up like it never happened.”

“So you’re like Mama, then,” Dex concludes. Eliot shrugs.

“Yes and no. I don’t die, she doesn’t stay dead,” he says. “Came from the same place. Cursed by the same god.”

“Cursed isn’t how most people would put it,” Dex says carefully. 

“Most people don’t have to live with it,” Eliot answers. “Point is, Milton and the Governor are hoping I can provide them a miracle cure, and they’re hoping the same thing about you because of your mom, which means we need to get you the hell out of here.”

“Got any ideas?” Dex says. “Coz I don’t see how we’re getting out of this building, let alone out of the town.” Eliot huffs.

“I’m working on it.”

*

Carol hangs back by the cell block door as the cars are packed. She knows everyone going is perfectly capable of the tasks set for them, but her gut still churns with worry for them and for the people they need to rescue. 

“Hey.” Daryl comes over to Carol with a muted kind of concern on his face. “You take care of yourself, okay?” 

“Nine lives, remember?” Carol replies, smiling for him. Daryl gives a soft scoff, a smirk on his lips. Charlie joins them now. 

“You guys should be all set,” she says. “Keep an eye on things, won’t you? T-Dog’s great with security and keeping things running, but interpersonal conflicts might be too much-”

“I’ve got this,” Carol assures her. “Don’t worry about us. Worry about getting our people back.” She puts her hand on Charlie’s jaw. 

“Right,” Charlie says. “We’ll bring them back.” She leans over and kisses Carol, full on the mouth. It’s a very nice kiss, the kind Carol hasn’t had in years. When Charlie pulls back, Daryl bends down and kisses Carol too, a similarly wonderful kiss, though a bit rougher with his stubble. 

“Hold down the fort for us,” he says when it’s done. Carol nods.

“Be careful.”

*

They pack up two cars, the green SUV and the big van. Natasha is very happy to see that van- Hardison’s engineering and Spencer’s preparedness combined in the best way in the vans they used for jobs, and it had saved Natasha’s ass at least once before. 

Clint and Natasha linger near the van as people make goodbyes. Barnes and Michonne are having a whispered debate about Andrea by the other car, so they aren’t in earshot as Charlie comes up to the former spies.

“Thanks for going along with my plans,” Charlie says in a soft voice. 

“We’ve had experience with your plans. We know you’re good at this,” Clint says. “Besides, why ruin the thing you’ve got going here?” Charlie gives a tight smile.

“So who knows about Barnes?” Natasha asks. That wipes the smile off Charlie’s face. “Ah.”

“The kids don’t know?” Clint says. Charlie shakes her head.

“Never asked,” she says. “You saw how Ella reacted when he showed up- why on Earth would I tell them that? It wasn’t exactly likely they’d ever see him again.”

“He’s here now,” Natasha says.

“Are you going to tell him?” Clint says. “I mean, maybe wait on telling them, but he should probably know- and your partners.”

“Yeah, coz that’s going to go over well,” Charlie says drily. “I’m having a hard enough time keeping Daryl from hitting the guy as it is. Carol might be a little more understanding, but I wouldn’t bet on it.”

“They’ll figure it out anyway. He and Ella look more alike than you and her,” Clint says. Charlie sighs.

“After,” she says. “After we get our people back, I’ll deal with this. I don’t want anyone distracted when we go do an extremely dangerous smash and grab on a semi-militant dictatorship.”

*

If looks could kill, Glenn and Maggie would be home free right now with the way Glenn’s glaring at the men holding them hostage. The Governor doesn’t seem to care, though, and he makes to leave.

“What about Dex?” Maggie demands, stepping forward. The Governor turns back to her, eyebrows raised. “I told you what you wanted to know. Tell us where Dex is.”

“Dex?” the Governor repeats. “You mean Experimental Subject Ten, more commonly referred to by his caretakers as Deka, the Greek word for ten, to avoid confusion.” Maggie and Glenn just stare at him. “He’s not what you think. He’s the product of two enhanced individuals, the more disappointing product according to his file, but he’s got enough of the right DNA to make him very interesting to my scientists.”

“No,” Glenn says without thinking. “No, he’s been through enough, leave him alone-”

“He’s a freak,” the Governor interrupts. “A freak who would have been euthanized years ago if he caretakers had done their job right and separated the two when they were born. But their mistake means we might live a little longer.” He cocks his head. “Eleven’s in that prison, isn’t she? Now she’d be useful to have.”

“They’re children!” Maggie says, anger replacing her tears. “They’re children, you Neo-Nazi jackass!”

“They’re assets,” the Governor says. “Controllable assets. And I’ll be taking them both.” He shoves Maggie at Glenn before walking out. Glenn holds Maggie tight, both of them praying their friends find this place before the Governor finds the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be about the rescue/attack on Woodbury, spiced with Tyreese and Sasha's arrival at the prison. Let me tell you, the whole Woodbury thing seems so freaking long when you're writing it.


	23. And Here Goes Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for razor blades and show typical violence. I mean, you probably knew the latter was coming, but I'd rather have an unnecessary warning than have someone get triggered.

Night falls as Clint leads the three men to the main gate of Woodbury. With careful, quiet movements, they lay small charges on one side of the road, staggered with precision. Once Oscar places the last one, they have ninety seconds to reach the other end of the town. 

The explosions come just as the four men reach the second group. Shouting and returning fire sounds in the distance. The guard on this side of the wall, a lone female figure, hops down and runs off. After a few seconds, Charlie signals for the groups to go in. 

Bucky reaches the wall first and pries the small opening wider. He waits while the others go through before going in himself. He places a section of plywood over the opening and they hurry onwards.

*

“What in the hell is going?” The Governor comes up to the main gate, where Shumpert is still coordinating their defenses. 

“Shots from outside!” Merle replies, hopping off the ladder. “Can’t see how many are out there, but they’re still coming, and getting closer.”

“Must be the others,” the Governor says in a lower voice. “Get to the prisoners, throw them in the Biter pits. I’ll handle this.”

*

Michonne and Natasha lead the way into the side building that the Governor used for questioning, which is entirely empty of people.

“This is where you were held?” Rick asks of Michonne while Daryl and Clint check the windows.

“We were questioned,” she corrects.

“It’s not where you hold anyone long-term,” Charlie says, glancing around. “Any idea where else they could be?” 

“People are out running to help,” Clint reports. “Or running into buildings. We’ll need to be careful moving.”

“Next place to look is heavy storage,” Natasha says to Charlie. “It’s a couple streets over, but I don’t think they’d keep the kid down there.”

“Then where?” Oscar says.

“His apartment,” Michonne suggests, and Natasha nods. “I’ll go-” The lock on the outer door begins to click. They hurry to take cover. Someone walks inside.

“I know you're in here. I saw you moving from outside,” a man says. “All right, now. You're not supposed to be in here and you know it. Who's in here?” Natasha glances at Charlie, who makes a face. Now they’re going to have to deal with this before they can keep looking.

*

Carol has just set Axel straight about flirting with Beth, something he had not dared to do while Charlie and most of the menfolk were here, when Sophia hurries up. She grabs Beth, who’s just finished helping Lori with Judith’s diaper.

“Ella and Carl heard movement near the breach door,” Sophia reports. “Carl wants to check it out, so we need to take over watch.”

“Carl and Ella are doing no such thing on their own,” Carol says loudly, coming over. “T-Dog-”

“I’m on it.” T-Dog gets up and grabs his spear. “Axel, come with me. Tiny, watch the doors.” Carol gives Axel a glare and he hurries to go with T-Dog rather than risk angering Carol any further.

*

As they reach the heavy storage building, a ramshackle looking composition of steel plating and plywood, the group hears the sounds of gunfire and fighting. They get to a window after the fighting stops. They can just hear someone being forced to their knees as guns are readied. Charlie signs to Clint to hold his group back. She then has Bucky toss a flash-bang in through the window. 

After the flash, Charlie leads a charge through the nearest door. The captors are still reeling from the grenade and barely notice when the eight come in. Natasha and Charlie grab Glenn and Maggie, forcing them into the middle of a defensive square, before they retreat back out. 

*

Andrea runs towards the second set of shots. It’s clear now that the onslaught at the main gate was a distraction, too late for stopping whoever’s inside. Andrea comes upon the Governor as she gets closer.

“Shots came from up there. I'm gonna check it out,” Andrea reports. 

“No, I'll handle it,” the Governor says, grabbing her arm. “Sometimes Biters get in through the side fence. There's no need for anyone to panic.”

“Biters don’t do diversions,” Andrea says. The Governor is about to respond when a shout gets their attention. 

“Someone help!” They both run to the steps of a storage building, where a bruised man sits. The Governor bends down beside him.

“What happened?”

“Guys came through with guns,” the man says. A chill goes through Andrea’s body.

“How many?” the Governor asks. The man shakes his head. 

“I- I don't know,” he says. 

“Well, think,” the Governor urges.

“Ten or eleven guys. Barton was with them, and the metal arm guy,” the man says. Bucky? What on Earth was he doing, attacking Woodbury? And with Barton? Barton was supposed to have been killed looking for Bucky and Michonne...

“Are we under attack? What should we do?” a woman says. Others begin murmuring with a similar panic. The Governor stands back up to look at the gathering crowd.

“Hey, hey, hey. Everyone, please just go home, lock your doors, huh?” he says, putting on a good show of calm. “We need to keep everyone safe, okay? So just get inside, keep your lights off.” The civilians begin to disperse, heading home. Once they’ve gone, the Governor gathers the town guards up. Andrea is trying to figure out what’s going on still, a knuckle against her lips as she thinks.

“We're under attack,” the Governor says in a grimly serious tone. “You fan out and you find these people. Don't take any chances, try and take prisoners. You shoot to kill, huh?”

“Even Barton?” one man asks. “He was one of us.”

“No, he used us until he found something he liked better,” the Governor says viciously. “Now go!” The guards head out. The Governor puts a hand on Andrea’s arm. “Come on-”

“Why would they do this?” Andrea says. “Barton worked hard to protect this place. Why would he come back to hurt us?”

“I don’t know, and frankly, I don’t have time to care,” the Governor answers. “Come on, we need to move.”

*

In all the commotion, no one is paying attention to the small room in Milton’s lab. 

As soon as Dex told him Charlie had gotten inside the wall, Eliot had gone into action. He went over to the window above his cot and reached to the sill almost out of his reach. His fingers found the tiny blade he’d pried out of the razor they let him use every few weeks. Eliot took it to the door and began the slow, careful process of unscrewing the hinges with the blade. He’s still working on that when Dex warns him that Milton and others are coming to the lab- but not for the two of them.

*

Charlie hurries her people into an abandoned storefront. Natasha and Michonne are near the rear, and they both have the same expression. 

“We need to check out the Governor’s place,” Natasha says. Charlie nods. 

“Go! We’ll meet you back at the car.” The two women run off, disappearing into the dark. Charlie pulls the door shut behind her.

“Ain't no way out back here,” Daryl reports as they hunker down.

“How did you find us?” Maggie asks, helping Glenn to the floor. He looks awful, bloody and bruised. 

“A few of my friends escaped this place just before you got grabbed,” Charlie says. She gets down beside Glenn. “How bad is it?”

“I'll be all right,” Glenn says. Charlie puts hands on him and confirms he’s right- it’s all superficial damage, nothing that could kill him. She sends him a short jolt of healing energy anyway, so he’ll have an easier time moving. Maggie grabs a sweatshirt from a shelf and puts it over Glenn’s shoulders.

“Where's Michonne and Natasha?” Oscar demands.

“They’re going to the Governor’s place, looking for Dex,” Charlie says.

“He’s not there,” Glenn says. He stops as a wave of pain passes over him.

“The Governor knows about the bad place, the men who took the twins from you,” Maggie continues. Charlie’s gut freezes. “He has scientists that want to use Dex to find a cure.”

“Milton’s lab,” Clint says from his position by the door. “They must have him there.” Charlie stands up. 

“Do you know where that is?” she asks of Clint and Bucky. Both nod. “Okay. Clint, Rick, Daryl, you get Maggie and Glenn out. Bucky, Oscar, with me. We’ll hit that lab and pick up the girls on our way out.”

“What about Merle?” Daryl says. “We saw him-”

“He’s the one who did this,” Glenn interrupts. “Threw a Walker at me. He was gonna execute us.”

“Does he know I'm still with you?” Daryl asks. 

“He does now,” Glenn says. He looks at Charlie. “I'm sorry. We told him where the prison was. We couldn't hold out.” 

“Don’t beat yourself up. It’s not your fault,” Charlie says. “We get Glenn, Maggie, and Dex out. Then we can discuss Merle.” She shoots Daryl a hard look, and he nods. “Let’s move out.”

*

Dex listens very carefully.

The Governor is fuming mad- not only are there outsiders attacking the town, there’s some of Woodbury’s own leading the charge. The two Avengers Dex had spotted just before Merle grabbed him, and the man with the metal arm, along with a lady the Governor really hates. Andrea knows they’re here too, but she doesn’t know about the Prison group. Milton is worried about someone coming for Dex. Everyone else is just ready to do what the Governor tells them. Merle and Martinez walk in and the room tenses.

“Any sign of them?” the Governor asks.

“Signs of what? What exactly is happening out there?” Milton demands.

“Some assholes want what we have,” Merle tells him.

“Then what are we doing waiting around here?” Andrea says.

“Damn straight. Let's take these sons of bitches out,” Merle agrees.

“How do we know that the perimeter was breached?” Milton says. “Did anyone actually see them?”

“Barton and Barnes are with them. Probably Michonne and Rushman too,” the Governor says. “We’ve been betrayed.” Andrea doesn’t agree with that, but she doesn’t say anything. Eliot, standing very still by the door, has a moment of anger at the name Barnes. Dex doesn’t press on that.

“We need patrols now. Can't take chances with these terrorists,” the Governor continues. He turns to Andrea. “You check on our people, make sure they're safe.”

“You want me to do house calls, make sure everyone's tucked in?” Andrea says, her confusion only growing.

“These guys could be holed up in one of our residences. They could be holding someone captive or worse,” the Governor says. He really, really doesn’t want her to know who’s out there. Too bad she’s already got an idea about that.

“Can't anyone else handle that? I've got a hell of a lot of experience and-” 

“Thank you,” the Governor interrupts. He looks to the others. “The rest of you split up. Merle will lead the search.” He starts to leave, stopped only by Andrea again questioning his judgement. Everyone else heads out right away, even Milton- Milton does not want to be here when Dex’s storied mother comes for him. 

As soon as the lab is empty, Dex nods to Eliot. The man goes back to unscrewing the hinges. 

*

They toss a smoke grenade to cover their exit. Clint leads the charge towards the wall, which is loud and difficult, while Bucky heads the quieter run to the lab. Clint wishes he was doing that- he knows Barnes is in a better frame of mind than before, but he still doesn’t trust the man to be alone with Charlie. At least she took Oscar, who seems solid. 

Clint’s group gets to a recessed doorway without getting hit. He orders Rick to cover while he digs in his pockets for the few specialized arrowheads he has left. 

“There’s too many of them!” Daryl says. “I’ll provide cover while you guys run for it-”

“Not a chance,” Clint replies, fingers closing around his prize. “First of all, I am not letting Charlie’s boyfriend kill himself before I have a chance to properly give him the shovel talk.” He takes out the arrowhead and an arrow from his quiver. “Secondly, I’ve got a few aces up my sleeve. When I say Three, everyone covers their ears.” Clint fixes the arrowhead on and switches off his hearing aids. He pushes past Rick and takes aim. “One, two, three.” Clint looses the arrow and it flies across the town square. 

The arrowhead embeds in the fountain at the square’s center. Clint can just see the blue glow as it activates. A shriek sounds through the night air. Clint knows it must be loud if he can hear it at his hearing capacity. The people around him wince, ears covered, but the townsfolk hit their knees. Some people scream. Clint counts out the duration of the Sonic Arrow before turning the hearing aids back on. He pats Rick on the arm.

“Time to go!”

*

Eliot’s fingers are bleeding when he gets the last screw out. He puts the screw and the blade by the other screws and the pins aside. 

“Okay,” he says, standing up. “We all clear, Dex?”

“Yeah, nobody’s here,” Dex says. 

“Great. Stand over by the cot,” Eliot orders. Dex scrambles where he’s told. Eliot walks to the wall opposite door, chain clinking as he moves. This is gonna be loud. 

Eliot runs at the door, shoulder braced. The chain skitters and he hits the hinge side with all the force he can make. With a loud creak, the door moves out of the its frame. When Eliot steps back, he sees that the gap he’s made is slim.

“You’re not gonna fit through that,” Dex observes. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Eliot says. “We don’t have a way to get this chain off. You can fit, so you can get to your mama and figure something out.”

“I can’t go out there by myself!” Dex’s voice goes higher. Eliot looks at him, seeing a terror on his face that is far too reminiscent of Charlie’s. 

“Yes, you can,” Eliot says. “There’s a big hammer on the lab table right by this door. You take that and you run. You know where your mama is?” Dex shuts his eyes. Then he nods.

“She’s coming this way,” Dex says, opening his eyes. 

“You run to her as fast as you can,” Eliot says. “We don’t have much time, Dex.” Dex, still afraid, comes over. Eliot pushes the door as much as he can, making the gap a little wider. Dex just makes it through. He turns around to give Eliot one more frightened look.

“Go!” Eliot urges. Dex goes to the table and grabs the hammer. Then he runs.

*

T-Dog lets Carl and Ella take point, only because he knows there’s a wall between them and the breach. He and Axel provide cover for their backs. The screaming becomes distinct as they reach the breach hallway. T-Dog calls for them to stop feet from the corner.

“Me first with the shield,” he says. “Just in case they’ve got guns. Fall in behind me, all right?” The group rearranges without argument. T-Dog takes a deep breath before going around the corner.

Through the barred, soldered wall, they can see several living people fighting amongst the dead. Two are curled on the floor in front of the wall while three more fend off Walkers. None of them have firearms. 

“Help em out!” T-Dog orders, his voice getting the attention of the living and the dead. Carl and Ella fan out from behind T-Dog, picking off Walkers with precise headshots. 

“Incoming!” Axel shouts. T-Dog turns to see a few more Walkers coming into the hall. 

“Shit,” T-Dog breathes. “Ella, Carl, get the door open and those people through! We gotta move!” T-Dog and Axel face the Walkers on their side. Carl and Ella continue shooting for a few moments, until that sound is replaced by T-Dog’s own fight and the groaning of the one usable door in the makeshift wall.

“I got her!” a deep voice says as someone else panics. The door groans shut.

“Pack in tight with us!” T-Dog calls, making his way to be beside Axel. The kids and the newcomers fall in quick as they can. “Let’s move! Ella, point!”

*

Michonne and Natasha wait.

They had found the Governor’s apartment empty. After rifling through a few things, Natasha had found the notes indicating Dex was in the lab, a place Barton would have suggested. So, the women decided without much conversing, they will complete the secondary mission: eliminate the Governor.

“If the Governor isn’t stopped,” Natasha had said, “our friends will never be safe.” Michonne had nodded in agreement and that was the last thing either said. They settled into position, Michonne facing the door and Natasha at one side of it, and waited. 

Then they hear the thud.

It’s so quick they aren’t sure they heard it at first. They look at the closet door, then each other to see if they imagined it. Then it sounds again. And again.

Michonne gets to the door first, Natasha coming over with her hands on her sidearms. Michonne kicks at the door and it swings open with a small whine. She catches sight of the greenish glow and her eyes widen. She gasps as Natasha mutters something swear-like under her breath.

Heads. Severed heads, floating in stacked fishtanks like some sick blend of a Halloween display and a pet store. The women approach the tanks slowly. Neither makes a sound as they try to tell whether the heads are still functioning. They are only pulled away from that task when the thud comes again.

On the wall opposite the door, there is a large grate taking up most of the wall. The thudding and a growling are both coming from within the grate. Natasha takes out one gun as Michonne readies her sword. They take positions on either side of the grate. Michonne got the locked side, so she undoes the latch. Natasha pushes the grate open on the hinge side and they press themselves against the wall, prepared for a monster.

The first thing they see is the pink skirt. Then the whole body comes out, a girl in her pink dress with a bag over her head. Michonne drops to her knees, sword abandoned.

“It’s okay,” she says in her most soothing voice. She reaches for the girl. “I’m not going to hurt you.” The girl walks up slowly. “Come on, come on. That’s it.”

“Michonne,” Natasha says slowly. “She’s on a chain.” Michonne takes hold of the girl’s skinny arms and looks past her. There is indeed a long chain trailing up to the girl’s neck. That bastard. 

“Can you get it off?” Michonne asks. Natasha reaches over and unhooks the chain. Michonne goes to take the girl’s hood off. She balls it up slowly in her hand so not to startle the poor girl. In the poor light, Michonne can’t tell right away if there’s bruising on the girl’s face-

The girl’s undead eyes have Michonne jumping away from her as she growls that undead rasp. Natasha’s gun comes up as Michonne scrabbles for her sword once more. 

A shot rings in Michonne’s ears, but the girl remains standing. Instead Natasha goes down, her gun skittering on the floor. Natasha’s shoulder is a bloody pulp under her pressed hand and her eyes are struggling to stay open- the nerve junction must have been hit. The girl goes to take a bite and Michonne grabs her by the shoulder, pulling her in front of the two like a shield.

The Governor is standing in the next room, gun raised. He looks at Michonne with genuine fear- or what looks like it.

“Don’t hurt her,” the Governor says in a trembling voice. Michonne glances down. Penny. This is why he’s had Milton experimenting- to save his dead daughter.

“Look. Hey.” The Governor spreads his hands, gun pointed away. He puts the weapon in its holster and then he takes the holster belt off. “It’s me you want, huh?” The belt is tossed onto a chair. Michonne’s sneer turns to confusion. He must know- is his denial that strong? “There’s no need for her to suffer.”

“She doesn’t have needs,” Michonne says. The Governor inches closer.

“Don’t hurt my little girl,” he says, close to tears.

“You took a little boy,” Michonne replies. “Did you hurt him?”

“No. I swear,” the Governor says. “Please, we haven’t laid a finger on him except to check for bites. Please, let her go.” Michonne glances down at Natasha, who’s still struggling. She meets Michonne’s gaze and the hand not pressing on her injury flicks towards the gun still on her belt.

The sword goes through Penny’s skull easily, the rotted flesh giving way. The Governor screams, running at Michonne. Natasha lets off a shot and it goes into the Governor’s arm before he reaches Michonne, but he keeps coming. Now the bastard has a heart, Michonne gripes as he tackles her.

*

Charlie is surprised at how few defenses they find as they near the lab. She’d have assumed there’d be at least a guard on the building, or a patrol on the street. There’s not a soul in sight.

Bucky pulls them into the alley as a door opens. They peer around the corner to see a small body making its way out of the building. The person turns to them and Charlie can see her son’s face in the flickering light of the torches. 

“Dex!” Charlie hisses. Dex hurries over. He holds a hammer in his hand, seemingly his only weapon. Charlie steps out to catch him and pull him into the alley with them.

“You okay, kid?” Oscar says as Dex throws his arms around his mother. She kisses his head. 

“They didn’t have a chance to do anything to me,” Dex says. 

“Looks like our luck is holding,” Charlie says. “Let’s get the girls and go-”

“We can’t!” Dex interrupts. “Granddad is still in the lab!” Charlie looks at Dex with wide eyes.

“What?” 

“Eliot Spencer! They’ve been experimenting on him! We have to get him!” Dex insists. 

“We’ve got incoming,” Bucky says, still on guard. Charlie makes a decision fast. 

“You two get Dex to the cars. I’ll check out the lab,” she says. “If I can’t do it alone, I’ll come for backup. Now go!” She pushes Dex to Oscar. Bucky leads the two away while Charlie makes for the lab building. 

The idea of seeing her dad again, of having him to help protect the prison, is so enticing. Charlie makes her way through the building, checking each door, and finally finds the lab. She sets one foot inside before realizing she’d been sloppy. She whirls around just in time to be whacked over the head by what looks like a metal gauntlet. Fuck.

*

Natasha’s body is in neural overload. Getting off that shot had sent her brain into spasms and she doesn’t come back until the Governor is screaming on the floor. Natasha sees Michonne’s sword whirling to finish the job and another, more feminine scream stops her. 

Andrea, Charlie’s friend who fell for the Governor’s lies, is standing in the doorway, gun pointed at Michonne. She looks at the wreckage of the room, the Governor’s bloody face and Natasha on the floor with horror.

“What have you done?” Andrea says in a whisper.

“You should ask Philip,” Natasha bites off. She holsters her gun once more and reaches for the other. “Ask him about the lab.” She manages to get her second gun, but the pain is kicking in now. Natasha winces and powers through it to pick herself up off the floor.

“I’m going to get my friend,” Michonne says in a measured tone, “and we’re going to leave.” She lowers the sword, only a little and backs up to Natasha. Without taking her eyes off Andrea, Michonne takes Natasha’s weight against her so the two can walk together. Andrea only lowers her weapon when they pass by the Governor. Natasha hears her rush to the Governor’s side with soothing words.

“You have lousy taste in women,” Natasha manages to pant out to Michonne.

“Shut the hell up.”

*

Carl is the second person in the cell block, right after Ella. They both get to see the big man haul the lady with the bite mark in, laying her on the floor.

“Donna!” the smaller man wails, getting beside her. “Is she dead? Is she dead? Baby?” The man cries and bends over her. Everyone gets in and T-Dog shuts the block door with a clang. He locks it up.

“I’ll take care of it,” Carl, says, figuring he’s next in charge. He cocks his gun at the poor woman’s head. The big man holds out a hand. 

“Whoa, whoa, kid. Wait a minute,” he says. 

“She’s already dead,” Ella says bluntly. “She’s going to turn. You don’t want to see that.”

“Who the hell are you?” the other woman demands. “How did you get in here? Who are you with?

“They know what the hell they’re talking about,” T-Dog says, coming into the main room. “Name’s T-Dog, I’m in charge at the moment. We took this prison a little while back with our group. You’re welcome to be here, but not until we stop her from trying to take a bite out of you.” He stands behind Carl and Ella. 

“We take care of our own,” the big man says, calmer now. He looks at Carl. “Thank you. For offering.” Carl nods. T-Dog hands the man a knife. 

“No, Tyreese!” the smaller man cries.

“I gotta do it,” Tyreese answers. “Just take Ben and lean against the wall. It’ll be quick.” 

“You two, turn your heads,” T-Dog says to Carl and Ella. “Respect.” That directive is the only thing that could make Carl turn away. He knows what it will look like, but respecting the dead makes sense. He and Ella look at the wall while the man and Ben go towards the other. Ella grabs Carl’s hand at the sound of Tyreese inhaling sharply. Carl squeezes hers as the sounds get a lot worse. 

“I’m sorry,” T-Dog says when it’s over. The kids turn back. “It’s hard losing people. Especially after this long.” He holds out his hand to Tyreese. “I’m glad y’all made it here.” Tyreese eyes T-Dog, then the kids, then Axel before taking T-Dog’s hand.

“Thanks for letting us in,” he says as they shake. “I’m Tyreese. That’s my sister Sasha. Allen and his son Ben are over there. They’re Donna’s family.”

“We have a place to bury her,” T-Dog says. “It’s not much, but burying can help sometimes.” Allen and Ben just keep crying. “These two are Carl and Ella. That over there’s Axel. The rest of the group is in the block or occupied.”

“Did you take this whole place?” Sasha asks. 

“Just this block and the front yard,” T-Dog says. “Work in progress. There’s food, water, and solid walls, so we take our time.” The siblings nod. “Our leader’s a little busy right now, otherwise she’d be here to introduce herself. As it is, I can’t let you in with the group until I have her say-so. We’ll get you some mattresses so you can camp here while we wait. Is that all right with you folks?” Tyreese and Sasha look at each other, then the mourning family behind them.

“Your house, your rules,” Tyreese says. “It’s better than we’ve had it in a long time.”

“Maybe we could move…” Sasha looks down at Donna. “Before we settle in.”

“Absolutely,” T-Dog says. “Carl, Ella, wait there while I help Tyreese out. Axel, watch the hall door.”

*

Dex hurries along with Oscar and Barnes, trying to keep up with their long legs. Oscar’s hand is firmly on Dex’s shoulder so not to lose him in the dark. Barnes is in full mission mode, but not like he was when he tried to kill Mama. This is different. Barnes has a set of objectives in his head that crystalize into some kind of shape: first priority is protecting Mama and Michonne, then doing what they say, then civilians. Dex’s safe return is only prominent right now because Dex is Mama’s son. As soon as that is done, Barnes will be going right back for Mama or Michonne, whichever hasn’t returned. 

They get close to the wall and people are starting to get close. Dex does something he’s never done to anyone beside his mother or sister- he puts a thought in his Dad’s head. The thought he puts is where Dex, Oscar, and Bucky are going, the gap in the wall. Dex doesn’t know how Dad will react, since he’s never done it to Dad, but Dad immediately goes to meet them with Rick in tow.

As they head for the gap, two women come up. Michonne, Barnes’ friend, has her sword out while Natasha has one gun and a wrapped, bleeding shoulder. 

“What happened?” Barnes hisses. 

“We got surprised,” Michonne says. “Where’s the rest?” 

“Coming this way,” Barnes says. “You lead them out, I’ll take the rear.” He stops at a piece of plywood. He shoves it aside to show a gap perhaps twice the size of the one in the lab. Barnes pulls on the curled metal on one side to make it wider. Michonne puts an arm around Natasha. 

“Come on!” she whispers to Dex and Oscar. She takes Natasha through. Oscar pushes Dex along.

“You first, little man-” Gunfire pierces the air. Dex runs ahead, but he hears Oscar’s mind go quiet behind him. 

“Dex!” Dad calls, coming up with Rick. Dex races towards him. Dad pulls Dex close as Barnes goes through the gap and pulls it shut. Then they all run, run like hell for the cars.

*

“We caught one.” Merle’s words ring in the Governor’s ears. Bloodlust swells up in his heart, drowning out whatever Merle and Andrea and Milton say next.

“Which one?” the Governor asks, cutting someone off. 

“A woman. She was heading into Milton’s lab,” Merle says. “I managed to surprise her, knock her out. We got her in cuffs- the rest got over the wall.”

“Take me to her,” the Governor says. “I want to make an example.”

*

When the dust settles and they’re all at the cars, Daryl does a headcount. They’re down two.

“Where’s Oscar and Charlie?” Maggie asks. 

“Oscar got hit,” Bucky reports. “One to the chest. He’s gone.”

“And Charlie?” Barton says.

“She went to get Granddad,” Dex says. They all look at him. “Eliot Spencer. He’s being held in the lab, that’s where the Governor kept me. He broke the door enough for me to get out, but he’s chained in.”

“Did you know about this?” Rick demands of Romanoff and Barton. 

“The Governor kept people away from the lab,” Romanoff says, hand clenching on her shoulder wound. “I looked around once, but I got hurried out. I must have missed that door.”

“Look, neither of us would be standing here if Spencer hadn’t saved our asses,” Barton says. “If we’d known, we’d have burned the lab down to get him out.”

“Where’s Charlie now?” Daryl asks Dex, shutting out the rest for now. “Focus for me and find her, all right?” Dex shuts his eyes and his face screws up in concentration.

“She’s waking up,” he says. “The Governor… he wants to punish her in front of the town, show them he’s still in control.”

“Good job,” Daryl says. He pats Dex on the arm before turning to the others. “We’re going back for her. Me, Bucky, Maggie, and Barton. Rick, Dex, Michonne, you keep watch over the injured ones.”

“But-”

“We ain’t got time to argue,” Daryl says. “Just do it!”

*

Charlie wakes up unarmed, cuffed, and facing down two angry men. Frankly, she’s had worse wakeups.

One man has a thick white bandage over his eye, newly taped on. His other eye burns with a fury Charlie knows- it’s the kind that makes mistakes. The second man is more angry at himself and looking for an easy target. Charlie notes the gauntlet covering his handless arm. An efficient piece of machinery for a kidnapper.

“Fellas,” Charlie says, nodding at the men. 

“You broke into my town,” the one-eyed man says. “You killed our people, destroyed our resources.”

“You kidnapped three of my people and tortured them,” Charlie answers. “Someone should have told you that’s bad manners.” The man’s hand flicks towards his gun. 

“You are going to die,” he says instead. “You are going to die, as an example of what happens to those who dare hurt our town.” Charlie lets a grin grow very slowly on her face.

“What are we waiting for?”


	24. Enemies Foreign and Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for blood, gunshot injuries.
> 
> The timing of this episode is really weird in writing. Leaving Woodbury and resettling into the prison feel like they should be separate, but it doesn't work out that way. 
> 
> Title is from a West Wing episode

Normally, if he were to pick who would get badly hurt or kidnapped on a mission, Clint would not pick Natasha or Charlie for the respective choices. Their opponents would need to be extremely lucky to do either, or extremely well-trained. Barnes is the only person Clint would guess in the latter. But with Spencer on the line as well as the kid would definitely mess with Charlie’s head. What happened to Nat, Clint doesn’t know. He’s not sure he wants to.

Clint and Barnes get their smaller team into the town once more, much easier with all of the citizens heading for the arena. Then the two go climb up the nearest buildings for good sniper positions. Man, Clint hopes this works.

*

Andrea was kept out of the loop after the Governor went off with Merle. She helped round everyone up, bring them to the arena, but she doesn’t know what the hell is going to happen once they’re all here.

Finally, the Governor appears, walking into the arena’s stage. People gasp and murmur over his bandaged eye. The Governor comes to a stop and looks around at the citizens gathered. He spreads his hands.

“What can I say?” he says. The Governor drops his hands, shaking his head. “Hasn't been a night like this since the walls were completed. And I thought we were past it- past the days when we all sat, huddled, scared in front of the TV during the early days of the outbreak… The fear we all felt then, we felt it again tonight. I failed you.” The Governor looks down, something soft in his face. “I promised to keep you safe. Hell, look at me.” He smiles bitterly at himself. Then he rubs his face, taking unsure steps. “You know, I- I should tell you that we'll be okay, that we're safe, that tomorrow we'll bury our dead and endure, but I- I won't, because I can't. Because I'm afraid. That's right. I'm afraid of terrorists who want what we have. Want to destroy us!” He turns to the arena’s gate. “Bring her out!” 

The gate opens. A short woman is led out with a bag over her head, two of the largest men they have flanking her. Somehow, despite the bag on her head and the hands cuffed behind her back, the woman walks with grace. 

“This is one of those terrorists!” the Governor announces. “Her people wreaked havoc on us! This is her doing!” He pulls the woman from her guards, when she can be seen by the whole town. The Governor rips the bag off her head and Andrea gasps. Charlie stands in the center of the angry townspeople, taking in their jeers with wide eyes.

“She wants to take our town from us!” the Governor continues. Charlie lets out a loud scoffing sound that cuts off whatever he’s about to say next.

“You think I want this dinky little place?” Charlie says in a carrying voice. “I don’t want your stupid Pleasantville mockup! I came here because a man with a knife for a hand kidnapped my son!” She looks around. “My son is ten! And that asshole over there held a blade to his throat!” Charlie glares at Merle, who actually takes a step back. Andrea’s head spins. Dex? Why on Earth would Merle take- oh. Oh, God. That’s why Barton and Bucky came back.

“Liar!” the Governor shouts.

“Yes, you are!” Charlie responds. “You think nobody noticed that you send out teams after people try to leave this Jonestown? Nobody questioned how a military unit conveniently died just before you and your men found their equipment? Do you think these people are all so stupid as to fall for your act?”

“There is no act! You are a liar, trying to divide us from each other!” the Governor says. He turns to the crowd. “Are we going to let her divide us?”

“No!” the townspeople shout together. Andrea is horrified to hear people shout slurs at Charlie as well. 

“What are we going to do to her?” the Governor asks. “What do you want to do?”

“Kill her! Kill her!” The chant begins and Andrea tries to run for Charlie. Someone grabs her, holding her back.

“No!” Andrea screams over the chant. “Philip, don’t!” The Governor ignores her, but Charlie looks at Andrea for just a moment. Andrea struggles against the arms keeping her from running to her friend. The Governor raises his hands to quiet the crowd.

“The people have spoken!” he says. “Merle!” He turns to Merle, who looks stunned. “She accused you, lied about you! Will you do the honors?”

“Merle! Merle!” The chant returns. 

“Merle, no!” Andrea shrieks. “Daryl loves her!” Merle’s gaze flicks to Andrea for a second. Then he walks up to the center, raising his arms just like he did before the fight.

“You know me!” he answers to the chanting. “I’ll do whatever I gotta do to protect this town!” The crowd roars. Charlie lets out a harsh laugh, which quiets them quickly.

“You want me dead so badly?” she says. “Then do it yourselves! Pick up the stones, bring back the old time executions! Because this feels a lot like Old Salem to me! Come on, pick up the stones!” Andrea sees some faces lose their rage, becoming more sober. “No! No, you don’t want the blood on your hands!” 

“Shut her lying mouth, Merle!” the Governor orders. Merle lifts his gun to Charlie’s head. She looks him in the eye. 

“You like hurting things smaller than you,” Charlie says, voice low enough Andrea can barely hear her. “Like my son.” 

“Nothing personal,” Merle says. “Let’s go.” He cocks the gun and Andrea turns to the Governor to beg once more.

A shot fires, but Charlie’s not the one who falls. Instead, bullets rain down on the people of Woodbury. Everyone scatters. Andrea tries running for Charlie as something flies across the circle. The last thing Andrea sees before smoke billows into the air is Merle shooting the first guy to come near Charlie.

*

Charlie ducks to get out of Merle’s line of fire; she had known Merle wasn’t going to shoot her as soon as he heard Andrea’s scream. Charlie yanks her wrists apart, breaking the cuffs’ chain. Merle shoves a knife into her hand hilt first as the smoke grenade issues out its load. The smoke covers most of the arena, but Charlie spots her people behind the dumpster at the arena’s edge, signalling with a flashlight. 

“This way!” Charlie grabs Merle by his bicep. She pushes him along and they dodge the running civilians as well as the sniperfire. Charlie lets Merle go for a moment to keep her balance. Someone else takes hold of her belt and jerks her sideways. Charlie slams into a Walker, which growls and grabs at her. She jams the knife through its brain quick enough, but Charlie doesn’t have that kind of luck when she turns to see who threw her at the Walker. 

The Governor stands in front of her with his barrel just at her eye-level. Without a word, he fires and the world goes dark.

*

Bucky sees Charlie go down and something clicks. 

The Winter Soldier finds himself on a roof over a chaotic fight. The Target has been downed. The Mission is to recover and return the Target to the Handler. 

The Soldier shoulders his rifle. He takes hold of the building’s edge and vaults himself over. He touches down, rolling to protect utility. The Soldier makes his way to the last visual contact of the Target, passing through the smoke and panicked civilians. They are unimportant. 

The Target is on the concrete surface, unmoving. The Operative identified as Merle Dixon (unaffiliated) is bent over the Target, checking her vitals.

“Girlie!” Merle Dixon shouts. “Girlie, don’t you die on me!” He growls. The Soldier comes over. He pushes Merle Dixon out of the way and takes hold of the Target.

“She’s dead, man!” Merle Dixon says. “There’s a giant fucking hole in her head!” This is true. This is irrelevant. The Soldier lifts the Target up and sets her over his shoulder. 

The Team is nearby, signalling with a flashlight. The Soldier makes his way to them. Merle Dixon walks after them. This is unexpected, but not an issue.

*

Daryl is not happy to see Charlie slung over Bucky’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“What the hell?” he snaps. “Is she all right?”

“She will recover,” Bucky says in a strange voice. 

“Daryl!” Merle appears behind Bucky. 

“Merle!” Daryl replies. 

“Let’s go!” Barton is back, his hand on Maggie’s shoulder. Nobody argues, though Maggie looks murderous, and they all run like hell.

*

The sunrise is grayer than it used to be. 

Michonne watches the sun come up with growing dread. It’s a visual reminder that time is passing and their people still aren’t back. 

A small sniff comes from behind Michonne. She turns around. The boy, Dex, is sitting on the hood of the SUV where Rick put him and trying very hard not to cry. Michonne puts a hand on the hood beside him.

“Hey,” she says softly. “It’s all right if you need to cry.” Dex looks at her now, lip trembling. “You’ve been through a lot. Enough to make the toughest people I know cry. You go right ahead and cry if you have to. Nobody’s gonna judge you.” Michonne keeps her face soft. Dex scoots closer. He leans into Michonne, which startles her. Then Dex’s shoulders start to shake and he cries very quietly against Michonne’s vest. 

A strange panic sets in. Michonne looks at Rick, keeping watch on the other side of the car. He didn’t notice. Glenn, over beside the big van, did. He nods at Michonne as if to tell her she’s allowed to touch Dex. That’s not what she was looking for. Michonne swallows the panic and tries to focus on the boy in front of her, to not think of the one she lost. It works well enough that she doesn’t cry when she rubs Dex’s back to help him through his tears.

*

Lori makes herself go out to the rec area to see the new people. She’s no Charlie, but she knows people well enough to at least help T-Dog figure out if these people are bad news, so Lori heads out with Ella as a backup.

As described, the people are haggard and tired. The man and his son seem so small, so much like Lori and Carl were when they first thought Rick was gone. The siblings are only a little better off. All of them turn to Lori with curious eyes. 

“Morning,” Lori says, smiling. “I was gonna start making breakfast for everybody.”

“Can I help?” The young woman stands up from the mattress she’d been given last night. 

“Sure,” Lori says. “Name’s Lori. I’m Carl’s mother.”

“Sasha,” the young woman answers, coming over. 

“Your son’s a brave kid,” her brother says. Tyreese, Lori thinks his name is. 

“He is. I wish he didn’t have to be,” Lori says. She and Sasha go over to the small stove top that’s been pulled into the rec area. Lori starts pulling together the ingredients for a thick oatmeal. They could all use it, especially these folks. “We’ve all had to be braver than our parents would have wanted for us these days. But it’s brought out the best in people.”

“Maybe you people,” Sasha says. “Your group is the first decent group we’ve met.” Lori pauses as she brings out a bowl. 

“I think it depends on the people you’re with,” she says. “We had our share of bad apples, but we didn’t let that behavior continue. The problems sort themselves out.”

“I know what you mean,” Sasha says. She gives Lori a tired smile. 

“Your husband,” the father says suddenly, getting Lori’s attention. “Is he…” He doesn’t finish. He doesn’t need to.

“When this all started, he was in a coma,” Lori says. “We thought he was dead after the cities fell, but he managed to wake up and find his way to us.” The father shuts his eyes. “I spent months mourning him. I know how you must feel. If there’s anything I can do-” The father waves a hand. 

“Sorry,” Tyreese says quickly. “Allen’s not usually-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lori interrupts. “Like I said, I know how this is.” She also knows that most people wouldn’t have cut her off with a hand gesture. She’ll have to keep an eye on Allen.

The door opens again. Lori glances over to see Carl and Carol coming in.

“Lori!” Carol hurries over. “You know you’re not supposed to be lifting things yet!”

“I haven’t. I was going to ask Sasha to,” Lori says. 

“Why can’t you lift things?” Sasha asks, suddenly concerned.

“Apparently, it’s not advisable so soon after giving birth,” Lori says. Sasha blinks in surprise. “That baby you heard last night? She’s mine. About a week old.”

“Holy shit,” Tyreese says under his breath. 

“Oh my God,” Sasha says. “I would not have guessed- is she all right? Are you all right?”

“We both are, thanks to our leader,” Lori says. “Now, Carol, since you’re here, you can help me and Sasha make up breakfast. You can make sure I don’t do anything I’m not supposed to.” She bats her eyelashes at Carol and the older woman rolls her eyes.

“I don’t know how I ended up as your babysitter…”

*

Glenn hears them before he sees them. A melodic whistle and snapping twigs get the waiting group to turn and see the group coming up. The first thing Glenn looks for is Maggie, who runs right up to him unharmed. Then Glenn sees Charlie thrown over the shoulder of the big guy Glenn doesn’t know. 

“What happened?” Rick says as the big guy comes to the hood of the SUV.

“Don’t know. Bucky just came over with her like that,” Maggie says. The big guy, Bucky, puts Charlie on the hood next to Dex. Glenn can’t see any injuries, but Charlie’s unconscious.

“I’ll tell you what happened!” Merle’s voice takes Glenn by surprise, and Glenn tears his eyes off Charlie to see the man standing next to his brother. Glenn and Romanoff both point their weapons at Merle and he lifts his hands. “Whoa! Whoa! I’m on your side now!”

“You tortured us!” Glenn snaps. 

“Glenn, just let him tell us what happened, then we can deal with him,” Barton says. “I’d rather know what we’re dealing with when Charlie wakes up than not.”

“Wakes up? The Governor shot her in the face!” Merle says. They all glance back at Charlie, who has no such injury on her face. Dex lifts her head to look at her forehead and there is a reddish patch of skin that looks like the end phase of a scab. “What in the hell?”

“Has she been shot in the face before?” Barton says to Romanoff. 

“What makes you think I know?” Romanoff replies sharply.

“You know everything!” 

“I read files!”

“Shut up!” Michonne says, cutting off their bickering. “I am not going anywhere with that asshole!” She points at Merle, though most of them could have guessed who she meant. Glenn is 100% behind her on that.

“He helped us escape!” Daryl says. 

“He kidnapped us!” Glenn fires back.

“He kidnapped your kid!” Maggie adds. 

“Your what now?” Merle says, looking from Dex to Daryl.

“We don’t have time for this,” Barton says. “Who’s in charge when Charlie’s not around?”

“T-Dog,” Rick answers. Merle starts to laugh, but three guns in his face make him shut up real quick.

“Who’s in charge after that?” Barton asks. There’s a moment’s pause; they’ve never really dealt with such a situation. Each of them has led a team before, but they’ve never been appointed in charge really. “Seriously?”

“We don’t usually need more than that,” Rick says. “Charlie only really needs the one other person to give orders.”

“The handler gives orders,” Bucky says in a tone that’s reminiscent of a GPS. Michonne growls while Romanoff and Barton look mildly terrified.

“Really? Now?” she says to Barnes. He just looks at her expectantly. 

“Awaiting further instruction,” he says. 

“You said he was in control!” Romanoff accuses Michonne.

“He is, most of the time. Sometimes he goes into attack mode, but he does what I tell him when that happens,” Michonne says. “He thinks I’m his handler for some reason.”

“What the fuck is this?” Glenn asks. “Who are these people? Why is he crazy? What the fuck did we miss?”

“You missed meeting two more fucking Avengers, the Winter Soldier, and a fucking samurai, that’s what you missed!” Barton says, patience wearing out. “Michonne, take him in the SUV and order him to watch Merle. If Merle tries anything, Barnes can kill him and shove him out the door. Rick drives. Maggie, can you drive the van?” 

“Yeah, but I don’t know the way back from here,” Maggie says. 

“We’ve got that covered. You drive, your boyfriend takes shotgun, everyone else in the back of the van so I can fix them up,” Barton says.

“Hang on, that’s not fair!” Merle says. “Daryl, brother, tell ‘em-”

“You tortured Glenn and kidnapped my kid,” Daryl says. “You’re lucky they’re letting you come at all.” 

*

Daryl rides with his arms around Dex. The boy shakes just a little, watching Charlie sleep on the floor beside them. They know she’s asleep by the way her chest moves up and down while the redness fades from her forehead.

Barton is wrapping up Romanoff’s shoulder after cleaning it up. Romanoff barely winced at the poking and squeezing, unlike the visceral fear she’d had looking at the ‘attack mode’ Bucky. Daryl wonders what she sees when she looks at the guy. Ella hated him, Charlie regarded him fondly, and Michonne handles him. Maybe Glenn was right to say Bucky’s crazy. 

Charlie stirs, rolling onto her side. All four of the people in the back lean forward as she groans.

“My fucking head,” Charlie mutters. “Romanoff?”

“Yeah, kid?” Romanoff replies.

“We get everyone out okay?” Charlie says, eyes still shut.

“Not Oscar,” Romanoff says. “Other than that, you’re the worst injury.” 

“Well, fuck,” Charlie says. “And Dad?”

“Couldn’t get to him,” Romanoff says. Charlie sighs.

“Go back for him later.” She settles down again and doesn’t say another word. Daryl sits back, Dex curling up beside him. He hopes the rest of the recovery is this easy.

*

T-Dog is talking to Lori about their guests when he hears a slight buzzing sound. He turns to see Ella holding up Charlie’s techno-square, the one that has a transponder and turns into an armored suit. The transponder light is blinking while it buzzes.

“What is that?” Lori asks. 

“A transponder,” Ella says. “Mr. Barton said they might use it to get back, if Maggie or Glenn had to drive. They can follow the signal from this on Mr. Barton’s or Ms. Romanoff’s transponders.”

“What did Charlie says about using that thing?” T-Dog says, a bad feeling settling in his gut. Charlie had not been pleased when it went off before, and to use it again may be risky.

“I didn’t ask her,” Ella says. “Should I have?” Should she have? T-Dog would think the answer to that is a big flashing YES in all caps, but there’s no point in scolding the kid over it now.

“Probably,” he says instead. “But this means they’re on their way back, so that’s good.”

“Thank God,” Lori says, rubbing Judith’s head. “They’ve been gone so long. Do you think everyone’s okay?”

“I hope so,” T-Dog says. 

*

Bucky’s attack mode doesn’t wear off until they’re coming up to the prison. Michonne has been watching him and an unusually quiet Merle in the rearview, and she sees the change in his eyes. Bucky blinks a few times before taking his gaze off Merle and looking forward.

“Where’s Charlie?” he asks. 

“In the van,” Michonne says. “Barton said she’d be all right. Somehow.”

“She got shot again,” Bucky says.

“Yeah, she does that,” Rick says. “That what set you off?” He glances back to Bucky, who nods. 

“I think. It just happens,” Bucky says. “Recently, it only happens when Michonne’s in trouble- or Charlie.”

“You know that crazy chick?” Merle says to Bucky. 

“She saved me,” Bucky says without reservation. “I owe her a lot.” Merle makes a face but doesn’t say anything more. 

“I don’t suppose you know if Charlie’s taken a bullet to the head before,” Michonne says. She’s half-joking, but Bucky’s face screws up in concentration.

“Not while I’ve been around her,” he says finally. “I’ve seen her get shot other places. And have her neck broken. And get buried alive. And-”

“Thank you, that is more than enough!” Rick interrupts, giving Michonne an incredulous look. “I do not need to hear how many different ways my friend has been murdered.”

“What the hell sort of job did she have to get killed so often?” Michonne asks with similar incredulity.

“Oh, some of those were her brother’s hired goons,” Bucky says. “Don’t worry, I killed them after.”

“That does not make me feel better,” Rick says. 

*

Milton retreats to the lab after the rather disastrous reappearance of the Governor. The subject room’s door still needs to be repaired, though there’s no one to be spared to help with that. Milton decides he may as well do it by himself- it’s not as though Eliot can do much while chained down.

The discovery of the broken door had sent a shiver of fear down Milton’s spine. If Eliot had somehow managed to escape, there was no telling the havoc he could wreak on Woodbury. But the man was still in the cell, sitting calmly on the floor as if he were meditating. The boy was gone, but Eliot remained. Milton finds that mystifying.

“Good morning,” Milton says awkwardly to Eliot as he comes into the room with a drill and a pocket full of screws. Eliot nods.

“Morning,” he says, once again on the floor in a meditative pose. “Hell of a commotion out there.” 

“Well, yes, it was,” Milton says, keeping his eyes on the hinges. “Last night’s attack left a gap in the wall, so some Biters got in. They had to be disposed of, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Eliot answers. “The Governor must be very busy.” Milton, unable to come up with a good lie, focuses on drilling the first hinge back on. When the drill stops whirring, Eliot speaks again.

“How bad is it?” he asks. Milton sighs.

“He won’t leave his apartment,” he admits. “He came out to… help with the Biters, but he went right back in without a word. I’m afraid he- he’s just broken.” Eliot nods.

“Losing like that will do that to someone,” he says sagely. Milton studies Eliot for a moment, trying to figure out what the immortal man could possibly be thinking about right now.

“You put a lot of effort into opening this door,” Milton says. “But you didn’t even seem to try to escape- you just got Dex out.”

“He could get out,” Eliot replies. “His people had come to get him, and he could get out to find them. Why wouldn’t I help him escape?”

“Fear of retribution, certainly,” Milton says. “The Governor has never been averse to using physical punishment against you.”

“So?” Eliot says. 

“That would deter most people,” Milton says. Eliot smirks.

“You don’t understand most people,” he says. “You ain’t ever had something you cared about more than yourself. Something you’d risk pain or death for. That’s how you can experiment on a kid without batting an eyelash. I’ve had those things. And I ain’t about to let someone get hurt when I can prevent it.”

“So you chose to protect a child on the theory that he had someone who cared about him so deeply,” Milton says, trying to parse out that thought process. “Do… you must have had children, at some point.”

“At some point,” Eliot repeats, as an answer. That makes sense to Milton, the vagueness of the answer. Eliot is protecting someone. 

“And your feelings for them bled over into caring about this boy,” Milton finishes. He shrugs. “That follows.” Milton turns back to the second hinge in the middle of the   
door. Eliot settles into silence. An idea occurs to Milton as he completes the second hinge.

“What would you do?” Milton asks Eliot. “In our shoes. What would you do about the Governor and the people who attacked us?”

“Way I heard it, you kidnapped their people and they were trying to get their people back,” Eliot says. 

“Regardless,” Milton says. “Most of us weren’t responsible for that. We don’t deserve to die because of that.”

“You mean you don’t,” Eliot says. “You’re not concerned about the town, you’re worried about your own ass.” The Zen he’d had is replaced by disdain. “You know you can’t survive on your own. You need a group like this. I doubt anyone will want to take in the guy who’s done the things you’ve done. The only person who might have given you the benefit of the doubt is the mother of the kid you planned to use as a guinea pig.”

“She’s dead,” Milton answers, his own anger coming through. “The Governor shot her in the head. She’s gone.” Eliot just looks at Milton without a trace of fear or grief. 

“If you say so.”

*

Carl and Ella radio in that the van and SUV are coming back. T-Dog rallies Axel and Tiny to go open the gates with him, but he’s a little worried about their guests.

“Don’t you worry,” Lori says when T-Dog voices that worry. “I’ll distract them.”

“With what?” T-Dog says. Lori kisses Judith on the head.

“With a baby.”

*

Charlie is awake and coherent when they pass through the prison gates. Daryl and Natasha fill her in on the agreement to bring Merle back and Bucky being used as a guard on him. Charlie isn’t sure that was a good plan.

They come to a stop and Clint leads the way out of the van. He helps Natasha down from the van’s bumper. Daryl gets out next, taking Dex under the arms to help him out. Michonne walks up to the van as he does. 

“Need a hand?” she asks Charlie, who’s pushed herself over to the edge of the van floor. Charlie takes stock of her body before nodding. 

“Thanks,” she says. Michonne holds out her arm for Charlie. Michonne’s defined muscles have little trouble helping bear Charlie’s weight and bring her to the dirt ground. Charlie’s knees are still unsteady, so Michonne slides her arm around Charlie’s waist to keep helping.

“Bucky’s recovered,” Michonne reports. “He asked about you. Told him you were all right.”

“Thank you,” Charlie says again. “I’m glad he’s had you for a friend.” The group gathers around as T-Dog and Rick shut the van doors. 

“You all right?” T-Dog asks Charlie.

“Where’s Oscar?” Tiny says. 

“Oscar didn’t make it,” Rick answers. “I’m sorry.”

“I got hit pretty hard, but I’m recovering,” Charlie says. “We need to regroup before there’s any retaliation. How are things here?” T-Dog scratches the back of his neck.

“A small group found their way in through the breach,” he says. “The wall stopped them until we could get there. We’ve been keeping them in the rec area outside the cell block until you came back.” 

“How many?” Charlie says.

“Four. It was five, but one had been bit, so…” T-Dog doesn’t have to finish that thought. “What’s Merle doing here?”

“He’s on a trial basis,” Charlie says. “Either he proves himself trustworthy and stays or he proves he needs to be handled.” Merle isn’t pleased by the declaration, but he doesn’t argue. “Now let’s get everyone inside. We have shit to deal with.”

*

Andrea does not wait for the Governor to answer the door. She unlocks the door and makes her way in. The Governor doesn’t even flinch at her slamming the door open. 

“What the hell was that?” Andrea demands of him. “You put a round in a man's head in front of all those people and just take off?” The Governor does not answer. “You have to talk to them!”

“Why?” he says, not looking up. Andrea would have thought that was self-evident. 

“They're panicking. They were ready to charge through those gates!” she tells him. Now he looks at her. 

“So let 'em,” the Governor says. He turns away to the living room, leaving Andrea in shock. Where is the man who insisted that he could keep everyone safe? That through hard work they could build something worth living for?

Andrea follows him over to the living room.

“Those people won't last a day-” 

“Those people have had it easy,” the Governor snaps, grabbing the sheriff’s bag that he’d taken from Andrea so long ago. “Barbecues and picnics. That ends now.” He heads back to the kitchen table. Andrea’s blood boils.

“Don't blame them for the mess that you created,” she says with venom. “They're scared!”

“Well, I'm through holding their hands.” The Governor take the rifle out of Andrea’s bag. “We're at war. I should have seen that.” Andrea grits her teeth, bracing herself for the most important question. 

“Was Charlie telling the truth?” Andrea asks, folding her arms over her chest. “Did Merle kidnap Dex? Is that why she and Barton and Bucky were here?” The Governor looks her in the eye.

“Yes,” he says. “Merle picked up the kid and some other people you know. Glenn and Maggie.” Their names come out of his mouth like words meant to mock her. “Was holding them to see where his brother was.”

“You expect me to believe you didn’t know about it?” Andrea replies. “You know everything that happens in Woodbury, you think I’d believe you didn’t know Merle kidnapped people?”

“I knew about the boy,” the Governor says. “I took him to Milton, planned on bringing him into the fold. Then I saw the tattoo on his arm.” Tattoo? What tattoo? “The number 10. Scientists put that number on him to mark that he was the tenth subject in their supersoldier project. They bred him to be the perfect killer, him and his sister Eleven. The only reason they didn’t euthanize him for that genetic condition is because Eleven would maim or kill anyone who even thought about it… at least, anyone he told her thought about it.”

“They’re children,” Andrea says. 

“They’re monsters,” the Governor says. “I was trying to protect our town from monsters. Instead, they kill our people. Good people. Crowley, Tim, Gargulio, Eisenberg, Bob Adams. Haley. That man out there, Rich Foster, he makes seven. So that's what your friends did, in the name of monsters.”

“They aren’t the monsters,” Andrea answers. “Those people are dead because you held their friends, my friends captive.”

“To keep my people safe,” the Governor says. “And what’s my reward? Dead friends, a missing eye?”

“Karma’s a real bitch,” Andrea tells him. He’s about to respond when there’s a knock on the open door. Milton distracts them both with the news of townsfolk in the streets, but Andrea isn’t about to forget this conversation. 

*

Sasha is enamored with Lori’s baby, Judith. She’d never thought she’d see a baby again, not after their group was utterly destroyed. But here’s one, a happy and healthy one with a doting mom, just the way it should be.

The outer doors open and they all turn to look. A whole stream of people come in, led by T-Dog and the prisoners. There’s a limping Asian man leaning on an older white guy and a white girl his age. Another white guy is carrying a skinny boy who must be his son with how easily he rests his head on the man’s shoulder. A third white guy, this one missing a hand, follows those two with a strange look on his face. A redhead with a bandaged shoulder is being ushered by another white guy. A black woman helps another white lady in. These two come over to the table where Allen and Ben are sitting. The white woman sits across from them as Lori excuses herself. The black woman stands just behind her, arms crossed.

“Good morning,” the woman says. “My name’s Charlie Spencer. I’m in charge of this group. Please excuse me for sitting right away, I took a pretty hard hit last night.”

“Doing what?” Tyreese asks, coming closer.

“Rescuing our friends from some unfriendly neighbors,” Charlie says. “That’s why I wasn’t here when you arrived. Thanks for your patience with that.”

“Was that boy one of them?” Sasha says. “Is he all right?”

“He’s exhausted,” Charlie says, looking similarly tired. “He’ll be okay, as will the other two. How are you four? I understand you lost someone when you got here.”

“My mom,” Ben says softly. Charlie reaches across the table and takes his hand. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she says. “I lost my father at your age, I know how devastating that can be.” Ben nods. Charlie squeezes his hand before letting him go and turning back to the rest.

“She got bit just outside the prison,” Sasha says. “If we’d just been a little faster…”

“I’m so sorry,” Charlie says, and Sasha believes it. “How long were you all out there?”

“It’s been the five of us for six, seven weeks,” Tyreese says. “We were in a group before that, about 25 of us.”

“That’s a long time to be in a small group out there. You’ve had it rough,” Charlie says. 

“You took this prison with just these people, so have you,” Tyreese says. Charlie gives him a small smile.

“Actually, there weren’t quite as many of us then,” she says. “Only about a dozen, all told.” Sasha blinks in shock- a dozen people for the whole prison yard and the cell block?

“What’s the story with your unfriendly neighbors?” Allen asks. Grief has been messing with his head; he’s been weirdly hostile to the people who’d saved their lives, even Lori, who’d gone out of her way to be welcoming. 

“Our people ran into them by accident on a supply run,” Charlie says. “The response was to take our people hostage to find out if we were a threat. I suppose our rescue efforts answered that question pretty effectively.”

“Any chance that’s the end of things?” Sasha says. Charlie shakes her head. 

“There’s not much chance of a peaceful resolution either, to be perfectly honest,” she says. “Maybe we’ll get lucky, but I don’t think it’s very likely.” Allen nods as a bad feeling simmers in Sasha’s gut. Charlie folds her hands.

“The four of you are welcome to join us,” she says. “It may take us another night to get everything arranged in the cell block so there’s room for everyone, but we’d love to have you in our group if you want to stay. If you don’t, we understand. You’d have to be comfortable taking direction from people you don’t know and engaging in some hard work clearing out the rest of the prison and making it more hospitable. There’s also our current conflict. If these things bother you and you don’t want to stay, you can leave. We won’t hold you against your will- despite our locale. Take the night to think it over, please.”

“We will. Thank you,” Tyreese says. “Your group has been very kind to us and we really appreciate that.” 

“Anything we can do,” Charlie says. “I have to go put my ducks in order, but I’ll be back later to talk with you more.” She braces her hands on the table and pushes herself to stand. The other woman reaches to help. “Hang on, I think I’m all right-” Charlie lifts one hand and she wobbles slightly. The woman quickly takes hold of Charlie’s waist. “Nope, not yet. Thanks, Michonne.” 

“You got it,” Michonne answers. She helps Charlie towards the cell block. It’s only then Sasha notices the large man that’s been standing a few feet away, watching the proceedings carefully. He gives Sasha very dangerous vibes despite the fact that he’s standing with his arms at his sides without a flicker of malice. He follows the two women to the cell block without a word. 

“There’s something wrong about that guy,” Sasha mutters to Tyreese. Her brother nods.

“Very wrong.”

*

When Daryl had put Dex down, Ella hurried right over to hold him close. The two of them cling to each other as the adults spread out to greet their loved ones and get a sense of what’s happened. Rick explains most of what happened: finding Glenn and Maggie, having to track down Dex, Charlie getting captured and shot.

“And we’re gonna have to go back,” he finishes, shifting Judith in his arms. 

“Why the hell would you go back?” Lori says with wide eyes. 

“They’re holding Granddad prisoner there,” Dex says. Carol, standing beside him and Ella, looks to Daryl. He nods.

“Eliot Spencer,” he says. “Dex was stuck in the same place with him.”

“Wait, the immortal bastard with the hippie hair?” Merle says, drawing some glares. “That crazy fucker is her daddy? Shit, that explains a lot.”

“What the hell do you mean, immortal?” T-Dog asks. 

“I mean I watched the man get bit and that bite heal up like it was never there!” Merle says. “Which was only nearly as scary as watching him take down a half-dozen Biters by himself with a dinky little knife and nothing else!” The group looks at each other for a moment.

“That’s exactly what I would have expected from Charlie’s daddy,” Beth says, unperturbed. The cell block door opens for Michonne and Charlie, the latter of whom is still leaning on the former. Carl waits for Barnes to come in before locking the door shut again. Carol rubs Dex’s shoulder once more before going to Charlie.

“Here, let me take her,” she says to Michonne. Michonne nods, and Carol slides her arm around Charlie from the other side. Charlie shifts to lean on Carol.

“Thanks, babe,” Charlie says. She and Carol walk over to the table where Romanoff and Barton have taken residence. Carol helps Charlie sit beside Romanoff. The two women exchange brief, almost indecipherable looks, which if Carol had been farther away she may not have understood meant, ‘we’ve still got work to do.’

“How are Maggie and Glenn doing?” Charlie asks as her children come over. 

“Hershel’s cleaning Glenn up. Maggie’s getting into her own clothes,” Daryl reports. “What’s the situation out there?”

“Ball’s in their court. Either they stay and help us or they leave,” Charlie says, one twin on either side. She puts an arm around each of them. “I’m not particularly concerned about them. I’m more concerned about Woodbury’s retribution. The Governor doesn’t strike me as the kind to wait and see.”

“Definitely not,” Romanoff adds darkly. 

“So we need to batten down the hatches,” T-Dog says. “All right. We got some wooden pallets from the courtyard and those supply closets Axel showed us, we can reinforce some of the catwalk and the fences.”

“I like the way you think,” Barton says, pointing at T-Dog. 

“Then you can work with him,” Charlie says. “Axel, help them source more materials. T, take whoever you need for the work. Michonne, you and Natasha can work with Glenn and Maggie on where we can get our hands on more weaponry. We’re going to need it. We should also try clearing a little more of the prison-”

“Easy,” Michonne interrupts. “Doesn’t all have to be done this minute.”

“Michonne’s right,” Carol adds. “Let yourself breathe.” Charlie sighs, lifting one hand to rub her face. She looks old for a moment, old and tired, and Carol is struck by the thought that everyone has their limits, even superhumans.


	25. Goddammit Philip Blake

The Governor walks into Milton’s lab to find the scrawny scientist sitting before his radio, eyes shut. The Governor comes up to the desk. He tosses his walkie onto the desk and startles Milton to attention.

“Ahem. Alpha waves. I was trying to induce a meditative state,” Milton says, fumbling with the earphones and wires. “I've been having trouble-” The Governor gives Milton a look and he scrambles up for the battery to go with the walkie. “Your battery, it's over here.” The Governor drops into Milton’s vacated seat as the radio plays some recorded chatter. The Governor rubs his face.

“You've been invaluable,” he says. He drops his hand and looks up at Milton. “Do you intend to stay?”

“Leaving's never crossed my mind,” Milton says without stuttering.

“Good. 'Cause I count on you,” the Governor says. “And not just for your-- your expertise. But I consider you a friend.” Milton looks stunned.

“I-- thank you,” he manages to says. “I feel-- me, too.” He nods hard, as if the force of his motion would convince the Governor. 

“I counted on Merle as well,” the Governor muses. Milton gives the smallest shrug, like Merle’s betrayal wasn’t all that great a loss. What a fool. The Governor stands up and walks closer. “Martinez, he's a good soldier. He'd take a bullet if I needed him to. Would you?” He pairs this question with a quick sizing up of Milton, followed by staring Milton in the eye. 

“I would,” Milton says with the slightest hesitation. “Yes. And I would do anything to help you- I have done. I have information about the people at the prison.”

“Do you?” the Governor says. Milton nods again.

“About the woman you shot. Dex’s mother,” he says. “Eliot, he knows her. When I told him she was shot, he didn’t seem at all upset. He acted as though she would be absolutely fine.” The Governor pauses, trying to recall something from his days in an office. It had been some time since he’d looked at any such files, but he’d never been one to forget details. 

“I want to talk to him,” the Governor says. “Man to man.”

*

Maggie listens to the others make preparations and move around while she sits on Beth’s bunk. She can’t bring herself to get up and help. She’s angry and confused and she doesn’t want to talk to anyone. 

“Hey.” Maggie looks up to see Charlie at the door, alone. She seems better than she was, though still exhausted. “Can I sit with you? I could use some quiet, and they’ll leave me alone if I’m in here with you.”

“Sure thing.” Maggie moves over a little and Charlie makes her way in slowly. She sits next to Maggie, who can feel heat radiating from Charlie like it can’t escape her fast enough.

“You thirsty? You feel warm,” Maggie says.

“Carol made me drink a whole bottle of water,” Charlie says. “I’m actually kind of cold- always am after this stuff.” Maggie nods, even though she doesn’t understand why that is. She does scoot closer to Charlie. The heat is nice. 

“I’m not going to ask you if you’re all right,” Charlie says softly, “because that’s a stupid question and we both know the answer.” Maggie’s gut churns, but Charlie continues. “Instead, I’m going to tell you that you will be all right. Maybe not today. Maybe not this week. Maybe not this month. But you will be all right. Because you survived. You outlasted those assholes and we’re going to make sure they’ll never hurt us again.” Maggie’s insides settle down a little. 

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” she says. “Don’t suppose we could cut off the Governor’s hands while we’re at it.”

“We can certainly try,” Charlie says. Maggie lets herself smile just a little bit. It’s a start.

*

Eliot couldn’t hear most of the conversation in the lab beyond, both men speaking in hushed tones. He does hear Milton unlocking the repaired door. Eliot sits back on the cot as the door opens. 

The Governor strides in. Eliot can’t help smirking at the bandages on the man’s face and arm. Charlie’s group did a number on this self-appointed dictator. 

“I hear you know the group that attacked us,” the Governor says without so much as a hello. Eliot shrugs.

“I know a lot of people,” he answers. The Governor nods. 

“So do I,” the Governor says. “I know that the woman I shot is your daughter, at least in name. I know the boy you helped escape’s your grandson, and the sister of his, the one they left in their hideaway’s your granddaughter.” Eliot’s smirk hardens as chills go down his spine. The Governor’s good eye glints and he leans down to Eliot’s eye-level. 

“I’m going to take that prison,” the Governor says in a low voice. “I’m going to kill every single person there, and I am going to come back in here with all three of their heads, so you can see them every day as they rot.” Rage boils helplessly in Eliot’s chest. He meets the Governor’s look with a glare of his own. 

“You can try,” Eliot says, “but you won’t succeed. Coz my kid’s seen worse than you and left nothing but ashes.”

*

Daryl is charged with supervising Merle and Bucky as the three haul scrap metal and wooden pallets from the yard to the places that need reinforcing. Bucky works quietly. Merle not so much.

“Daryl, I had no idea the kid was yours,” he says, watching Daryl pick up a pallet. “I never would done what I did if I’d known-”

“That supposed to make me feel better?” Daryl replies. “You shouldn’t be hurting any kid. Period. Take this.” He shoves the pallet into Merle’s arms so he can grab another.

“Oh, come on. You know I wouldn’t actually hurt them,” Merle says. “I was just trying to scare Glenn and the girl. I wasn’t gonna hurt the kid.”

“Dex didn’t know that,” Daryl says with a grunt, hefting the second pallet up. “You scared him too. You held a knife on him and then dragged him off to people who locked him up.” He starts walking towards the inner gate. Merle follows, grumbling to himself for a minute before trying again.

“Okay, I screwed up on this one,” he says. Daryl turns around with shock. “I shouldn’ta done that. I’m sorry. But it brought us back together, so it wasn’t all bad, right?” Daryl rolls his eyes. That sounds more like Merle.

“It ain’t me you gotta apologize to,” Daryl says. “It’s Dex.” Merle looks almost pained, but he nods.

“Yeah, okay. I will, when we’re done with this.” It’s a start, Daryl thinks as they continue walking.

*

Michonne and Natasha look over maps together. Glenn had come to help, pointing out places he’d spotted on the road, but wandered off to help T-Dog not long after. The two women are left to a conversation that consists mostly of identifying buildings and listing their contents. It would be easy to keep it that way, all business, but Michonne is tired. 

“So,” she says, getting Natasha to pause in her study of the map. “Is it Rushman or Romanoff?” Natasha’s shoulders drop slightly. 

“Romanoff,” she says. “Natasha Romanoff. Natalie Rushman is an old alias of mine. Figured it might suit Southern values better than a Russian name.” Michonne snorts.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Michonne says. 

“Suppose I don’t, Michonne,” Natasha says with a smirk. “Sorry I wasn’t more help in the Governor’s place. I’m usually much better with my reaction time.”

“So am I,” Michonne says. “That kid…” She shakes her head. “Nobody’s prepared for that.”

“It’s not about preparation,” Natasha says. “When I saw her, I saw… I saw other little girls. Live ones, but they’d had the humanity stripped away…” Her eyes are on Michonne, but they see those little girls. Michonne can understand the difference. 

“That’d throw off anyone’s reaction time,” Michonne says. “Thanks.” Natasha’s eyes flicker. Her smirk becomes something more genuine. Michonne mirrors the expression and they go back to the map.

*

Dex had been told that he didn’t need to help on watch, but he wanted to. He and Ella and Sophia and Carl go up to the catwalk. Dex recounts everything he heard from Eliot and what had transpired in the labs beyond. 

“So Merle’s still an asshole,” Carl says, rolling his eyes. “Good to know.”

“I can’t believe your granddad got out here so fast,” Sophia says. “And just to get stopped by Merle…”

“I didn’t think I could hate anyone as much as I hated the metal arm guy, but it turns out he’s not that bad and Merle is,” Ella says. “Throwing a Walker at Glenn while he’s tied up is way worse than anything I’ve ever seen.”

“We should get rid of him,” Carl finishes.

“We can’t,” Dex says with a sigh. The other three look at him like he’s crazy. “Dad still loves Merle, weird as that sounds, and losing him again would hurt Dad a lot. Besides, we need every person we can get to fight Woodbury.”

“It’s not a fight,” Sophia says, fear creeping into her voice.

“Not yet,” Ella says grimly. 

*

Charlie is not all that surprised when their guests decide they would rather take their chances outside the prison than get involved in the brewing conflict. She, Glenn, and Carol see the four off with some supplies. Sasha keeps hesitating, as if she has been outvoted in the decision, but she leaves with her brother and her comrades anyway.

“We should go back to Woodbury,” Glenn says to Charlie as they head back to the prison proper. “We should go back and kill the Governor. Now, while he’s not expecting it.”

“Well, Glenn, let’s think about that,” Charlie says, trying to be patient. “Right now, every citizen of Woodbury is on high-alert and thirsting for revenge. The Governor and his leadership are likely strengthening their defenses and planning a counter attack. Weapons are probably in reach of every able body. If we go there now, we’re twice as likely to be caught and killed before we can reach the Governor.”

“We can’t just sit here and do nothing!” Glenn snaps. Charlie gives him a cool look before gesturing to the people attaching wooden pallets and sheets of metal to the inner fences. 

“Does that look like nothing to you?” she says. “We’re protecting ourselves.”

“Too many people got hurt for us to be going on the offensive,” Carol adds. “You, Michonne, Charlie, Natasha, Maggie, all of you need some time to recover before we can even think of-”

“Every second we wait, the Governor gets closer to us!” Glenn interrupts. “He’s Hydra, which means he’ll stop at nothing to get his hands on Ella and Dex! We need to stop-”

“Shh.” Charlie holds out a hand as they get closer to the inner gate. She heard something…

“Did you just-”

“Get to the gate,” Charlie says, now sure. She turns to where Clint and T-Dog are discussing possibilities the overturned bus. “Incoming! Get to cover-”

A shot splits the air like lightning and someone gets hit. Charlie yanks Glenn and Carol down to the ground. They’re too far to reach the gate, but they’re near enough the bus where Clint and T-Dog are taking cover. In the few seconds between the first shot and the next, the three get down in the tall grass and begin the crawl to the bus. 

*

Bucky is closest to Axel when the man is shot in the head. He tackles Rick, the next closest, providing the father some cover behind the metal shielding. Bucky then looks to see where the attackers are: a truck down by the furthest section of fence. There’s another shooter in one of the further towers, and Bucky’s training identifies that one as the worst threat. He rolls off Rick and goes into a bent run for the tower.

*

The kids are still on the catwalk when it starts, and they duck below the wooden pallets quick enough. Ella and Dex are the first to take firing positions between the slats, but the attackers are too far for that to matter. 

“Was anyone hit?” Carl asks, coming up beside Dex. 

“Axel,” Dex says. “Mama’s got Glenn and Ca- Mom. Your dad and ours are behind cover.”

“We need rifles,” Ella grumbles, looking at her pistol with disdain. “We can’t do shit with these-”

“Hey!” Romanoff appears at the end of the catwalk, carrying a pair of rifles. She makes her way to them, half-bent, and takes up a spot beside Ella. She hands the semi-automatic to Ella before setting up the long-range weapon to fire on the truck. 

“The rest of you, get down to the doors,” Romanoff says. “They’re going to need help getting inside.” 

*

Clint does not have enough arrows for this. 

He and T-Dog are stuck behind the damn bus, neither having the weaponry to deal with this situation. All they can do is wait out the barrage and watch their people crawl towards them through a hail of bullets. 

There is a scream in the distance, one Clint’s hearing aids can barely pick up with all the bulletfire. He glances over to see Robertson being tossed over the railing of a watchtower. Barnes is still on the watchtower, now firing on the Governor’s attack truck. That’s nice.

T-Dog darts out to grab Glenn’s arm as the smaller man gets close. T-Dog yanks Glenn to safety, both narrowly avoiding taking hits. Clint pulls Glenn along and T-Dog goes to help Carol the same way. Charlie manages to crawl over while Carol is brought close. She gets to her feet and scowls. 

“This doesn’t make sense!” Charlie shouts over the gunfire. 

“It’s a counterattack! What else do you want?” Glenn replies. 

“No, she’s right! This isn’t enough to weaken us the way he needs!” Clint says. “He’s not even trying to get close!”

“Shock and awe! This is the shock!” Charlie says, eyes widening. “Shock us out of rhythm, catch us off-guard-”

“So we’re completely unprepared for the awe!” Clint finishes. “Fuck!”

*

Maggie, Michonne, and Beth gather up weapons and run to the yard as the bullets come like rain, leaving Hershel and Lori scrambling to get their medical supplies prepared. There’s a pause in the rain and the women hurry outside to distribute the armory.

The men who had been reinforcing the fence are crouched behind the reinforcements, only daring to get up when they hear Maggie and Beth’s shouts. The exception is Tiny, who cradles Axel’s limp form and does not notice the women coming closer.

“Where’s Glenn?” Maggie asks as she hands Rick a gun.

“Down by the bus,” Daryl says, peering over the wooden pallet. “Him, Carol, Charlie, T-Dog and Barton are trapped down there.”

“Bucky and Natasha have sniper positions,” Rick reports.”That might keep them safe-”

“Ain’t none of that gonna matter if the Governor comes busting through the gate!” Merle says. “They’re stuck down there with knives and Barton’s bow! That ain’t gonna do shit against those automatics-” As if on cue, the Governor’s people open fire once more. All those armed drop into firing positions to return the volley.

*

With some help from Dex, Charlie knows where her people are and who’s in the most danger. Unsurprisingly, it’s the group by the bus. The others are all behind cover and able to return fire. The problem is that the prison’s ammo supply is limited and they still don’t know what the awe part of the Governor’s Shock and Awe plan is.

The shots dwindle down to nothing and Charlie listens hard. There’s another vehicle coming, almost drowned out by the sound of Walkers drawn in by the sounds of the fight. Charlie grips her machete tight and feels Carol take a similar grip on her shoulder.

A commercial van rolls down the road to the prison, big and bulky, clattering the whole way. Clint dares a better look around the bus as it gets closer.

“It’s got a big grate for the back door,” he reports, coming back. “I don’t understand why they’d replace the door with that-”

CLANG. The van goes through the outer gates, creating a cacophony of squealing metal and exploding hinges. It barrels past the bus, the rushing air forcing the five against the bus’ underbelly with their eyes screwed shut. Charlie flings an arm over Carol as an instinctive move to protect her.

When she can open her eyes again, Charlie sees the van has come to a stop halfway through the yard. For a tense moment, nothing happens; the van sits there with the bent gates on its hood. The whole scene seems to hold its breath. Charlie listens and can only hear Walkers. 

The grate-door is unlatched and falls down, making a ramp from the raised floor of the van to the grass. That distinctive growl becomes louder and Charlie’s skin goes up in goosebumps.

“Oh, fuck,” she mutters. Walkers spill out down the ramp in a steady stream. Carol’s grip tightens on Charlie’s shoulder. 

“That’s the awe, I guess,” T-Dog says. “Fucking awful…”

*

“Oh, shit!” Daryl watches the Walkers come pouring out of the orange-and-white van, which sits squarely between him and his people. The driver of the van hops out of the gate-bearing cab, covered in body armor to deter the half-dozen or so guns now firing at them and the Walkers. The driver takes shots at the six by the van while running for the outer gate. The six dive to avoid the fire. 

“We gotta get them!” Maggie shouts. 

“How?” Rick answers. 

“Once their guy gets to them, they’ll leave!” Michonne says. “We’ll be able to go out and get our people then!”

“We got enough time for that?” Daryl says, counting the heads in the yard. There’s more coming from outside to add to their number. This ain’t gonna be easy. 

“It’s Charlie! She’ll keep them safe!” Beth says. Normally, no one would argue the point. Now, though…

The armored asshole gets out of the yard and the opposing side stops firing. The snipers in the prison do not, spraying the truck with fire to keep it from worrying about those opening the inner gate. 

“Maggie, Beth, watch the gate!” Daryl orders. “Rest of y’all, with me!” He leads the assault towards the bus. The Walkers conveniently come right towards them as the guns chatter and the sword sings.

*

They have to pry Axel’s body from Big Tiny. The last of the prisoners is so distraught by this latest blow that all he can say is ‘my friends are dead. All my friends are dead.’ 

As terrible as it is to say, Charlie is thankful that Axel is their only loss. Everyone else managed to get to cover fast enough, and those at the bus climbed on top of it once the Governor’s men stopped firing on them to stay out of the dead’s reach. They all survive to congregate in the cell block once again.

“Well,” Charlie says with a sigh. “We don’t have to worry about retribution anymore. That’s done with.”

“And we barely survived!” Hershel replies. “We need to leave-”

“To where?” Rick interrupts. “You wanna live on the road with a baby crying?”

“And with you only having one leg?” Glenn says. “Great plan.”

“Those facilities,” Hershel says, making Charlie and the twins wince. “We can go there, the Governor won’t look for us there.”

“The Hydra facilities?” Clint says. “We were just there, before Woodbury, investigating. Someone had been torching them with extreme prejudice…” He gives Bucky a pointed look. Bucky is not affected.

“Would you rather the Governor have three facilities’ worth of Hydra helpers?” he answers. 

“The point is all three have structural damage,” Natasha says before Clint can say anything. “And it doesn’t matter where we go. The Governor’s not going to rest until all of us are dead or he is.”

“Valid points all,” Charlie says. “We’re staying because we have no other options. This prison is still the best defense we have against Walkers and Humans.”

“Some defense,” Merle says, scoffing. “That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to.”

“Merle, when I want your racist misogynistic opinion, I will ask for it,” Charlie says, turning to glare at Merle. “Unless you have specific numbers-related information to give us, keep your mouth shut.” 

“This really how you gonna talk to your brother-in-law?” Merle says. 

“Bucky, if I give you tape, will you keep him silent?” Charlie says without breaking eye contact with Merle.

“Yep,” Bucky says. He starts walking towards Merle, who puts up both arms in surrender.

“I’m shutting up, I’m shutting up.”

“What we need to do is kill the Governor!” Glenn says. He faces Natasha and Clint. “You guys were secret agents, right? Could you do it?” Clint looks at Natasha. She scowls.

“If I had two weeks, a face-changer, and some poisons, maybe.” Natasha looks at Bucky. “What do you got?” Bucky crosses his arms.

“I can’t think of a plan that has more than a 65% likelihood of success,” he says.

“Does that definition of success include you getting out alive?” Charlie says with some resignation.

“...Make that 47%,” Bucky amends. Someone groans. 

“If our master assassins can’t think of a way to kill the Governor, we’re not going to either,” Charlie says to the group at large. “We’ll resume our defensive measures.”

“We can’t just sit here and play defense!” Glenn exclaims. 

“We aren’t going to. Just give me some time to think of a plan,” Charlie says, her patience wearing thin. “This is a little different than what I’m used to.”

“Oh, come on. We watched Stark and Cap do it all the time,” Clint says. “Can’t you just do what they do?”

“No, I can’t just do what they do. They worked military for years, I’m a thief!” Charlie says. “Thieves do not fight wars! We steal things!”

“Well, what would Parker do?” Carl asks. Natasha’s brow goes up as Charlie sighs.

“She’d probably want to set the people against the Governor. Cause infrastructure damage that makes them want to stay home and take stock while he wants to go out and fight,” Charlie says. “Normally she’d use electronics to do that kind of work, and we can’t get people inside Woodbury to do it.”

“No, but we could do it from outside,” Natasha says. “Punch holes in the wall, lure more Biters over, mess with their water supplies, that kind of thing.”

“Can you do that without getting caught?” Charlie asks.

“95% certain I can,” Natasha says. “Me and two, three other people, an afternoon.”

“Sounds good,” Charlie says. “We’re still going to need more guns. Anybody got ideas on that?”

“I do,” Rick says. 

“Great. That’s a start,” Charlie says. “First things first, we secure the yard. Ella, Barton, Glenn, I want you at the watchtower so Ella can close off the gap. The other two will provide directional assistance. Maggie and Beth take watch. Natasha, Rick, come talk to me. And you-” Charlie looks to Merle. “-try not to annoy anyone. Bucky, keep an eye on him”

*

Michonne wishes they could just get rid of Merle. She understands why they don’t, but she wishes they could, especially the way he’s eyeing the kids as they hang out in the rec area. 

They’re supposed to be playing poker or something, but Michonne’s not sure they’re really paying attention. Carl and Sophia keep glancing at Merle while Dex stares at the window intermittently. Michonne has one eye on things while she does her exercise routine on the concrete floor. Bucky’s got both on Merle, standing against the wall with his arms crossed. 

“Boy,” Merle says. The kids look up and Michonne pauses. “Yo, Dex. Listen, kid-” He takes a step towards the table and Carl’s gun is pointed at him in seconds. Merle stops. “I’m sorry. For grabbing you and holding you captive, all that. It was wrong. Shouldn’t have spooked you like that.” They all watch as Dex sizes up Merle for a second. Michonne knows the kid has some kind of telepathy stuff going on, so she assumes he’s reading Merle’s ugly brain for intent.

“Apology accepted,” Dex says. Merle grins. 

“That’s good to hear. Big ole weight off my shoulders, believe me,” he says. “We’re kin now, you know, with Daryl adopting you and your sister. Oughta act like it-”

“Glenn and Maggie were my family long before you showed up,” Dex interrupts. “You wanna be my family, you gotta apologize to them first.” He turns back to his cards, ending the conversation. Merle is taken aback almost comically. Carl puts the gun away and the game starts new. Michonne knew she liked these kids.

*

Glenn carries Ella back to the cellblock. Several people move to scold him for straining himself but stop when they see Ella’s eyes half-shut as her head rests on his shoulder. 

“I got her,” Daryl says, quickly coming to Glenn’s relief. He eases Ella into his own arms.

“Barton said he could use a hand clearing the yard, if you’ve got the arrows for it,” Glenn says. Daryl nods. 

“I’ll put Ella in bed and I’ll go,” he says. Ella lifts her head.

“Mama?” She looks at Charlie with bleary eyes. “Mama, sit with me?”

“Of course, darling,” Charlie says, even though she’s got at least ten other things to do. The others will have to get on without her for a bit; motherhood has to take priority sometimes.

Charlie follows Daryl into the kids’ cell, where he sets Ella on the bottom bunk. Charlie climbs in beside Ella. She wraps her daughter in her arms and waves Daryl off. Ella curls into Charlie, shutting her eyes and falling into near-sleep almost instantly. Not two minutes later, Dex arrives and clambers in too. Ella shifts to be close to him while Charlie puts one arm around him. 

“Did I ever tell you the story of how Eliot and Alec got captured by a militia and turned the tables on them?” Charlie asks. Dex shakes his head. “I think you’ll like this one. You see, the team was investigating this banker and the guys had to go out to the middle of nowhere to spook him. While they were out there, this group of self-appointed soldiers decided to take them captive…” In a soft voice, Charlie recounts how her dads escaped with just a cigarette and some well-placed punches, then turned right back around to prevent the militia from bombing civilians. Hopefully Dex will take the meaning she intends, that he can bounce back from this and that Eliot will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, acknowledging Maggie's trauma without making it all about Hershel and Glenn. 
> 
> TBH, I considered killing off T-Dog here, but I love him too much, I couldn't do it. Axel therefore had to go as originally scripted, but Tiny's still around.
> 
> Updates may slow down from here on out, my brainfog is killing me these days. Hope everyone is enjoying Walking Dead Season 8 and Stranger Things Season 2!


	26. Revelations, Reunions, and Real Talk

Glenn goes out to see if he can help T-Dog’s group with the reinforcement of the fences. T-Dog point-blank refuses to let Glenn lift anything, but he lets Glenn direct where things are going. This gives Glenn a perfect view to Merle’s conversation with Barton.

“You know this ain’t over,” Merle says to his former compatriot. “When the Governor comes back, he’s gonna kill us first, you and me and Rushman or whatever the hell her name is.” 

“Nat’s not easy to kill,” Barton answers, unbothered as he shoves a filing cabinet against the fence pole.

“Even so,” Merle says. He follows Barton to the next task, a metal shelving unit. “Us, then Michonne and Barnes. My brother, the cripple and his daughters, Glenn, Rick, Lori, the kids, whoever else is left. He’ll save Charlie for last. So she can watch her family and friends die ugly. You know that.”

“I know that’s his aim,” Barton says. “But he ain’t the first to try it on her. Help me with this, would you?” The two men grab the heavy unit and push it along with a great scraping noise. Glenn had already cleared a space, or rather gotten Rick and Tiny to clear a space for it.

“She’s outmatched,” Merle says when the unit is in place. “We’re outmatched.”

“Yeah, that’s what they said in New York when the sky opened up,” Barton says. “We didn’t back down then, not one of us three normal people with normal weapons. And here we are.” He gestures around. Merle scoffs as Glenn makes a connection in his head. Oh. Oh, fuck, that explains a lot.

“You got a lotta faith in that girl,” Merle says. Barton nods.

“Always have,” he answers. “Should ask her about the time her family stole a country. That’d put some pep in your step.” Barton leads Merle off to do the next thing and Glenn goes over to T-Dog.

“What’s the matter?” T-Dog says. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“It’s a little more dramatic than that,” Glenn says in a hushed voice. “I think I know what kind of Special Ops Charlie used to do with Barton and Romanoff…”

*

Carol goes up to relieve the Greene sisters from watch and finds they’re already leaving. Daryl is up on the catwalk, eyes on the horizon.

“Hey,” Carol says as she comes towards him. Daryl glances over.

“Hey. Charlie and the twins all right?”

“They’re fine. Lori’s keeping an ear out just in case.” Carol stands beside Daryl. She puts a hand on his arm. “Are you all right?” 

“What are you asking me for? It wasn’t me who got kidnapped or shot or stuck out in the yard,” Daryl says, a hint of anger in his voice. 

“No, but you had to deal with the aftermath just the same,” Carol says. “It’s hard. I’m having a hard time too.” Daryl finally looks at her now.

“You are?” he says. “Don’t seem like it.” 

“I’ve been doing my best to seem okay, so nobody worries,” Carol says. “We got enough to deal with- but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to keep all my family in my sight at all times right now.” 

“Hell yes,” Daryl mumbles. “Too bad my brother’s a damn asshole.”

“He’s not good for you,” Carol says. Daryl looks back at the road to the prison. “He’s your brother, but he brings you down. You know that.”

“Can’t choose your family,” Daryl replies.

“But haven’t we?” Carol says. Daryl doesn’t have an answer to that.

*

The fence reinforcement done, T-Dog and Glenn lead the team back inside. Barton goes immediately to Romanoff, who’s working on her shoulder’s range of motion, and Bucky drifts towards Michonne while keeping Merle in sight. T-Dog and Glenn round up the group from the farm in the rec area. Only Carol and Daryl are absent.

“What’s this about?” Hershel asks, crutching towards Glenn. 

“It’s about Charlie,” Glenn says. 

“Should we go get her? She’s just in the cell block-”

“No, Lori, we need her out of this,” Glenn says. Lori looks affronted.

“Why?” she replies in a testy voice. 

“Because Glenn’s figured something out and we wanna discuss it in the group first,” T-Dog says. “It’s not about her leadership, we ain’t planning a coup or anything.”

“Then what is it?” Beth says. T-Dog and Glenn look at each other. T-Dog gestures for Glenn to speak.

“Charlie said she was Special Ops before all this,” Glenn says. “I’m pretty sure she was an Avenger.” 

“Excuse me?” Hershel says. The others just gape at Glenn.

“Barton referenced him, Romanoff, and Charlie being involved in the Battle for New York, back when those aliens came outta the sky,” T-Dog says. “And Glenn said Barton referred to himself and Romanoff as two ‘more’ Avengers, as if there was already one on the team.”

“Not to mention Charlie had that nightmare about Ultron, which was the name of the deathbot Tony Stark created,” Glenn adds. “It all fits, right? Superpowers, survival training, strategy-making: all things an Avenger would need.”

“You’re suggesting that we’ve been following around an Avenger for nearly a year,” Rick says. “A year, and we didn’t notice she was an Avenger?”

“We had other things on our mind,” Lori says, gesturing to the baby in his arms. Maggie gives a short laugh and everyone turns to her in surprise. She has a small smile on her face.

“Sorry,” she says. “Just… Rick got cussed out by an Avenger. More than once. I don’t know why that’s funny to me, but it is.”

“It’s not an accomplishment most people can make,” T-Dog says. 

“What about Dex and Ella?” Beth asks. “They said they were taken away by bad men, by Hydra. Does that have something to do with the Avenger thing?”

“Actually,” Glenn says. “The Governor knew about the twins. He said they were originally Ten and Eleven, part of some supersoldier project. Dex was… not exactly the result they wanted, but the Governor said that the DNA he got from his parents might be able to help Woodbury’s scientists find a cure to the Walker virus.”

“Parents? As in plural?” Hershel says. “The father was also a mutant?”

“He said enhanced,” Maggie answers, smile gone. 

“So maybe the father’s another Avenger,” Rick says. 

“It doesn’t matter. The twins have Daryl, they don’t need anything else,” Maggie says. “I’ll bet Hydra kidnapped the twins to experiment on them and throw Charlie off   
her game. They’re that kind of evil.”

“Yes, but-” The door swings open and Sophia comes in from the courtyard.

“We’ve got movement outside!” she shouts. The cellblock springs to life and the farm group quickly disperses to meet what’s coming.

*

Andrea approaches the prison uncertainly, her Walker guard not nearly as secure as she’d like. There’s no way for her to know what waits within those fences. 

Andrea walks through the gaping gate. Walkers mill aimlessly through the yard, passing an overturned bus and a van with an open backside. One Walker comes a little too close and Andrea smashes her axe into its head. 

The rest of the trek up the gravel road is uneventful, but the Walkers are starting to take notice of Andrea. As she gets closer, Andrea sees the fence lined with wooden pallets, upended bleachers, filing cabinets and shelves. Some of this makeshift wall has bullet holes already. 

“Are you alone?” Rick’s voice comes harsh and loud from behind this wall. 

“Open the gate!” Andrea answers, fear overcoming her sense. The Walkers are still coming towards her, growling.

“Are you alone?” Rick repeats.

“Rick!” Andrea shouts desperately.

“Open the damn gate!” Charlie says. Rick and T-Dog appear in front of the gate, the only gap in the wall. T-Dog unlocks the gate while Rick keeps his gun up. T-Dog yanks the gate open and Andrea hurries through, shutting it behind her.

“Hands up, turn around!” Rick says, putting his gun in Andrea’s face. “Turn around, now!”

“Rick Grimes, get away from her!” Charlie comes over and grabs Rick by the collar. She pulls him back like a trouble-making kid and glares at him. Rick steps back, cowed but still surly. Charlie turns to Andrea. She gives the terrified woman a smile. 

“Oh, God, Charlie,” Andrea breathes. “They told me you were dead, oh, God-” She throws her arms around Charlie, who catches her with the slightest stumble.

“I’m glad you’re okay too,” Charlie says, hugging Andrea tightly. “Things got really messy on our way out.” Andrea pulls back from Charlie. She sees what must be half the farm group and all the expatriates from Woodbury holding weapons. Some of them are pointed at her.

“I’m so sorry,” Andrea says. “If I’d known that Woodbury had taken them captive- if I’d known it was you guys coming-”

“There was no way you could have known that,” Charlie interrupts. “Are you injured? Did they kick you out?”

“No and no. I wanted to make sure you were all right,” Andrea says. “I came alone, and I don’t think I was followed.”

“Dex doesn’t think so either,” Charlie says. “Come inside.” She turns to the others. “Stand down.” Reluctantly, the guns are lowered. God, they all seem so haggard. 

“Rick finally let you take over, huh?” Andrea says as Charlie begins walking her inside. Charlie laughs.

“More like the others made him,” she says. “You shoulda seen Carol rip into him. It was amazing…”

*

Tiny and Natasha take watch so Carol and Daryl can head down to see Andrea. They get to the rec area just as Andrea walks in with Charlie. 

Carol’s heart could burst seeing her friend alive and well again. She runs towards Andrea, who hurries to meet her too. They wrap their arms around each other and cling tightly.

“After you helped me and Beth, we thought you were dead,” Carol says to Andrea. Andrea’s back stiffens under Carol’s grip. Then she starts to let go.

“Hershel, my God,” she says softly. Carol releases Andrea so she can see Hershel on his crutches. Then Andrea looks around at the rec area, with its kitchen set up and its tables holding weapons.

“I can’t believe this,” Andrea says. She then counts heads, it seems, and she looks to Rick. “Where’s Shane?” Rick shakes his head. Andrea looks around again. “And Lori?”

“She’s in the cellblock,” Charlie says. “With her baby girl. They’re both fine.” Andrea lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh, thank God. Thank God,” she says. “You all live here now?”

“Here and the cell block,” Glenn answers, voice short. Andrea spots the door to the cell block. 

“There?” She points. “Well, can I go in and see Lori?”

“I won’t allow that,” Rick snaps, getting between her and the door . 

“Eat my ass,” Charlie says to Rick. She turns back to Andrea. “I don’t know what you know about Woodbury’s strike against us, but we’re all a little on edge right now. Give everyone a few minutes to relax before we take you in the cell block, all right?” Charlie puts her hand on Andrea’s shoulder. Andrea nods.

“Yeah, yeah, I understand,” she says, a little hurt in her voice. 

“You’re just gonna let her in?” Rick demands of Charlie. “We had that field and courtyard secure until her boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up!”

“He said you fired first,” Andrea says, though she doesn’t sound sure.

“Well, he’s lying!” Rick says. 

“Andrea had my back when you didn’t, Rick, so I’m willing to extend her the benefit of the doubt,” Charlie says, glaring him down. “She begged with the Governor for my life back in Woodbury. She’s not the enemy.”

“Then where has she been?” Glenn asks angrily. “That was days ago!”

“I came as soon as I could!” Andrea says. “I didn’t know you were in Woodbury until after the shootout, and the Governor made sure I didn’t know about him coming here until after-”

“But you were willing to believe we shot first?” Maggie says. 

“He kidnapped you and Dex! Of course I’d believe you’d be defensive after that!” Andrea says. She turns to Michonne and Bucky, who stand back from her and the group. “What have you told them?”

“Nothing,” Michonne replies in a dangerously light tone. Andrea looks at the group again.

“I don’t get it. I left Atlanta with you people, survived with you for months, and now Charlie’s the only one who doesn’t hate me?” she asks. 

“No.” Dex comes out from the cell block, drawing the attention to himself. “I don’t hate you. I know that the Governor lied to you because he didn’t believe you’d pick him over us. I heard him think of ways to keep you from finding out so you wouldn’t leave him.” 

“That’s good enough for me,” T-Dog says, crossing his arms. “Dex and Charlie trust Andrea, so do I.”

“Exactly,” Carol says. 

“If we’re letting Merle live here, we might as well give the woman who hasn’t shot at us or tortured us a shot,” Barton says. “She might have terrible taste in men, but she’s no killer.” Andrea makes a face but doesn’t argue.

“Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done,” she says instead. “But I am here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out.”

“There’s not much to work out, Andrea,” Charlie says. “We’ve got no qualms with Woodbury itself, but the Governor kidnapped our people, tortured two of them, planned on torturing my son-”

“And dumped a bunch of Walkers on us,” Rick interrupts.

“Plus he still has Granddad,” Dex says. Andrea blinks.

“He has who?”

“Eliot Spencer. My dad,” Charlie says. “The Governor stuck Dex in the same room with him, in some lab. We weren’t able to free him while we were there.”

“That- that can’t be true,” Andrea says, shaking her head. “I was in that lab, I didn’t hear anything-” She trails off in horror. 

“We’re not negotiating with the Governor,” Charlie says. “Woodbury gets rid of him and frees my dad, we can try it, but as long as Philip is in charge, it’s not happening.”

“He’s gearing up for war,” Andrea says, regaining herself. “The people are terrified. They see you as killers. They're training to attack.”

“I'll tell you what,” Daryl says, coming forward. “Next time you see Philip, you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye.”

“We've taken too much shit for too long,” Glenn adds. “He wants a war? He’s got one.”

“Charlie,” Andrea says desperately. “Charlie, he’s got a whole town. Look at you, look at this group. How many more people have to die?”

“Just one,” Bucky says. He walks over to Andrea. “You want to make this right, get me inside so I can end this.” Andrea shakes her head.

“No. I won’t let you go back to that,” she says.

“This isn’t going back, this is moving forward,” Bucky says. “He was Hydra. Might as well still be.”

“No, he’s trying to keep Woodbury alive. There are innocent people there.” Andrea looks at Charlie for help. “Tell him!”

“Andrea, Philip Blake was a Hydra analyst,” Charlie says. “That’s how he knew who Dex is. Why he wanted to experiment on a ten-year-old child. Don’t ask us to forgive that.”

*

Andrea asks Bucky and Michonne to take a walk with her, to see if she can work out the hard feelings they have. If she can convince them to forgive, maybe she can get Charlie and Philip to calm down as well.

“It doesn’t sound like you told them nothing,” Andrea says to her friends. 

“We just told them the truth,” Michonne says in that dangerously light voice. Andrea turns to her.

“I did not choose him over you,” Andrea says emphatically.

“No, you just bought into his bullshit,” Bucky says. “We asked you to trust us and you didn’t.”

“Once we entered Woodbury, the two of you became hostile,” Andrea replies. 

“That’s coz we could see it,” Michonne says. “They had Bucky in chains, Andrea, what more did you need to see? You were under the Governor’s spell from the second you laid eyes on him.”

“That is not true!” Andrea insists.

“And you still are,” Michonne says with a mocking smile. 

“No, I am there because those people need me,” Andrea says. “They are scared and hurting-”

“Let us get rid of the Governor and that’ll fix itself,” Bucky interrupts. Andrea growls in frustration.

“I thought you wanted to change, stop being a killer,” she says. “How is murder, assassination, changing?”

“Because I’m doing to protect the people here,” Bucky says, “not because some Nazi ordered me to.”

“Are these people here any less than the ones in Woodbury?” Michonne challenges. 

“I am trying to save them too!” Andrea says. Michonne laughs.

“I did not realize the messiah complex was contagious,” she says. 

“Go to hell, Michonne,” Andrea says, shaking her head. She looks at Bucky. “And you can go right with her- you don’t care about these people, you care about Charlie and your kids, you selfish bastard.” She stalks off to the door.

“He sent Merle to kill us,” Michonne says, and Andrea stops in her tracks. “Would sent him to kill you too if you had come with us. But you didn’t, did you? You chose a warm bed over your friends.” There’s a silent beat as Andrea tries to process that. “That’s why I went back to Woodbury. Exposed him for what he is. I knew that it would hurt you.” Andrea turns very slowly to face Michonne again. Michonne has no apology in her gaze, none at all. She pivots and walks away, eyes on Andrea until the last possible moment. Bucky follows her, his brow furrowed and his eyes on the ground. Andrea waits until they are gone to hide her face in her hands and try to stop the tears.

*

Once Lori hears that Andrea is at the prison, she wants to see her old friend. She and Rick argue about it for most of the time Andrea is outside, but Charlie is on Lori’s side and Andrea is allowed into the cell block when she comes back inside.

“You can’t leave without meeting Little Asskicker,” Carol says, leading Andrea over to Lori. Andrea grins widely at Lori, who holds out her free arm. 

“I am so happy to see you,” Lori says as Andrea hugs her carefully.

“Same to you,” Andrea answers. She looks down at Judith and her face lights up. “Oh my God, she is so precious!”

“Her name’s Judith Charlotte,” Lori says. “Charlie delivered her.”

“Can I hold her?” Andrea asks hopefully. 

“Of course.” Lori hands Judith to Andrea, who cradles the baby expertly. Judith fusses just a little at being moved before settling in Andrea’s arms.

“Oh, look at you,” Andrea coos. “Hi, Judith. How precious are you?” She looks up at Lori and Carol. “Let me guess- Daryl named her ‘Asskicker?’” Lori and Carol chuckle.

“Yeah, and the kids picked up on it,” Lori says. “Not Carl.”

“He’s handling being a big brother well?” Andrea says. 

“Really well,” Carol says. “The A-Team’s the only thing that pulls him away from helping Lori.”

“The A-Team?” Andrea repeats.

“That’s what Charlie calls the kids,” Lori says. “She always gives them their jobs first, makes sure they feel useful and helpful. It keeps them from running off to do dangerous things if they feel like they’ve got responsibilities like the rest of us.” Andrea nods. 

“Charlie’s good at that,” she says. “Making sure people feel like they’re helping the common good.” She looks down at the baby again. “Charlie seems tired. Angry.”

“Can you blame her?” Carol answers. “She hasn’t had a minute’s rest since we left the farm, not really. By the time we were settled here, our people got taken to Woodbury.”

“We don’t hold you responsible, Andrea, we don’t,” Lori says to Andrea’s hurt expression. “We know you didn’t have anything to do with that, but we got hit pretty hard by all that.”

“I know.” Andrea gives Judith back to Lori. “That’s why I’m here. To help fix things.”

“You need to do something about the Governor,” Carol says firmly. Andrea gives her a look.

“I am.”

“No, you need to sleep with him,” Carol says, shocking both Andrea and Lori. “Give him the greatest night of his life. You get him to drop his guard. Then when he's sleeping, you can end this.” Andrea is horrified. Lori… is less so.

“You can’t be serious,” Andrea says.

“That man tortured my friends and tried to kill my family,” Carol says. “I am very serious.” Andrea turns to Lori.

“He’s a Nazi who condones experimenting on children. The world’s better off without him,” Lori says with a shrug. “If you won’t let Bucky do it, might as well do it yourself.”

“Bucky isn’t thinking clearly,” Andrea says. “The Governor went after Charlie and Michonne, people he loves-”

“And you don’t love Charlie?” Carol replies. “You said yourself that Charlie was a like a sister to you.”

“I do love Charlie, but she’s not my baby mama,” Andrea says hotly. “Bucky’s not impartial-”

“What the hell do you mean, baby mama?” Lori interrupts. 

“Bucky’s the twins’ father. Obviously,” Andrea says. “Ella looks almost exactly like him, didn’t you notice?” It’s Carol’s turn to look shocked, but only for a moment. Her shock turns to something that looks a lot more like realization.

“Oh, hell no,” Carol says. “Oh, fuck no.”

*

To calm Rick down, Charlie took him outside to talk about his plan to get more guns. He thinks the sheriff station in his hometown will still have most of its armory, given how abandoned it was when he left. Failing that, he knows where the locals hid their weapons. It’s not a great plan, but Charlie hasn’t got many options. 

As they come back to the rec area, there’s a hubbub beyond the door. Charlie wonders what the hell could have happened in the short time they were gone. She opens the door and is met by a wave of loud arguing.

“Jesus!” Rick breathes. The two hurry inside. 

Everyone is up in arms- Carol and Michonne are in each other’s faces, Maggie and Glenn are rounding on Merle, Bucky’s got Daryl and Hershel in his face. T-Dog and Clint are yelling to get everyone calmed, which works about as well as water on a grease fire. Charlie looks around for something to get their attention when she sees Beth holding one of the pokers. Beth raises it just a little, catching Charlie’s eye. Charlie nods and Beth slams the poker against one of the metal tables. The resulting crash fills the room. People cover their ears and fall silent.

“Thank you, Beth,” Charlie says, calling the attention to her. “I’m glad somebody still has their wits. What the hell is going on?” She looks at T-Dog, who shrugs. 

“Beats me. Carol came in here and demanded Bucky be kept away from the kids. Things just kinda erupted after that.”

“Carol?” Charlie turns to her partner, who still looks fairly pissed. She does keep herself calm as she speaks.

“I don’t think having him near our kids is a good idea,” Carol says. 

“And I think that’s bullshit,” Michonne snaps. 

“I don’t agree with it either, Michonne, but let’s figure out why Carol feels this way,” Charlie says, trying to slow her racing heart. “Did something happen?”

“I haven’t done anything,” Bucky says numbly. 

“I believe you,” Charlie says. She looks to Clint. “Did you say something?”

“I haven’t talked to anyone about Barnes,” Clint says firmly. “I don’t know near enough about what he’s gone through to do that.”

“You talked to me,” Andrea says. Clint looks at her.

“I talked to you about Charlie, not Barnes,” he says. 

“You told me enough,” Andrea says. She turns to Charlie. “Were you ever going to tell them that Bucky’s the twins’ father?” She gives Charlie a look of such derision. Charlie’s blood boils.

“Fuckin Hell, Andrea, I didn’t realize you were my goddamn life coach,” she snaps. “Yeah, Hydra knocked me up with Bucky’s DNA. They were pissed that I broke Bucky’s programming enough for him to disobey orders, so they grabbed me, experimented on me, and wiped my memory. Bucky didn’t do anything wrong and neither did I. So you get off your high horse and the rest of you leave Bucky alone. And you two-” She looks to Maggie and Glenn. “-you two stay away from Merle unless he threatens somebody or you risk retraumatizing yourselves.” No one says anything for a moment, the rec area settling into a heavy silence. “Are we all good now? Everyone done projecting their fear on each other? If you need something else to beat up, I’m sure you can find more Walkers in the Prison that y’all just woke up.”

“Charlie, I didn’t mean-” 

“I’m not mad at you, Carol,” Charlie interrupts. “You thought you were protecting the kids. It’s the rest of you that need to figure your shit out.”

*

There’s something weird about this Woodbury place. Tyreese just can’t put his finger on what. 

They wait in what looks like a clinic, the four of them and Milton, to meet this Governor and get checked over by a doctor. The whole process of getting in has felt like checking into an airport, only instead of being checked for bombs to keep the plane safe they’re being checked for bites and weapons. There’s an air of hostility here that Tyreese didn’t feel at the Prison.

Finally, the door opens. The Governor walks in, all smiles.

“Dr. Stevens will be here soon. We'll get you checked over,” he says. Allen turns to look out the window, so Tyreese speaks.

“Thank you,” he says. 

“No, it's my pleasure,” the Governor says. “Now you're welcome to stay as long as you like. We got food, fresh clothing, hot water. Normally we'd provide you with weapons and a car for your journey, but we need all we have.” He glances at Milton, who gives a tiny nod.

“Looks like you're battening down the hatches,” Allen says, peering through the blinds. “Were you guys attacked?”

“Yeah, but not by biters. Some dangerous people out there,” the Governor says, smile gone. “They came at us a few days ago.” 

“Anyone hurt?” Sasha asks. The Governor looks at the floor. 

“There were several fatalities,” Milton says. Tyreese recalls the bloodied and battered people at the prison. He can’t help wondering...

“Damn. Sorry,” Tyreese says. 

“Yeah.” The Governor looks at Sasha, face soft. “Can't be too careful these days.” Tyreese ambles towards the window to look at the preparations, as if that’ll have answers. 

“When you're ready to travel, head west,” the Governor says. “Avoid anything north up 85.” 

“We just came from there,” Sasha says with a sigh, and the Governor turns to leave.

“Ran into some whack-jobs in a prison,” Allen says bitterly. The Governor stops in his tracks. Well, fuck, Tyreese thinks. He glances at Sasha, who seems to be thinking along the same lines.

“They weren’t whack-jobs,” Sasha says as the Governor turns back around. 

“They had sociopath kids and two guys with fake arms,” Allen replies. “Not to mention their delusional leader.”

“A woman,” the Governor says, making Allen pause. “Their leader, she’s a woman. Short, dark hair, real persuasive.”

“That’s her,” Allen says. “Trying to trick us into doing the heavy work and fight in her battles…”

“She told us that if we wanted to stay, we’d have to help clear out the place,” Tyreese says quickly. “They’d only gotten so much done. And she said they had a problem with some neighbors who kidnapped their people. They all seemed decent, really.”

“You were in the Prison?” Milton says. 

“We went in there for shelter,” Sasha answers. “Lost Allen’s wife. They let us stay, gave us food, but we didn’t want to get involved in any fights.”

“Smart thinking,” the Governor says. “Especially since they lied to you- they attacked us, out of nowhere. Killed our people, ripped a hole in our walls, destroyed some of our generators.” Tyreese is having a hard time believing that, especially with the memory of that kid slumped over his daddy’s shoulder. Maybe the Governor senses that disbelief, because he adds, “That woman, the leader? She’s a mutant. There’s more in her group too, making the normal folk like you do the hard labor while they rule the roost. Good thing you saw through that.”

“I knew it,” Allen says, shaking his finger at Tyreese and Sasha. “I told you those people were bad news. I told you there was something weird about it.” Tyreese isn’t about to address that remark. He turns to the Governor again. 

“Look, we don't want to be out there,” he says. “It's only a matter of time before-” 

“No, I understand,” the Governor says. 

“Whatever we got to do to earn our keep,” Tyreese says, the same offer he’d made to Charlie and the prison group.

“Were you inside the prison?” Milton asks, taking out a notebook. “Can you describe the layout?” Tyreese shrugs.

“It's pretty confusing, but I could try,” he says. Sasha gives him a sideways look. Tyreese has absolutely no intention of giving these guys enough to get at those kids, that baby, but he’ll give them enough to keep his sister safe.

“You get your rest. We can talk about it tomorrow,” the Governor says, gesturing for Milton to put the notebook away. “As I said, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. But you take the night. Talk it over. Good night.”

*

Andrea waits with Charlie for Glenn to bring a car around to the front courtyard. Charlie hasn’t looked Andrea in the eye since Andrea’s revelation and Andrea can’t blame her.

“Charlie,” Andrea says, guilt finally getting to her. “Charlie, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told Carol or the others the way I did.”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Charlie says in a flat tone. “You’ve made it so I have to have hard discussions with my kids and Bucky.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I thought-” Andrea sighs. “I don’t know. Everyone was so mad at me for swallowing Philip’s lies, and I got it in my head that if they found out you lied, maybe they’d cut me some slack. It was stupid.” Charlie looks at Andrea now. There’s no anger in her eyes, but there is something… sad in them.

“It was stupid,” she echoes. “But I get it. All of your friends have turned on you, and the only thing you have left is the guy that lied to you.” Andrea’s eyes water again and she dips her chin to hide it. 

“You must think I’m such an idiot,” Andrea say with a forced laugh. “You see right through people all the time, and I couldn’t see Philip’s darkness even with people pointing it out to me.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Charlie says. Andrea looks up with surprise and Charlie shrugs. “So you trusted the wrong person. You loved someone and they turned out to be an asshole. That’s not you being dumb. You see what’s good in him, and that’s your strength, seeing the good. His choices don’t reflect on you. Only your choices do.”

“You really think so?” Andrea says as the big gates open up. Charlie nods.

“You’re choosing to protect people. That I can’t fault,” she says. “You just have to understand that I choose to protect my people before others.”

*

Merle is the one to open and close the courtyard gate for Andrea’s car. That makes him the last one to get to the door. Charlie is just ahead of him, walking slow towards what are bound to be some awkward conversations.

“Hey, girlie,” Merle says, catching up to her. She raises a brow to him.

“That is not one of the nicknames I will respond to,” Charlie replies in a tight voice. 

“Right. That one’s off the list,” Merle says. Charlie blinks. “What? I can’t be nice to my sister-in-law?”

“Daryl and I aren’t married, and from what I hear you’re not too nice to him,” Charlie says. Merle shrugs. 

“I ain’t all cuddles and kisses, true. But I love my baby brother,” he says. “And I’ve never seen him as happy as he is with you and those kids. So if it takes listening to an alpha bitch and playing nice with all these assholes to keep Daryl and the things that make him happy safe… well, I guess I’ll be swallowing some pride.” Charlie studies him for a moment, her eyes like lasers. Then she nods.

“Good to know.” Charlie takes the door handle and Merle feels like he just passed some kind of test. Damn, he is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I used a text-to-speech program to proofread this chapter and while it could not pronounce "Michonne" correctly, it made Andrea's "Obviously" incredibly sassy.
> 
> I'm not sure about my plan for the next episode. Since it's all Rick's road trip, it leaves me some room to create entirely new scenes with the Prison and Andrea. Do you guys want all the Rick & Morgan reunion stuff or are there certain parts you could live without?


	27. Field Trip to King County

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some talk about torture, rape, and loss of a child. 
> 
> I would like to preface this with how much I love Morgan Jones and Lennie James, the actor playing him. How that man did not win an Emmy for guest appearance I will never know.

Ella is pretty sure that the only reason Mama let her go with Rick’s group is because Bucky is going. Carl had been allowed to go pretty easily since it was Rick organizing the trip, but Mama had hesitated when Ella asked. Ella pointed out Bucky was going, and she would stay close to him, so she’d be pretty safe. And so Ella finds herself in the backseat of the SUV between Carl and Michonne. 

“So,” Michonne says after a long silence. Ella looks to see Michonne’s eyes on her. “Your brother’s some kind of telepath. Your mother’s got her healing thing. What’s your deal?” 

“I move things,” Ella says. 

“Telekinesis,” Carl adds. 

“Like the Jedi,” Michonne says with a nod. “Should get you a sword, finish the look.”

“That would be awesome,” Carl says, grinning. Ella has no idea what they’re talking about, but she likes the idea of having a sword. Michonne’s is pretty cool.

“Easy there, Obi-Wan,” Rick says from the driver’s seat. “I think we need to consult with Charlie on that one first.”

“Not to mention find a sword,” Ella points out. Rick sighs.

“Yeah, and find a sword. That is somewhat necessary for the teaching of swordplay,” he says. 

“I’m on it,” Bucky says. Ella glances over at her father to see him fishing a small notebook from his pocket. 

Ella really doesn’t know what to do about Bucky’s relation to her. As Mama had said last night, he isn’t their dad, because they have one already and Bucky’s a little too broken to be anyone’s parent, but he’s still… related. Now Bucky’s adding ‘Sword for E’ to a list that he apparently carries around. The other things on the list include ‘Stevie,’ ‘Water,’ ‘Medical Supplies,’ and ‘the Hobbit.’ Ella’s not sure how to feel about that list.

“Figure if aliens can come pouring out of a hole in the sky, the odds of us finding a sword out here aren’t that slim,” Michonne says. 

“Aliens?” Ella repeats. 

“People from other planets,” Carl tells her. “A whole bunch of them showed up in New York City when I was little.”

“Barton and Romanoff were there, apparently,” Rick says. Ella looks at Bucky again.

“Were you there?” she asks. Bucky shakes his head. 

“I was in cryo,” he says.

“Cryo?” Ella and Carl say together.

“Cryogenic sleep,” Bucky elaborates. “It’s like a coma, but you’re frozen. They used to do that to me.” Michonne and Rick go tense. Ella just nods. 

“They did that to us once. Just to see if they could,” she says. “I don’t remember it much.”

“That’s good,” Bucky says. “That’s not something you wanna remember much.”

“Cryogenics,” Rick says. “There used to be a lotta talk about people being cryogenically frozen, suspended animation, so they could be reanimated decades later. I always heard that it was impossible, that people wouldn’t survive.”

“Normal people wouldn’t,” Bucky says. “Ain’t exactly normal. Don’t know if you’ve noticed.” He waves his metal arm, his hand catching the light. Rick grimaces. 

“I was politely not asking about that,” he replies. “I was raised to think it was rude to ask people how they lost limbs- even if they do have amazingly advanced prosthetics.” Bucky looks back at Michonne.

“Is that why nobody asks?” he says. She nods.

“There are some things that are considered personal,” Michonne says. “Like that.” Bucky turns back to the front window.

“Back in my day, you just assumed they lost it in the War,” he says. 

“The War?” Ella asks. 

“The Great War. War to end all wars,” Bucky says. “Lotta guys came home different than when they left.”

“Happens in every war,” Michonne says softly. Ella still isn’t sure what War means.

They hear shouting outside. There’s a man ahead, just one with a big heavy backpack. He’s yelling for help, to them to stop, please. Rick puts his foot on the accelerator and nobody says a word.

*

Milton is off fixing a generator or something, so Andrea is able to get into his lab unnoticed. She isn’t sure what she’s going to find inside. She just knows she has to find out about Eliot.

There are several doors in his lab. Andrea’s seen him open one of them, a storage closet. She focuses on the other two. One is a few feet down from the closet, the other on the next wall. Andrea tries the first door and finds a bunch of boxes of files. She pushes the boxes around to be sure there’s no secret lever or something, no false back, but it’s just a closet. Andrea shuts the door and turns to the last door.

This door doesn’t look good. The sides are scraped like something tore the door off the hinges, and indeed the hinges have been replaced recently. Andrea runs her fingers over the scraped edges. She puts her ear to the door. At first, all she can hear is her own pulse in her ears, but then she hears something that sounds like footsteps.

“Hello?” Andrea says softly. “Eliot? Are you there?”

“Who’s asking?” a voice replies. Andrea’s breath hitches.

“My name’s Andrea. I’m a friend of Dex’s,” she says. “And Charlie’s. Can I- can I come in and talk?”

“Sure. Door’s not locked,” the voice says. It sounds just like Charlie described, Southern and just a little annoyed. Andrea tries the knob and it turns easily in her hand. 

Beyond the door is a room that looks more like a cell than the prison’s small rooms- a cot, a sink, a toilet- and the man sitting on the floor looks like a prisoner. He hasn’t shaved in days, his clothes are well-worn, and there’s circles under his startlingly blue eyes.

“Sorry about the mess,” he says with a tired smile. “They took away my razor after I used the last one to break the door.”

“Innovative,” Andrea says. Eliot stands up and looks her in the eye.

“Does the Governor know you’re here?” he asks. 

“No,” Andrea says. “I made sure he was busy before I came. I thought- I didn’t know what he would do.” She reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a small bag. “I brought you food. Dex said they don’t feed you much-”

“Is Dex all right?” Eliot interrupts. “Dex, Ella, Charlie- the Governor said he was going to go after them.”

“They’re fine. I saw them yesterday, after he went to the Prison,” Andrea says. “They’re rattled, but they’re fine. I promise.” She holds out the bag. “Please. You look terrible.” Eliot accepts the bag. 

“Thank you,” he says. “You’re risking a lot by helping me out.”

“Charlie risked her neck for me more than once. I owe her a lot,” Andrea says. “And frankly, I could use some advice…”

*

Bucky stands watch between the car and the door of the police station while the others head in to find the gun cache. He can run the fastest after all, and he’d stand the best chance of surviving an ambush. 

There’s a strong smell of ash in the air, the kind Bucky had recently associated with well-worn campsites and funeral pyres. Rick had said that the town was empty when he left and he certainly hadn’t mentioned any pyres. The acrid scent is too strong to be anything but recent. Someone’s in town. At least, someone had been.

“It’s empty,” Michonne reports bitterly when they come out of the station. 

“There’s some other places we can check,” Rick says with resignation. “A few weapons, at least.”

“Maybe not,” Bucky says. “Follow me.” He follows the smell, rifle at the ready. The others fall in step behind him without complaint.  
Bucky’s nose leads him to a small brick archway that opens onto a large courtyard. There, in the middle of a grassy area, is a pile of charred black bones.

“Was this here when you left?” Michonne asks Rick. 

“No, no it was not,” Rick says. “Someone’s been busy.”

“Maybe the same someone who took the guns,” Carl suggests. “Bucky, how’d you know this was here?”

“Smelt it,” Bucky says. “Last burn was recent. Maybe a couple days ago.”

“So whoever did this might still be around,” Carl says. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Ella?”

“Map and sweep?” Ella replies.

“No. No, neither of you are coming up with plans,” Rick says, lowering his gun to gesture at the kids. Bucky exchanges an exasperated look with Michonne. “I am in charge here, Charlie said you’re following my lead. We’ll check out the buildings where we know there are guns and then we leave without getting into any trouble.” Carl scowls, but he lets Rick lead the way forward. Bucky is starting to understand why Rick isn’t in charge of the group proper anymore.

*

The main road is filled with garbage.

They all pause when they see the strangeness. It’s an elaborate setup, to be sure, but Carl has no clue what it’s supposed to do. There’s cages with little animals squeaking and broken brooms sticking out of weird contraptions.

“What is it?” Michonne says.

“Traps,” Ella says. The adults look at her, but Carl doesn’t have to. “The animals are bait. The Walkers get stuck on the pointy stuff. Then they get gathered up and burned.”

“What about the graffiti pointing the way here?” Rick says.

“It’s not pointing us here.” Ella points down at the crosswalk they’ve reached. TURN AROUND AND LIVE is written in orange paint. “Whoever’s doing this is sending us away.” 

“Well, we’re not leaving til we get those guns,” Rick answers. He starts walking forward and the rest follow. Carl sticks close to Ella, just in case.

The amount of effort put into this setup is amazing. After Carl watched the reinforcement of the fences, he knows that it must have taken weeks, maybe months to put together the walls of chain link and various large objects that line the streets, and that’s not counting the stuff in the middle.

“Kill box,” Bucky says suddenly. 

“What?” Carl says, turning to him.

“This is a kill box,” Bucky says. “The traps are just one part of this. The walls keep Walkers- and people- inside the box.”

“Someone’s made this theirs,” Michonne says to Rick, voice harsh. 

“That doesn’t mean they found what we’re looking for,” Rick says. 

“It means this is a lot riskier than Charlie thought,” Michonne says. “We need to get the kids out.”

“We will. Couple of the places are right up ahead,” Rick says. “Get in, get the guns, get out.” They have to duck under a thin plastic rope to keep going. As soon as they’re on the other side, Ella whirls around. Carl follows her example to see the Walker. He grabs his father’s sleeve and tugs. Rick turns as Michonne unsheathes her sword.

“No, wait,” Carl says. He gives Ella a nod and she tips her head to one side. The Walker stumbles hard in the same direction, impaling itself on a broken broom. 

“Nice,” Rick says. His statement is punctuated by the Walker’s head exploding and a shot ringing in their ears. 

A man is up on the roof of a nearby building, a motorcycle helmet obscuring his face. Another shot marks the ground by Carl’s feet before any of them can react. Ella shoves Carl away from the dented asphalt.

“Hands!” the man shouts, voice muffled through the helmet. The group raises their hands to be seen. “Now you drop what you got and you go! Your guns, your shoes, and that sword! Ten seconds!”

“Run for the car,” Rick urges in an undertone. Carl and Ella exchange a look.

“Ten!”

“We need that rifle!” Michonne hisses.

“Could get up there in twenty seconds,” Bucky mutters. 

“Nine!”

“Ella can get it,” Carl says softly. 

“No!” Rick whispers back.

“Eight!” 

“Just distract him,” Carl says.

“You got it,” Bucky says.

“Seven!” Ella steps back towards Carl. “Six!”

“Go,” Carl says. He grabs Ella’s arm while Rick steps forward and takes a shot. The kids run for cover as the street erupts with gunfire. Bucky and Rick respond while Ella and Carl make their way around the traps to the sidewalk. There is a pause and Ella has them duck into a doorway for an uneasy minute.

“You grab his gun,” Carl says. “I’ll shoot him.”

“He’s got a helmet,” Ella says. 

“I’ll shoot him somewhere else.” The gunfire returns. They peer around to see Rick and Bucky diving behind steel containers as the man with the helmet shoots them from the sidewalk. 

“Now!” Ella flings out a hand and Carl makes his shot. The rifle flies past the bullet that catches the man with the helmet in his gut. Ella catches the rifle as the man falls flat on his back. Michonne appears from behind him, eyes wide, and the men come out from their cover.

“Damn,” Michonne says when Carl and Ella meet them at the fallen man. “You really are a Jedi.”

“You two okay?” Rick asks. Carl and Ella nod.

“I like this gun,” Ella says, hefting the weapon that’s almost as tall as she is. Bucky gives a short bark of a laugh. 

“I told you to run for the car,” Rick says to Carl. “I didn’t want you to have to do that.”

“I had to,” Carl says. “That’s our rule, we protect each other.” Rick, a little taken aback, nods. Then they all turn their attention to the man at their feet. Bucky bends down beside him. 

“No blood,” he says. Bucky takes hold of the man’s shirt and pulls it open to show the black armor plate. Carl’s bullet is embedded in the softer parts by a side fastener. “Smart.”

“Looks like the stuff at the prison,” Ella remarks. 

“Same principle,” Rick says as Bucky takes hold of the bullet. He pulls the mutilated metal out and studies it.

“Didn’t go through. He’ll live,” Bucky reports. 

“Take the armor. We could use it,” Michonne says. Bucky tosses the bullet aside and undoes the vest. Rick goes over to the man’s head. He pulls off the helmet carefully, so not to drop the man’s head on the concrete. As soon as they see the man’s face, Rick’s shoulders stiffen. He draws back, hands shaking just a little.

“Dad?” Carl says. “Dad, do you know him?”

“Yeah,” Rick says in a soft voice. “This is the man who saved my life.”

*

Charlie is washing out their big pots and pans in the courtyard so Lori won’t do it. Lori’s a damn good woman, but she’s so much of a mom they’re having trouble keeping her from hurting herself by helping out. Sophia is watching Lori now, while the A-Team is split up, for that reason. 

“Charlie.” She looks up to see Glenn walk out. His facial injuries are healing pretty well now. She’s still keeping an eye on those ribs though. 

“Problem, Sam?” Charlie says. 

“Sam?” Glenn repeats. Charlie shakes her head.

“Old movie reference,” she says. “What’s going on?” Glenn pulls over a mostly-intact chair to sit beside Charlie’s washing station. 

“I was talking to Maggie,” he says. “Asking her how she was, with all… you know. She said she was managing. And you told her something that helped.” 

“I was hoping it did,” Charlie answers. “Did she tell you what I said?” 

“Yeah, that it might take a while, but we’d be all right eventually,” Glenn says. “I just-” He gives an angry exhale and mashes his fingers together. “I just don’t see how. You would know, I understand that, but I just don’t see how.” Charlie puts the steel pot down on the tarp she’d set up. 

“It’s… not easy to see,” Charlie says. “Not when you’re at the point you’re at right now, so soon after the incident that’s bothering you. Right now it feels- or for me it felt, at least- like you’re always going to feel as terrible as you do at this moment.” Glenn’s fingers lock tighter. “Here’s what I learned from my therapists over the years- and I had a few, let me tell you. When you go through something like torture, or rape, or any instance when you’re no longer in control of your body, it feels like the end of the world. Like your life is over. And in some ways, it is. You won’t be the same person you were before in some ways.”

“Only some?” Glenn says, voice rough.

“Only some,” Charlie says with a nod. “You can feel that now- you’re still Glenn who loves Maggie, who loves this whole group. You’re still the closest thing the kids here have to a big brother, and you’re still the guy I know I can count on for ingenious solutions to tough problems.” Glenn gives a hint of a smile. Charlie smiles back. “None of that is going to change. Some things will, and that’s not a bad thing unless it makes you hurt yourself or other people who don’t deserve it.”

“That’s good to know,” Glenn says. “But I still feel like shit.” Charlie sighs.

“Yeah, that takes a while to go away,” she admits. “I still have days where I feel like that. But there are ways to help with that feeling.”

“Yeah?” Glenn says. 

“Yeah. You gotta take the power back,” Charlie says. Glenn raises his brow and Charlie shrugs. “The power over your own body. The control that you lost while you were being hurt. The best way to do that is to learn something new that involves your body. That’s one of the reasons I taught everybody self-defense after the farm went down. Getting that power back makes you feel a lot better. My dad did that same with me after…” Charlie pauses, blowing a breath out her nose. “After my siblings died. When he first got custody of me.” 

“I didn’t know you had siblings,” Glenn says softly. 

“It was a long time ago. I have a lot newer trauma to worry about,” Charlie says. “Natasha and Clint helped me a few times. Teaching me new forms and different languages. Sign language has come in handy the most often.”

“I’ve always wanted to learn sign,” Glenn says. “Do you think they’d teach me?”

“Absolutely. Clint will love having someone new to talk shit with,” Charlie says, and Glenn actually smiles now. “No, dude, Clint is such a gossip. You wouldn’t believe the crap we got away with talking about.”

“Did the other Avengers know sign language?” Glenn asks, and Charlie freezes. “It’s okay. Clint said something about it while you were recovering from getting shot. I guess he thought we already knew, but nobody put the pieces together until I did the other day.”

“Did you tell anyone?” Charlie says. Glenn nods.

“The others from the farm. I thought it’d be better for me to tell them so you didn’t have to deal with them finding out like when Andrea spilled the beans about Bucky,” he says. “It doesn’t change anything. You’re still one of us, and we’re still following you. Me and T-Dog, we talked to everyone to be sure they wouldn’t bother you with it.” Something unclenches in Charlie’s chest and she feels like she can breathe again for the first time in ages. 

“Thank you,” she says. “That means a lot to me.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Charlie, but at this point, you’re practically my mom,” Glenn says. Charlie laughs. “I’m serious. You might be right around my age, but you’re like my mom.”

“I’m pretty sure we’ve got a good six or seven years between us, Glenn, but I take your point,” Charlie says. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I’d just… quit, right before all this started. The last mission I ever did went really sour and I had to stop. Some of the others didn’t take it well.” Glenn nods.

“Makes sense. I wouldn’t want to lose you from my team,” he says. “You know, Maggie started laughing after we figured it out. Like, really laugh. Apparently she thought it was funny Rick’s been cursed out by an Avenger more than once.”

“Well,” Charlie says, “outside the Avengers themselves, that’s a pretty small club to be in.” They chuckle together for the first time. That ends when Carol comes out to join them. 

“Have either of you seen Dex?” she asks. “Sophia and Lori said he cussed at them and ran off.” Charlie stands up, Glenn right behind her. 

“Ran off in which direction?”

*

“What happened to ‘get the guns and get out?’” Michonne asks Rick as Bucky hauls the unconscious Morgan over his shoulders. 

“I owe him my life,” Rick says again. “I can’t come in and swan off. I have to make sure he and his son are all right.”

“He has a son,” Michonne says, voice going flat. Rick nods. 

“He might have the guns too,” Carl says. “He had body armor from the police station, and this gun.”

“Right, that too,” Rick says. He turns to Ella, who’s still holding the big rifle. “Would you give that to Michonne please? You’re way too small for it, the kickback will throw you down the street.” Ella scowls and hands the rifle over. Bucky settles Morgan into the best position.

“Are we ready or do we need to keep jawing?” he asks. Rick nods. 

“Ella, you’ll take point with me, so we can avoid more traps. Carl, Michonne, behind Bucky so nothing comes from our rear,” Rick says. He waves Ella over and they head for Morgan’s sanctuary.

*

They pass a welcome mat with a spike pit beneath it and a trip wire that releases an axe to the unsuspecting forehead, but that all pales to the room they find upstairs. Guns, dozens of them, as well as ammo boxes and grenades and even a crossbow to match Daryl’s with a supply of arrows. But the walls are covered in chalk writing in various colors, scribbling and neat print and even drawings of the town. 

“I showed him the weapons locker last year,” Rick says as Bucky hauls Morgan towards the cot. 

“And it had all of this in it?” Michonne asks, eyeing the armory that takes up half the room.

“No, not even half,” Rick says. “He’s been busy.” Bucky drops Morgan on the cot. Rick goes over to them while Michonne, Carl, and Ella begin filling bags with weapons. Bucky looks around at the walls.

“Might be the last one who should be saying this, Rick, but I think your pal’s gone berserk,” Bucky says. Rick has nothing to say to that; he stares at the walls. Maybe Morgan has gone crazy, he thinks. There’s no sign of Duane in this room, which Morgan seems to use for everything. Rick hopes against hope that the boy is all right, just hiding in another room while the strangers are here. 

Rick crosses back to the armory side of the room, crouching over a large rifle case. He picks up a rifle and looks for ammo. Then something catches his eye, making him pause.

“That’s important,” Ella says suddenly. Rick looks at her. “That walkie-talkie. It’s important.”

“How do you know that?” Rick asks. 

“He used it a lot,” Ella says. “I can feel it.” Rick puts the rifle aside. He takes the walkie out and his heart sinks. The matching one, the one he’d carried and used every morning, had been lost with the farm. Rick presses the walkie to his face. This is it, the crappy walkie that he had complained about for years with the guys at the station. So it really is Morgan. He isn’t hallucinating.

“Rick,” Bucky says slowly. “What’s the son’s name?” Rick lowers the walkie and looks up. Bucky is pointing at a set of large red letters on the wall, these painted on with a spray can, not chalk. DUANE TURNED. 

Rick stands up. His hope is dashed and he just stares at the words in disbelief.

“No,” he says, voice raw. The others stop packing to look at him, but Rick can’t look back, can’t look at his son.

“We’re gonna wait for him to wake up,” Rick says, looking at their feet instead. “Make sure he’s okay.”

“He tried to kill us,” Michonne replies. 

“He told us to go. He didn’t know who we were,” Rick says. 

“He tried to kill us and we didn’t leave him for Walkers, he’s had a good day” Michonne says. “He doesn’t need half of these guns. We do. Charlie said to get back as soon as possible-”

“Mama would want us to talk to him and see if he wants to come with us,” Ella interrupts. “She wouldn’t want to leave him by himself like this.”

“And she’d want us to be sure he was okay,” Carl says. Michonne turns to them. 

“Have you two taken a look at this place?” she says. “The axes, the spikes, the walls-”

“You think he’s crazy?” Rick snaps. 

“I think he’s dangerous,” Michonne says. “And I’m not risking two kids on it.”

“I know him,” Rick says. 

“He wasn’t like this then,” Michonne answers in a calm voice. 

“We’re gonna wait for him to wake up,” Rick says again, “and that’s what Charlie would want us to do.” Michonne doesn’t argue with that, though she looks like she wants to. Rick picks up some zip ties from the box in front of him and goes to restrain Morgan. They can save Morgan, he thinks. They have to.

*

Carl isn’t sure what’s going on with his dad, but there’s something more pressing in his mind. With their house burnt out, there’s only one place left to find the objective. 

“I’m going on a run,” Carl says, coming into the big room again. 

“What?” Rick says.

“I figured that the only thing people didn’t loot was cribs,” Carl says, his lie practiced with all the grifter lessons Charlie had given. “There’s that baby place that Mom’s friend Sara ran. It’s just around the corner. Me and Ella can go real fast-”

“Carl,” Rick says, hanging his head for a second.

“Dad, it’s just around the corner,” Carl says. “I’ve got Ella, and there’s all those Walker traps, between the two of us we’ll be fine-”

“You’re gonna need help carrying the box,” Michonne interrupts. Carl turns to her.

“What?” 

“If you’re gonna get the crib, you gotta get the box,” Michonne says, crumpling the granola wrapper in her hand. “It’s big and heavy. Takes two to carry. You’ll need a third to watch your back.” She looks him over. “You are getting a crib, right?” Carl nods.

“That’s what I said,” he answers.

“How about this,” Michonne says. “Me and Bucky go with you, help carry the box. Ella stays here with your old man, in case his friend tries to shoot him again.”

“Sounds good to me,” Rick says, standing up. “You get into trouble, you holler. We’ll hear it from here.” Carl looks to Ella, who nods.

“Okay,” he says. He’ll just have to figure out how to ditch these two to get the objective. 

*

Daryl finds Dex sitting by himself in the watchtower. He’s got a stick in his hands, ripping off strips of bark and wood to toss aside in a growing, messy pile. 

“Kid,” Daryl says, walking over. 

“What,” Dex says in a short voice. 

“We’ve been looking for you. Nobody’s seen you in a while,” Daryl says. Dex just rips a long piece from the stick. “You okay?”

“Peachy,” Dex says. Daryl looks over his shoulder like maybe Carol or Charlie will just appear there to take over. They do not, of course, so Daryl bites the bullet and sits beside Dex. 

“You pissed that Ella went out?” he asks. 

“Why would I be?” Dex says. “She can throw people with her mind. She doesn’t freeze up when there’s trouble. She’s not gonna get held hostage or thrown in a little room.” The stick breaks in half. Daryl takes the pieces and throws them into the pile.

“You’re gonna get frigging splinters,” Daryl says. Dex crosses his arms and draws up his knees under them. “So you got grabbed. It happens. This is the second time we’ve had to rescue Glenn from another group, you know that?”

“No,” Dex says. “I didn’t know that.” 

“Yeah, back in Atlanta. Gang of guys took him when we were trying to get some guns Rick dropped,” Daryl says. “We got lucky- those guys were guarding a nursing home of old people and were just trying to get by. They were decent, didn’t touch him. Still, he got his ass kidnapped and we had to go rescue him.” Daryl pulls his knees up to match Dex. “We’ve all had our asses beat, one point or another. Me, Charlie, Carol, Michonne, Barton, Romanoff, even fucking Bucky. Anybody who’s tough now, they got beat before.”

“I don’t feel tough,” Dex says. “I feel like it’s all my fault. I know it’s not, but I can’t- I can’t stop. If I’d said something, if I hadn’t been distracted, maybe…”

“It’s too late for that shit,” Daryl says. Dex looks up at him. “You know how long I spent wondering if I coulda done something to keep my dad from beatin my ass? If I coulda kept him happy, from taking out the belt on me?” Dex shrugs. “Too long. Wasted way too much of my life and it didn’t change a damn thing. We ain’t got that kind of time any more.”

“So what am I supposed to do?” Dex asks, an edge in his voice. 

“I don’t know. Never had a therapist,” Daryl says. “I try focusin on today, what I got in front of me. I think about you, your sister- sisters, I guess, now that we got Sophia and Carol, your moms. Keep my mind on that, forget what I used to worry about.”

“You worry about being that,” Dex says. “About being like your dad. I hear it, sometimes.” Daryl can’t meet Dex’s eyes now, and he looks at the kid’s hands instead, red and pink. “You shouldn’t. Mama and Mom lived with guys like that, and you never remind them of that.” 

“I guess that’s good,” Daryl mutters. Dex shifts closer to him. 

“I’m glad you’re my dad,” Dex says in a soft voice. “Bucky’s nice and all, but I’d rather have you than him.” Daryl scoffs, thinking this kind of talk would never have happened in the house he grew up in. 

“Yeah, well, I ain’t handing you over to nobody,” he says. “Let your mama know you’re all right, would you? She’ll climb up the walls if she doesn’t hear something soon.” Dex nods, hair brushing Daryl’s arm. Then he leans against Daryl and they sit in silence for a little while.

*

Unsurprisingly, Carl tries to give them the slip as soon as they head outside. Bucky doesn’t even think about why before taking off to get ahead of the kid, cutting to the alley and popping out in front of Carl. Carl runs right into Bucky’s chest, bouncing off. 

“What the hell?” Carl says, grabbing at the hat tipping off his head. “How’d you-”

“I was the world’s leading assassin before this,” Bucky says. “You can’t out-sneak me.” Carl scowls. Michonne catches up with a scowl of her own.

“What the hell was that?” she demands of Carl. He turns to her.

“I want to do this on my own,” he says. “I don’t need your help.”

“Might not need it, but you’ve got it,” Michonne says. “Might as well use it.” 

“Fine.” Carl begins marching around Bucky. Michonne gives Bucky a look of ‘this fucking kid.’

“You just passed the baby place,” she calls to Carl. He stops for a moment.

“I’m getting Judith something else first, okay?” Carl says. “Now are you coming or what?”

*

Ella waits. 

Rick is pacing, talking to Morgan like the man can hear him through sleep. Guilt is the recurring theme of that conversation. Ella should have gone with Carl instead of sitting on this ammo box and listening to Rick be Rick.

Ella picks up on Morgan moving first, before his knife clinks against the cot’s frame. He rolls over and she pins him to the cot. Rick whirls around to see Morgan struggling against Ella’s hold, face contorted in rage.

“Do you know who I am?” Rick says, coming to him. Morgan just bares his teeth. “Do you see who I am?”

“People wearing dead people’s faces!” Morgan says in reply. 

“Morgan, listen to me,” Rick urges. 

“No, I don’t know you!” Morgan shouts. 

“You do know me!” Rick shouts back.

“I don’t know you!” Rick turns to Ella. 

“Let him go!” he says. Ella shakes her head. “He won’t calm down like this! Let him go! Now!” Ella release Morgan reluctantly. The first thing he does is throw himself at Rick. Ella fucking knew it. 

Morgan’s knife digs into Rick’s shoulder and Rick lets out a loud pained yell. Ella grabs Morgan with her mind. He struggles again as Rick points his gun at Morgan’s head.

“No more of that,” Rick pants. Morgan stops struggling and shuts his eyes.

“Kill me,” he begs. “Do it, just kill me.” Rick drops his weapon just a little. Ella pushes Morgan to sit on the floor.

“Next time you let me hold him,” she says to Rick. 

*

Rick ties up Morgan again, better this time. Once he’s secure, Ella lets go of Morgan. Her nose bleeds as she helps Rick patch up the knife wound in his shoulder. Rick wipes the blood away with some spare gauze. Then he turns to Morgan once more. It isn’t until Rick brings up the walkie-talkie that Morgan finally remembers him. 

“I know you,” Morgan says with the light of recognition in his eyes. “Oh, man.” He laughs just a little. “Damn it, I ... I know you. I know who you are. You said you'd turn yours on at dawn. That's what you said. I mean, I hadn't worked up to it yet, and ... then I did.” He leans towards Rick, a bitter smile on his face. “On the roof, every morning for days, for weeks, me and my boy.” He grins wider, but it soon fades. And then... me. Just static, though. Nothing but static. And then nothing but nothing. You weren't there. You were never there.” Rick looks at the floor.

“I was,” he says in a quiet voice.

“No, not when I tried. I mean, you said you would turn on your radio every day at dawn,” Morgan says, anger building in his words. 

“Morgan, I-” 

“You said that that you would turn on your radio-”

“I did!” Rick snaps back.

“-every day at dawn and you were not there!” A box of ammo slams against Morgan’s chest. The two men watch it fall into his lap. Rick turns to see Ella covering her ears, knees pulled up to her chest and eyes shut.

“Who is that?” Morgan says, still angry. “Why’s she do those things?”

“That’s Ella,” Rick says, looking back at Morgan. “Some bad folks did some bad things to her. She’s my responsibility.” Morgan just looks at him with accusing eyes and Rick drops his shoulders. "I kept getting ... I kept getting pushed farther out, out of range. I had to. I didn't have a choice.” Rick gets up to escape Morgan’s glare.   
“I found my wife and my boy. I had people. I had to keep them safe,” he says. “We kept getting pushed back deeper into the country. I swear to God I didn't have a choice.”

*

Tyreese and Sasha share a small room in one of Woodbury’s buildings. Allen and Ben are next door. It’s a nice, comfortable set up compared to what they’ve been living with the past year and a half. They each have a bed and there’s a shower. It’s practically paradise.

“Tyreese,” Sasha says on the first afternoon, hidden away in their room. They each sit on a bed, facing each other. “Tyreese, I can’t believe you helped them draw a map of that prison-”

“It was a bad map,” Tyreese interrupts. “I- I might have given them some bad directions on purpose.” Sasha’s eyes go wide.

“Good,” she says. “Good, I’m glad you did, but if they find out, we’re in deep shit.”

“I know. That’s why I didn’t tell you before,” Tyreese says. “I couldn’t give them the real stuff I remembered. Not after those people were so nice to us, not with those kids.”

“Same. To attack those people, with what they look like now.” Sasha shakes her head. “Something’s not right here.”

“I feel it too,” Tyreese says, glancing at the door. “Feels like Pleasantville. Only worse.”

“We aren’t going to fight that prison group,” Sasha says. “I couldn’t. You couldn’t either.”

“So what are we gonna do when the call comes?” Tyreese asks. Sasha doesn’t answer. They just sit there for a long time, wondering what to do.

*

Carl leads the way to a restaurant, a cute little place with porch seating. What there could be in here for a baby, Michonne doesn’t know. 

They get up to the front doors and find the windows covered with dust and grit. Carl pulls up his sleeve to clean up a small patch. There are corpses at the tables and on the floor. Michonne can’t tell if they’re reanimated or not. 

Carl turns away suddenly, heading for the end of the porch. They follow him and he gives them a steely look.

“I need to get in there. Specifically to the bar part,” Carl says. “I know we can do it, but I don’t know the best way. Are you still going to help me?” 

“That’s why we’re here,” Bucky says. Michonne nods. 

“Good. Then help me come up with a plan,” Carl says. Michonne looks at the restaurant again, then at Bucky. 

“You take Carl, teach him how to find the best exits and entries,” she says. “I’m going to get us a distraction.”

*

Their plan works well enough, until an unexpected Walker tries to grab Carl. Bucky had been holding Carl up to reach the picture frame over the bar and yanked him away from the corpse. Michonne skewers the Walker’s head before it can call its buddies away from their rat feast. Bucky lowers Carl to the floor as quietly as he can.   
Then he takes the frame from Carl and puts it into one of his jacket pockets to free up their hands. 

Michonne leads them for the front door, the only clear exit. They crouch behind the divider as they go. They are stopped by an escaped rat that leads the Walkers right to them. That fucks up everything.

*

On the other side of the door, away from the Walkers, Carl pants between Michonne and Bucky. Bucky wipes Walker gunk off his glinting fingers, the only exposed metal on his arm.

“I gotta get more WD-40,” he grumbles. “Or dish soap, at least…”

“We’ll get you something, big guy,” Michonne says, patting his back. “Now give the boy his picture, would you?” Bucky finishes with his hand and takes the frame from his jacket. He hands it to Carl, who can’t help grinning at the old photo. His family, happy and healthy, before the world went to hell. 

“I wanted Judith to have this,” Carl says. “Mom, she had all our albums, but they got left behind at the farm. This is the only picture left, and if something happens to one of us…” He trails off. 

“That’s good thinking,” Bucky says softly. “Probably make your mom happy too.” Carl nods.

“Thank you guys,” he says. 

“No problem,” Michonne says. “I’m gonna head back in for a second. I’ll take that window in back.” Bucky turns to her with wide eyes.

“Why the fuck would you do that?” he asks.

“The cat on the side table. It’s too damn gorgeous to leave behind,” Michonne says. She gives him a close-lipped smile and Bucky shakes his head.

“Sometimes, Choni, I kinda hate you…”

*

Morgan finds himself calm enough to be released. Rick’s not mad, it seems, and the girl just watches him with those big eyes. She keeps watching as Rick tries to convince Morgan to come with them to their shelter, as Morgan refuses to believe it’s safe.

“Man, you take the guns,” Morgan says, getting up. 

“There’s a bad man.” Ella finally speaks. Morgan turns to her. “He hurt our friends. He hurt my brother. Now he wants to hurt us more. You can help us stop that man from hurting us. Please.” For a second, as she looks at him, Morgan sees Duane instead of Ella. His throat goes dry and he shakes his head. He can’t do this again.

“I have to clear,” he says. “That’s what I’ve been doing, that’s why I’m not dead. I have to clear these things. I have to.” Morgan looks back at Rick. “I have to clear.”

* 

Michonne and Carl carry the playpen full of stuff, including Michonne’s cat sculpture and some cans of oven cleaner she snagged for Bucky, who troops beside them with his rifle. They come back to the kill box to find Morgan hauling bodies off spikes onto a gurney while Rick and Ella heft bags of guns. 

“There you are,” Rick says to the approaching trio. “I was just about to go looking for you.”

“We’re fine,” Carl says. He looks at Rick’s bloodied shoulder. “What happened?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Ella fixed me up,” Rick says. He holds the big bag out to Bucky, who shoulders it easily. “Thank you.” 

“No problem,” Bucky says. They all head through the traps to get to the car. They approach Morgan’s gurney, where he’s securing the Walkers with bungee cords. 

“He’s okay?” Michonne asks of Rick.

“No, he’s not,” Rick says in a low voice. He hurries forward, a sure sign of being upset. Bucky pauses by Morgan.

“You need any help there, man?” Bucky says. Morgan looks over with some surprise. Then he shakes his head.

“I’m all right. Thank you,” Morgan says. “Sorry about shooting at you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Bucky says. Morgan looks past him to the kids. Carl makes Michonne stop for a moment.

“I had to shoot you,” Carl says. “You know I had to, right?” Morgan nods slowly. “I’m sorry.” Carl makes to move on, but Morgan walks over, stony-faced.

“Hey, son,” he says. Bucky takes a step between him and Carl, but Morgan stops of his own accord, still focused on Carl.

“Don’t ever be sorry,” Morgan says. Carl nods. Morgan turns to go back to his task.

“You’re not weak,” Ella says suddenly, making Morgan stop. “If you were weak you would have let them eat you by now.” Morgan faces her, something strange in his face. She keeps her eyes on him. “Living is hard. Fighting is hard. Weak people don’t fight. Strong people do.” 

“Maybe,” Morgan says. “Maybe.” He heads back for the gurney and they continue their exit.

*

Rick is surprised to hear that Carl had no trouble with either Bucky or Michonne, both of whom he considers wildcards. Carl and Ella begin talking about their respective experiences after that, walking towards the backseat. Michonne comes up to Rick with the last two bags.

“You see something?” she says to him. Rick just stares at her. Does she know? How could she know? It had only happened a few times, he thought he’d been careful- “I know you see things. People.” Rick looks down. It’s just one, actually, the one he hadn’t been able to save: Shane, his best friend, his brother. Rick should have been able to save him. 

“I used to talk to my dead boyfriend,” Michonne says, getting him to look up. That… was not the reaction he expected. Michonne tips her head toward the car. “Bucky, he talks to Stevie when he thinks I’m asleep.”

“Stevie?” Rick repeats. “Who’s that?”

“I don’t ask,” Michonne says. “We all deal with our shit in our own ways.” Rick nods. 

“You wanna drive?” he asks, fishing out the keys.

“Yeah,” Michonne says. 

“Good,” Rick says, handing the keys over. “I see things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie Charlie references is City of Joy with Patrick Swayze. 
> 
> Every chapter has its difficulties. This one was hard because there was so much to sift through, what to include and what to change. The next chapter is difficult because there is so little. The whole thing is the Governor and Rick talking in circles. Retrospectively, I cannot believe they wasted a whole episode on those two going in circles. I will slog through it and deliver as soon as I can. I appreciate all of you being patient with the updates.


	28. So A One-Eyed Nazi and a Mutant Thief Walk Into a Barn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and I don't think there's a punchline to that bad joke title. 
> 
> I am still alive! And working on this! These episodes are just kicking my ass at the same time as my anxiety disorder is acting up, so it's not as easy as usual. Hopefully I will get Season Three done this year, but we'll see how it goes.

The neutral meeting place Andrea had marked out is a little too clean for Charlie’s liking. It isn’t that far from Woodbury, and the lack of Walkers makes her suspicious. Daryl, who had checked the site out with her before they sat down, seems to agree.

“I don’t like this,” Daryl mutters as they head for the designated building. 

“It’s as good as it’s gonna be,” Charlie replies in a low voice. “Let’s go throw them off their game, huh?”

*

Back at the building, Hershel and Carol wait in the car. Both have some weaponry concealed on them in addition to the semis they carry openly. Carol is less fidgety than Hershel, which comes as no surprise to her. 

Daryl and Charlie return as quietly as they left. Charlie gives an all-clear signal to Carol before heading into the building. Daryl begins a perimeter check. Carol takes a deep breath.

‘It’s going to be just fine,’ she tells herself. ‘Everything is going to be just fine.’

*

As promised, the negotiating room is an abandoned supply barn. Charlie walks in, appraising its nooks and crannies, and goes directly to the table. She sits down at the seat with the gun taped to the table in front of it, then puts her feet on the table.

“You can come out now, Mr. Blake,” Charlie says, checking her fingernails. “I saw your shadow from beside that pile of tractor parts.” Obligingly, the Governor’s steps come towards the table. Charlie doesn’t turn round. She knows where he is. 

The Governor comes up to face Charlie. A flicker of displeasure crosses his face at her choice of seat. She smirks.

“I’m sorry, were you going to sit here?” Charlie says. “I thought the gun was complimentary, since you asked for me to come unarmed.” 

“You do have certain advantages I don’t, Miss Wyndham,” the Governor replies. He goes to the seat across from her and sits, trying to look as relaxed as she does. 

“I have to say, that is a nice eyepatch,” Charlie says. “And I’ve seen a few patches in my time. Tell me, Blake, did you have that made or was it just lying around Woodbury waiting for an ocular injury?”

“Does it really matter?” the Governor says. “We have a lot to talk about that’s a little more serious than my fashion choices.”

“But you’re so very stylish. You’d have fit right in with Hitler’s advisors,” Charlie says. The Governor rolls his eye.

“I’m not a Nazi, Wyndham, you should know the difference.”

“Johann Schmidt was a Nazi. He founded Hydra on Nazi principles. Hydra perpetuates Nazi beliefs. You worked for Hydra. Ergo.” Charlie gestures to him. “You are a Nazi. A Nazi who kidnapped a Jewish kid to experiment on him and shot a Jewish woman in the head.”

“True enough,” the Governor admits. “I suppose I could be called a Nazi. I suppose you could be called a terrorist. In the grand scheme of it, do these terms really mean anything?”

“Not to men like you,” Charlie says. 

*

Daryl heads back to Carol and Hershel, who’ve just finished their own sweep..

“He’s already in there. Sat down with Charlie,” he reports. 

“How’s she handling it?” Carol asks.

“Cool as ever,” Daryl says. “Called him a Nazi. He didn’t exactly disagree neither.” Hershel shakes his head.

“We didn’t see any cars,” he tells Daryl.

“Yeah, this don’t feel right,” Daryl agrees. “Keep it running.” He shares a quick look with Carol, who’s staying pretty steely with this, before a car engine catches his attention.

“Heads up!” Daryl raises the crossbow while the other two immediately open their doors. They’re all training weapons on the incoming SUV when the vehicle approaches. 

The SUV’s doors open for three people: Andrea, a guy who’s gotta be a fighter, and a second guy who is definitely not a fighter. Daryl focuses on the first guy, who just grins grimly at him. 

“What the hell? Why’s your boy already in there?” Daryl demands of them. 

“He’s here?” Andrea says, surprised. Fighter guy is not. 

“Yup,” Daryl says. “Tried to hide behind something and scare Charlie.” Andrea gives a huff and heads for the building. Daryl keeps his eyes on Fighter Guy. 

*

Andrea enters the building to find Charlie with her boots on the table and the Governor sitting back in a chair.

“What’s going on here?” Andrea asks. 

“Nothing. Just talking,” the Governor says.

“Shooting the breeze at the moment,” Charlie says, cleaning her nails with a knife. “How are you, Andrea? How are things?”

“Too many people have died for no reason, that’s how things are,” Andrea replies. Charlie gives her a bored look. “Let’s end this. Save the bullets for the real threat. We can solve this. That’s why I asked you to come here”

“I don’t know, child abductors and torturers are a pretty big threat in my view,” Charlie says. “Not to mention the callous, cold-blooded murder of an Army convoy for your own gain.”

“You know all about me and I know all about you. I don’t care about any of the horrible things you’ve done, not a one,” the Governor says, and Charlie just gives this joyless grin. “We’re here to move forward.”

*

The guns have been lowered, but the five outside the building are still very tense. Even the nerdy looking one is anxious as he writes in his little notebook. 

“Maybe I should go in there,” Hershel says. Carol resists the urge to roll her eyes.

“Charlie’s fine on her own,” she says instead. 

“And the Governor thought it best if he and Charlie speak alone,” the nerd pipes up. 

“Who the hell are you?” Daryl says, looking the man over.

“Uh, Milton. Milton Mamet.” Carol recognizes that name. She glances at Daryl to see he does too.

“Milton? As in the asshole who was gonna experiment on my kid?” Daryl says in a cutting tone.

“If you are referring to Dex, then, yes, I was hoping to run some tests on him,” Milton says, adjusting his glasses. “The Governor asked me to see if Dex’s genetic code held some answers to reversing the virus’ effects- I’m sorry, I don’t feel I need to explain myself to the henchmen.”

“You better watch your mouth, sunshine,” Daryl snarls. “I got half a mind to kill you already, locking up my boy-”

“You don’t share any DNA with him, I’d hardly call him your son,” Milton says. That hits Daryl hard and it’s only Carol’s hand on his arm that stops Daryl from murdering the son of a bitch right there. Fighter Guy snickers.

“We’re gonna be pointing guns at each other all day, but your lady bosses don’t want you firing til they say,” he says. “Might as well can the talking, bro. Your whipped ass can’t do shit.” 

*

Back at the prison, T-Dog oversees the preparing of the arsenal. Glenn and Natasha are in charge of mapping ammo drops while the A-Team places the drops, always going in groups of two or three just in case. Rick and Tiny are on watch with walkies. Everyone else is loading and checking weapons. Everyone, that is, except Merle, who watches the proceedings with a distasteful look.

“We need someone to strengthen the Cage,” Glenn says to T-Dog, gesturing to the blowtorch.

“Good idea. Who here’s good for metal-working?” T-Dog asks of the group.

“I can do it,” Clint says. “Someone wants to come and learn, probably not a bad thing.”

“The best thing would be loading some of this firepower in a truck and paying a visit to the Governor,” Merle says as Beth raises a hand. “We know where he is right now.”

“Are you suggesting we just go in and start a firefight with our people in the middle?” Maggie says harshly.

“I’m suggesting we eliminate the problem,” Merle replies.

“We told Charlie we’d stay put,” Michonne says. “She has a plan. We agreed.”

“I’ve changed my mind, sweetheart,” Merle says, giving her a cold look. “Being on the sideline with my brother and his girls out there…” He shakes his head. “Ain’t sitting right with me.”

“Tough shit,” Glenn says. “None of us are exactly happy with this, but Charlie knows what she’s doing. We go in there and mess her up, bad shit’s gonna happen.”

“Bad shit’s gonna happen anyway,” Merle says. “Would you rather-”

“Barnes,” T-Dog says, having had enough, “he says another word, tape his mouth shut.” Bucky nods.

“Yes, sir,” he says. Merle, wisely, shuts his mouth.

*

These negotiations are not starting as well as Andrea had hoped.

“I’ve known you both at different times, but both only after the world went to shit,” she says, standing over the table. “And you both stepped up for the good of others, at great personal risk. There’s no reason-”

“Get to it!” the Governor says, snapping his fingers. Andrea tamps down the urge to snap back.

“There’s no reason to be an asshole to your friend, Blake,” Charlie replies coolly. “Let her talk.” The knife rests on top of her finger for a moment too long to be natural. 

“Thank you, Charlie,” Andrea says. “We should hammer out some boundaries between Woodbury and the prison, and then we leave each other alone.”

“Absolutely not,” the Governor says with a laugh. “Wyndham, you and I both know Andrea’s in no position to be making deals. I’m here for one thing only- your surrender.” Andrea looks at him with horror- there had been no discussion of that, at all.

“You’re adorable,” Charlie says. Andrea turns to see a cold smile on her face. Charlie says nothing more, just smiles at the Governor like a cat might smile at a rabbit.

“Just take it easy, all right?” Andrea says, trying to regain her composure. “We’re here to settle this.”

“You’re right,” the Governor says. He looks at Andrea. “Would you step outside?”

“What?”

“Miss Wyndham and I, we got a lot to talk about,” the Governor says. 

“I’m not leaving!” Andrea says, looking to Charlie. 

“I think it might be best if the two of us speak alone,” Charlie says. Andrea pauses before realizing she was never going to be a part of the talking. Disgusted, she heads for the door. 

*

Beth, it turns out, is a natural at metalwork. Once she gets the hang of it, Clint just lets her go. Glenn stands nearby on watch. That’s probably unnecessary, but it gives him the opportunity to listen in on the teaching. Maybe. He might be too far. Clint forgets the hearing range of non-supersoldier hearing people. 

Once the cage is bolstered, Clint congratulates Beth on a job well-done. He picks up the blowtorch and she says something he doesn’t quite catch. 

“What was that kid?” Clint asks, facing her. Beth’s face slightly pink when the mask comes off.

“I asked you what it was like being an Avenger,” she says.

“You mean Charlie hasn’t regaled you with stories about that?” Clint says. Beth shakes her head. “Really? I know she’s told you about Leverage.”

“She doesn’t talk about being an Avenger,” Beth says. “Daddy said I shouldn’t ask her, since there’s probably a reason she doesn’t talk about it, but you talk about it, so I thought it’d be okay.” The pink deepens. “You don’t have to answer. I understand if you don’t want to-”

“It’s fine, Beth,” Clint interrupts, feeling mildly guilty. He should have realized Charlie wouldn’t be as cavalier with her tenure as an Avenger, not after Ultron. “I don’t mind talking about it. It was a pretty good gig, as government jobs go. Sure, it was pee-your-pants terrifying some days-” Beth giggles. “-but we helped a lot of people. That was the most important thing to us.”

“How did you get picked for it?” Beth asks. “Did you have to submit your resume or did they… just show up at your door one day, like ‘Congratulations, Archer Guy, you’re an Avenger?’” Clint laughs.

“Shit, no. Me and Nat were already working for SHIELD, so we were considered because our records there. Charlie, though, she got an ‘invitation,’ though how optional it was to refuse it, I don’t know. She got tapped on reputation, they’d been watching her for ages.” 

“Why?” Beth asks. Clint shrugs.

“She’s smart as hell. Even before the powers kicked in, she was doing impossible shit,” he says. “Ask her about that museum rescue she pulled off sometime. It’s a great story, I tell ya.”

“Do you think any of the other Avengers are still alive?” Beth says. Clint pauses. “I’d kinda thought all the Avengers must be dead. Otherwise things wouldn’t have got so bad with the Walkers, you know. It sounds stupid now.”

“Honestly, viral pandemics were not our thing, not even close,” Clint says, all humor gone. “Thor left the planet before this all started, saying something drastic was going on in the universe. The Hulk went MIA. Stark would have tried to save as many people as he could, so it’s 50/50 whether he got himself killed in the process. The new kids were out in the middle of nowhere. They might still be kicking.” The Maximoffs were sent to live with Clint’s sister on her farm, to recover from the traumas of Sokovia. The farm could be self-sufficient if they could defend it.

“And Captain America?” Beth prompts. Clint doesn’t really know how to answer that one. Last anyone heard, Cap and Wilson were looking for Barnes in the boonies of Kentucky. Obviously they hadn’t found him. Charlie had tried calling him before Clint and Natasha, but had gotten no response.

“He was on a mission,” Clint says finally. “He went radio silent just before we realized how bad this was. It’s more than likely that he found Walkers somewhere and went down fighting.”

“Or he’s still out there helping people,” Beth says with a determined optimism in her eyes. Clint shrugs.

“That man does like defying the odds. He’s a contrary bastard.”

“Barton!” Beth says, scandalized. “You can’t call Captain America a bastard!” Her raised voice gets Glenn’s attention. Clint smirks.

“Fine. He’s a contrary jackass then.” Beth gives a shriek and hits him with the welding mask. 

“What’s going on?” Glenn demands, coming over.

“He called Captain America a jackass!” Beth accuses. Glenn looks at Clint, who’s rubbing his new bruise. 

“Well, he could be, some days,” Clint says in his defense. Glenn rolls his eyes.

*

Andrea’s steps have faded and the door has been shut. The two leaders look at each other. 

“You’re supposed to be dead, Miss Wyndham,” the Governor says. Charlie shrugs. 

“You’re supposed to be a benevolent leader who cares about people,” she says, “but you’re actually a Nazi. So I guess we’re all disappointed.”

“I guess so,” the Governor says. “How’s Merle?”

“Still an asshole,” Charlie says, and the Governor chuckles. “Was he so obstinate for you or is that the perk of masculinity?”

“He was… erratic for me too,” the Governor says. “He picked up Maggie, Dex, and Glenn, on his own. I was just trying to sort it out when you attacked.”

“Of course. It was Merle’s fault you decided to experiment on my son and father,” Charlie replies. The Governor grimaces. “Yeah, don’t try conning a con woman, Blake. It doesn’t work.”

“Can’t con a con,” the Governor says. “Your people know you’re a criminal?”

“They don’t mind,” Charlie says. “Seeing as I haven’t lied to them.”

“Some lies are necessary. You know that better than anyone,” the Governor says. “After all, you did let the world think Lucas killed Richard Wyndham.” Charlie cocks her head. He’s been reading up on her. He must be very worried.

*

Bucky brings up some water to the guys on watch. It’s a lot cooler out than it has been, but hydration is still important. Rick gives Bucky a gruff nod. Tiny is a little more verbose.

“How’s everybody doing down there?” he asks, accepting the water bottle. Bucky shrugs.

“It’s tense. Merle is being difficult, but what else is new?” he says. “We might tape him up today. He’s really gunning for it.”

“That’ll be a sight to see,” Tiny says. “The kids okay?”

“Yeah. They’re keeping busy,” Bucky says. 

“Must be weird for you,” Tiny says. Bucky raises a brow. “Finding out you’ve got two kids you didn’t know about. That’s gotta be weird, right?”

“Oh, yeah, that,” Bucky says, gut twisting a little. “I keep forgetting- I mean, they got Daryl, so they aren’t looking for anything with me. They don’t call me Dad or anything, so I forget, you know? Mostly I think of them as Charlie’s kids, and she’s like my sister, so they’re more like niece and nephew. Til I remember, anyway.”

“That makes sense.” Tiny nods. That makes Bucky’s gut untwist, if only some. 

“Have you tried spending time with them?” Rick says, surprising the other two. Bucky turns to see him staring out over the yard. 

“Uh, no. I thought it’d be weird, since I tried killing Charlie and Ella shot me that one time,” Bucky says. 

“You should try,” Rick says. “Take it from a guy who’s made that mistake as a father- I didn’t spend enough time with Carl and now he looks to other people instead of me when he needs something. I can’t fix that. Don’t neglect a relationship because it scares you, or it seems like a sure thing. You’ll regret it.” This sounds like really solid advice, but given Rick’s reputation and Bucky’s mental health, Bucky is gonna take this with a grain of salt.

*

“I can’t believe they kicked me out,” Andrea says to Carol. Daryl scoffs and Carol gives him a look.

“Charlie knew he’d want you out soon as you told us he wanted to talk,” Daryl says. “You shoulda seen it coming.” Andrea glares at him.

“You’re not in there. Aren’t you the least bit bothered by that?” she says.

“I trust Charlie,” Daryl says pointedly. 

“It’s a good thing they’re sitting down at all,” Milton says to Andrea, fiddling with his notebook. “They’re gonna work it out. Nobody wants another battle.”

“I wouldn't exactly call it a battle,” Carol says, trying to keep her tone light.

“I would call it a battle and I did,” Milton says. He holds up the notebook. “I recorded it.”

“For what?” Daryl asks. 

“Somebody's got to keep a record of what we've gone through,” Milton says, less sure under Daryl’s hostile gaze. “It'll be a part of our history.”

“That makes sense,” Hershel says, nodding. Milton perks up again and walks towards the old man.

“I’ve got dozens of interviews-” Metal clangs nearby, followed by the sound of Walkers. Everyone looks towards the source. 

“Stay with her,” Daryl says to Carol. He hurries off to deal with the threat, followed by Martinez and Andrea. Carol hefts her weapon.

“They’ve got this,” she says to Hershel and Milton. “No doubt it’ll become a pissing contest sooner or later.”

“Always the way,” Hershel says in his wise old man routine. Carol hates that voice. 

“I’m sure they won’t hurt each other,” Milton says. “Peace is so close.” Carol looks at him. He really believes that.

“There’s not going to be peace,” Carol says. “Not really. Men like the Governor don’t want competition, not from anyone. As long as someone’s out there not under his thumb, he’s going to want them gone.”

*

The Governor broke out whiskey to hide his nerves. Charlie accepts a glass only to pretend she doesn’t see the nerves.

“I care about my people and I don't take their deaths lightly, and I know you don't either,” the Governor says. “In a way, this fight, it's a failure of leadership.”

“Then leave us alone,” Charlie suggests.

“Well, now, that would be an even bigger failure,” the Governor says, taking a sip. “You've moved into our backyard. You shot up Main Street. If I let that threat persist, I look weak and, well, the whole thing crumbles.” 

“Not our fault you’re shitty at your job,” Charlie says. “You chose this path.”

“Now, isn't that why we're here? Choice.” The Governor gestures with his glass. “If we choose to destroy everything we've fought for over the past year…” He pauses, looking somber. “...we're gonna kill everyone we know. At your prison. Back in Woodbury. People we love, Miss Wyndham.” That’s how war works, Charlie reflects to herself. She says nothing in reply, just sips the whiskey. The Governor sits back a little. 

“I was at work one day taking shit from a boss half my age and an IQ even lower,” he begins. “And the phone rang. My wife had been in an accident. ‘Sorry, Mr. Blake, we did everything we could.’ I sat there holding that phone, knowing that I would never see her again.” He snaps his fingers. “Gone. It was just an accident. No one's fault. She left a voicemail asking me to call her, but I hadn't had a chance yet. I sat there clutching that phone thinking, ‘What did she want?’ Just to check in? Ask me to pick something up for dinner? What did she want?” The Governor leans forward again. Charlie gives him a long, hard stare.

“That story would be a lot more tragic if I didn’t know you were at work for Hydra,” she says. “Actively trying to take away people’s freedoms. Like you did my dad when you decided to lock him up in your basement.”

*

Merle tries to leave the prison. Bucky knocks him out with a careful blow to the head before taping his mouth shut and his arms together. Just in case, T-Dog has Merle put in a cell and they lock the door shut.

*

The Governor seems to know he’s not convincing Charlie of his relative innocence and puts his cards on the table.

“You have something I want,” he says. “One thing that makes this all right.”

“Is that so?” Charlie answers. The Governor nods. “Is that our surrender, because you know that’s not happening.”

“Nope, I’ve gotten that in my head now,” the Governor says. “And I don’t want you leaving either. Best you stay where I can keep my one good eye on you.” Nick Fury’s eye puns were so much better than this asshole’s. Just as Charlie thinks that, the Governor takes off the eyepatch to show her the cross-shaped gash where his eye used to be. 

“I want Michonne,” he says in a low voice. Charlie scoffs, but he’s serious.

“And I want a fucking frappuccino, Phil, but neither of those things are gonna happen,” Charlie says. 

“You haven’t heard the whole deal,” the Governor says. “You give me Michonne, and I’ll release Eliot to you.” Charlie’s brow goes up. That is a surprise. “Even trade. Someone I want for someone you want. Simple as that.”

“There’s nothing simple about that,” Charlie replies. 

*

If Carl has learned anything from Charlie- and he’s learned quite a bit- he’s learned that you always have a backup plan, and backup-backup plan, and as many backups as you can plan. So while the A-Team is setting up ammo drops, they’re setting up a little something else as well. 

The mirrors that the A-Team had used to see around corners are carefully placed at the average person’s eye level, right where it will reflect a flashlight into someone’s eyes. Blind corners now have welcoming spikes at knee height for adults, and trip wires are rigged to release a paddle of similar spikes right into someone’s forehead. These will work on Walkers as well as intruders. Another fun surprise with trip wires is Dex’s idea: a wire that will pull open a cell door smack into an oncoming body. Sophia suggests placing speakers in certain areas to make it sound like Walkers are right there, but they quickly learn they can’t record Walkers without getting noticed.

*

Charlie and the Governor exit the negotiation room silently. Daryl wants to walk up to Charlie, take her by the arm or something, but he knows better. He lets her come to their group and watch with them as their opposites get in the truck and leave. 

“Well?” Hershel asks. 

“We’re not fighting today,” Charlie says. She looks at Carol. “You mind if I ride with Daryl on the way back?” Carol shakes her head. 

“Whatever works,” she says. Charlie follows Daryl to the bike. He takes off the crossbow so she can hang onto him. She looks like she might need it more than usual.

*

Milton stands there in the street, horrified at the Governor’s words.

“Look, we have to get rid of Charlie at one point or another,” the Governor says to him. “It’s the only way we’ll all live peacefully.” The Governor walks away. Milton just stands there for a moment before heading to his lab. He has to stop this.

*

Charlie stands in front of the group assembled in the cell block, weighing what she has to say.

“The Governor and I spoke,” she begins. “He is as disingenuous as we’ve heard, trying to convince me over and over that he’s not the bad guy. Then he told me that there was only one thing he wanted from us, and once he had that, he’d leave us alone. He’d release my dad.” Charlie pauses as the group leans in. “He was lying. I don’t think you’re stupid enough to believe that either. We’ve seen what he’s done, we’ve heard what he’s prepared to do. I’m not willing to rise to that bait.”

“What was it?” Hershel asks. “What did he want?” 

“Does it matter?” Carol says. “He’s going to come after us regardless.”

“Exactly,” Charlie says, nodding to her wife. “The Governor gave us two days to deliver up the fake peace offering. I figure we have two options: we stay here and wait for them to come to us, or we go out to the delivery site for a smash and grab operation, taking out as many of their people as possible.”

“He’s gonna have the site ready to ambush us when we show up,” Natasha says. 

“That’s very likely, yeah,” Charlie agrees. 

“But if they don’t see us, what happens to your dad?” Glenn says. Charlie shrugs.

“They can’t kill him, he’s got a similar thing to me,” she says. “Anything else, he’s probably already been through it. He’s pretty experienced.”

“You got that right,” Clint says with a snort. “The stories that man would tell…”

“I didn’t think I should make this decision alone,” Charlie says, ignoring Clint. “It’s my dad, so I’m a little biased. Whatever the group decides, I’ll go with. But one thing’s for sure: we’re going to make them regret crossing us.”

*

Eliot is doing pushups when the door opens. He can see Milton’s shoes and doesn’t need to look up.

“What’s Philip done now?” Eliot asks.

“He’s going to slaughter them,” Milton says in a shaky voice. “I can’t- I can’t let that happen. What do I do?” Eliot stops. He sits on the ground and looks Milton in the eye. 

“You serious about this?” Eliot says. “Coz if you really wanna stop him, there’s no way you’re coming back from that.” Milton nods.

“I can’t let those people get murdered. I can’t let our people get thrown into a war,” he says. “How do we stop him?”


	29. Woodbury War Preparations

The day after the negotiations, Andrea is horrified but not surprised to see Martinez and the other men loading weapons into one of the military trucks. She turns to Milton, who wears a similar expression as he stands on the other side of the truck.

“I thought there was a deal on the table,” she says to him. He ducks his head as Martinez looks at them.

“I’m sure it’s just a precaution, a show of force,” Milton says quickly. He walks past her, appearing to blow her off, but he shoves a small slip of paper in her hand as he passes. Andrea watches him go to enforce the illusion. Then she walks off to a less visible place to look at his message.

'Eliot has a plan. Meet in the lab at noon.'

Andrea glances around. It’s nearly noon now, and she’ll have to be careful if she wants to get to the lab unnoticed. Andrea shoves the paper into her pocket before heading to her destination.

*

As noon draws near, Eliot’s door opens. Andrea comes in and seems a little startled by the fact that the chain has disappeared from his waist.

“Milton took it off yesterday,” Eliot says, getting up from the table. He holds out a drink to her. “Figured it would be better for our mutual goals. Governor seems to have forgotten about me anyway.” Andrea accepts the water bottle.

“I’m glad you’re being treated better,” she says. “I just… would have thought you’d book it to the prison as soon as you could.” Eliot shrugs.

“Charlie needs people inside Woodbury more than she needs us at the prison,” he says, words bitter on his tongue. He wants to go to his kid, his grandkids, but it’s just not feasible. “Someone’s gotta slow down Philip’s crazy train.”

“Yeah,” Andrea says, grimacing. “He’s really lost it. We’ve been having problems with the drinking water, and there’s way more Biters than usual lately, but all he’ll talk about is the Prison. I got him to the negotiating table like you suggested, but none of the things you had me say about peace had any effect.” 

“I didn’t think they would,” Eliot admits. Andrea gives him an incredulous look. “The main thing was getting him to sit down with Charlie, so she could see his crazy. That would give her enough information to develop a strategy.”

“So you lied to me,” Andrea says.

“It wouldn’t have worked if you knew the truth. You’ve got no poker face,” Eliot says. “I’m sorry.” The door to the main lab opens, causing Andrea some panic. But it’s only Milton who walks in. 

“Why would you leave that door open?” he hisses, shutting the main door quickly. “You know how delicate this is-”

“Easy, Milton, I had an ear out,” Eliot says. “What did you learn?” Milton comes to the smaller room. He shuts the door to the small room. 

“There’s no deal. He’s asked for Michonne, probably offering you in exchange,” Milton says. “He’s going to double-cross them at the exchange.”

“Shocker,” Eliot says.

“Charlie would never give up Michonne,” Andrea says. “Merle, definitely, but not someone like Michonne, especially with her being so close to Bucky-”

“Bucky?” Eliot replies, a chill going through his spine. Andrea mistakes his apprehension for disdain.

“I know, it’s a dumb name, but it’s his name. He and Charlie are friends,” she says to Milton. “He and Michonne are like peas in a pod.”

“Bucky Barnes. Also known as the Winter Soldier,” Eliot says. “Most dangerous human being in the world, who’s only kidnapped Charlie twice. What the hell is she thinking?” Andrea just shrugs. 

“It doesn’t matter. The Governor is going to sacrifice everything to get to Michonne,” Milton says. “He’s set up a ‘workshop’ for when he gets her. It’s...horrific.”

“He’s not getting her. Not if we do this right,” Eliot says. “You need to slow down the mobilization process. Do what you have to. Andrea-” He turns to the woman. “You have to get to the prison and warn Charlie. Give her numbers and what she can expect.”

“But the people here-”

“She’ll do what she can to lessen casualties. Charlie doesn’t want to kill anyone she doesn’t have to,” Eliot interrupts. Andrea looks hesitant. “Andrea, this is all we got.” 

“I know,” Andrea says finally. “Are you going to come with me?”

“I’ll never make it out,” Eliot says. “A stranger within the walls will attract attention, cause a commotion. I can’t leave until peace comes.” He puts a hand on Andrea’s arm. “It’s rough out there. I wouldn’t ask you to go alone if I had a choice.” Andrea nods.

“I know. You’re too much like Charlie,” she says. “I’ll be okay.”

*

Getting over the wall is easier said than done. Martinez confiscates Andrea’s gun and nearly her knife, on the Governor’s orders for the town. Then the Governor himself is there, trying to keep her pacified, to which she plays dumb. Andrea manages to talk her way past the guards at the wall, the two siblings that arrived recently. After all that, she hopes the trek to the Prison will be quiet.

*

Of the reactions Eliot had expected, the Governor going after Andrea himself was not one of them. Milton tells Eliot the situation and Eliot wants to hit something. A group is easy to avoid; one guy with a crazed dedication is not. He should have risked going with her. At least then Andrea would have some backup.

*

Andrea is hurrying along the road when she hears the car engine. She ducks into the woods to conceal herself in the trees. 

With her back pressed against a trunk, Andrea sees the Governor’s truck in her peripherals. It keeps driving and she lets herself sag in relief. She takes just a moment to catch her breath.

This was a mistake. An arm wraps itself over her neck while several more Biters appear in front of her. Andrea lifts her knife to deal with them. This won’t be easy, especially with the arm tightening around her throat.

She manages to brain the first Biter in front of her on her knife as her vision goes spotty from oxygen loss. Blood spatters from the second closest Biter’s head exploding. Andrea can see a brown ponytail swing in front of her and a third Biter get brained with a hammer. The arm around her neck disappears suddenly, leaving Andrea gasping. She falls on top of the two Biter corpses. 

“You okay?” Andrea looks up to see a woman, the owner of the dark ponytail, standing nearby with a concerned expression. Andrea manages to nod before everything goes black.

*

Sasha looks at the pit full of Biters with disgust. 

“You got a use for them?” she asks of Martinez.

“Honey, we got a use for everything,” he says. Sasha glances down again, at the ropes and the Biters, and can’t help thinking this won’t end well.

“This got something to do with that meeting tomorrow?” Tyreese says. “The one with the prison group?” 

“Whoa-ho-oh,” Martinez says, turning to Tyreese with a dead-eyed smile. “Get that man a prize.” He attaches hooks to the ropes. 

“You’re bringing Biters?” Sasha repeats, disgust turning to horror. Shumpert swings a second hook to Allen, who is delighted by the idea.

“Okay, this is genius,” he says. Sasha and Tyreese give him incredulous looks that he ignores to do as he’s told.

“Hey, kid, grab the collars out of the truck,” Martinez says to Ben. Tyreese shakes his head.

“This ain’t right,” he says. Martinez gives him a cold look.

“Didn’t think we were gonna have any problems today, fella.”

“I didn’t think we’d be feeding people to Biters,” Tyreese replies sharply. 

“What do you care?” Martinez says, affixing the ropes. “They’re rats and mutants. Don’t know which is worse.”

“This is sick,” Tyreese says. Sasha knows that tone; he’s amping up to furious, which is the only time Tyreese will ever lay a hand on somebody. Allen does not know that tone. 

“Hey, give me a hand here, Ty,” he says, struggling with the hook and ropes. “You deaf?” 

“I’m not doing this,” Tyreese says. “They got women and children! You can’t do this!” The last part is directed at Martinez. 

“Fine. Suit yourself,” Martinez snaps. “We get back, you tell the Governor. He’ll send you packing, send you all packing.”

“There’s no need for that,” Allen says quickly, getting between Tyreese and Martinez. He glares at Tyreese. Sasha knows this is going to get physical fast and starts moving closer. 

“Shoulda stayed at the prison,” she mutters to herself.

*

Andrea wakes up slowly. At first, she sees the paneled ceiling of a van, so her addled brain assumes it’s Charlie’s and relaxes. Then she remembers where she’d last been and jerks awake. 

“Easy there.” The woman with the dark ponytail is sitting beside Andrea, a hand out to calm her. “Easy, you’re safe. They can’t get you in here.” Andrea looks at the woman, who sounds British. She’s gorgeous, for one thing, with big dark eyes and a sweet smile. She also doesn’t seem hostile or armed at the moment. 

“Where am I?” Andrea asks. 

“A few miles east of where you passed out. We figured it was best to get away from the fighting ground,” the woman says. “How do you feel?”

“I’m fine,” Andrea says. “Who’s we?”

“Our group.” A man’s voice comes from Andrea’s other side and she turns. An older man with graying hair and scrutinizing eyes is watching her. “There’s four of us. The other two are on watch.”

“Do you want some water?” the woman says. Andrea pauses, holding the man’s gaze. The woman sighs. “Nate, for goodness’ sake, leave the poor girl alone. She’s just woken up.”

“Right, sorry.” The man leans down to pick up a water bottle. He passes it to Andrea. “Here.”

“Thank you… Nate?” Andrea says, accepting the bottle. The man nods.

“I’m Nate. That’s my wife, Sophie,” he says. Nate and Sophie, Andrea muses as she opens the bottle. Those names sound familiar.

“I’m Andrea,” she says in reply. “Thanks for helping me.” She takes a sip of the water.

“We couldn’t just leave you there,” Sophie says, mildly offended. “Unconscious, surrounded by haugbui. You’d have been dead before you could wake up.”

“Surrounded by what?” Andrea says.

“Haugbui. It’s an old Norse word, means undead,” Nate supplies. “A friend of ours called the walking corpses that and we picked up on it.” 

“Uh-huh,” Andrea says. “Well, I appreciate the hospitality, but I really need to get going. I’ve got-” The doors to the van open suddenly, flooding the interior with sun. A young man leans in.

“We got company coming from the west,” he says. “Big truck, tan, kinda military.” Andrea freezes.

“He found me,” she whispers.

“Like hell he has,” Sophie says harshly. “Alec, tell Parker to light him up.” Again, these names sound familiar. Alec calls the order to Parker and Andrea hears the sizzle of something catching fire. A few minutes later, there’s a loud shattering sound and the squealing of tires. A second shattering comes just as it occurs to Andrea to look around. The interior of this van looks almost identical to Charlie’s, down to the computers partially turned to radios. Andrea’s mouth falls open. It can’t be…

“He’s gone,” Alec reports, “but we should get moving in case he thinks to try his luck. Is she staying?” He gestures to Andrea, who is overwhelmed by the amount of things she wants to say. There’s so much to say to these people, to this family. Her head spins and her vision goes dark once more.

*

Milton is left with very little choice but to sabotage his own town. He doesn’t like it at all. 

First he went under all the vehicles and messed with their workings. He is very careful to make it so the engines will not start or will stall rather than blow up or catch fire. Then he takes the last intact car to the Biter pits and dumps gasoline over the growling beasts before setting them ablaze. When he returns to Woodbury, Milton meddles with the car’s engine to finish the job. He prays it will be enough.

*

Sophie stays in the back of the van with Andrea while Nate drives the van. Parker and Alec take the smaller car to lead them, making sure the way is clear. 

There’s something odd about this Andrea person, Nate muses. She kept making faces like she knew something, especially after looking around the van. What she knows, he can’t even guess. All Nate knows is that some asshole in a military-grade vehicle chased her out into the woods with nothing but a knife to protect herself. They do not want to get involved with that.

A gasp from the backseat tells Nate Andrea’s woken up. Sophie immediately shifts into mothering mode.

“It’s all right, Andrea, he’s gone. We’ve left the area-”

“No, no, we need to go back,” Andrea says. “Sophie- you’re Sophie Devereaux. The grifter. Charlie told us about you.” Nate’s foot slams on the brake and the van swerves as it stops. Nate turns around in his seat to see Andrea and Sophie are both wide-eyed. 

“You know Charlie,” he says. “When did you see her last?”

“Yesterday,” Andrea says. “We were talking- the Governor, he’s going to come after them, we have to stop him-”

“Andrea, you need to calm down,” Sophie says. “Start from the beginning. Where is Charlie?”

“In a prison,” Andrea says. “With a group. They’re safe until the Governor comes after them- but Eliot’s stuck in the Governor’s town.” Nate and Sophie look at each other. That’s not an easy contradiction. It’ll be even worse for Alec and Parker. A choice will have to be made. 

But how do you make a choice like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, since I changed a lot from the episode, but it's pretty key. Things are only going to get more complicated from here.
> 
> Haugbui is a Norse word meaning undead, which has been used in several RPGs like DnD, and it is pronounced as "hahg-bwee" as far as I can tell from research.


	30. Moreau, Merle, Michonne, and Morality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Michonne's hair, I used what the actress herself has said about the hair. Being a white person, I have only secondhand experience with locs and decided that this was the best way to go. 
> 
> If you are not a Leverage fan and are annoyed that I don't include the actual stealing of a country in Charlie's retelling, the summary can be found on Leverage's wiki. Also, if you can, you should watch Leverage. There's only going to be more of it as we go forward.

‘Two days gone,’ Charlie thinks, watching the sunset from the catwalk.

The last of the sun’s rays fade from the barred windows, casting a grayish hue over the cell block. It fits the general mood of the prison group as they prepare to hunker down for the night. Charlie herself is certainly in a grey mood. She hasn’t once wavered in her decision regarding the Governor’s offer since it was made, but the war on the horizon weighs on her shoulders.

“Everything’s locked down for the night,” T-Dog reports, coming into the cellblock. The big door shuts with a clang, which makes people jump and Judith stir from her sleep in Rick’s arms. “Romanoff and Barton have first watch. Tiny and Merle are in wait for second nearby.”

“Good.” Charlie stands up and leans on the railing, an idea coming to her. “You know, I haven’t told a story in a while.” Her words have the desired effect: the entire room seems to perk up, turning to her with expectant gazes. The kids peer out of their cell, their heads making an almost perfect vertical line.

“Are you going to tell one tonight?” Sophia asks.

“I think I will,” Charlie says. “Maybe we can pull some of the mattress down from up here, so we can all sit together like old times.”

“We’ll get them,” Glenn says quickly, nodding to Maggie before heading to the staircase. 

“I’ll help,” Charlie says as they come towards her. Michonne watches them with some incredulity.

“What is this?” she asks no one in particular. “A story?”

“Charlie tells some magnificent tales,” Hershel tells her. “You’ll see.”

*

‘This is just weird,’ Michonne muses as the mattresses are arranged in a circle. Everyone is excited, save her and Bucky, something she has never seen in this group. On the verge of war, the excitement feels almost morbidly inappropriate.

Still, Michonne lets herself be pulled to sit on a mattress by Dex and Sophia, Bucky ushered to sit next to her. The kids drop onto mattresses between the two of them and the Greene sisters. Hershel and Lori take chairs for obvious reasons, with Judith fully awake on Lori’s lap and Rick leaning against the chair leg. Everyone else has their asses parked on a bare mattress.

“So,” Charlie says, sitting cross-legged between Carol and Daryl. “Tonight, I was thinking we’d do the story of how Leverage stole a country. Normally, I tell the story how I’ve heard it, but this time, I was involved- and so was Bucky.”

“I was?” Bucky says, brow furrowing as the room looks to him. Charlie nods.

“You escaped from Hydra’s control for about 24 hours. Scared the shit right out of them,” she says. Bucky’s eyes widen in recognition.

“Right! San Lorenzo!” He says, almost smiling. “I never got the whole story on that.”

“Now you will,” Charlie says. “To put this story in context, the Leverage team had spent the past six months working their way to a shot at an international crime lord by the name of Damien Moreau. The team had to be extremely cautious in their approach, going from the fringes to his top lieutenant, who they had put in jail for art smuggling. Leverage never got physically close to Moreau...until he got his hands on very powerful bomb he planned to auction off to the highest bidder.”

“The team headed to D.C. before the auction, and Nate split them into two groups,” Charlie says. “Nate, Sophie, and Parker were going to steal the designs for the bomb and destroy them, while Eliot and Alec were supposed to pose as prospective buyers for the auction.” She pauses, eyes far away for a moment. Michonne doesn’t think it’s on purpose, but the pause has everyone leaning in like they know things are about to get interesting. “When the two men arrive at the hotel where Moreau is staying, they’re stopped by his security detail. Before Alec can say a word, Eliot tells the security that Eliot Spencer is here to see Damien Moreau.” Michonne’s brow goes up as the rest of the room inhales sharply. 

“Not only does Eliot’s name get instantly recognized, but it gets them brought immediately before Moreau himself,” Charlie says. “It was then the rest of the team found out what Eliot had hoped they never would: Eliot had worked for Moreau a long time ago, doing awful things, the kind of things Eliot was ashamed to admit he’d ever been associated with. Eliot knew Moreau’s people would recognize him sooner rather than later, and it was much safer to be upfront than to hide behind aliases. He outed himself to protect the team- and me, since he had custody of me by then. It didn’t stop the others from being pissed at him-” A few people snort or chuckle. “-but frankly, I’m not sure how well things would have gone otherwise. Moreau wasn’t keen on working with strangers, and his knowing Eliot was the reason he let Eliot’s ‘clients’ into the auction, provided that Eliot do one last job for him.”

“What kind of job?” Carl says, voice cautious. Michonne glances at Bucky, who nods to confirm her suspicion.

“To kill someone,” Charlie says, no preamble, no softening. Carl gives a grim nod. “Eliot had sworn off killing since he stopped working for Moreau all those years ago. Moreau knew that. But he also knew that Eliot had his weaknesses, and a big weakness he had was children in danger. So to be sure Eliot did what he asked, Moreau sent a van full of men to grab me.” Daryl’s fists clench. Several people seem alarmed, but not terribly worried. 

“Did you beat them up?” Sophia says. Charlie shakes her head. 

“I didn’t know about my mutations then, or how to fight well,” she says. “I was about as dangerous as any sixteen-year-old girl at that point, and I knew it. Once I knew I couldn’t slip away, I didn’t fight. I let em pull me into that van and I waited.”

“Meanwhile, the Leverage team was working to fake the killing Eliot was supposed to do. As they were putting everything into motion, Eliot was shown a picture of me in the van, so he knew exactly what was at stake if he failed to do the job,” Charlie says, and every parent in the room shivers. Michonne closes her eyes, fighting the familiar sense of despair welling in her throat. “The team considered burning the con right there and then, abandoning the plan to come after me, but they knew it wouldn’t have worked. Instead, they continued their plan. They faked the death, stole the bomb, and made sure no one would make that bomb again. Moreau never saw it coming. He was completely blindsided by what happened, and suddenly his only and best resource on this group he’d never heard of was me.” Michonne opens her eyes to see Charlie give that ferocious grin she’d come to trust. 

“I may not have known how to fight back then, but I sure as hell knew how to lie. I’d spent almost a year with professional thieves by then, and fifteen years before that in a house where one wrong move or word would get your ass kicked.” This draws knowing nods from her partners and three out of four kids. “Moreau started asking me about the team and I started lying. He spent most of the flight from Boston to San Lorenzo either listening to my lies or researching them. The trick is to have just enough truth to your lies. Just enough so you can remember it without tells on your face. Moreau asked about a grifter, I told him about a grifter named Tara. He asked about a hacker, I told him about Alec’s nemesis Chaos. Just enough truth. And Moreau bought every word. He had no clue what to expect when they came to San Lorenzo.”

“When does Bucky come in?” Dex says. Charlie’s grin fades.

“Well, he’d found out I’d been grabbed somehow, and made his way to San Lorenzo too,” she says. “But not before I’d done something damn stupid. Moreau had left a gun on the table between us while we were in the air, never thinking I’d be bold enough to use it, and I wasn’t. When we touched down, though, and he was talking to his men, I grabbed it to shoot him. And I missed.” The whole room groans. Even Michonne finds herself wincing. “Bullet grazed his face. Moreau was so pissed. He had his men kick my ass before locking me in the underground prison he usually reserved for political opponents. I was that special.” Charlie gives a small smirk. 

“Hadn’t even been there a full day when Bucky showed up in my cell. He nudged me awake like a really persistent cat-” She reaches over to Daryl’s face, pushing her fingers against his cheek intermittently. He lets her for the kids to laugh, then moves her hand away, grumbling something about doing it to Carol next time. Bucky is unashamed. 

“That was the only part of you that I could tell wasn’t badly injured,” he says. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Charlie waves her hand. “I probably would have woken up to your voice if you’d have started with English instead of Russian. Thankfully Bucky did start using English when I used English, and he treated the worst of my injuries with what I strongly suspect was a first aid kit stolen from an airport attendant. Freaked the hell out of the guys in the cells around me, some random Russian guy with a metal arm showing up to take care of me.”

“I was gonna break you out,” Bucky says. “Didn’t know what I was gonna do once we crossed the border, just planned as far as getting you outta San Lorenzo.”

“I knew that,” Charlie replies. “I don’t remember if you told me or if I could hear it in the way you were talking, but I knew. And I knew Eliot and the others were coming for me. So I told you-”

“You told me to wait,” Bucky finishes. “You told me they were coming, that you’d be okay.”

“And I was. It was maybe seven days I spent in there before they busted me out. Seven days and they stole the entire country’s heart.” Charlie leans forward. “Here’s how they did it.”

*

Lori had never given much thought to the political process when it had actually, you know, mattered to her life. Maybe if the whole thing still existed, she would have been more horrified by the descriptions of how it was corrupted. As it is, Lori’s just glad she doesn’t have to worry about that anymore. 

Like all of Charlie’s stories, this one has a happy ending: the good candidate becomes the president, the bad one disappears, the political prisoners (and Charlie) are freed, and Moreau is locked away in the prison they’d been inhabiting. Charlie gets to go home with her family, and that’s the end of that. 

“You forgot something,” Bucky says when Charlie says that. Charlie frowns.

“I did- how would you even know? You left after the first day,” she replies.

“You forgot that Moreau was found dead in his cell several months later,” Bucky says patiently. “Beaten to death by assailants unknown, or so the autopsy said.” Charlie studies him for a moment before a slow grin spreads on her face. The rest of the group gives approving nods.

“You big softie,” Charlie says. Bucky shrugs.

“Nobody messes with my people.” The utter sincerity in his voice, combined with the warmth of Rick against Lori’s legs, Judith’s soft breaths on Lori’s neck, and Carl’s sleepy smile, makes Lori feel so very calm for the first time in weeks. Everyone seems calmer, actually. Maybe that was the point of the whole story thing. It wouldn’t be the first time Charlie had distracted them all into feeling better.

*

The next morning, Glenn has made up his mind. Apparently he’s showing it too, because Clint asks him why he’s looking so determined as they eat breakfast. Glenn looks around to make sure Maggie and Beth aren’t in earshot before speaking.

“I’m going to ask Maggie to marry me,” Glenn says. “I’m going to find a ring, and make sure Hershel’s okay with it. I mean, Maggie’s her own person and she doesn’t need her dad’s permission, but I don’t wanna upset him either-”

“Dude, I get it,” Clint interrupts. “You and Hershel are tight. It’s a good thing.” Glenn nods, slightly relieved to hear that from someone else. “Where you gonna get a ring?”

“I figured I’d look while we’re laying traps today,” Glenn says. “There’s plenty of female Walkers out there, or Walkers that used to be women anyway.”

“Good plan,” Clint says. “I’ll keep an eye out for pretty ones too. My vision’s pretty damn good, you know.” 

“Thanks, man,” Glenn says. “I wanna make this as special as I can, given the whole… situation.”

*

Ella sits at one of the tables with a book Mama had been very excited about. Beth found it in one of the houses they’d stayed in over the winter and showed it to everyone, asking if it was good. According to Mama, Lori, and Glenn, A Wrinkle in Time is pretty good, though Mama said Tesseracts are way more murdery in real life. Today is the first chance Ella’s got to actually read it- usually something is going wrong or Carl has a scheme. Now she has some time before they get started on their preparations for the day. The problem is her hair keeps falling in her eyes and she has to keep moving it.

“Hey.” Ella looks up to see Michonne coming to the table with a kerchief in her hands. “You want some help with that hair?” Ella nods. Michonne sits down next to her.

“Your mother would have done this if she weren’t juggling everybody else’s crap,” Michonne says, folding the kerchief just so. 

“Mom- Carol- has been looking for something for it,” Ella says. Michonne lifts up the kerchief. With slow, gentle motions, she puts it to Ella’s forehead and sweeps the curls back. Michonne pushes the kerchief to Ella’s hairline. 

“Hold that there,” she says, and Ella puts the book down to do so. “Carol’s hair’s been short for a long time. She doesn’t remember all the tricks us curly-haired girls learn.” Michonne takes the two ends of the kerchief behind Ella’s head, underneath the hair. She ties them together carefully. 

“Is your hair curly?” Ella asks. “I’ve never seen hair like yours before.” 

“Not many black people in that lab, huh?” Michonne says. She finishes tying the kerchief and lowers her hands. Ella lets go of the front. 

“No. Only different kinds of pink,” she says. Michonne smiles.

“Figures. My hair’s curly too, but I keep it in locs like this.” She touches her hair briefly. “Easier to take care of.” 

“Uh-huh,” Ella says. “Thanks for helping me with my hair.”

“You’re welcome. Like I said, curly-haired girls have to learn tricks,” Michonne says. She glances at Ella’s book. “How’s that going?”

“There’s a weird lady at their house,” Ella tells her. “Not weird like when Clint names the Walkers things like Butthead and Goldilocks, but like when Natasha or Mama just know something that makes the other grown-ups feel itchy.”

“Itchy?” Michonne repeats, raising an eyebrow. Ella nods. “I know what you mean, but itchy’s not exactly the word I would have used.”

“Does itchy not work?” Ella says. 

“No, itchy works,” Michonne says. 

“Then what’s the problem?” Ella says. Michonne just shrugs, smiling. Ella figures she should probably not tell Michonne that Michonne is weird too, but not in either of the ways Ella had said. Michonne is weird because she feels like the same thing as Ella and Dex and their whole family even though she’s only been around a little while. She feels like she belongs. And Ella, who has been suspicious of everyone from Shane to Natasha, finds that weird.

*

Merle does not consider himself a professional dropper of eaves, but he knows how to listen without being caught. He’d been searching the upper level of cells for something, anything to calm his nerves, when his brother’s voice had carried up.

“What’s going on with you?” Daryl asks, and it takes Merle a good three seconds to realize it’s not directed at him. Daryl’s girl, the HBIC, gives a soft sigh that Merle takes to mean none of her underlings are in earshot.

“It’s nothing. I’m just not thrilled about having to fight,” Charlie says. “Especially when I tell the A-Team what I want from them- Carl is going to be intractable.”

“While all of that is true,” Carol says, “there’s something else. You were aware a fight was coming before you met with the Governor, but since you’ve been… more distant.” A bedframe creaks as weight settles on it. Merle is a little annoyed he hadn’t noticed all these people before. “What is it? What did he say to you?”

“Nothing too disturbing. He just- that deal. He offered it, and I knew he’d never make good on it, but it’s been bothering me,” Charlie says. 

“What’d he ask for?” Daryl says. 

“Michonne,” Charlie says, reluctance clear in her voice. “He said he’d trade Dad for Michonne, and then he’d leave us alone.” Her voice picks up with some shrillness. “And even if I thought he would keep his word, how could I do that to her? Did he really think after what I’ve been through, what my children have been through, I would ever send someone else, my friend, to a similar fate? What the fuck kind of person does he think I am? I-” The damn baby starts fussing and Charlie stops talking. The three of them make soothing noises for a few moments. Merle didn’t know Daryl had that in him, but he supposes he shouldn’t be shocked; Daryl used to baby the shit out of his pets as a kid, at least until dear old daddy beat them to death.

“Probably thinks you’re like him,” Daryl suggests once the baby shuts up.

“Or he knew it would kill you to have to make that choice,” Carol says in a dark tone. “Men like him do that.” They’re all quiet a moment. In that moment, a thought occurs to Merle, a thought that might just get him thoroughly ingrained in this group once and for all.

*

Glenn and Michonne are in charge of designing the outside traps. T-Dog oversees the big picture planning, with the kids’ contributions and the former spies’ new innovations to help with the interior. It goes as smoothly as any large operation does, with a few bumps and swears but no major problems. The yard team has the Walkers at bay thanks to Michonne’s katana and the distraction group by the fence. Lori and Bucky are on watch with rifles, the latter prepared to help the yard team in case of an emergency. If it weren’t for the fact that there’s going to be an armed force storming their gates in a day or so, T-Dog would be feeling pretty darn good right now.

“Hey.” Charlie appears beside T-Dog, carrying Judith on her hip. He nods to her. “How’s it going?”

“Well, I think. Michonne came up with some great ideas for the yard traps,” T-Dog says. “Romanoff said she was impressed by the kids’ ideas for inside. Did you tell them how to set up?”

“No, they came up with the ideas themselves,” Charlie says, voice distant. T-Dog looks at her more fully, taking note of her expression as Judith paws at the neck of her shirt.

“I’m sure your dad’s okay,” T-Dog says. Charlie faces him. “You said so yourself- he’s a tough guy. There’s not much he hasn’t already been through.” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Charlie agrees. “Thank you, T-Dog. Not just for that, but for really stepping up this year. I knew you’d be good at leading, and you’ve exceeded my expectations. Thank you.” T-Dog pauses.

“I’m just doing the best I can,” he says finally. “That’s what we’re all doing, right?” Charlie nods. They look out over the yard again, that weight of responsibility made no lighter by them sharing it. 

*

Carol finds Merle ripping up the mattresses they’d used the night before, slashing the stuffing free with his blade hand.

“What the hell are you doing?” Carol says, and Merle looks up.

“Searching for a little vacation,” he says, laughing. “Best dope I ever had was in a mattress.” He kicks over his current victim. “This place must have been no fun at all.”

“There are children here,” Carol says in a curt voice. 

“You think I can forget that, with the damn baby crying her head off all the time?” Merle says. “We got any whiskey? Hell, I’d even drink vodka. Two Russians in this place, there’s gotta be some vodka.” Carol scoffs.

“Somehow I doubt they’d share it with you,” she says, crossing her arms. Merle laughs again before resuming his search.

“Your alpha girlfriend send you up here with some bullshit task for me?” he asks, ripping into the next mattress.

“Oddly enough, she has more important things on her mind than you,” Carol says. “I’ve been looking for you.” 

“That so?” Merle says. “You wondering what’d be like to have a Dixon all to yourself?”

“I want to know if you’re with us,” Carol replies. “Not just occupying the same space. Are you WITH us?” Merle looks up again.

“I’m here for my brother,” he says. “My family, which seems to include you, your girlfriend, and those three rugrats you got between your weird relationship.”

“Well, we’re here for this group. They’re our family too,” Carol says. “It’s not time to do shots. It’s time to pick a damn side.” Merle straightens all the way upright, giving her an almost sincere grin. Carol’s not sure she likes it.

“You ain’t like you was back in the camp,” Merle says. “Little mouse, running around, scared of her own shadow.” 

“It wasn’t my shadow, it was my husband’s,” Carol answers. 

“You don’t seem scared of nothing anymore,” Merle says. 

“I’m not,” Carol says. Merle smirks.

“You’re a late bloomer,” he says, and it’s infuriating, but Carol’s gotten pretty skilled at holding such feelings back.

“Maybe you are too,” she says, and then she walks away, leaving Merle to chew on that for a while.

*

Daryl’s unsure whether to be amused or annoyed at the fact that the A-Team is distracting Walkers by yelling “Fuck you Philip!” and “Eat shit Blake!” at them. He doesn’t know how they learned the Governor’s name either. Glenn, Michonne, and Natasha cast him sideways looks anyway as they head back through the gate.

When the gates are fully closed, Glenn takes off when Daryl turns to talk to him. Daryl looks to Dex. The boy walks over.

“He’s still not happy about the Merle thing,” Dex says. “It’s not you.”

“It’s my brother,” Daryl says. “I gotta fix things. You keep doing what T-Dog asks, all right?” He musses Dex’s hair before heading after Glenn. 

By the time Daryl catches up, Glenn is fixing some of the busted cell doors. It’s really a two man job, so Daryl jogs right over.

“Hey, lemme help with that.” He slings off his crossbow as Glenn looks to see who’s there, setting the weapon on a nearby table. Daryl comes up the the doors and moves the chains out of the way so Glenn can fix the one door’s position between two more. Then both men loop the chains through the doors’ slats. 

“Merle say he was sorry yet?” Daryl asks, and Glenn just gives him a look. They lock the chains down. Daryl faces Glenn. “Coz he is.” Glenn shakes his head. He leans down and picks up the box of glass bottles by the doors, taking them to the table. 

“He’s gonna make it right,” Daryl says, putting his hands in his pockets. “I’m gonna make him. There’s gotta be a way.” Glenn says nothing as he prepares the bottles for their purpose as an early warning system. “Just needs to be a little forgiveness, that’s all.” Glenn finally stops what he’s doing. He looks around before coming over to Daryl. 

“He tied me to a chair, beat me, and threw a Walker in the room,” Glenn says. “Maybe I could call that even. But he- he took Maggie to a man who terrorized her, humiliated her. I care more about her than I care about me.” Daryl gets that. He does. And he’s just thinking about having Merle apologize to Maggie when Glenn speaks again. “I understand that he’s your brother, but I don’t understand you forgiving him for what he put Dex through. You’re Dex’s dad. You were willing to kill Shane over looking at the twins funny, before they were even yours, but you’re gonna let Merle off the hook?”

“He apologized to Dex,” Daryl answers, blood boiling. “Dex forgave him-”

“Because he’s your brother, and Dex would never want to hurt you,” Glenn interrupts. “I think you’re the one who needs to think about his priorities here.” Glenn gives Daryl one last glare before heading back to the bottles. Daryl glares back as he retrieves his crossbow. Daryl passes Romanoff on his way out, the redhead giving no indication that she’d heard any of that.

*

“That was dramatic.” Glenn looks up to see Romanoff has replaced Daryl. She gives him a slight smirk. “I can see why Charlie’s so keen on you. You don’t take any shit, do you?”

“Not anymore,” Glenn replies. “I’m getting the warning system in place, just like you suggested.”

“Great.” Romanoff walks up to the table. “Open your hand.” 

“What?” Glenn says, pausing in his task. Romanoff holds out a closed fist.

“Open your hand,” she repeats. Glenn eyes her carefully. Then he puts out a palm. Romanoff opens her hand and four- FOUR- rings fall into Glenn’s hand. They are not only prettily designed but completely clean of viscera. Glenn stares at the rings, then at Romanoff. 

“How- how did you get these?” he says. “I was out with you the whole time- I didn’t see-”

“I don’t have Charlie’s experience as a pickpocket, but I’m still pretty good,” Romanoff says. “Stole some of Barnes’ cleaning solution too. Figured you could have your pick and we save the rest for anyone else who wants to get hitched.” Glenn shakes his head.

“Thank you. This is- this is amazing,” he says. 

“You’re welcome,” Romanoff says. “Barton’s looking for men’s rings in the offices. He thought you might like to match.” Glenn pokes through the rings. He finds one that’s simple, a clear stone set into an etched gold band, and picks that one up. Then Glenn holds the rest out to Natasha. 

“I think you better hold onto them. I don’t want anyone thinking I plan on proposing to more than one person,” he says. Romanoff chuckles and takes the rings back.

*

Michonne is coming back from checking on Barton’s people when she hears Lori speaking in a low urgent voice within the cellblock. Michonne figured she shouldn’t intrude and hangs back.

“You still have time to make good on the deal,” Lori is saying. “If nothing else, it might buy us some time to prepare more.”

“There is such a thing as being over-prepared, Lori,” Charlie answers. “And I am not giving Philip what he wants, no way.”

“It can’t be that awful,” Lori says. “I mean, it might be bad, but surely it’s gotta be worth whatever time we can get-”

“It isn’t,” Charlie interrupts, voice firm. Lori must be giving her that wide-eyed look that makes people question their life choices, because Charlie sighs. “Look, I didn’t tell the group this because I didn’t want them to go all Lord of the Flies on me like with Randall, but I’ll tell you what the Governor asked for. I know you’ll understand why it’s unthinkable.”

“Randall?” Lori repeats, sounding uneasy. Michonne hasn’t heard of this Randall, but it doesn’t sound good.

“Yeah. Randall,” Charlie says. “The Governor asked for Michonne.” Michonne’s blood runs cold. “I don’t know who he thinks he was talking to, coz there hasn’t been a moment when that seemed like an option to me. Handing over Michonne… that’d be like handing over my sister or something. She’s one of us.”

“I want to kill him,” Lori says, voice trembling with anger. “I want to kill him until he is dead. I want to kill him so hard-” She trails off. Michonne’s heart is beating so fast she might just explode. The Governor asked for her. He wants her, and probably not to talk things out. But these women… these women were instantly appalled by the idea. They barely know her, but they would risk death over her? 

Confused and still horrified, Michonne walks away from the cell block. She barely even blinks when Merle walks up and tells her Barton has a job for them in the tombs. Killing Walkers will help kill these feelings too.

*

Clint is eating a quick lunch up in one of the towers for his watch. Rick, who’d been instrumental in their coordinating of indoor traps this morning, is his watch partner. Rick keeps his eyes on the horizon while Clint eats; they’ll switch when he’s done. 

With his hearing aids in, Clint is the first to hear the giggling as the kids come up the stairs, all four of them. He swallows as fast as he can and his mouth is empty when the kids come through the door.

“Hey,” Rick says, glancing at them. “Everything all right?”

“Yeah, we just wanna have lunch up here,” Carl says. “Is that okay?”

“I’m okay with it. How about you Barton?” Rick says. Clint looks over the four barely suppressing giggles.

“That depends on what you’re planning on doing up here,” he says. The kids look to Sophia, who turns red.

“Beth said you don’t mind if we ask questions about the Avengers,” she says. “Could we? Ask, I mean?” Clint grins.

“Sure thing, guys. I thought maybe you were hiding out after pranking somebody,” he says. “Charlie and I used to do that. Never got caught, either, unless someone bribed Tasha into finding us for them.” The kids settle in around him, faces shining. With a pang, Clint recalls his niece and nephews out on the farm, then Kate Bishop back in New York. 

“Now, there’s one thing you have to promise me before I tell you Avenger things,” Clint says, trying to distract himself. The kids nod. “If anyone asks you who your favorite Avenger is, you have to say Hawkeye. We got a deal?”

*

In hindsight, Michonne should have seen this coming.

She walks alongside Merle on the empty roads, wrists bound in copper wire. The redneck dipshit had knocked her out in the tombs and dragged her ass out of the very same breach he’d claimed to want to close up. 

“I’m having a hard time believing Charlie told you about the Governor’s offer,” Michonne says after Merle explains what’s going on.

“She didn’t. Overheard her tellin my baby brother,” Merle says. “See, she might be an alpha bitch, willing to slit the throat of anyone who crosses her, but she can’t make the hard calls. The sacrifices. I can.”

“Sacrifices?” Michonne sneers. 

“Yeah. Sacrifices,” Merle says. “I figure that’s why I was back there in the first place. To do the dirty work. Protect my family.”

“My family’s back there too,” Michonne says. “Bucky’s going to come for me. He always does.”

“He might, but he’s no tracker,” Merle replies. “Ain’t nobody good enough to track us out on this road- especially since Charlie didn’t tell nobody about this deal.” That twists Michonne’s gut a little as a Walker comes up to them. Would anyone find them in time?

*

“Has anyone seen Michonne?” Bucky asks, coming into the cell block where the group’s mostly gathered. Michonne isn’t among them. 

“I haven’t seen her since breakfast,” Charlie says, glancing around. “Come to think of it, I haven’t seen Merle in a while either.”

“He was ripping up mattresses, looking for drugs,” Carol reports. 

“He was down by the laundry after that,” Daryl says. “Said he was looking for the same thing- ah, fuck.” His face falls and the rest of the group goes stiff. 

“What?” Romanoff says, voice low. 

“He wasn’t looking for drugs,” Daryl says. He looks to Charlie and she shuts her eyes.

“Take Bucky. Go get them,” she says. “Now.” Daryl hefts the crossbow onto his shoulder. Bucky grabs a rifle as Charlie fields the questions of those who don’t know what Merle must have done.

*

Natasha is accustomed to not having all the information from her COs. Fury was notorious for holding back, though not nearly so much as the KGB. Cap hadn’t done it very often unless it was about his own emotional state. Charlie, Romanoff had thought, was more like him. Natasha will have to revise her picture of Charlie now.

“Why didn’t you tell us the Governor wants Michonne?” Rick says, anger bubbling in his voice. Charlie crosses her arms.

“I have one word for you: Randall,” she says, and Rick winces. “Not only did you arbitrarily decide to kill him, but most of the people here went along with it. I wasn’t about to risk Michonne’s life by telling people who might make a decision they’d regret later.”

“We didn’t know Randall,” Glenn says. “Michonne is our friend, we owe her a lot. We’d never do that to her.”

“I like to think none of you would, but I’m not an optimist,” Charlie says. “You are all very dedicated to the people you lov6e and you would do anything to protect them. I’m not naive enough to think you wouldn’t consider giving up a new friend.”

“And yet Merle somehow found out,” Maggie says with bitterness. 

“Merle eavesdropped on me and my partners,” Charlie answers. “What do you want from me?” She spreads her hands, looking tired. Clint gives Natasha a quick glance and they go stand on either side of Charlie.

“You made Charlie your leader,” Clint says. “That means you trust her to make hard decisions.”

“She chose to keep a member of the group safe from hastily made decisions influenced by fear,” Natasha continues. “This kind of conflict is exactly why you made her leader, isn’t it?” There’s some angry muttering, but eventually, they all nod. “And rather than be distracted by an ethical problem, you were able to focus on creating defenses.”

“I agree,” T-Dog says. “I don’t like being kept in the dark, but this wasn’t something we needed to know. Michonne wasn’t being handed over, so it didn’t affect the group. That’s what we agreed on.” That seems to work better at getting the group to lighten up. Rick still looks vaguely traumatized. Natasha is going to have to hear this Randall story. For now, as the emotional toll of the argument settles on her new team, Natasha pats Charlie on the shoulder before heading off to tell the kids better Avengers stories than Clint did.

*

Every minute that goes by without finding Michonne, Bucky’s heart climbs higher into his throat. 

Once, months ago, Andrea had asked Bucky if he and Michonne were lovers. If he wanted them to be. The answer to both had been no; Bucky doesn’t see Michonne as someone who can be romanced. She’s practically a part of him, after all this time working together to survive. Bucky loves Michonne, yes. He knows he will break if something happens to her. He does not know if that parts that are Bucky will survive if she does not. 

They find her in an open patch of grass, hands unbound as she swings the katana through a Walker’s neck. Bucky nearly drops his rifle. 

“Choni!” He hurries towards her. Michonne turns and a relieved grin comes over her face. Bucky shoves the rifle over his back before throwing his arms around Michonne.

“I knew you were coming,” she says into his neck.

“As soon as I knew what happened,” Bucky answers. “You’re all right?”

“Couple of bruises on my wrists, that’s all.” Bucky pulls back to look Michonne over. She seems to be telling the truth. 

“Where’s Merle?” Daryl asks. Michonne shrugs under Bucky’s hands.

“He let me go.” Daryl studies her for a moment before glancing at Bucky.

“I’m gonna get him. Don’t let anyone come after me,” he says. It comes out like an order, but all three know he has no place to be giving orders to them. Daryl hikes off in the direction Michonne points and they let him go. As Bucky had to go after Michonne, Daryl has to go after Merle. That’s just how it is.

*

There are times when Charlie thinks she will never truly understand what it must be like to be Dex, to have so much information coming into his mind at all times. Then there are moments where she understands his power better than he does.

Dex will connect himself with the people he loves most. Charlie had noted it first when he asked Daryl about Merle, when he was in tune with Daryl’s mind enough to get an actual name, not just an image. That takes a lot more effort for Dex. To know someone’s feelings from a distance took the most effort, and Charlie has only seen him do it with his sister. 

Today, though, as the kids sit with Natasha and she tells them something in a conspiratorial tone, Charlie watches Dex go very, very still. The other kids are not as affected, though Ella turns to Dex quickly, and Charlie knows what must be happening. She comes over and lifts Dex up, his stillness relenting to cling to her. 

“It’s all right, darling,” Charlie says. “I’ve got you.” She carries him away, rubbing his back as he starts sobbing soundlessly into her shoulder. Carol is at their side in an instant.

“What happened?” she says.

“I think Merle’s dead,” Charlie answers. “Dex doesn’t have this connection with Michonne or Bucky.” Dex’s hands ball in her shirt and he nods. Carol lets out a soft ‘oh.’ She puts her hand on Dex’s back too. They walk into the women’s shared cell to comfort Dex with what little privacy they can provide. Charlie just hopes someone else was with Daryl when it came to finishing Merle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter of Season Three is here, friends. I think it will be the second to last chapter of this fic as well, because I am planning to make Season Four a separate fic for tagging and length reasons. If you have strong opinions on this, let me know. 
> 
> Serious question for the shippers here: what should the ship name for Carol/Charlie/Daryl be? I have received the suggestion of Cacharyl, which made me realize I hadn't thought of a ship name, so I'm opening it up to you guys. I am also open to suggestions for future pairings and events.


	31. The End of Woodbury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was killer. Between all the writerly effort and my health issues, it took way too long to write. Hopefully it was worth the wait.

The Governor’s gotten better with his punishments, Eliot has to admit. The man stopped Eliot’s meals the past few days and now he’s beating the shit out of Milton in the lab while Eliot’s padlocked into the cell again. All Eliot can do is listen to his unlikely ally take hit after hit. Milton has finally grown a spine, and for what? 

“What would your daughter think about what you are?” Milton asks. A nice low blow, one that has the Governor pause.

“She'd be afraid of me,” he says. “But if I had been like this from the start, she'd be alive today.” There’s no more hitting, just Milton’s pained breathing, and for a brief second, Eliot thinks it might be over.

“Did you kill Andrea?” Milton asks.

“No,” the Governor says. “I will, along with everyone else at that Prison. People are gonna help me. We’ll kill everyone single of them and make that mutant bitch watch them come back.” 

Then it comes. The sound of a knife tearing flesh. Eliot leaps from the chair in instinct, heading for the door. 

“Milton!” he shouts, and the Governor laughs. There’s more tearing and Eliot bangs on the door in frustration.

“You’re going to die,” the Governor says to Milton. “You’ll die, and you’ll turn, and you’ll make sure anyone trying to rescue your new friend dies in the process.” Milton just gasps. Eliot hits the door again.

“Someone’s gonna rip your throat out, Blake!” he calls through the door. “Sooner or later, they’re gonna take you out, and I hope I’m there to see it!”

*

The mood at the Prison is heavy. Carl hates it. He hates packing up his things to join the away team while most of the group is risking their asses to fight. 

“I know it sucks,” Charlie said to him when she gave out assignments. “But I know you can keep everyone safe. You and your dad are a good team and everyone will listen to you. I trust your gut.” And that’s the worst part; ever since he’d disappointed her with the vent escapade, Carl can’t stand the idea of disappointing Charlie again. Her trust is something Carl needs to get through the day without feeling like a dumb kid, and losing that is almost as scary as losing a friend. 

“Hey, Chief,” Barton says, appearing at Carl’s door. “We’re just about ready to head out. You want shotgun in the van? No one’s claimed it yet.”

“Sure.” Carl shoves his bag shut and grabs his hat. He puts the hat on as he walks out. Barton walks alongside Carl through the cellblock.

“You know, seeing you without the hat is like seeing Stark without the arc reactor. It’s just odd,” Barton says. 

“Romanoff said the reactor was a liability,” Carl replies. 

“Yeah, she’s not one for sentiment,” Barton says, shaking his head. “That reactor kept Stark alive for years, so I give it some credit. The hat’s more of an aesthetic choice, but a good one.”

“Uh, thanks. I guess.” They head outside, where preparations are being made. Dex and Ella are hauling their bags into the van while Rick is putting Judith’s things in the SUV. Michonne is helping Sophia with a box of food when Carl and Barton come up. She grabs Barton by the arm and pulls him aside. Carl wonders what that’s about. 

“Have you picked up anything weird?” he asks Dex instead. Dex shrugs.

“I thought I got vibes from Andrea yesterday, but they went away really fast,” he says. “I think she’s okay, though.”

“That’s good,” Carl says. “Maybe she’s trying to help us out.”

“I hope so,” Ella says. She pushes on her new headband. “I miss her.”

*

“When did you find out about this?” Clint asks in a low voice. 

“I only found out for sure when we went to pick up the guns,” Michonne says, trying to keep her voice at a level he can hear without being overheard. “It didn’t seem so bad, just a once in a while thing. But it’s happening more often. Look.” She nods past Clint, and he turns to see Rick staring at the empty catwalk. Clint mutters a curse under his breath before turning back.

“It’s his dead best friend?” he asks. 

“Apparently. The way I heard it from Sophia, they were real close, but then Rick started taking charge and Shane didn’t like it, so things went sour,” Michonne says. “Rick had to kill Shane before Shane killed him. Rick’s been torn up about it ever since, but no one else seems to know about this.”

“Not even Charlie?” Clint asks. Michonne shakes her head. “Fuck. All right. You picked the right Avenger to talk to, at least. I’ll keep an eye on Rick. You handle Barnes.”

“Bucky’s fine,” Michonne says, voice getting harsh. 

“Yeah, now. Just make sure he stays that way,” Clint says. “Last time we got in a fight, he went Winter Soldier on us and only listened to you. It’s not an experience I want to relive.”

*

Charlie’s making her last rounds before people take their positions. The cars are packed, the traps in place, the weapons loaded. Still, Charlie is wishing for the days where she could take anti-anxiety meds, especially when she looks at her kids. 

“You okay, myshka?” Natasha appears at Charlie’s side as she crosses the yard. Years ago, Charlie might have jumped, but prolonged exposure to Parker and Natasha cures one of that response.

“You haven’t called me that in a while,” Charlie remarks. Natasha shrugs.

“You haven’t needed it,” she says. “You’re no mouse these days.”

“That’s true,” Charlie says. “Is it weird for you? Having me be in charge?” 

“Sometimes. Every once in a while I forget you’re not the teenager who couldn’t tell the difference between a flashbang and a shrapnel grenade,” Natasha says. “But you’re doing well. Cap would be proud.” Charlie scoffs. “I’m serious.”

“He’d have to forgive me for quitting the team first,” Charlie replies. 

“You have kept his best friend safe and happy, so that’s probably going to do the trick,” Natasha says. “And he understood your reasons for leaving. We all did. Some of us are just better at dealing with it than others.” 

“I guess,” Charlie says. “I hope he and Sam are all right.”

“You and me both,” Natasha says. “Speaking of Barnes, though…” She stops and Charlie looks at her fully.

“What about him?” Charlie asks, wary.

“Him and Michonne. What’s the deal there?” Natasha says. Charlie shrugs.

“No idea. I just know it works and they take good care of each other,” she says. “Why?”

“Just wondering. Michonne’s cute,” Natasha says casually. 

“Really?” Charlie arches her brow and Natasha nods. “All right. But maybe you can start on that after we kick Woodbury’s ass.”

*

“Tell me again about the layout,” Nate says. He and Andrea are in the back of the van as it barrels along towards Woodbury. Sophie and Parker are driving, which makes it a little harder to focus with all the speeding and wild turns, but that also keeps everyone from getting too amped up about the insane mission they have ahead of them. 

“The lab is part of the main street,” Andrea says. “It’s the basement level of the town hall, at least part of it. But that’s the same building as the clinic and a few of the other town services.”

“So it’s hidden in the most trafficked part of town,” Nate says. “We try to hit it immediately, we’ll be caught in seconds.”

“Exactly,” Andrea says. “If we can get to the building, Milton can help us, but we have to get there.”

“Yes,” Nate says in a thoughtful tone, incredibly calm for someone sliding across the floor of a van turning faster than is recommended. “Yes. We’ll have to go in once they’ve left.”

“Left?” Andrea repeats. “You mean for the prison? But-”

“We already agreed that us showing up at the prison will throw off Charlie’s plans,” Nate interrupts. “We have to trust that she and her people can hold out long enough for us to get Eliot and head there. This is our best shot.” Andrea goes quiet. She can’t fault the logic in that, but the whole thing makes her stomach churn uneasily. Or maybe that’s just Sophie’s driving.

*

Michonne walks up to Charlie and her partners as the two cars head out.

“We’re ready,” she says to them. Charlie nods, patting Daryl’s shoulder one more time. He heads off to his job while Carol kisses Charlie on the cheek. She walks away as well, leaving Charlie with Michonne.

“Let’s go,” Charlie says. She falls in step beside Michonne, who has a thousand things she’d like to say. They all seem to tangle up together before they can reach her mouth, however, and none of them want to be said.

“Are you all right?” Charlie asks, looking at her. Michonne shrugs.

“Never been in a war before,” she says. “It’s a new feeling for me.”

“It is for most of the group,” Charlie says. 

“Not you,” Michonne says. Charlie shakes her head. “You, Barton, Romanoff, and Bucky were soldiers, once upon a time.”

“Basically,” Charlie agrees, fingers curling around the zipper of her pocket. Michonne doesn’t need to know why, and she’s not going to push on the memories.

“Is that why you didn’t tell them about the deal?” she asks instead, and Charlie looks up at her with confusion. “Barton and Romanoff, I mean. Would they have told you to make the deal?”

“They would have wanted me to consider it, maybe,” Charlie says. “If only to buy a little more time. But neither of them would have complained about my decision.”

“Which you’d made before you came back to the prison,” Michonne says. 

“It wasn’t much of a choice,” Charlie replies. “I knew the Governor wanted to hurt you, and that he was never going to leave us alone. Even if he did give us Dad, he’d still come after us. So there was no point in handing you over and every reason not to.”

“Still. You might have had your dad back,” Michonne says. 

“Maybe,” Charlie says. “But I don’t think my kids would have ever forgiven me for hurting you like that. They like you too much.” A pang resounds in Michonne’s chest. Charlie takes hold of Michonne’s arm. “You know you’re family too, right? We’re all family here.”

“I’d like to be,” Michonne manages to say. “Thank you. For not giving me up and everything.”

“Thank you for all the things you do for us,” Charlie says. “It doesn’t go unnoticed.”

*

The more the Governor rants, the less Sasha wants anything to do with him or this fight. Not only does he sound insane, he also reminds her of the crazy townsfolk in that one episode of Spongebob, who are not role models of hers by a long shot. 

“We’re gonna end this!” the Governor declares. “Once and for all!” He starts walking towards his vehicle, away from Sasha and Tyreese. 

“Governor,” Tyreese calls. The Governor turns to them, his face still wild with vitriol. Everyone seems to look at the siblings with suspicion.

“This ain’t easy to say,” Tyreese begins. He takes a deep breath. “You’re gonna have to count us out.” The Governor’s wild expression turns cold.

“This isn’t our fight,” Sasha says, trying not to stir any more anger. 

“We’ll fight against the Biters, not other people,” Tyreese says. “We’ll stay here, defend the children. When you return, if you want us gone, no hard feelings.” The Governor stares at them a little longer and Sasha holds her breath. He walks to Dooley, standing in front of a truck with a rifle, and takes the rifle. The siblings move towards each other instinctively. 

But the Governor holds the rifle out to Tyreese. Surprised, Tyreese takes it. 

“Thank you,” the Governor says, voice a low rumble. He walks off again and Sasha looks to her brother. They both sigh in relief. One battle won, Sasha thinks.

*

Parker watches the gates open from her spot in the tree. 

“They’re leaving,” she reports on the walkie. 

“How many vehicles?” Nate says. Parker waits. 

“Four,” she says, counting off the green and tan trucks. “People are packed pretty tight in there. I’d say at least thirty people.”

“Andrea says there were only sixty people in town when she left,” Nate says. “They’re really taking half the town away.”

“Dumbasses,” Parker scoffs. “The Prison’s gonna eat them for lunch.”

*

T-Dog hates the quiet. 

They’ve been waiting for hours now, all of them in position and pretty much silent. It’s definitely preferable to the alternative of Woodbury showing up before they were ready, he has to admit, but sitting in an empty cell by himself with a rifle and a case of ammo is not exactly a fun time either. 

Finally, T-Dog can hear the distant rumble of vehicles. He peeks over the windowsill to see the trucks approaching. There’s an agonizing few minutes of just watching them come as his blood pressure spikes. 

Then something streaks across the sky and a watchtower explodes in a fireball. T-Dog has to bite back an exclamation. A second watchtower collapses under automated fire. Then the trucks enter the gate and T-Dog has to hide himself beneath the sill once more. He distracts himself from the sounds of heavy fire on the empty yard by preparing his rifle. 

*

Natasha, Charlie, and Tiny are ensconced in the wooded area just beyond the fences. Woodbury’s trucks barrelled past them without so much as a glance, and they watched the towers go down with muttered curses. 

The trucks go into the yard with no return fire. They lower their gangplanks and let everyone out before their armored car goes through the main gate. From then on, E-Team (as Charlie had termed them) can no longer see the action. They keep their eyes on the yard anyway, waiting. 

Finally, Natasha’s transponder lights up.

“We’re clear,” she says in a soft voice. Charlie and Tiny nod. The three of them head for the gates.

*

Eliot manages to break himself out of the cell again, but not in time to do Milton any good. He’s already lost too much blood, and even if Eliot could get through the barricaded lab door, he’d never get Milton to help in time. The Governor had removed all of the tools Eliot could have used as weapons to kill a Biter for good measure too. All Eliot can do is sit beside Milton and hold the man as he dies.

“Thank you,” Milton says faintly as Eliot hauls him up. “I- I wish I cou- could get you out of here.”

“It’s all right, man,” Eliot says, putting his arm around Milton. “You’ve done a lot for me. For the people out there.”

“I’m so- I’m sorry. About Dex,” Milton says. “What I was going to- going to do to him. It was wrong. I shouldn’t- shouldn’t have agreed to it.” He looks at Eliot with glassy eyes. “Please- please tell them. I was wrong.” Eliot nods.

“I will. I’ll tell them,” he says. “We forgive you, Milton.” This may be a stretch- he can personally forgive Milton since nothing happened, but Charlie doesn’t forgive easy when someone hurts her people. Eliot can’t imagine she’d ever forgive Milton. Milton doesn’t need to know that.

*

Maggie can see plenty from her catwalk spot. She has a perfect view of E-Team climbing into the trucks and breaking their mounted weaponry. They also slash a few tires for good measure before Romanoff whistles and they scramble back towards the woods. 

Moments after they disappear into the trees, the Woodbury citizens come pouring out of the cell block with terrified yelps. That is the signal for Maggie’s team to take aim.

“Get the hell out of here!” Glenn screams as he, Maggie, Carol, and Michonne open fire from the catwalks. Their fire is joined by D-Team’s, T-Dog and Daryl and Bucky each in their own window. Most of the invaders scream and leg it, but a few fire back, including the Governor. Maggie has to duck once or twice. 

The invaders run for their trucks. They try to use their mounted guns to no avail. The Governor has to be dragged back into a vehicle, but then they are retreating, speeding off with their tails between their legs.

It takes a few moments of quiet for Maggie to believe they’re really gone. She looks across the way to see Glenn taking off his helmet.

“We did it?” she asks. He nods.

“We did it.”

*

Charlie can talk about trust all she wants, but Carl thinks being stuck out in the woods to hear the action and not do anything is a shitty job. His only consolation is that Barton is out here too; Barton is one of the most dangerously competent members of the group and him in the group means Charlie really wants the group defended. It’s not a totally useless job.

The sounds of the fight have died down and the adults are relaxing. Lori is rocking Judith by the SUV, reciting nonsense poems Carl can vaguely remember being told to him a long time ago. Rick and Hershel are discussing whether this would be the end of the whole affair or not. Barton is still on top of the SUV (he was very sternly told to stay off the roof of the van, where there was some sensitive equipment). The girls are cleaning and re-cleaning the weapons. Dex and Carl stand by the end of the van, watching the trees for movement. Carl has one eye on Dex, to see his reactions. Like when he suddenly turns just a little to the left with a focused look. 

“You getting anything?” Carl asks Dex. 

“Something,” Dex says, eyes narrowed. “One person, I think. Running in this direction.” Moments later, Barton shifts in the same direction as they’re watching, rapping on the SUV with his knuckles. Lori brings Judith into the car, Beth shutting the door carefully behind them. Ella and Sophia lock their weapons into ready position while Rick helps Hershel into the van. The footsteps become audible to them all and they take cover between the camouflaged vehicles.

The guy runs right towards their spot. Carl knows that he’ll be able to tell the cars from their coverings at this distance, and Carl comes out from cover with his weapon drawn. The guy stops, rifle lowered.

“Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. Don’t shoot,” he says, panting. He raises his hands in surrender.

“Drop the weapon,” Barton orders from his spot on the SUV. The others are aiming from behind cover, Dex and Ella the closest. The guy looks at the array of weapons with dismay. 

“Sure,” he says. He looks at Carl. “Here, take it.” He starts holding it out to Carl, muzzle pointed away. Carl doesn’t trust the gesture.

“Ben!” Ella says suddenly, distracting Carl for a moment. “You’re Ben! We know you!” 

“Yeah. I was at your prison for a day,” the guy says. Carl remembers. He doesn’t care. This guy is a threat, to all of them here and to the Prison. 

“Carl.” Dex’s hand is on his back suddenly. “Carl, he’s just a scared kid. Let him go.” Randall appears in Carl’s mind, no doubt because of Dex, but the similarities are close enough. Carl lowers the gun. 

“Get moving,” he says to Ben. “Road’s that way.” Ben nods. He takes several cautious steps in the specified direction before bolting into a run once more. 

The group is quiet for a few minutes, watching the guy go. Then Barton raps on the SUV again. 

“We got an all-clear,” he says. “Let’s pack up and head out.”

*

This is not the first time Eliot has watched someone die in his arms. It has happened to him so many times over the years that he could not even hazard a number for this thing he had never once wanted to count. And every time he feels a little more hollow, a little less human. 

Milton’s last breath is no different. This time, however, Eliot doesn’t even have a few moments to mourn before he has to act. He must immediately move the corpse to his cell, where he can at least lock it away before it reanimates. Eliot lays Milton on the cot that he hopes to never sleep on again. Then he shuts the door and starts moving what little furniture the lab has in front of the door. Eliot only has to hold out long enough for Andrea to come back with reinforcements, he reasons as he knows the barricade won’t hold out too long. She’ll be here.

Or he’ll find out what it’s like to be eaten.

*

God, Woodbury really is empty.

That’s what keeps popping up in Andrea’s thoughts as she leads her little team through the town. It wasn’t so long ago she was walking these streets with Michonne and Bucky, marvelling at how full of life they were. Now it’s as lifeless as Atlanta had been all those months ago.

The five are halfway to the lab before they encounter another living soul. It’s Tyreese, alone, with a singular rifle he points at them half-heartedly. Parker and Alec are not nearly so reluctant to aim their weapons and Andrea has to put out an arm to stop them.

“Andrea,” Tyreese says without malice. “Who’re these people? What are you doing?”

“They’re just here to rescue their friend,” Andrea says. “The Governor’s been holding him captive in Milton’s lab and doing experiments on him.” Tyreese lowers the gun.

“Another mutant?” he asks.

“Eh, sort of,” Nate says before Sophie elbows him. 

“All we want is to get him and get out,” Andrea continues. “No one has to know we were here. Just let us pass.”

“Hell, Andrea, I’m leaving myself once the Governor gets back,” Tyreese says. “He’s fucking crazy. I’ll help you get your friend out, then I’m going back to the Prison, with the sane people.”

*

The Prison looks about the same as when they left, Lori thinks, until she notices the absence of the watchtowers. It takes a moment; things missing are harder to find than things newly arrived. The rubble of the destroyed towers becomes very apparent when they get into the yard. Judith whines in Lori’s arms and Lori rubs her daughter’s back. Babies pick up the emotions of those around them, she can remember her mother saying.

Those who stayed in the Prison to defend it look unscathed. Even those in armor look buoyant. The children run right to their parents, with Carl the only exception. He’s standing outside the van with a scowl. Lori nudges Rick as he stands beside her.

“What is it?” he asks. 

“Take Judith for a minute,” Lori says, holding the baby out to him. Rick accepts Judith without question and Lori goes to Carl. He sees her coming and tries to walk away.

“Carl,” Lori says even as he attempts to escape. “Carl, baby, I’m not going to yell at you, come here.” Carl sighs and stops. Lori stands with him, removed slightly from the others discussing their next move.

“Are you mad at me?” Carl asks in a resigned voice. Lori shakes her head.

“I’m proud of you,” she says, and Carl blinks in surprise. “You had to make a hard choice. A choice I was hoping you would never have to make. And you chose to be merciful.”

“Dex told me to,” Carl says.

“You didn’t have to listen,” Lori says. “You are so good, Carl, and so strong. You make me so proud.” Carl stares for a moment, processing, and then Lori holds out her arms. He throws himself into them, hat going askew against her chest. There’s her sweet boy.

*

Unsurprisingly, not everyone wants to go hit Woodbury for Eliot, and Charlie doesn’t need them to. She leaves Glenn and Natasha in charge (Glenn will take care of the people and Natasha will keep the stupid from taking over). Charlie takes T-Dog, Daryl, Michonne, Bucky, and Rick, all of whom are raring to take a shot at the Governor. 

“Can’t I come too?” Carl says after Charlie makes the away team known. “There’s more than enough people here to protect the group.” Charlie looks at Lori, who’s just taken Judith back from Rick. Lori shrugs.

“I don’t know what we’ll find when we get there,” Charlie says, and Carl’s face starts to fall. “So if I tell you to hang back, you do it, understand?” The group murmurs with surprise as Carl nods vigorously. “You stay with Bucky or your father at all times. Disobey either of those things and you won’t go on an away mission again for six months.” 

“Are you sure-”

“As long as his parents agree, I’m sure it’s fine, Hershel,” Charlie interrupts. She turns to Ella. “You’re in charge of the A-Team while Carl’s gone. Listen to Glenn and Natasha.” Ella gives a salute like she’s seen the others do. “Great. Away team, load up.”

*

The lab door is blockaded with filing cabinets and chairs. Nate and Sophie are put on watch while the others take apart the barricade. Tyreese isn’t sure how all these people are related, but he knows the look that the younger two, Alec and Parker, have as they get closer to having the door free. That’s the same look he’d have if it were Sasha in the lab. 

Finally, the door is clear. It’s locked as well, but Parker pulls out small silver tools and has it unlocked in no time. 

“Eliot!” she shouts when she opens the door.

“Parker?” a voice shouts back. Andrea and Tyreese let the others head in first before going in themselves. Eliot, it turns out, is a slightly haggard looking man who is utterly shocked by the people now throwing their arms around him.

“How the hell- how’d you guys find me?” he says from between Parker and Alec. 

“We ran into your friend Andrea,” Nate says. “She told us how to find you and Charlie.” Eliot sees Andrea and Tyreese then. 

“We figured you were in more danger than Charlie is at this point,” Andrea says. “This is Tyreese. He’s defecting to Charlie’s side, so he helped too.”

“Hi.” Tyreese raises a hand. Alec and Parker let go of Eliot and the other two grab Eliot. He grunts. 

“Hi. Thanks,” he says, looking at Tyreese, who nods. “Guys, seriously…”

“Andrea said you had help from someone else, a Milton?” Alec says. “Where’s-” A loud bang comes from behind Eliot, followed by a familiar growling. Nate and Sophie release Eliot to look with the others. Eliot just sighs at the stools scattered from the door.

“Governor gutted him before leaving,” he says. Andrea’s face falls. “He died in here, but I managed to get him into the cell before he turned. There’s nothing I could use to end him, so…”

“Well, we can’t just leave him like that for someone to find,” Sophie says. There’s suddenly an echoing bang from down the hall, and most of them turn to the lab door, gripping their weapons. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tyreese sees a flash of blonde. He turns just in time to see Andrea grabbing Sophie as the dark-haired woman opens the cell door. They stumble backwards and the Biter lunges outward. Tyreese brings his rifle around, but it’s already got a hold on Andrea. His shot goes through its skull as its teeth sink into Andrea’s arm.

*

The small caravan comes to a halt at the gruesome sight of a slaughter. T-Dog recognizes Woodbury’s trucks, abandoned at the side of the road. As they disembark from their vehicles, he also recognizes the sound of Walkers chewing on former friends.

“Let’s deal with em,” Charlie says in a defeated voice. “Blades only. Save the ammo.” Michonne reaches the nearest Walker, which looks up from its meal to growl at her. She slices through its skull and Daryl spears the next one with an arrow. Those two continue with the near Walkers while Bucky, Rick, and Carl head for those further ahead.

“What the hell is this?” T-Dog asks Charlie as they bring up the rear. 

“I’m guessing a failed mutiny,” she says. “They didn’t want to keep fighting, and the Governor obliged.”

“Sick fuck,” T-Dog says under his breath. Charlie nods.

There’s a thud in the truck’s cab, just behind Daryl, and he whirls around. The others close in, Rick and Bucky aiming guns at the window. T-Dog and Charlie hurry over to see a woman, alive and wide-eyed, staring out at them. 

Daryl opens up the door and the woman steps out of the truck, hands in the air. She hurries toward T-Dog, Charlie, and Michonne, which does not really calm anyone down. Bucky steps in front of Carl. 

“Clear,” Daryl says, shutting the cab door. Charlie holds out open hands to the woman, who has blood on her face. The woman practically falls into Charlie’s arms. 

“Are you all right?” Charlie asks. The woman nods. 

“He went crazy. Just shooting everyone. I don’t understand-”

“It’s okay. He’s gone now,” Charlie interrupts. 

“How did you survive?” T-Dog says, trying not to sound too aggressive. The woman faces him, eyes still wide. 

“I hid. Under Henry. He was already dead, so I did what they told you to do in shootings back before all this, you know, pulled him over me and played dead,” she says. “My son- my son is still in town-”

“We’ll go get him, make sure he’s safe,” Charlie says. “Why did the Governor do this?” The woman gulps.

“We didn’t want to fight anymore,” she says in a shaky voice. “We told him we didn’t want to fight you people. We’d fight the Biters, sure, but other people? We thought it was crazy.” 

“It is crazy,” T-Dog says. “Here.” He pulls a kerchief from his pocket and holds it out. “You got some on your face.” Slowly, the woman takes it from him, as if she expects them to kill her with it. She does wipe the blood off her face.

“So what? We’re just gonna take people back with us?” Rick says. 

“I’m not sure there’s another choice,” Charlie says, putting a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “If the Governor did this, there can’t be that many people left in Woodbury, let alone people who can fight. We can’t just leave them to be eaten. Or shot by the Governor.” Nobody seems too thrilled about the idea, but what are they supposed to say? Let the innocent people die? That’s not what they do.

*

Sophie watches in horror as the brain matter spatters over her doomed savior. The haugbui drops and for a moment they all stand there, breathing heavily.

“Andrea,” Sophie says softly. “Andrea, I’m so sorry-”

“It’s okay,” Andrea says. “It was an accident, it’s okay.” She’s still staring at her arm, as if she can’t quite comprehend what just happened.

“We need to get you to the Prison,” Eliot says. That gets Andrea to look up. “They’ll want to see you before it happens.” Andrea nods vaguely. Sophie begins to reach for Andrea, but pulls her hand back. Alec takes Andrea by the shoulders. 

“Let’s get moving, everyone,” Nate says. “Tyreese, you’ll be coming along later with your sister?” 

“Yeah, we’ll come after the Governor gets back,” Tyreese says, voice a little distant. Sophie can hardly think. It takes Nate’s hand on her back to get her moving.

*

The sun is low by the time they hit Woodbury’s borders. As the Prison group makes their approach, gunshots mark the area around them like the world’s worst welcome. They fire back. Then Karen steps out from cover before anyone can grab her.

“Tyreese!” she shouts, hands up. “It’s me! Don’t shoot!”

“Get down!” Rick yanks Karen back behind the car, but the shooting hasn’t resumed.

“Karen!” Tyreese calls back. “Karen, are you okay?” Carl hears Charlie sigh behind him. He looks back as Karen answers Tyreese, and in the darkness she looks almost relieved. She sees him looking and pats him on the shoulder. 

“Tyreese!” Charlie steps out beside Karen. “Tyreese, we’re not here to hurt anyone! We want to offer whoever’s left a safe place to be!” There’s a pause. Carl feels Bucky edge closer to him. Charlie turns to the rest of the group and nods for them to come out. 

“This is it! It’s just this group!” Charlie tells Tyreese as they come forward. Carl and Bucky are last, the latter standing almost between Carl and the wall. “We’re only here to help!” 

There’s a few more seconds of unbearable quiet. Then, finally, they hear someone climbing down from the wall. It takes a few more minutes for the gates to open. Tyreese and Sasha come out.

“You can put your hands down,” Sasha says. “We believe you.” She looks to Charlie. “Is everyone in your group okay? The kids?”

“We’re all right, yeah,” Charlie says. “How about here?”

“Everyone but Milton and Andrea,” Tyreese says. Carl’s skin goes up in goosebumps. “Milton’s dead. Took a bite out of Andrea before he went though.”

“Where is she?” Michonne asks. 

“Went back to the Prison. Charlie’s family took her,” Tyreese says. “They came to rescue your dad.” Charlie’s shoulders go tight. Daryl puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Well, that’s one less thing to deal with here,” Charlie says. “Karen says the kids and the older folks are still here. We’re willing to take them in, and if you don’t want to join-”

“We definitely do,” Sasha interrupts. “We’ve been wanting to, almost since we got here. The Governor asked us to help him, but we gave him bad intel, we promise-”

“Thank you,” T-Dog cuts her off. “You can tell us more on the way, but we’re running out of time if we want to meet Andrea at the Prison.” Everyone nods. Carl glances up at Bucky as they start heading inside. He knows Bucky was close to Andrea, but he’s not sure what to expect from his protector. Bucky’s jaw is locked and he keeps one hand hovering near Carl, as if he’s not willing to lose any more friends. 

*

Dex comes running to Natasha and Glenn as the sun dips in the sky, telling them that all of Leverage and Andrea are coming to the gate. Maggie and Tiny are preparing to shoot the vehicles at that point and are stopped just in time. Natasha heads out to meet the vehicles in the yard.

“Romanoff,” Parker says, getting out of the van’s passenger side. “Everything okay here?” Natasha nods.

“Charlie went to get Spencer. Guess you beat her to it,” she says. 

“Not without problems,” Parker says grimly. “Andrea got bit. She wants to say goodbye.” Natasha glances back at the Prison. This won’t be fun.

*

Andrea staggers to a soft patch of grass. They’d offered to carry her, but she wanted to walk as long as she could. She sits- well, drops, really- onto the grass and makes herself comfortable. This is a good spot. She can see the setting sun and its reflection on the creek through the fences. There are worse spots to die.

Eliot gets down beside her.

“Thank you,” he says in a soft voice. “You saved me. Saved half my family. It means a lot to me.” Andrea nods.

“You guys saved me first,” she answers. Eliot leans over to kiss her on the forehead. Then he gets up. Andrea can hear steps in the grass, hurried and crunching. 

The Atlanta group comes, teary and giving tight hugs. Andrea gets to hold Judith one more time before her arms get shaky and Lori has to take the baby back. Beth sits with Andrea for a long while. She sings the songs Andrea knows from the farm, choking a little on the Captain America song that still makes Andrea laugh. 

Buses come rolling up to the Prison. They follow Charlie’s van. Andrea lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Michonne and Bucky are here. She’ll get to see them.

The caravan stops for just a moment to let T-Dog and Daryl out. They come over to Andrea as the vehicles keep going, and Beth leaves so they can have their goodbyes. T-Dog hugs Andrea tight; Daryl just gives her shoulder a squeeze with a gruff ‘thanks.’ Rick and Carl switch places with the two men next. Carl does his best not to sniff too much. Andrea has a hard time not crying herself at the young man who’s taken the place of the little boy she met on the mountain near Atlanta. 

The sun is just above the horizon when the last three people come over. Charlie is first. She puts her arms around Andrea without a word, just holding her close.

“Thank you,” Charlie whispers. “You saved us. You did such an amazing job. Thank you.”

“I couldn’t have done it if you hadn’t believed in me,” Andrea tells her. “Thank you. For being my sister.”

“Thanks for being mine.” Charlie kisses Andrea’s cheek. She pulls back to look Andrea in the eye one last time, then lets go. Andrea hears her give a teary breath before walking away. 

Finally, Michonne and Bucky sit with Andrea, one on either side. Andrea looks to Bucky first. He takes her hand with both of his.

“Hey, Drea,” Bucky says, giving a trembling smile. “You did good.”

“Yeah, I did,” Andrea says. “I’m sorry about the twins thing. You deserved better.”

“It’s okay. Now I know,” Bucky says. “Thanks for helping me heal. You did help, you know.” Andrea leans over to him and he kisses her temple. Then she turns to Michonne, who has tears running down her face.

“I’m sorry,” Michonne says in the softest tone Andrea’s heard from her. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Andrea says, unable to keep her tears back anymore. “I’m sorry I was too scared to admit I love you.” Michonne’s mouth opens and closes. Andrea smiles. “I really do love you. I wish I had been braver.” 

“It’s okay,” Michonne says. “I love you too.” Andrea leans over. She kisses Michonne, their tears mingling on their joined lips. So many thoughts are running through Andrea’s head, so many things she wants Michonne to know, and she prays Michonne can understand them from this kiss.

*

Charlie lets T-Dog handle the logistics of the new people. She watches from the fenceline, Carol and Daryl on either side, as the three in the yard say goodbye. Then Andrea raises her gun and takes her last shot. 

*

The best way to deal with grief, Lori has found, is to throw yourself into work. She did it when she thought she lost Rick, when they ran from the CDC, when they ran from the burning remains of the farm. There’s plenty of work to be done now. 

T-Dog is herding the group from Woodbury, Tyreese and Sasha acting as deputies. Natasha and Clint are talking defenses and repairs with Charlie’s folks. Lori gathers up the A-Team and they together plan which cells are best for these people and which block can be cleaned up first. 

Carl is talking about another trip to the infirmary when Lori notices Rick standing to the side of the crowd, staring up at the catwalk. Everyone else is busy or watching the yard, but he’s looking up at the catwalk. 

“Sounds great, baby,” Lori says when Carl’s done. “You talk to Hershel about what we need and get the equipment to be safe. I have to go talk to Dad, so can you watch your sister for a bit?”

“Sure.” Carl holds out his arms for Judith, who squeals excitedly at him. He laughs and leads the kids over to Hershel. Lori goes to Rick, still staring.

“Hey,” she says softly. He jumps anyway, looking at her with guilty eyes. “You all right?”

“I, uh- yeah,” Rick says. “I just- I just keep thinking about what we’ve lost. Who we’ve lost.” His eyes slide back to the catwalk. Lori puts her arms around him and he holds her arm with one hand.

“I miss him too,” Lori says. “The real him, not the one who tried to kill you. The one who came over to our house for dinner and taught Carl bad jokes and who would have moved mountains to protect you.” Rick leans into Lori.

“I keep wondering if we could have saved him,” he says. “If I had done something differently- if I had talked with you maybe-”

“Thinking like that isn’t going to bring him back,” Lori says. “He- he’d want us to remember him by helping other people. That’s why he became a cop, why he took charge at Atlanta. He wanted to help people. And there’s plenty of people who need our help now.” Rick tears his eyes off the catwalk and looks at the group being ushered inside, at Glenn and Maggie carrying shovels out to the yard. 

“Yeah,” Rick says. “We got people to help.”

*

Alec has been waiting nearly eighteen months to see his daughter again. He waits a few more minutes while she mourns her friend, doing his best to keep his wife at bay. Parker wants to be respectful, but she’s so close to her baby and it’s been so long and she’s never been good at impulse control. Alec is pretty sure having Eliot on the other side of her is the only thing keeping Parker from completely bugging out. 

After the shot and resulting flinches, Charlie and the two with her come back to the group. Alec and Eliot let Parker free and she runs for Charlie, almost bowling the shorter woman over. But Charlie catches Parker while staying on her feet, a laugh escaping her.

“Hi, Mom.” What a beautiful thing to hear. Alec and Eliot make their way over while Parker starts babbling at Charlie about how much she missed her, how worried they all were, how excited she is to meet the twins. The gray-haired woman steps toward Alec and Eliot.

“I’m Carol, Charlie’s partner,” she says. “It’s good to meet you.” Alec takes her hand.

“Alec, Charlie’s pops. Good to meet you too, Carol.” He pulls her into a hug, making her smile. The guy walks up too. 

“M Daryl,” he says in a gravelly voice. “Boyfriend.”

“We’re a triad,” Carol says quickly. “Like you three.” The men nod.

“I’m Eliot. Great to finally meet you,” Eliot says. “Dex told me about you both.” He shakes Daryl’s hand after he’s done with Carol’s. Alec shakes hands with Daryl too.

“Seems to me like you and Eliot are cut from the same cloth,” he says, and Daryl glances at Eliot. “Should be interesting.”

“Don’t make it weird, Alec,” Eliot growls, and Carol laughs. She looks a little closer to Alec’s age than Charlie’s, but Alec’s not technically old enough to be Charlie’s father, so it’s not that weird. 

Parker lets go of Charlie and Charlie hurries to her dads. She flings her arms around them both at the same time. Alec buries his face in her neck. She’s okay. She’s alive, she’s got people, she’s okay.

“I missed you so much,” Charlie says. “I was bringing everyone to you, I swear-”

“Yeah, well, we got impatient,” Alec says. “Then your daddy had to go and get himself caught-”

“That wasn’t my fault!” Eliot protests. Charlie just holds them tighter. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” she says. Alec has no argument there. 

“Mama!” Little voices come calling and Charlie lets go of her dads. Alec finally sees his grandkids then. Dex is just like Eliot described him, all curls and skinny limbs. Ella has her mother’s dark hair held back by a bandanna. They grab onto Charlie and look up with an apprehensive kind of excitement. 

Parker stops staring at Daryl as Charlie introduces her parents to her kids. There’s a third Alec hadn’t been prepared for, an older girl of maybe twelve with blonde braids and a shy smile named Sophia. Nate and Sophie wander over in time to hear that and Nate remarks on the coincidence. Alec savors the laughter that comes at Sophia’s blush. For the first time in a long time, he feels like everything is all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Season Three. I will be starting the next season in a new story with new tags. Thank you all for reading, kudo-ing, and reviewing!


	32. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just setting up the next fic. I don't think there are any spoilers for The Punisher series or Thor Ragnarok, but considered yourself warned just in case

Frank Castle is having a fine time. 

When New York got evacuated, Frank made sure to get his people- Karen and the Liebermans- on Stark’s exodus to secure locations. Stark himself had actually found Frank as the Liebermans got in the convoy, the man almost begging Frank to get into the convoy too. But Frank refused. He knew being in close quarters with a bunch of New Yorkers who may or may not think he’s a terrorist would never end well. Instead, he told Stark that he had a plan to stay behind, to thin out as many of the corpses as he could and help out those who couldn’t make it out of the city in time. Eventually Stark was convinced that Frank was no more crazy than himself and gave Frank access to his stuff in the city for more supplies, as well as a way to contact Stark for picking up survivors. Months later, Frank’s still alive and he’s worked with Stark’s people to get out dozens of survivors. He’s also burned a lot of bodies. The smell is practically ineffective to him now.

Frank’s going about his day, clearing an apartment building with a mix of conventional weapons and Stark toys, when there’s a loud shrieking outside. Not a human shriek, but something like aircraft coming in for a crash landing. Frank heads for the nearest window and sees a flaming streak across the sky. It’s heading towards the street he’s on. Frank swears and gets out of the building as fast as he can. He is not going to be trapped in a pile of debris if he can avoid it.

By the time he gets on to the street, the ghouls have started gathering to find the source of the noise. It’s almost directly above them now. It clips the side of a building before slamming into the asphalt with all the force of a concussion grenade. Frank loses his footing and lands on his back on the sidewalk. Glass shatters around him, but nothing seems to collapse. He gets up quickly, faster than the ghouls can, and picks off those struggling on the ground before they can be joined by their friends. Then Frank heads over to the smoking pile of crumpled asphalt and debris to see what the hell just landed.

The crater is about the length of a van all the way around. The object that caused it, however, is maybe the size of Frank’s forearm. It’s sure as hell not a missile, at least not one Frank recognizes; it’s a perfect cylinder with no points or sectioned payload, perfectly black with glowing blue lines wrapping around it in swirls. 

“What the hell are you?” Frank says before climbing into the crater. He knows this might be a stupid plan, given that this thing is more than likely an alien object, but he can’t just leave it here for a civilian to find. The best thing to do is to get it to Stark, who can lock it away from people who’d use it to hurt others. And Frank will strongly remind him of what happened the last time Stark messed with alien technology, i.e. seriously injuring their mutual friend, so the man doesn’t get any stupid ideas.

The thing glows more as Frank gets closer. He’s thankful he’s wearing gloves, because he doesn’t really have a lot of time before more ghouls show up and taking the precious seconds to put on protective gear is not an option. Frank stands over the object finally, moaning coming from the distance beyond the crater. He picks the cylinder up, ready to shove it in a pocket, and the thing starts talking.

“Who holds this?” it says, in a voice that sounds kinda British but also not at the same time. Frank nearly drops the damn thing out of shock. “Who holds this container?”

“Uh, Frank Castle?” Frank says, because what the fuck else is he supposed to do. The cylinder sighs.

“Thank the stars,” it says. “Listen, I don’t have much time before I have to drop this communicator. First, the container is not talking. I am Thor, of Asgard, and I need you to get this container to the only person I can trust with its safety. The fate of the universe depends on this.”

“Please tell me you mean Stark,” Frank says. 

“No, he has his own task,” Thor says. “You must get this to my shield sister, Charlie Spencer.” Frank sighs. Of fucking course. 

“You got any idea how I find her? Long-range communication has become a thing of the past lately,” he says. 

“Already?” Thor replies, sounding distressed. “No matter. Here’s what we can do to find her…”

**Author's Note:**

> Dex and Ella are loosely based off Eleven and Dustin from Stranger Things, but with my own twist. Let me know if something's not clear, I'd be happy to fix it.


End file.
